Code Geass: Valhalla in Flames
by Freiherr Eduard von Dorndorf
Summary: Four years had passed since the defeat of Lelouch vi Britannia by the forces of Giulio Galahad-Canossa and the Roman Empire is now world hegemon. However, while the world seems to enjoy a new age of peace and prosperity, in the shadow, obscure forces plot the destruction of this new order. [sequel of Code Geass: The Return of Sir Galahad]
1. Introduction

This story is the sequel of _Code Geass: The Return of Sir Galahad _and is meant to close the cycle initiated with that story, that sees an alternative development to _Code Geass_, after the appearance of a new character, who is the main one of this fanfiction.

In _The Return of Sir Galahad, _Giulio Galahad-Canossa a young Britannian noble serving the EU Army was able to take over Euro Britannia, from where he managed to defeat the European United Republic, the Holy Britannian Empire and the United Federation of Nations, re-establish the Roman Empire and carving his own space in the world. At the same time, across the Atlantic Ocean Lelouch vi Britannia managed to kill Charles zi Britannia and take over the Holy Britannian Empire. The result of it was a war that saw the Holy Roman Empire and United Federation of Nations fighting alongside against Lelouch's Holy Britannian Empire. Initially Lelouch managed to defeat the coalition at the Battle of Mount Fuji, where the Black Knights were annihilated and the Roman Army suffered high casualties. Nonetheless, the Empire led by Giulio was able to recover and to push back the Britannian forces, liberating even Japan and China. In the end, a coalition of Roman, Chinese and Japanese forces successfully landed in California, where managed to overcome a tough British resistance at the Battle of San Francisco, at the end of which Lelouch was eventually killed by Giulio. After this defeat, the coalition advanced until the shores of the Mississippi River, while southern provinces rebelled against the Empire, forcing Britannia to surrender. As a result of this Nunnally vi Britannia, Lelouch's sister, was placed on the Britannian Throne by the Romans, while the Holy Roman Empire, under its young Emperor, became the main world power.

In the years that followed the end of the war, reconciliation and reconstruction became dominant themes of the international politics. The Roman Empire, now hegemon, provided assistance for the reconstruction of the other countries, including its former enemy, the Britannian Empire, while its military might, hydrogen bombs and FLEJAs and a system of collective security based on Rome, Britannia, Japan, Brazil and China ensured global stability. Important for this system to work was also the personal ties of friendship, linking together Emperor Julius of the Romans, Empress Nunnally I vi Britannia, Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi, of Japan, Empress Carine ne Britannia, of Brazil and the Chinese Tianzi.

For Giulio Galahad-Canossa, these were also happy years on a personal level. In fact, at his court, he was surrounded by loyal friends and relatives who fought alongside with him. His closer and most loyal cricle was made up by Admiral Scipione Valerio Borghese, Chancellor Wilhelm von Metternich, Grand Master Amedeo Farnese, of the Imperial Order of Saint Raphael, his wife Empress Anya, from the House of Alstreim, his sister Imperial Princess Lucrezia Galahad-Canossa, Duchess of Constantinople and his lover, Countess Oldrin Zevon. At the Imperial Court, the large popularity he had enjoyed brought also a reformist wind, which took him to finally concede a Constitution and delegate more powers to the Imperial Diet and to the Imperial Senate (although still retaining the right to take them back in case of need), while also increasing individual and collective freedoms and simplifying both the political and military system, by removing or merging overlapping institutions, suspending the compulsory military service and demobilising para-military groups such as the Freikorps, the Blue Division and the Black Brigades. Such change was even made evident in the change of his appearance, as he replaced for most of the occasions, the military uniform with civilian suits.

However, even during the reconstruction era not everything was bright. Within the Roman Empire, there was in fact a policy of discrimination against the native populations of the African colonies and a policy of promotion of the Imperial Cult (a synthesis of ancient European pagan traditions), while Jewish, Christian and Muslim institutions within the Empire were under constant attack, as demonstrated by the dismantling of the Ecumenical Patriarchy of Constantinople, the destruction of Mecca and other similar profanations. In addition, the purges among the elites of the old European United Republic had thrown thousands of people into poverty, thanks to consistent policies of seizing of properties of individuals suspected to be republican supporters.

The Empire of Japan also adopted discrimination policies against colonial subjects and enforced the State Shintoism. Moreover, in Japan, the Imperial Diet was gradually reduced in its powers in favour of the House of Peers, of the military and of the economic elites, turning Japan into a de facto oligarchy.

The Chinese Federation, despite being nominally a great power, had sunk in a deep crisis and was hijacked by the Roman Société pour l'Asie Orientale together with a group of European diplomats. Moreover, as the country struggled to recover from the devastation of the war and went through increasing indebtment and internal turmoil, it had to accept an International Mandate, made up by Rome, Japan, Britannia and Brazil which other than attaching their own bureaucrats to the public administration and military, took over the administration of the country's main coastal cities, from which they started receiving most of the dividends originated by the local trade.

In Latin America instead, the newly established states were ruled by the same colonial elites which were in placed there by Spain and Portugal first and then Britannia, perpetuating the same injustices and contradictions. Moreover, both the Rio de la Plata and the Gran Colombia were aiming at expanding at the expenses of Brazil, whose Northern and Midwestern area were still vastly underdeveloped and uninhabited.

In Britannia, while apparently a reconstructed country and still a big power, there was struggle in accepting the defeat. Many Britannians, used to see their own country as the global hegemon could hardly tollerate the state of subjugation to Rome. In addition, while Nunnally was seeking to replace the old, social darwinistic State philosophy with a return to the Ancient Freedoms of England, established by the Magna Charta in the Middle Ages, in the industrial peripheries, the trade Unions, united under the Workers' Central Committee, were now questioning the whole monarchical order, calling for social justice and for the republic.

To make things worse, in Central Asia, the Principality of Zilkhstan, a tributary of the Persian Empire whose economy was almost entirely based on providing mercenary forces was now on the brink of the economic collapse, resulting in the easy penetration of groups interested in using its troops for their own objectives as well as in the shaking of the loyalty of the local elites to the Persian Shah.

If the sacrifice of Lelouch and the restoration of the Pax Deorum seemed to have brought upon the world a new age, too many contradictions were left unsolved for it to succeed. In this way, while in cities like Rome, Paris, New York and Tokyo the wealthiest portion of the world population seemed to experience a new Belle Epoque, in the much larger global peripheries the fire was starting to burn again. It would be only a matter of time before the world would be in flames again...


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Picnic at the Oranges Garden**

The years after the end of the Weltkrieg, the conflict started with the clash between the European United Republic and the Holy Britannian Empire and concluded by the victory of the Holy Roman Empire over Britannia, were known as Dolce Vita (sweet life), due exactly to the generally positive mood that predominated in politics and society.

Every year, in April-May, the Emperor of Rome and several guests, which included the Imperial Family, friends, world leaders and important figures within the HRE and allied countries would gather in Rome for a serie of religious celebrations. These would start with the grand celebration of the Dies Natalis of the city of Rome, on the 21st of April, by far the most impressive celebration, which combined military parades, rituals to the Tutelar Gods of Rome and an impressive banquet. Afterwards, on the night of the 30th of April, the Emperor and his guests would gather in Castel Gandolfo, at the Imperial Villa, for the celebration of Walpurgisnacht. On the 1st of May then, the Emperor would take part to the Feast of Maia in the morning, where he would sacrifice a she-pig to Volcano, then he would bless the beginning of Ludi Florales and still take part to the celebration to the Goddes Ceres, in the Aventino. At the same time, the female member of the Imperial House and other female guests would gather at the Templum Bonae Deae, always in Aventino, where the Empress Mother Charlotte would celebrate the rites in honour to Bona Dea. Finally, at the end of this day of celebration, all the guests of the Emperor and the sovereign himself would gather at the Oranges Garden, on the top of the Aventino Hill, for the banquet with the gorgeous view of Rome, from the Capitolium almost to the district of Marconi.

The banquet was one of those extremely fancy and elegant events that the Emperor loved to organise. "In war, I impress friends and foes alike with the might of our armies . In peace, I like to impress them with the lavishness of our parties, our excellent cuisine, our Ferrari and Maserati, our artistic tastes and our fashion." It was no coincidence that all the celebrations that started on the 21st of April were broadcasted by the mass medias and followed from every corner of the world.

The mood at the party was cheerful and after that long day, everybody was enjoying the pleasant atmosphere of the gardens. The orchestra was playing, while two opera singers, a tenore and a soprano, were singing compositions by several composers (especially Bellini, Puccini and Verdi). The Emperor, in the occasion would often walk around, to exchange words with all the guests.

"And even this year, you missed his opportunity to rename this place 'The Gottwald Gardens'" Joked Amedeo, while walking with Giulio, Nunnally, Anya and Scipione Borghese.

"And even this year you have missed the opportunity to stay quiet and let the others believe that you might have become slightly more mature since the last time." Replied Anya maintaining her marble-like composure.

"How is Jeremiah by the way? I've heard he left any government or army position after he handed the powers." Asked Giulio.

"Indeed, he said he did not wanted to have any further involvement in politics or military and has renounced to all his positions. He is now living in Florida, helping his father managing the family estate." Informed Nunnally.

"Now, if Your Majesty will allow me, I have observed that the King of Bavaria has been quite interested in Princess Lucrezia." Observed Borghese pointing at the two talking and walking near them.

"Well, are you rivaling with him?" Asked Giulio in a playful tone.

"Oh… Milord, I am a married man and…"

"Then why are you worried? You don't want to have a lover for every day of the week like me!"

Everybody laughed at the joke besides Anya, who instead gave him a dry reply: "Then don't ask why I refuse to give you a heir."

Everybody became serious again. "Yeah Giulio, I think this time you went a bit too far." Observed Amedeo interrupting his laugh.

"It's normal." Said then Anya with a smirk. "As long as we keep joking in this way you can be sure everything is going well… But if we stop then please, call an emergency meeting of the cabinet.

Not far from them, Kallen had just collected an orange from one of the trees and had tried it.

"It's bitter!" She exclaimed spitting it.

"They are not yet ready." Said Ayano reaching her.

"Ah, Ayano! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, what about you? I've heard you are now in the Japanese Imperial Army."

"Actually still in the Black Knights, thing is that they are now part of the Japanese Imperial Armed Forces. How is your life as a member of the Roman Imperial Family? Do you still have the Iron Guard under you?"

"Everything goes… well and yes, I still command the Iron Guard."

"I have met two friends of yours back in Japan: Akito and Leila."

"How are they? I haven't talked to them in a while!" Asked Ayano.

"They are fine. They are serving in the Imperial Army and told me many things about you and Giulio, you were all under his command in the EU Army, right?"

"Correct: I was in the Japanese Legion, which was commanded by Giulio. Leila was in charge of my unit and Akito was her bodyguard. Then Giulio was captured by the Brits in Africa and eventually changed sides, then we were placed under an unbearable Frenchman, Pierre Anou, later Leila became the commander and... well, the rest is history."

"Yes, yes, it is. They told me that Giulio wasn't that great as a commander."

"He actually was. He would treat us very badly, call us Elevens and be very harsh, but on the other hand he turned the Legion into the elite of the EU Army, always did his best to make sure we would always return home alive and was extremely effective. Then Anou would treat us badly, send us to the massacre and still be a perfect incompetent."

"I see... they also told me few things about you." Said again Kallen.

"By Juno!" Exclaimed Ayano. "What did they said?"

"Well, that you grew up as an orphan in Amsterdam, that you had a strong wish to return to Japan to which you were very attached, that you couldn't stand the Europeans and still that you hated the Britannian aristocracy and wanted to kill Giulio because you regarded him as a traitor. It's funny because then you went around saying that Suzaku was a miserable traitor without honour but then you..."

"I know very well what you think of me, but I am not Suzaku. He joined Britannia because it was strong and powerful. I decided to support Giulio in his moment of greatest weakness, when it could have been much easier to go away with Leila and my comrades. About me, what they told you is all true: I come from a noble family, my father was the Japanese Consul in Amsterdam, but after the Britannian invasion we lost everything and they ended up murdered. For this reason I hated Britannia and I wanted a revenge, something I had kept both in the EU Army and in the Roman Forces, even if they were mostly Britannians. As for my identity, I always struggled to be a Japanese, despite having had little contact with it, this was why in the end I decided to become a Roman: because I felt I belonged more to that project of a new civilisation than to the old world. By the way, I have never ceased honouring my ancestors, they served well the Tenno and now I serve the Imperator, just that. I hope my answer satisfies you."

Kallen remained silent, trying to find an adequate reply.

"May I interrupt you?" Asked Giulio stepping in. "I have brought the Spritz!" He continued offering two drinks to the girls.

"Glad to see you!" Said Kallen giving him a smile. "And thank you for the drink. Is there also something to eat?"

"She was trying to eat the oranges." Observed Ayano laughing.

"I'm hungry!" Exclaimed Kallen.

"At the table they are serving some appetisers." Said the Emperor. "You might like them more than the oranges."

"Oh, thank you!" Said Kallen going in that direction.

"What a crazy girl." Said then Giulio to Ayano.

"Indeed. Have Kaguya and the Tianzi already arrived?"

"They said they will come in a matter of minutes, they wanted to go back to their hotel."

Ayano nodded. "And how is that project with Milly Ashford? Is she really going to write that book?"

"Yes, we have already started working at it. It's an ambitious project but I think it could be worth the try: imagine having a book collecting the memories of all the key actors of the war. By the way, you will be interviewed as well."

"Giulio..."

"No excuses, you have been important to and I want your contribution to be there. Even my mom and my sister are sending a small contribution!"

"Alright, you won. By the way... Ah look: There are Cornelia and Schneizel, should we go talk to them?"

"Sure, let's reach them, we barely talked this morning."

With these words, both Giulio and Ayano walked in the direction of the two Britannian Imperial Princes, to exchange a few words with them. The Sun by this point was about to disappear behind the Gianicolo Hill, in a wonderful sunset, that would have delivered the Eternal City to the night.

* * *

**World News**

April-May 2023

BBC News, 21st of April

Her Britannian Majesty to participate to celebrations in Rome. Empress Nunnally: "It is our pleasure to promote global friendship and cooperation by taking part to these important events."

LVX News Agency, 1st of May

Emperor and guests gather at the Oranges Garden for traditional dinner.

Globo News, 15th of May

Roman Reichskanzler Prince Friedrich von Metternich is received today at the Palacio do Catete, in Rio de Janeiro, by Premier Count Manuel Accioli de Albuquerque, to discuss Roman-Brazilian cooperation and a resolution for the Cisplatina dispute.

Tokyo Herald, 30th of May

Imperial Navy to be deployed in New Guinea. Indonesian President: "An act of unacceptable imperialism." Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi: "Japan will never yield in front of Islamism."

August 2023

Tokyo Herald, 3rd of August

Prime Minister Ohgi: "War is near. Indonesia is destabilising South-East Asia."

Le Figaro, 4th of August

"Rome supports Japan." Says Minister of Foreign Affairs Prince Pierre de Ligny.

BBC News

"Britannia stands by Japan, but urges dialogue between parts." Stated today the Empress before the House of Lords.

Xinhua News, 7th of August

Imperial Navy to begin exercise in South China Sea. Japanese Navy informed of the event.

Tokyo Heald. 12th of August

H.M. the Emperor declares war on Indonesia. "Islamism cannot be tolerated in Southeast Asia." Commander-in-Chief Count Nakamura: "It will be a quick and costless war." Black Knights Commander Duke Kyoshiro Tohdoh: "Terrorists must be rooted out."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

This is the prologue of the story, which anticipates the story per se. I have decided to write it moved by the releasing of Lelouch of Re;surrection and also because I wanted to show some of the aftermath of Lelouch's defeat in _The Return of Sir Galahad_. As you will see, the world under Giulio is far from utopian, which is partly related with my general skepticism. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the readings and please, feel free to send me reviews.


	3. Summer Whims

**World News**

From LVX News Agency, 1st of July, 2024

Emperor and his entourage arrives in Rio de Janeiro to dispute the Carioca-Mogiana, the famous car race starting in Rio de Janeiro and finishing in Ribeirao Preto. This year the Emperor is expected to compete in it, driving his new Ferrari Imperiale. Further details are to be released by the Imperial Household. The first trip of the race will be Rio de Janeiro-Campos do Jordao, then Campos do Jordao-Poços de Caldas and finally Poços de Caldas-Ribeirao Preto.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, Empire of Brazil, 1st of July, 2024**

The Imperial Airplane, carrying the Roman Emperor and his comitive landed at the Santos Dumont Airport of Rio de Janeiro at 07:00 a.m., after flying around the Guanabara Bay during the sunrise.

"As a first impression, I loved Rio de Janeiro." Said Oldrin as they left the airplane.

"I was here back when it was the capital of Area 6, it was a nice city." Commented Anya.

"We have some relatives living in Petropolis." Observed Charlotte. "The Princes of Orleans-Bragança, who were allowed back in 1951, after renouncing all their claims to the Brazilian throne."

"Then mom, I hope Carine won't kick them out." Replied Giulio with his usual irony.

As they arrived, they were received in the terminal by Empress Carine of Brazil, the Prime Minister, Count Accioli e Albuquerque, the Roman Ambassador to the Empire of Brazil, the Marquis Rangoni-Machiavelli, several members of the Brazilian elite and by the press.

"Welcome to Brazil, Giulio." Said Carine smiling and shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Carine, we are honoured to be your guests." Replied Giulio.

After the exchanges of formality in the airport, the Roman delegation was escorted by the Imperial Dragoons to the accommodation destined to them, in the Guanabara Palace, the French-styled residence built by Brazil's last Imperial Family in the 19th century. The delegation accompanying Giulio in Brazil was made up by Anya, Oldrin, Charlotte, Amedeo Farnese, and Scipione Borghese, other than a team of technicians sent by the Scuderia Ferrari. The plan was that while the Emperor and Anya would have been busy with the competition, the others would have been tasked with a diplomatic mission. Not less important, Giulio brought with him Anubis, his loyal Hungarian Hound.

"Every time I come here, I keep thinking that Rio looks like Paris." Observed Charlotte.

"It's true mom. It's funny that it survived pretty well the Britannian administration. They tend to be such vandals." Said Giulio with sarcasm.

"Not that hard when you get French nobles as Governors-Generals." Pointed out Amedeo, already lying on a sofa.

"Whatever it was, Amedeo, you must get up." Said Giulio to him, referring to the way Amedeo was lying on a sofa.

"But we have just arrived!"

"And we are meeting today at the Embassy with the representatives of the different European communities living here. You know there are Italians, French, Germans, Poles, Russians, Portuguese..."

"Yes, yes I know, this city is a mess, I figured that out."

"Are we also going to the Pao de Açucar?" Asked Oldrin. "I've hear the view from there is gorgeous."

"Not today." Replied Giulio. "But we are going to have coffee at the Café Colombo, near the Rua do Ouvidor in the afternoon."

"Oh yes, the typical _cafézinho._ Carine has definitely become Brazilian." Observed Anya.

"And then this evening we go to the traditional _puteiro_!" Shouted Amedeo.

"Amedeo!" Exclaimed Charlotte with an outraged expression.

"My mom is right, Amedeo, aren't here in the palace enough servants?" Joked Giulio.

"But I want a nice _mulata_." Insisted the Duke of Parma.

"I've heard that in Morro do Alemao and in Morro da Rocinha there are many. You should check it out." Suggested Anya, referring to two dangerous _favelas_ in the city.

"You are two jerks and you are completely insane!" Said Charlotte to all the three.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Suggested Oldrin. "At the Embassy is everybody waiting for us."

"First I want to get changed." Said Giulio. "I will go around wearing my white suit and the Panama Hat."

* * *

30th of June, 2024 Léopoldville, Congo Free State

Government of the Free State of the Congo - Semester Report

Classified Document

All Hail Kaiser Julius!

During the first semester of 2024 the Free State of the Congo has registered an economic growth of 3%. Social inequality has risen by 35%. Exports towards the homeland however have been rising by 25%. These count mainly for diamonds, gold, cobalt, copper, coffee, wood products and crude oil. In total, the Free State has been able to transfer to the Homeland 50 billion Euros, if counting both the revenues from royalties and taxes and the aggregated values of the goods sent both by private and public sector.

The territory remains difficult to be administered and it is not rare that the natives react with hostilities to the Europeans. The contingents of the Force Publique are still insufficient to ensure full control over internal provinces such as Katanga and Kivu where there has been a growing influence of the organised crimes. It is in the opinion of the Government of the Congo that unless there are more efficient policies to ensure Imperial control over the black markets and the groups involved in it, there might be serious destabilisation. Furthermore, the Government of the Free State has been faced by civil rights protests led by the native population and the immigrated proletariat in all the main cities. It is consensus within the authorities that, unless the Force Publique is expanded and the Service d'Information improved, it will become nearly impossible to contain the next wave of uprisings in the Free State.

All Hail Rome!

Al Hail to our Kaiser!

Hendrik van Oldenbarnevelt

Governor-General of the Free State of the Congo

* * *

**2nd of July, 2024**

**Paris, Kingdom of France, HRE**

Leila Malcal arrived in Paris during the morning, on the Japan Airlines flight coming from Tokyo. She had enough of Japan, she simply had enough. Her relationship with the now Count Akito Hyuga was concluded in a terrible way after he, following the regaining of his noble status, had revealed his real personality. It was then that she felt that there was no place for her in Japan - she wasn't even Japanese, after all!

This had brought her to prepare her two luggages and leave, back to Europe, where she hoped to be able to start a new life.

"Madame, not this line! Only Roman citizens here!" Yelled a French policeman at the Charles Maurras International Airport of Paris (former Charles De Gaulle). Indeed, she had to renounce her Roman citizenship in order to be able to serve the Japanese Imperial Army. Yet, she had soon to realise that for the Japanese paper meant little to nothing, if not followed by soil and blood.

She had now to enter with a tourist visa in the country where she was born.

Leaving the airport she took a taxi and asked to be taken to Anna Clément's house in Trocadéro. Noticing that the driver looked foreigner, she thought of asking few questions.

"Are you Parisian?" She asked.

"No mademoiselle, I'm Algerian, from Constantine. For the Parisians I'm a second-class citizen."

"Second-class?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes, the Europeans have made so many revolutions, but everything for themselves. Then they go to Africa or the rest of the world and act the same way. This Giulio... People love him here and the Europeans in Algeria love him as well, but we muslims or the blacks... we hate him! He hates us, he is trying to suppress Islam and to convert us to his satanic cult."

Leila nodded perplexed. Clearly, it was not the case to tell him that he hoped to be able to get in touch with the Emperor. Even less to mention that she was the Emperor's cousin.

"Is there a lot of poverty here?"

"If you refuse to convert to his cult, then yes, you are miserable. If you are Christian, Jew, Muslim or if you are a black or some race they dislike, then you're done! It's the exact same thing the EU used to do!"

The taxi driver seemed very angry and dissatisfied with the situation, in clear contrast with the narrative that would show the Roman Empire almost as a paradise on Earth. But this was no surprise for Leila, she knew well the Emperor and also his outstanding ability to spark outrage and make enemies.

In the meantime, the taxi reached the villa of the Clément family, in Trocadéro. As she got out of the taxi and entered there, she was received by the butler and two servants, who took their luggages, while the former accompanied her inside. Anna Clément was waiting for her in the reading room and greeted her very warmly, also informing her that she had just returned from Saint Tropez, where she was on holidays with her family, as soon as she knew of her arrival. Then they went to sit on the garden of the villa, where they could talk while drinking ice tea.

"So, tell me Leila, what happened in Japan? I would have never imagined you would move back to France."

"Oh... Problems with Akito. He resulted to be someone different from the Akito I knew."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean an arrogant, authoritarian and ultraconservative Japanese noble, devout to the Emperor and with serious problems of self-affirmation, for which I had to pay consequences in my military career. Other than that, the Japanese never considered me to be one of them, they saw me as a 'Blue Eyed Devil'."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I was really hoping things would go well for you."

"It's fine..." Said Leila shaking her head. "I will find something to do here in Europe."

"Do you have already a plan? Do you even have a visa to work here? I know you had lost your citizenship..." Asked Anna.

"Just a touristic visa." Replied Leila. "And to be honest, my only plan was to go to Giulio and ask him forgiveness."

"And you think he will say yes?"

"Well, I am not anymore with Akito so..."

"Leila, that was not his problem." Said Anna looking in her eyes. "His problem was with your disloyalty towards him and the country and you know he isn't keen to forgive disloyalty. In this moment even Akito would have better chances to be received by him than you!"

"I know, this time I really messed thing up, but what should I do? Which other options do I have?"

Anna thought for a moment about this.

"Alright, listen I will try to help you with this by talking to his mom. Even though she won't be easy to convince, we have better chances with her than with anyone else close to him. I doubt the others would even like to hear your name again."

"And you think Charlotte would? You remember that she used to mock at my adoptive family for their jewish origin?"

"But at least now you are not marrying someone that she consider 'colonial trash' and you are free from Jews and Gypsies, maybe she will help you. Plus she is a mother, she must still be capable of showing some sympathy."

"You think so?"

"I talk to her quite often. Now she is in Brazil, but when she will come back I will see what I can do. In the meantime, why don't you stay here?"

Leila felt embarrassed for having to accept such invitation. Yet in her condition there were few more options.

"Well, I have to accept, but I will be eternally in debt with you for this help." Replied her.

* * *

**3rd of July, 2024**

**Legations Quarter, Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

The convoy escorting the young Hector Clément, first son of the French magnate of the industry, was on its way back from the Vermillion Forbidden City to the Legations Quarter. Outside the window of his car, he could see the Chinese capital, a poor and underdeveloped city, still bearing the scars of the war. Indeed all the work done there by Lelouch to overthrow the Eunuchs had little use, once that the ruler of the country was still the same weak girl and as a result of this, the Eunuchs were replaced by the European diplomats, led by Ambassador Alexander von Falkenhausen and by the Societé Impériale por l'Extréme Orient, the Roman version of the Britannian East Indies Company, of which thanks to his father's influence in it, Hector had become spokesperson in China.

The car reached the gates of the Legations Quarter. the part of the city reserved to the foreigners.

"Halt!" Said a German policeman at the entrance. Documents check.

The convoy entered the compound and reached the residence of Baron Falkenhausen, where he was supposed to report the result of his meeting.

Hector was accompanied inside the Grunderzeit mansion decorated with German taste by the butler, who took him to the board room. There waiting for him were Falkenhausen, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Britannia's Chief of Staff, Count Ademar de Marigny, Administrator of the Societé in China, General Dimitri Enkvist Military Attaché for the Roman Empire, Admiral Hideki Yamamoto, Japanese Ambassador and Princess Lucrezia of the Romans, Head of the Imperial Intelligence Agency.

Hector entered the room and sat next to the CEO of the Societé.

"Ladies, gentlemen."

"You are late." Observed Falkenhausen with irritation.

"There was traffic, sir." Replied Hector.

"At least I hope you have brought useful information from the court." Replied Falkenhausen.

"I did, sir." Started Hector. "The people at the Court is seeing Roman and Japanese spies everywhere, so that they are afraid of taking any action against us."

"C'est une excellent chose!" Exclaimed Marigny.

"But... there is something wrong. Otherwise the attacks at Britannia's properties wouldn't have happensed." Cut short Cornelia.

"Indeed, there is." Replied Hector. "A brotherhood called League of Harmony and Justice, which is devouted to expel the foreigners from China."

"And the Tianzi is supporting this?" Aked Yamamoto.

"Not that I know. But my contacts inside the palace told me that they are supported by some powerful figures."

"But, you don't know who they are, although I am ready to bet they are in the Army." Said General Enkvist.

"The Imperial Intelligence will take care of that, General Enkvist." Intervened Lucrezia entering the room. "I was listening to the conversation from the next room.

"On behalf of my country, I need to insist that you respect the agreements." Interrupted Cornelia.

"Lady Cornelia, no need to remind us of this. Rome has no record of breeching the agreements. Nonetheless, we are working alongside the MI6 and the Japanese Intelligence to track down and eliminate any possible threat to peace and stability. Now you will excuse-me, but I intend to reach my brother in Brazil. I think the meeting is closed."

With these words, the Princess quickly left the place. She knew she would have had to return there in more or less two weeks, as the situation in China was becoming less and less stable.

* * *

**3rd of July, 2024**

**Camp 12, Imperial Colony of Insulindia**

The war in Indonesia, which had been going for already two years, was resulting to be harder than expected. When the Japanese Government, led by Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi decided to invade the archipelago on the grounds that the country's conservative President was a religious fundamentalist, all the main powers supported the action. Now however it was only up to Japan to pacify the region, where a tireless guerrilla was facing the Japanese Imperial Army and the colonists, raising questions back at home on whether the invasion of Indonesia was sustainable.

Kallen Kozuki, one of the youngest Japanese Generals, of mixed Britannian-Japanese origins, was being one of the most effective commanders in the area. Leading her division of the Black Knights, she was being able to inflict the harshest defeats on the guerrillas. Moreover, she could use her position in the Black Knights to have the Japanese Military Junta making concessions to the natives, thing that ensured that the reputation of the Black Knights as paladins of justice would remain untouched and could be used to gain local support.

That evening however what she had seen had brought her to ask herself several questions. She was at the infamous Camp 12, following the interrogatory of a rebel leader, a veteran from the Great War who survived the Battle of Mount Fuji, when this man, noticing her, in his desperation did not resisted and asked:

"You Japanese used to be oppressed by the Britannians! Why now have you become the Britannians?"

'Why have we become the Britannians? Have we become the Britannians?'

These questions were now tormenting Kallen, as she was sitting outside the base headquarters looking at the sunset. She had fought all her life against colonial oppression and her brother died for it, but now she could hardly find any other way to describe herself other than that of being a colonial officer, ensuring the submission of the Indonesians to an Emperor sitting in Tokyo. This of course, brought her a further question:

'But if I have become the oppressor and I can't stand it, should I revolt against the country I belong and I swore I would serve?'

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Dear readers,

I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. I will start my notes by providing the translation to some words I have been using:

Cafézinho: literally would translate as "little coffee", it's just a way to refer to the habit of the Brazilians of meeting to drink a coffee.

Puteiro: it's a hookers house.

Favela: shanty-towns.

So, clarified this point, I hope you have enjoyed the actual beginning of the story. We have different stories developing that will eventually overlap. It was not easy to structure the story in this way and I think it will be the last time I will do it, but still, I hope the result is good. I take the opportunity to renew my invitation to send me questions and comments and I hope you will keep following me.


	4. Checkered Flags in Rio de Janeiro

**World News**

From LVX News Agency, 4th of July, 2024

The Imperial Family and members of the delegation will celebrate today the first participation of H.M. the Emperor to the race with a grand ball at the Chateau da Ilha Fiscal. The small French chateau built in 1889 by Emperor Pedro II of Brazil, with the purpose of serving for events of the court.

* * *

'The city of Rio de Janeiro had a long story as a South American capital: founded in 1565 by the Portuguese, it served as capital of portuguese Brazil from 1763 until 1808, year in which it became capital of the Kingdom of Portugal, following Napoleon's invasion of the country and the court's evacuation from Lisbon. In 1820, as the last hopes for a return to Europe vanished, the Kingdom was reorganised as the Empire of Brazil, of which Rio remained the capital. However, in 1893 the Holy Britannian Empire would betray the historical alliance between England and Portugal and wage a war against Brazil. Eventually, the city would be conquered by Britannia in 1895. Under Britannia, the city was first capital of the Crown Colony of Atlantic Brazil and since 1961, with the passing of the Areas Act, it became capital of Area 6. In 2018, following the death of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, the independentists led by General Eusébio Bonifacio de Andrada e Silva, were able to defeat the Britannians in the Battle of Niteroi, after which Brazil gained its independence as The United States of Brazil, which immediately joined the United Federation of Nations. This first independence however, was to be short-lived, as already during the following year, following the defeat of the UFN and Roman forces in the Battle of Mount Fuji, Brazil was reoccupied by the Britannian Army and turned into a Constituent Country. The final independence would only come on the 12th of July 2019, when after defeating the Britannian troops in Juiz de Fora, Minas Gerais, the armies of Duke Bertrand of Orleans-Bragança marched into Rio de Janeiro, proclaiming the Independent State of Brazil. From that moment onwards, Rio de Janeiro remained the capital of a sovereign country.

Rio de Janeiro is known to be the "Paris of South America" due to its dynamic intellectual and artistic life, its tradition as capital and its characteristic architecture, mixture of Portuguese Barroque, French and Britannian Neo-Classicism, Neo-Gothic and more recent Art Noveau and Art Déco.

Arriving at the Aeroporto do Galeao, the international airport north of the city, a tourist would immediately be met by the not-so-reassuring view of the favelas, sad consequence of the chaotic urbanisation which took place from the 1950s onwards and of the rampant social inequality. It is highly recommended to avoid those places.

However, following on the Highway Field-Marshal Weinberg, the view would quickly switch from the favelas to the Quinta da Boa Vista (also Saint Cristopher Palace), former residence of the Viceroy and currently of the Empress. Stopping there, a tourist could walk the Emperor Pedro II Avenue (formerly Empress Victoria Avenue), amidst the majestic Britannian colonial buildings until the Quinta da Boa Vista. The whole district used to be inhabited by the Britannian colonial elite and it is not rare to still find many English-speaking residents, not to mention the exclusive West India Club, located on Pedro II Avenue.

Following through the highway, you would finally reach the city centre. This being the oldest part of the city, still bears many memories of the Portuguese colonial times, to the point of being called "Little Lisbon". Some interesting places to be visited here are the Paço Imperial, former residence of the Portuguese Governors and occasionally still used by the Empress, the Candelaria Church, the Churches of Nossa Senhora do Carmo and the famous Rio Branco Avenue (formerly Salisbury Avenue). Having time, one should not miss the Confeitaria Colombo, near the Rua do Ouvidor, the traditional café famous for its Portuguese candies and other delicious foods, all in a very characteristic Belle Epoque atmosphere.

Following Southwards, we pass through the Gloria and the Flamengo, districts inhabited mainly by the upper middle class and characterised by the neo-classical and liberty architecture. The district of Botafogo is famous for its Art Nouveau and Art Déco buildings. The nearby distric of Urca instead, right below the Sugar Loaf is well known for its German-Austrian community, as well and for the characteristic architecture and the German restaurants and cafes. Going there, one should not miss the opportunity to visit the Sugar Loaf, the famous hill that can be reached with a cable car from Praia Vermelha. Following South from the Sugar Loaf we reach Copacabana and going further the aristocratic districts of Leblon and Ipanema (...)'

Extract from a Roman guide to Brazil, published in 2023.

* * *

**4th of July, 2024**

**Rio de Janeiro, Empire of Brazil**

It was late afternoon already and Giulio was with Oldrin, guest at the Rio de Janeiro Imperial Yacht Club, the institution established back in 1902 and still located in its historical headquarters in the Urca. This was a building in Britannian Neo-Classical, completely in marble and surrounded by an elegant English garden. Inside, it was decorated with Victorian taste, starting from the furniture and including the paintings, which included signatures such as Thomas Lawrence and John Constable. Moreover, from its Atlantic Terrace, one could have the view over Botafogo looking northwards and the Morro da Urca looking southwards. The place, once symbol of the Britannian colonial nobility, had now become one of the favourite circles of the Brazilian nobility.

In this place, the Roman Emperor was received by them with an informal but nonetheless elegant aperitivo.

"It is a pleasure to be here!" Said Giulio to Marquis Pedro Gastao of Orleans-Bragança, first non-Britannian citizen to become President of the club. After the protocol formalities, the Emperor started a conversation with the Brazilian noble, who was also his distant cousin.

"So tell me, how is aunt Charlotte?" Asked Pedro.

"She is doing well, haven't you met her yet?"

"Not yet, my dad and my grandfather went to visit her yesterday at the Guanabara, but I was busy, so I had to pass."

"No worries, you will meet her this evening at the gala."

"Good to know, it will be a pleasure."

"I hate to bring up institutional topics, but I have to ask." Started Giulio sitting and taking a glass of champagne. "How is Carine as an Empress?"

"She is fine." Started Pedro. "Even because we have made an agreement, to allow my family to return to the throne... and gave my Grandfather the title of Prince."

"An agreement?" Asked Giulio.

"Yes, it's not public yet, but I should marry her next March, so that the succession will revert to the House of Orleans-Bragança."

"Excellent news! Better to have the same family on both sides of the Atlantic and keep the Brits out."

"It took time for this to work out and I also have to thank your Embassy for this."

"Great news, indeed. But for the rest? Can we trust her?"

"I think you can trust her. She wants to have Rome as an ally and she also dislikes Nunnally vi Britannia, making a Britannian-Brazilian alliance impossible."

"Yes, she always did." Interrupted Giulio lighting a cigar and offering one to Pedro, who declined.

"In terms of administration, things go well, but there is a serious issue with colonising the West and the North, which is why we keep trying to open to immigrants from Europe, Eastern Asia and North America."

"I've heard you've had some issues with the neighbours."

"Exactly! Argentina keeps claiming Cisplatina as theirs, Gran Colombia wants to seize Roraima and the Republic of Guiana wants to take over Amapa."

"You should invade Guiana!" Exclaimed Giulio. "That State wasn't even supposed to be on the map!"

"I know, we should definitely, we just don't want to have to fight the Rio de la Plata Federation and Gran Colombia in our western regions, that are still poorly populated."

"I see..." Giulio took off from his pocket his watch. "Well, I think we should go get ready, unless we plan to show up at the gala on a white suit and with the Panama hat."

"You're right, dear cousin! See you later!"

"A più tardi!" Replied Giulio in Italian.

* * *

The Grand Ball of the Ilha Fiscal began at 20:30 with the gala dinner with dishes prepared by the Brazilian Chef Atala, that with his two Michelin Stars, was considered the best chef in the Empire of Brazil. At the event, were invited the pilots of the car race, together with the members of the royalty and the aristocracy. At the table with Giulio, other than his family and Carine, was also seated the Prince of Sao Paulo, Bertrand of Orleans-Bragança, his son, Duke Louis and his grandson, Marquis Pedro Gastao.

The appearance of Dom Bertrand of Orleans-Bragança had left Giulio rather surprised: a pale old man, already in his 70s, with grey hairs and big glasses, dressed in a ceremonial uniform of Brazilian Imperial Army with the ranks of field-marshal. His skinny physical constitution, his very soft speaking, his slow walk helped by a cane, combined with a deep Christian religiosity would have never let Giulio, Oldrin, Anya or Amedeo think that he was the leader of the rebellion against the Holy Britannian Empire. This military record was even a surprise for the Empress Mother, despite she being second cousin, considering that he never had any background in that area, having first been a diplomat and then a university professor.

"I have to say that when we started the war I didn't even had hopes to win the war." He said after Giulio had asked him about his experience during the war. "I was living in Sao Paulo back then and several Brazilian and Britannian nobles asked me to take arms against Lelouch. We had already a small independent experience as the United States of Brazil, you remember, but that was an egalitarian abomination and after that, we had to bear the Antichrist Lelouch."

"So you accepted the mission and you took arms without any military experience?"

"More or less." Replied Betrand. "I left my house on a morning to go to the university and instead I have met the rebels while stopped at a signal in the Consolaçao Avenue. Initially I thought they would hijack me, but instead they explained me who they were what they wanted me to do and took me to Atibaia, a small town in the mountains. There I launched my Speech to the Nation and organised the guerrilla... Honestly, I don't know how the people even liked my speech."

"And did you actually piloted the Sutherland?" Asked Anya, finding hard to imagine that old man piloting a knightframe.

"Exactly. I couldn't follow well the battle from the command, so I felt it would be better to stay in the battlefield, even to encourage the soldiers."

"It wasn't just propaganda. Even the soldiers confirmed he was there." Added Carine.

"And if I may, what about Juiz de Fora? I've heard you won by pure luck." Asked Oldrin.

"Exactly!" Confirmed Bertrand laughing. "We had just taken the city and we were organising the defences, it was around midnight. The Britannians under General Hammond knew that and decided to attack us immediately, so they left Rio de Janeiro in our direction. I had sent some recon companies to monitor the main ways taking to the city. However these soldiers, when they saw two enormous columns advancing in our direction decided to bluff: they left their frames firing automatically, while they dismounted and kept firing with their guns. In this way the Britannians thought there were many of ours and started organising a defensive line. We noticed the ongoing fight and decided to move all of our troops against them while they were still organising, so that we could defeat them and march on Rio de Janeiro without further resistance."

"Heyy! Look who is here!" Exclaimed someone behind Giulio and Anya, hugging both at the same time."

"Gino?" Asked Anya surprised.

"Gino!" Exclaimed Giulio laughing and then standing up to greet his old friend Gino Weinberg.

"What a surprise! What takes you here?" Asked Giulio.

"Well, I'm here to dispute de Carioca-Mogiana. I have bought a new Aston Martin and I wanted to test it. Plus, I've heard that you would be competing with your new Ferrari and I thought that there should be someone here able to challenge you."

"That's great! I never liked easy victories!" Said Giulio laughing. "And if I may, who is going to be your assistant?"

"Leonhardt Steiner. Do you remember him? From the Battle of Mount Fuji?

"Yes, I do! He was very seriously injured in the battle." Recalled Giulio.

"Is Leonhardt here?" Asked Oldrin surprised.

"Yes and yes. He wanted to participate to the car race anyway."

"May I go greet him?" Asked Oldrin.

"We are at table Humaità." Said Gino. Giulio could not avoid feeling some jealousy.

"He had to leave the military, but is know helping the family business." Added the Knight of Round.

"And what about you, how goes for you as the Knight of One?" Asked the Emperor.

"Quite well, there is not much to do in this period. By the way, will Anya be your assistance."

"Not really, she said standing up. I will take care of some official things here. Oldrin is going to be with him." She said this with a certain irritation.

"But you will wait for me at the destination." Added Giulio.

"This is also true..."

"Well guys, they are now serving the dessert and I think I will go back to the table, but we can definitely talk later."

"Sure, let's talk later!" Replied Giulio going back to his seat.

To the dinner was followed the grand ball. The dances were opened by the Roman Emperor and the Brazilian Empress dancing together the Kaiserwalzer, and followed by other compositions mainly by Strauss. The celebration then went on for most of the night. The guests, most of them belonging to the nobility, were all displaying their best attires in that tropical night, in that party on an island which was in itself an expression of their willingness to disconnect themselves from the world.

* * *

The Carioca-Mogiana began on the following morning. The starting point of the competition would have been the D. Joao VI Avenue, which started in front of the Candelaria Church. Around the avenue, thousands of spectators were gathered to watch the beginning, many of them flying flags of the Ferrari.

"What did you had to say so much to Steiner yesterday?" Asked Giulio to Oldrin, as they reached their car. The Emperor was clearly not in his best mood.

"Giulio for God's sake, are you still upset because of that?"

"May I just know?"

"We just talked about what we were doing and things like these, after all it's since 2020 that I don't see him."

"Fine, let's get into this car." Said Giulio, still unimpressed.

"Giulio come on, you are my Emperor." Said Oldrin kissing him.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Gino near them. "Today I'm going to show you that we Britannians make better cars than Italians."

"Today we will show you why you should send your car to the car scrapping, Gino!" Replied Giulio with a smile.

They got into their respective cars and started preparing everything.

"Let's put some music." Suggested Oldrin.

"Not now, I want to hear the roar of the Ferrari motors." The exchange of provocations with Gino and the idea of the competition beginning were leaving Giulio on a better mood.

On the small computer appeared the messages by Anya, Lucrezia and Amedeo wishing good luck.

"You know, on the social medias we have got a lot of fans." Announced Oldrin checking her cell phone.

"Of course, how could be otherwise? I am the best Emperor Rome ever had since the times of Augustus."

"I think you make more the style of Nero or Caligula, to be honest." Joked Oldrin.

"That's why you love me, isn't it?" Replied the Emperor.

From the Tribune of Honour, Carine gave the signal. On the screen appeared the reversed count: 3... The roar of the Ferrari covered that of the other cars. 2... Giulio did it a second time. Oldrin gave him another kiss. She was feeling quite excited. 1... Third and last time. The checkered flag was then waved and on the screens appeared the "GO!". The Ferrari Imperiale, piloted by Giulio and Oldrin , despite departing from the last position, was quick in recovering the others, reaching the pole position. Competing with them were Gino and Leonhardt Steiner and the Brazilian Marquis and Marquess of Santos.

"Now I will put some music." Announced Oldrin.

"Sure, you choose." Replied Giulio.

Oldrin put on "Nuvolari" by the Italian singer Lucio Dalla. The competition with Gino and the Marquis of Santos was being tough and there was still a long way, as they would have con up the mountains to Petropolis, then took the direction of Seropédica, Volta Redonda and finally entered the Parahyba Valley, to go upwards in the mountains until Campos do Jordao, located at 1620m.

* * *

**World News**

From LVX News Agency, 5th of July, 2024

Carioca-Mogiana Car Race started today with first stop at Campos do Jordao. Triumph of our Emperor with his new Ferrari Imperiale. President of the Ferrari, Count Vincenzo Ferrari: "His Majesty is bringing glory to the Scuderia." On second place the Knight of One of the Holy Britannian Empire: Sir Gino Weinberg with his Aston Martin.

From LVX News Agency

Explosion on cruise ship of the Egyptian Coast. Attack claimed by terrorist group Proletarian Vanguard.


	5. 1st Stop: Campos do Jordao

**6th of July, 2023**

**Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

General Yuan Xiquan left the Vermillion Forbidden City after having another extremely improductive meeting with the Tianzi and her court. In several military circles, the young Tianzi (she was just 18) was being called _ die __Kaiserin_, as a reference to her subjection to the _Societé Impériale pour l'Asie Orientale_ and to the group of European diplomats led by Baron Falkenhausen. Previously, when she was helped by General Li Xingke, head of the Imperial Guard, she would at least be somehow reasonable, but now that he was seriously ill and probably at the end of his days, she was left completely hostage of those Europeans and of the Roman intelligence, led by Princess Lucrezia of the Romans.

The frustration for the State of his country was particularly felt on that evening, after Falkenhausen told him that he should focus on his divisions located in Southern China and stop meddling in political affairs, that were already under his care. He could not reply to that unbearably arrogant Prussian, because the Tianzi ended immediately the meeting. More and more, he was creating the idea that the ruling dynasty should be overthrown. After all, those were circumstances that would have allowed the calling of the Celestial Mandate, thus legitimately overthrowing the Empress.

With these thoughts in mind, he reached his house in Northern Luoyang. Even if officially he would reside in Canton, Southern China, he would often go to Luoyang in those days, due to the current political crisis and his attempts to overcome those arrogant European diplomats and lobbyists and obtain a position in government.

"Welcome home, Mr. Xiquan." Said a female voice partially hidden by the penumbra of his office.

"Who is there?" Asked Xiquan already putting his hand on his gun.

"No need for that." Continued the person, still sitting. "You have much more to gain by talking to me, then by killing me."

"I will ask again: who is there?"

The person turned the light on, revealing a fair girl with Eastern Asian traits, probably Korean and long dark hairs, likely around the age of 14. She stood up and came in his direction.

"Call me N.N., that's all you need to know. Together with the fact that I have been sent to help you in your purpose."

"My purpose?"

"Destroying Rome and liberating China."

"I don't want to destroy Rome. Just to evict those abusives that have settled down in the Forbidden City and hijacked the country."

"So you think you will execute a dozen of European diplomats, nationalise a European multinational and then send a letter to the Emperor in Rome proposing a treaty of friendship?" Asked the girl. The General immediately found her to be very cynical for a 14-years-old girl.

"They will negotiate. They won't want to fight a land war in Asia."

"And why shouldn't they?" Your Army doesn't have the equipment to mobilise the reserves and if they throw one of their hydrogen bomb they can wipe out an entire Chinese major city in a matter of minutes. Please General, stop lying to yourself."

"Then what do you want?"

"The same you should and you will want. The destruction of Rome and Britannia. Giulio was by no means different from his enemy, they both wanted to rule not only over the people, but also over their minds, and thanks to the treacherous CC they discovered the Geass, that they decided to monopolise by slaughtering all the members of the Geass Order. Their bad luck was that one of those poor souls survived and joined the only organisation in this planet that could still resist those two sociopaths."

"So you work for the Geass Order, do they still exist?" Asked the General appalled.

"We are the Heralds of the Ragnarok. Join us and we will make of you the liberator of China and even more."

There was something uncanny in the sinister smile of the girl and in the way she was extending him her hand. A part of his conscience was telling him to take the gun and shot her down while he still could, but another part was pushing him to accept her offer and shake her extended hand. He though, again and again for more or less one minute. Then he went on and extending his hand shook her hand.

* * *

**5th of July, 2023**

**Campos do Jordao, Province of Sao Paulo, Empire of Brazil**

For the whole European and Britannian entourage, to go to Campos do Jordao was a considerable surprise. In fact, none of them had expected to find a town completely built in a Tyrolean style in the middle of the Serra do Mar. Built as a holidays place for the Brazilian nobility during the Imperial period, it had survived the Britannian colonialism almost intact, with the only addition of the Cornwallis Castle, a Neo-Gothic manor built by Lord Peter Cornwallis, governor of the Colonial Province of Sao Paulo during the 1910s. In this castle now were staying the Empress Carine, Giulio, Gino Weinberg and all the other guests of the Empress.

The day in Campos do Jordao was characterised by celebration for the arrival of the pilots and the conclusion of the first stop of the competition. There were interviews, exhibitions of the cars, other celebrations and finally a gala dinner at Cornwallis Castle for the pilots and the guest of the Empress. In all this however, Giulio had to excuse himself from everything besides the dinner, as he needed to follow the aftermath of the terrorist attack at the cruiser ship. Finally, after it, Giulio and Anya could finally be left alone in their apartments.

They were both preparing to go to bed, Anya was already in the bed, drinking some hot chocolate, while Giulio had just come out from the loon and after taking his hot chocolate from a course left on the consolle by the maid, also went to bed, avoiding Anubis, his Hungarian Hound, who was sleeping on the carpet next to the bed.

"You seem distressed." He pointed out looking at Anya.

"Never mind." She replied, picking her book and opening it.

"Anya, let's talk." Insisted Giulio.

"About what? The fact that you wanted to show to your lover to the world and publicly humiliate me? Or maybe about the fact that you allowed the press to find out that 'Lady Zevon' is also having an affair with your sister and had one with Princess Marrybell? Or still the fact that now the press of Britannia has already come up with a new serie of gossips about the Imperial Family threatening its already compromised image?"

"Anya, please, stay calm."

"I am calm, Giulio Galahad-Canossa." Her tone was firm, even though the tears in her eyes were already evidencing her pain. "I just wish this scandal wouldn't involve half of the court and still the Imperial Family. Have you seen the news?"

"I haven't seen the news..." Started Giulio.

"Of course you didn't! You were way too busy exhibiting yourself together with Oldrin and playing the part of Royal Clown..."

"Anya, by Jove! I have been managing a catastrophe for most of the day!" Yelled Giulio. "Because I don't know if you have checked some news instead of Vanity Fair but a terrorist group has blown up a cruise ship in the Mediterranean killing some 250 people and leaving 600 wounded and since I have arrived into this crap I have been busy phoning back to Rome to ask about the situation." Giulio was now enraged. "Now perhaps you have forgot that I still have a country to manage where there are far more serious problems than who is my co-pilot in this circus or Oldrin fucking my sister!" Saying so, Giulio stood up and left followed by Anubis, slamming the door behind him.

"Giulio, wait! Where are you going? Come back here!" Asked Anya, now without holding herself anymore.

Anya remained for some ten minutes alone at bed, crying. She was feeling humiliated and powerless by her husband's behaviour, while still understanding the reasons for his reaction. For this reason, as she managed to recompose herself, she stood up and putting her robe went to talk to Giulio. The Emperor was in the anteroom, drinking whisky and contemplating the fire in the fireplace.

"Giulio, what are you doing dear?" She asked with a much sweeter tone. He did not replied.

"Giulio, please." She insisted reaching him. "Put down this glass. You are only harming yourself in this way."

He shook his head.

"Tomorrow we go back to Rome. I cannot be here on holidays while such a tragedy has happened."

Anya shook her head. "You want to show that a bunch of terrorists are capable of disrupting the life of the whole Empire?" She asked sitting next to him.

"You want to have more propaganda about the Emperor being indifferent towards his subjects?" He asked back. He was now about to drink another glass of scotch but she stopped him with her hand.

"No more of this, please."

"You're right." He said, throwing the rest of the drink into the fire. "I'm sorry about this, what just happened and everything... I have forced you to bear all this... it must be terrible!"

"It's fine, I know sometimes you indulge yourself in some... pleasures, but I can forgive this. I understand your position must not be easy."

"This is no justification for what I have been doing..." He insisted.

"Let me go back to Rome tomorrow." Said now Anya. "I can take care of what has happened while you stay here."

Giulio shook his head. "This would be unfair towards you and I feel I did enough harm, I should go."

"No. Finish your competition and let the Empress take care of this. After all I do have my duties as well."

"Then I will send Lucrezia." Decided Giulio.

"No Giulio! This would be unfair towards her: she came all the way from China to see you, you can't send her back to Rome."

"I am not sending you in any case." Insisted Giulio.

Anya sighed. "Fine, listen, let's go sleep now. Then tomorrow we meet with the whole team and we discuss this."

"I agree." Said Giulio standing up. "Let's go."

"And hey." Said Anya again. Her tone was now unusually sweet. "I will always be here to support you, in any circumstance and whatever will happen." With these words, she kissed him and then took him by his hand, pushing him to return to the bedroom.

* * *

The Free State of the Congo is the political entity created after the Great War to administer the former Federal Colony of the Congo, held by the European United Republic. Unlikely most of the Roman Africa, which was organised as Imperial Colonies and Protectorates, or still Imperial Overseas States (Tanganyka, Angola and Moçambique), the Free State of the Congo was administered by the _Societé Impériale du Congo_, a private corporation held by the Roman Imperial Family (50%), the House of Sumeragi (15%), the House of Alstreim (15%), the House of Zevon (10%) and the House of Romanov (10%). The company rule in Congo was a corrupt and exploitation-based one, oriented to ensure a high income to the shareholders.

In the region, the Societé would often rely on local native rulers for the exploitation of the most remote regions, while taking care of administering only the main cities and the nearby areas, thus minimising the expenditures and relying on slave labour to further avoid expenses. The interests of the company would then be defended by the Force Publique, a private army made up of mercenaries, which would secure the areas controlled by the Societé and intervene against local rulers whenever they would have some disagreement with the company or whenever the conflicts between themselves would affect the production of Sakuradite, Diamonds or any other commodity traded by the Roman Empire. Finally, another important actor in the area was the Italian mafia, whose main families largely benefitted from the widespread corruption in the region, by managing the smuggling of goods and people from and to Congo.

* * *

**6th July, 2024**

**Administrative Region of Maniema, Congo Free State**

Mobutu was overseeing the works at one of the mine of Sakuradite under the control of his clan. He was forcing his slaves to work even beyon what they could, in order to satisfy the demands of the company and of those Italian mafiosi, who were just as harmful as the Societé. Only the previous week, his father, head of the tribe, was killed by the Force Publique, after he had failed for the third consecutive month to meet the demands of the company. The truth was that the mines in the region were already exhausting and soon there would have been nothing left to extract. Therefore, the Societé wished to suppress their tripe and use the region to extract wood and then to cultivate sugar and cotton.

As all the other Congolese tribesmen, Mobutu had no national feeling, nor he had any Pan-Africanist ambition. These were discourses of the black middle classes in Léopoldville and Brazzaville, which would have gladly replaced the European and probably suppressed the tribes even more efficiently than they were actually doing. He knew that if the tribesmen wished to survive, they would have needed to join forces against all three enemies: the black urban elites, the Italian mafia and the Societé. This was no ideological matter for him, the times were just clearly telling them: "rule or perish" and he felt he needed to respond.

After returning from his inspection, Mobutu entered his palace, a colonial mansion from the EU times, located on the top on a hill from where he could see the plantation annexed to it and most of his domains. That day, as every Friday, he would consult the Gods of his lands, for them to point to him the best paths to be taken.

The ritual was performed by the shaman, who would have him entering in a state of trance, where he could enter in contact with the spirits of the ancestors. That night, however, the appearance was stranger than usually. He found himself in a strange place completely hidden by a white smoke. Wherever he would move, he would not find anything besides more smoke. At some point he could notice the silhouette of a girl moving around.

"Who is there?" He asked loudly.

"The only one that can help you." Replied a voice that seemed made up by multiple female voices.

"What? Are you the spirit of some ancestor?"

"I am not, call me Hel. I will be your guide."

"My guide? For what?"

"To guide you towards the survival of your clan. This is your deepest desire. This is what you called me here for."

"This is true, Hel. So tell me, how can I defeat the white man in my lands?"

The spirit laughed.

"You can't defeat the white man alone. The white emperor, Julius, he has made a pact with the devils from Hyperborea and serves entities that he himself cannot control. He owns their sword, Excalibur which means that no man can defeat him."

"Then if you can't help me, what's the point of all this?"

The spirit laughed again.

"You are a naive man, Mobutu. No man alone can defeat him. But accept my offer and you will be a man guided by a Goddes and you will make the White Devils from the North tremble!"

"But now I want to know... why do you need me for this? And why do you want to destroy the White Empire from the North? What do a God gain with this?"

"You don't need to know why I want this. Isn't it enough for you to know that we share an enemy and that I am going to make you one of the most powerful men on Earth?"

Mobutu thought about it for some time. There was something sinister in all this. He felt like if he would accept he would be enslaved by the mysterious entity in front of him.

"Accept and become one of the most powerful men in the world. Refuse and perish in the hands of a private company. Your choice, but remember, everything has a price."

"And what's the price for accepting?"

"The Power of the Kings has a burden. It brings you suffering and isolation."

Mobutu thought for more time. Power and wealth in exchange for his happiness? But what is this happiness in the end?

"I accept." Said Mobutu with decision.

"Magnificent." Replied the mysterious spirit.

"Then I proclaim." Started the entity coming close to him and revealing a face that was half in decomposition and two winged symbols in her eyes. "That from this moment onwards you will be the servant of Hel."

After these words, Mobutu felt something coming from the eyes of the entity and penetrating his mind. He wanted to run away, but it was too late and he realised that he was completely powerless over his own body. Suddenly, he felt as if he was released and falling into an abysm, right before waking up.

The chief woke up in the tent of the shaman, he was sweating and all his movements had something of artificial, as if he was commanded. The shaman was starring at him terrified. He smiled.

"Magnificent." He said with a strong voice. "Let the great revenge begin."


	6. Poison in Buckingham Palace

**World News**

From Wiener Zeitung, 6th of July, 2023

Empress Mother to visit victims of attack at cruise ship Polaris in Alexandria of Egypt.

From LVX World News

Empress Anya will replace co-pilot Lady Oldrin Zevon in Carioca-Mogiana, as the Lady Zevon is recalled to conduct investigation. Emperor and Empress to compete today with mourning sign.

From BBC World News

Empress Nunnally vi Britannia declares solidarity to the Roman people and pledges maximum cooperation of Britannian authorities against terrorism.

* * *

**6th of July, 2024**

**Campos do Jordao, Empire of Brazil.**

The Roman delegation had just had breakfast at the Cornwallis Castle and now those who were staying (Giulio, Anya, Amedeo) were preparing for the continuation of the competition.

"Honestly, I don't feel in the mood for that." Said Giulio to the others. "I should be back home meeting the victims of the attack and comforting them. Not here playing!"

"You shouldn't worry dear, your mom is already going there and you will reach her within two days." Reassured Anya.

"Plus you need this break, otherwise you will go crazy." Added Amedeo, trying to comfort his cousin.

"So you are competing in the end?" Asked Gino arriving behind them.

"We are, even if we shouldn't."

"You shouldn't take this in such way." Replied Gino. "Many Romans are watching you and in a moment like this what you are doing will give them hope. You are driving a Ferrari, which is the imperial pride and you are keeping the colours of the Empire high. Stay here and finish this race, to show that a bunch of terrorists will never be able to disrupt the harmony of the Empire!"

"Thank you for the words, Gino. You are a great friend!" Replied Giulio with a forced smile.

"Well, then in this case I'll see you soon on the road! Best of luck!" With these words, Gino and Leonhardt Steiner left in the direction of their car.

"Now Giulio, it's our time." Said to him Anya taking his arm. Finally, they headed to the departing point, under the cameras and the cheers of the people watching.

* * *

**Khiva, Protectorate of Great Turkestan**

It was one of those unbearably hot days in Central Asia. Ayano was sitting in her office with the air conditioning turned on throwing dards at the picture of a muslim Ayatollah, on the door of the office. She was annoyed by the whole situation: she would have preferred to go to Brazil with her husband and Giulio for the Carioca-Mogiana, but she couldn't as she was on a mission with the Iron Guard in one of the more dangerous regions of the Empire.

Always an instable area, hiding hole of the Geass Order and of even more sinister organisations and cults, Central Asia had seen under Giulio its independence constantly decreasing, while the Roman authorities sought to destroy the Islamic Religion (just as any other Semitic religion) and promote Zoroastrianism in its place. Part of the population was accepting the change, however another part had started revolting against those impositions from Rome, beginning a tireless guerrilla fight. Guerrilla that the Iron Guard was now there to repress.

"Milady, we have found the nest of the Snake." Announced a voice from the computer, while the image of an Iron Guard officer with clear Mediterranean traits appeared on the monitor.

"Very well done, Colonel Phokas."

"Should we attack, Milady?" Asked the Greek officer.

Ayano looked at their location on the GPS. They were outside the Roman borders, in Turkmenistan, lands of the Principality of Zilkhstan, tributary of the Persian Empire.

"You may do so, Colonel. Just be quick, we don't want problems with Teheran or Graalbad."

"Yes, Your Highness." Replied the Colonel closing the communication.

Only few weeks before the beginning of their operation, a war between the Principality of Zilkhstan and their suzerains, the Sultans of Persia had began. Since then, thanks to the absence of physical barriers marking the borders between Zilkhstan and Rome, incursions from both Roman and Zilkh side had become more and more common.

Ayano opened her book and resumed her reading about the Zilkhs. She was finding their history fascinating: a warrior clan descended from a son of Gengis Khan, who survived for centuries by sending their troops abroad as mercenaries and who resisted the conversion to Islam, to the point that they still worshipped Tengri. She had contact with both the Co-Prince and the Co-Princess, brother and sister, both extremely proud persons, ready to defend at any cost the independence of their country.

* * *

**Balmoral Castle, Constituent Country of Scotland, Holy Britannian Empire**

Since the fall of Lelouch and the defeat of Britannia in the Great World War, the Holy Britannian Empire had managed to recover well from the damages it had suffered. Even though deprived of all its former colonies, it could still count on the British Isles and the whole North America, thus on a thriving and strong economy and on large amounts of manpower. Thanks to this, four years after the end of the war, the country was already reconstructed and was lying down a military force that could have been capable of challenging even Rome.

Internally, the power lied mainly on the House of Lords and on Nunnally herself, who would assure the Empire's alignment with Rome, in order to avoid new conflicts. Unfortunately, however, large sectors of Britannia's society were permeated by a sense of revanchism against Rome. This sentiment was not caused by a nostalgia of any kind towards the reign of Lelouch who was still overwhelmingly despised by the Britannians, but rather by the resentment caused by the Roman Emperor's will to dismantle the Britannian colonial empire, either by annexing or conceding independence to the former colonies. In addition to this, just like in Rome, social inequality was giving rise to subversive movements, who sought to mobilise the lower classes against the elites. Instrumentalising this sentiment against the establishment was Lord Henry de Montgomerie, 67th Duke of Mercia a powerful aristocrat who secretly hoped to be able, one day to become Emperor himself.

Nunnally was meeting the Prime Minister of the Empire, Prince Schneizel el Britannia, in Balmoral Castle, one of the family's estates, where he was reporting to her the more recent developments in London.

"Well, there has been the attempt to create a scandal out of your secret relationship with Giulio, but we are already taking care of this, for the rest things go relatively well, the Stock Exchange has recovered the losses from the last week and overall we don't have much to worry." Reported Schneizel.

"Seriously? They are so petty to make a scandal out of something happened to long ago?" Asked Nunnally appalled.

"It's the Duke of Mercia, he is constantly creating problems, I'd like to silence him for once but you..."

"I said no. So many people fought and died to live in a free Britannia and I am not going to allow it to sink in another dictatorship of any kind."

"I know, dear sister, you would like to return to the Ancient Freedoms that our Empire enjoyed before the Darwinist turn, yet you have to understand that the Imperial Resurgence Party is openly threatening it and we need to do something to counter them."

"Can we go for political solutions? Without making anyone disappear?" Asked Nunnally. "Not even the Romans are relying to such solutions, despite we all know how Giulio is."

"Yes, because he could consolidate his power during the war. But here we are not in Rome."

"You can proceed through judiciary means, many actions they have committed still count as Lese Majesté and this is punished by our legislation. Plus if we expose them for this they would lose most of their popularity. It's still safer than making a member of the House of Lords disappear."

"Very well, I will see what we can do."

"Hi Nunnally!" Greeted Cornelia reaching the two in the gardens of the palace. "Good afternoon, Schneizel." She then said more coldly. "I have just arrived from China."

"He was reporting to me the developments from Westminster."

"Ah yes, with the next elections approaching he is making a great job in allowing the Imperial Resurgence Party to win." Said Cornelia sarcastically, then sitting next to them.

"Please Cornelia, try to mind your own business and make sure there is enough security for the next event in London."

"Don't worry, Schneizel. If the Imperial Resurgence Party wins and we all end up shining the shoes of our MPs it will be much funnier."

"Both of you, stop arguing." Intervened Nunnally. "You are both important to keep this Empire stable. We live in a delicate moment, most of our relatives have died in the war and we need to be united as a family, if we want to survive. Now Schneizel, thank you for this report, but I need to discuss with Cornelia the details for my visit at the Expo, next week."

* * *

**World News**

From LVX News Agency, 7th of July, 2023

II Edition of the Carioca-Mogiana ends with triumph of Emperor Julius! - Polaris Case: Emperor to visit survivors tomorrow in Alexandria.

From Il Corriere della Sera

International Affairs: Armies of Principality of Zilkhstan defeated Persian forces in Gyzyletrek and are entering in Persia. Co-Princess Shamma declared on a press release: "It is time to end the rotten Persian Monarchy and bring the land of Cyrus back to its ancient glory."

From BBC News, 9th of July, 2023

Attack at Buckingham Palace! Empress may have been object of poisoning. No official statement released by Buckingham Palace. Scotland Yard declared to be investigating case.

* * *

**10th of July, 2024**

**Windsor Palace, Holy Britannian Empire**

The Roman Emperor reached the Windsor Palace on one of the Maserati used as official cars by the Roman Embassy. Arriving at the palace, the car was parked in front of the main entrance and from it came out Anya and Giulio, together with the poor Anubis, who was exhausted by so many trips.

"I am sorry, but the Empress cannot receive visits at this time." Said a guard as they started heading to the entrance.

"What do you mean? She cannot receive the Roman Emperor?" Asked Giulio infuriated.

"He is allowed to enter, soldier." Said Cornelia from inside.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Said then the guard to the Roman sovereign.

"You idiot." Murmured Giulio while entering.

"This way. Don't ask me how it happened." Said Cornelia to the two, conducing them to Nunnally's apartments. "We have placed all the personnel of Buckingham Palace under investigation and moved her here for security reasons.

"Likely that it was that Lord Montgomerie." Said Anya while they were walking.

"If so, Scotland Yard will find out." Replied Cornelia keeping walking.

They finally reached Nunnally's room. She was lying on her bed, very pale and sweating, her expression clearly betrayed her pain. Before she could notice her friends, Anubis escaped from Giulio and rushed into her direction, jumping on the bed and licking her.

"Anubis!" She Exclaimed. "Good boy!"

"Anubis! What are you doing!" Exclaimed Giulio going to take it.

"Oh Giulio! Anya!" Exclaimed Nunnally with a feeble smile. "I am so happy you came to visit me."

"We heard of what happened to you and we felt the need to visit. We have been very worried." Replied Giulio, while Nunnally hugged and kissed him and Anya.

"Thank you so much for coming. I can reassure you that the doctor said I am not anymore in danger, although it will take time for me to recover. By the way, congratulations for the victory in the competition."

"Thank you Nunnally." Replied Anya. "It's a relief to know that at least your life is not anymore at risk, we just want to tell you that just as you wanted to help us after the attack at the Polaris, you can count on us for anything."

"Yes, absolutely." Echoed Giulio. "To talk about this, I have already asked Oldrin to dedicate some personnel of the Imperial Bureau of Investigations to your case, we are committing to full cooperation with Scotland Yard. I am getting a bad feeling about these two attacks."

"Giulio, don't be pessimistic." Said Nunnally with a reassuring tone. "You see conspiracies against everywhere."

"I wish I could be like you, Nunna. I would certainly be more in peace with myself."

"But then you would get... food poisoning." Joked Nunnally.

All the three laughed at her joke.

"Maybe being paranoid is the secret for a healthy life." Replied Giulio.

"Don't exaggerate! You are not healthy, not even a bit, your habits are terrible." Intervened Anya.

"I am, I never get sick and I'm in a great shape."

"Maybe because you are half robot?"

"Alright guys." Interrupted Nunnally. "Don't fight, Giulio is healthy, but he is also half-robot, as you said. But now I would like to know if you would like to stay for dinner? I cannot eat much, but I would really appreciate your company."

"Of course, we are not in a hurry, we can stay for dinner." Replied Giulio.

"Yes, I agree, it's a good idea." Echoed Anya.

"Thank you! I am really grateful for your company."

* * *

**World News**

From LVX News Agency, 12th of July, 2024

Pro-independence protests in Algiers turns into riot. Intervention of knight unit of the Imperial Gendarmerie leaves undefined number of deaths. Emperor: Separatists and rebels will be crushed.

From The Shanghai Morning Post News, 13th of July

Russian diplomat found dead outside Foreign Settlement. - High Commissioner: The public order is being threatened by the Boxers (Interview at page 5).

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and thank you very much for the reviews! As far as Lelouch is concerned, I prefer not to spoil anything, but there is a chance that he appears much forward in the story.

As you can see, one of the themes of this fanfiction is how Giulio's social and political project has been clashing with the reality and how the new order is rapidly faced by new challenges. The other theme is the existence of a dialectic, which keeps moving history through the contradictions of each age.

Finally, I apologise if I am posting this chapter with a small delay, but unfortunately during this period I have been rather busy. Nonetheless, I hope you had enjoyed it.


	7. Fatherland and Ideals

**15th of July, 2023**

**Hong Kong, Legation Cities, China**

General Xiquan arrived in Hong Kong in clandestinity, disguised as a tradesman from the continent. As such, he had to stay away from the International Settlement and with it, from the vigilant eyes of the German and British policemen patrolling the city. He had instead to enter the darkest peripheries of the city, in search of the place where the leaders of the League for Harmony and Justice would meet. He finally found it, it was the basement of a very poor house, guarded by a man in the traditional dark-red Boxer uniform.

"It's a red sunset, this falling on the West." Said the guard.

"And red will be the dawn over the East." Said the General. The guard opened him the door.

Inside, more guards checked his clothes and luggage, and asked him several questions, which were then transmitted to the Council of the 25, the 25 Masters who were leading the organisation. Finally, these accepted to admit him into their room.

The 25 Masters, most of them Buddhist Monks, were dressing in a purpure tunic, sitting in a umid and poorly illuminated large room.

"General Xiquan, welcome among us." Said the elder of them. "I am Master Wu Chen and I lead the League of Harmony and Justice."

"Greetings Master Chen. I am General Xiquan, of the Imperial Army and I am here because I share as you the ambition to purge the foreigners and free our Sacred Land."

"We are glad to hear this." Continued Wu Chen. "And I hope our forces and yours will be able to cooperate."

"With all respect, Master Chen, I do not believe in cooperation. I believe in unity. If we are many and scattered around China, we will never be able to overthrow the Europeans and the Japanese and their puppet Tianzi. Yet, if we are united under the command of only one person, we will manage to do so, because we will be coordinated. It is for this reason that I am here tonight, to order that you submit to the Ba Wang, for the freedom and the independence of China!" Commanded the General, putting on a mask portraying the face of Qin Shi Huang."

"Are you insane?" Asked Wu Chen. "How dare you coming here making such proposals."

"The strong do what they can, the weak suffer what they must, this is what they say in the West. Now enough of this talking." Said firmly the General, activating his Geass. "Masters of the league, you talk too much and do too little, so I command that you all die."

"Yes, my Lord." Replied all them together, under the effect of the Geass. Then they took their swords and cut their throats.

"How is this possible?" Asked Wu Chen terrified. "You are no human!"

"Master Wu Chen, I still need you, therefore I command that from this moment onwards, you will blindly obey to any order of the Ba Wang!"

* * *

**18th of July, 2023**

**Saint Petersburg, Holy Roman Empire**

It was late in the night and Oldrin had not yet returned home from her office in the summer headquarters of the Imperial Bureau of Investigations, of which he had been appointed General Director.

She had been busy since the morning trying to put together the evidences regarding the culprits for the attack at the cruise ship and at the for organising the riot in Algiers.

"Ohh... I can't stand it anymore." She complained looking at the incoherent evidences she had gathered. She decided to make a phone call to the Arkangelsk Prison, where the political dissidents were being interrogated.

"Any result?"

"No milady. The prisoners don't want to talk, we will now try some harsher ways to make them talk." Replied a Russian officer from the prison.

"Good, torture them until they are about to die, I want to know who sent them." She said turning the phone off. "And I wonder how there can still be people opposed to torture in this country! We should bring back the methods of the Spanish Inquisition!" She yelled beating her desk.

After a half an hour, the phone ringed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Milady, we have good news." Announced the officer in his Russian accent.

"Great, what did he said?"

"He identified one of the leaders of the movement, an Italian called Luigi Evangelisti."

"Great, some minor commander, and then?"

"He said that he has heard of a Britannian citizen having a somehow influential role, but he said that it's hard to know what happens in the higher hierarchies."

"Amazing. Keep interrogating them and send me updates." Said Oldrin closing the call. She then went to the blackboard in her office and wrote down the two names: 'Luigi Evangelisti' and 'Unknown Britannian Citizen'.

* * *

**Catherine Palace, Puskin (near Saint Petersburg)**

In that same evening, at the Catherine Palace, located in the nearby of Saint Petersburg, the Emperor was receiving his old friend Kallen Kozuki, whom after the brilliant successes in Indonesia, had obtained a permission to have some holidays, which she decided to spend in Europe. She was therefore invited by Giulio to come to Saint Peterburg, the summer capital of the Roman Empire. At her arrival at the airport, Giulio had sent a driver to pick her and take her to the palace, where he had welcomed her warmly.

"How was the flight? Did you arrived well?" Asked Giulio, as they were sitting in the gardens.

"It went well, just a bit long, as usual."

"I know, I know, it's always boring." Replied Giulio.

"You can't say that! You have an airplane all for yourself and that is almost a villa."

"And you travelled in the business class, so you can't complain as well."

"You have a point... Where's Anya, by the way? I haven't seen her yet."

"I guess lost in the palace. I will send her a message soon, so she comes to greet you. You must be tired."

"Well, a bit, but it's fine, I'd actually like something to drink."

"Good that you said, because I was about to ask a Negroni."

"Hmm... I think I will go for a Dry Martini instead. Just because I have to do differently from you." Joked Kallen.

"Of course, you have to!" Replied Giulio laughing. "Footman!" Called then the Emperor. "Bring us a Dry Martini and a Negroni." He ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Sometimes I do the cocktails by myself, but today I'm just not in the mood." Said then Giulio to Kallen.

"It's fine, you had a busy day today?"

Giulio nodded. "We are having troubles in Central Asia. We are trying to repress the Islamist guerrillas, but now we are faced by the rise of that Principality of Zilkhstan, which is invading Persia."

"Ah, the Zilkhs, mixture of Mongols, Turks, Russians and Persians." Observed Kallen, taking her drink.

"An awful mixture." Replied Giulio.

"Stop being racist! By the way, their Co-Princess is very beautiful."

"They are not an ugly people, but they are troublemakers of the worst kind. The Iron Guard has been having some issued with them."

"The Iron Guard? That's why Ayano is not here then!"

"Exactly, although she is coming back next week. I want her to stay here in the capital."

"Some holidays, fair enough. After all her life is so harsh..."

"Kallen, please."

"Sorry, but you know that we don't het along very well."

"You are similar under many aspects."

"That's probably why we dislike each other: she is like me, just europeanised and monarchist."

"Well, I am Britannian and monarchist, yet we are good friends."

"It's true! But your case is different."

"Because I am not Japanese. I know this well."

"And this takes me to a problem I wanted to discuss with you."

"Sure, I am all ears." Replied Giulio.

"Imagine to be in my place. I fought all my life for a free and independent Japan, but now I see Japan becoming something I would have never wanted it to become. What would you do?"

"What exactly is wrong in Japan?" Asked Giulio.

"I fought for freedom and equality, under Zero and we created the United States of Japan to be a country that would uphold such values, but now Japan is becoming like Britannia."

"Like Britannia?" Giulio knew perfectly what Kallen meant, but he wanted her to explain every details of her thoughts. He would often do this even with his ministers, whenever they would bring some complaint.

"The House of Peers and the Emperor are taking all their powers for themselves, then they have started a colonial war against Indonesia."

"So you are coming to me to complain that Japan has taken the path that I have pushed them to take. Interesting move."

"Giulio, please, stop with that! I simply don't know with whom I should complain about it anymore! It's horrible to see all that you stood for during most of your life being thrown away and your comrades in arms of once betraying you. Kaguya, Ohgi, Tohdoh... they have all chosen to stand with the Empire in exchange of titles of nobility."

"So they have sold themselves, you say?"

"Yes."

"Therefore, they are mercenaries."

"Sort of."

"Thus, I should not trust them."

"Well... In a way..."

"In this case I should call the Ober Ost and order an immediate invasion of Japan, because that country is ruled by mercenaries."

"No! No! Are you insane?"

"It was just a joke, Kallen. I wanted to see how you would react." Replied Giulio laughing.

"It wasn't funny."

"Well, but it shows that you love your country more than your ideals."

Kallen seemed confused.

"I... I don't know how should I feel about it."

"I think well. It's reassuring to know that."

"But I am not sure whether I can still be loyal to them."

"Being loyal to the Government is not necessarily being loyal to the country. For example, think of the Southerners who rebelled against Lelouch, you remember them? They were loyal to Britannia and the Empire, but against Lelouch. Now, even though we were fighting on the same side, they refused to let our troops enter their territory and even to share information."

"Yes, I recall that. Are you telling me that I could still rebel against them without betraying the country?"

"I was just wanting you to think a bit more about your situation. You are smart, Kallen, but you are also impulsive and idealist and sometimes this gets you in troubles."

"Oh well... And how do you think of yourself? You could be considered a traitor."

"Of the European United Republic perhaps, since they had welcomed me and my family when we fled from Britannia and since I used to serve in the European Army. I cannot consider myself traitor of Britannia simply because they fabricated accusations against me and then banished me. But honestly, I think I just did what I needed to save Europe. After all, had I not supported Euro Britannia first and then created the Holy Roman Empire who knows, the Brits would have turned this ancient land into areas with numbers and deprived of their identity."

"True... But with this you are telling me that it's not necessarily wrong to betray the country, if it is for a higher ideal."

"Oh no! Not that. If it is to save the country herself. You misunderstood me: through my betrayal, I saved Europe from Britannian colonialism. My ideology was put at the service of Europe, not vice-versa."

Kallen looked at him, thinking about what he had just said.

"Hmm... Sounds like Suzaku wanting to reform Britannia from within to improve the condition for the Japanese."

"No way! This is an offense for me."

Kallen smiled. "It was a provocation. Much like yours."

"He would have kept Japan as a Britannian colony, just slightly better off. A despicable materialist in my opinion, who only cared about economic wealth and forgot that a nation has a soul, a tradition, a mission and a dignity coming from her independence and her ideas. For him all this did not mattered, as he was fine with seeing a land like Japan remaining under the rule of the descendants of a bunch of barbarian tribes from the British isles."

"This is the Giulio that I like. The old fashioned nationalist."

"It's quite a praise from a revolutionary nationalist."

"The white of the royalty and the black of subversion." Observed Kallen. "Opposite sides, but still complementing each other, like the Yin Yang."

"The Yin Yang. What an interesting reference."

"Yes and a gift I have brought for you."

Saying so, Kallen took from her pocket a small Yin Yang in marble and separating the two halves, gave the black one to Giulio.

"The black one of the revolution for you, for you to remember me, while I keep the white one of the counter-revolution, in your homage."

"Oh... Well, now we are at any effect each other's half."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Anya.

"Hi guys! Sorry for coming late... Welcome to our country house, Kallen! It's nice to see you again."

* * *

**The Government of the Free State of the Congo**

**21st of July, 2023**

**Léopoldville, FSC**

**Object: Disorders in Maniema and Katanga**

**To the Board of Directors and the Executive Council**

Ladies and Gentlemen,

It is with great alarm that I come to notify you with the present letter of serious disorders in our Western and Southern Regions. The disorders have started in the beginning of the month, after the local warlord Mobutu Gbenye had formed a league with other local rulers and defeated those from Katanga. More recently, the new target of their attack have been the Italian mafia clans operating in the region. As a security measure, I have seized the Sakuradite mines, in order to ensure price stability, move that was however received with hostility by the Congolese. As concern over a rebellion against the company rule grows, I would like to request the increasing of the Force Publique contingent of more 2,000 units.

Best Regards,

Governor-General Hendrik van Oldenbarnevelt

* * *

**21st of July, 2023**

**Windsor Palace, Windsor, Holy Britannian Empire**

Sir Henry Burton, the Home Secretary of the Holy Britannian Empire, reached the Windsor Palace in the afternoon. The effect of the poison, not yet identified, while not being lethal, had turned up to be far more powerful than it was thought, seriously damaging Nunnally's body and forcing her to stay at bed. The Minister was accompanied to her bedroom, where she was staying with her sister Cornelia.

"Your Majesty." Said the Minister bowing.

"Please, stay comfortable, Sir Burton, do you accept some tea?" Replied Nunnally with a feeble voice.

"Oh, thank you." Replied Burton, sitting on an armchair in front of her. Cornelia was sitting silently next to Nunnally's bed.

"Are you doing well, Minister? You seem nervous." Asked Nunnally.

"Oh, well, I am well, the problem are the news that I am about to bring."

"Please, tell me, what has happened?"

"The investigation by Scotland Yard was able to find the chemical composition of the poison you have taken and well, it happens that the poison was artificially created in a laboratory."

"This is great and did you found out about who could have produced it."

"Well, this is where it gets problematic. We have tried to investigate more in depth the issue and apparently this was a chemical formula developed by the Bayer as part of a secret plan to poison Giulio Galahad-Canossa when he was leader of the Iron Guard. The idea was to leave him incapable but not to kill him, so that he could be captured."

"So something developed by his enemies, back when he was regarded as a terrorist."

"Thing is that as the EU collapsed and Germany was taken over by Giulio, the Bayer revealed the plan to the Triumviri of which Giulio was part and even sold the recipe for the poison to them and since then... well, the only ones to use that poison were the agents from the Imperial Intelligence Agency."

"Are you trying to insinuate that Giulio, my best friend, ordered my poisoning?"

"No, Your Majesty, I am just trying to report you what has been found."

"It doesn't make sense... Why he would want to do this to me? I have made of Britannia his most loyal ally... I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it."

"Isn't possible that some dissident or some corrupted agents might have taken the formula and sold it to a third part?" Asked Cornelia, who had remained silent during most of the conversation.

"Well, it is. We are investigating this." Replied Burton.

"Do investigate this possibility. Contact the Roman Intelligence and their Bureau of Investigation, Princess Lucrezia is in charge of the first and Lady Zevon of the other, so they will be more than happy to collaborate. Also, don't let these news become of public domain."

"Of course, Your Majesty. If those madmen of the Imperial Resurgence Party find out about this it will be a disaster."

"Yes and they will push for a war with Rome, which I am doing everything to avoid."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You can go now, Minister. Thank you for the report." Replied Nunnally.

It was time for her to take more medicines, she took them thinking about what she had just heard. She was sure that what had happened was not the handiwork of the Romans. There was no reason for them to poison their ally. Nonetheless, however things could have been, she was now weakened and left in such a position that her very capability to rule was questioned and this left her now disadvantaged before the Duke of Mercia.


	8. Returning Exiles and Terrorists

**World News**

From La Dépeche Algerienne, 2nd of August, 2024

The Pan-Arab Liberation Front Strikes Again

Another massacre has happened yesterday night outside Constantine. Several men of the Arab Liberation front have invaded the farm of the Chandelier family, massacring both the employees and the owners. The inspection by the Imperial Gendarmerie, this morning, have revealed that all the residents of the farm have suffered tortures before being beheaded by the terrorists. Signs of sexual violences have also been found on the bodies of women and children living there. This is the sixth case of an honest family of settlers being slaughtered by the savages since the beginning of the summer, only in Algeria, while Arab rebels seem to be literally running certain parts of the Roman Northern Africa. Will the Government ever take action?

BBC News, 3rd of August.

From the Catherine Palace, Emperor Julius expressed outrage for the facts of Constantine and declared 'harsher and more effective measures against the terrorists.' Independent sources talk of retaliation against native population in African colonies.

* * *

**2nd of August, 2024**

**Chateau Chambord, Chambord, Kingdom of France.**

It took very long for Leila to obtain a visit at the Chateau Chambord to the Empress Dowager Charlotte d'Orleans. During that month she could stay as a guest at the house of Anna Clément, who however had to leave her after few days, since she needed to rejoin her family in Saint Tropez. Finally, after almost a month, Charlotte had finally found time to receive her.

For the occasion, Leila had put on a long blue dress with a hat, trying to make herself as elegant as possible, since she knew well of Charlotte's snubbish temper. Moreover, she was very nervous, as she was very unsure of the reaction of Giulio's mother to her.

As she arrived at the Chateau, she was taken by a butler to the Salle des Voutes a Caissons, in the castle keep. There, in this austere white room where the only piece of furniture was an armchair located on the opposite side of the entrance, the Empress Mother Charlotte d'Orleans was waiting for her niece.

"Come forward." Ordered the Empress Dowager with disdain. Leila walked.

"And bow. I am neither your gypsy friends nor your Jewish step-parents." Said Charlotte again. Leila obeyed and bowed once.

"Do it again. I am the Empress Mother." Ordered Charlotte as Leila came closer. Leila bowed again and then stopped in front of the Empress Mother, without looking in her eyes.

"Now tell me, little gypsy, why did you bothered me in a day like this?"

"Dear aunt, I..."

"Don't you dare or I will call the guards. You do not belong to the Imperial Family, you are a commoner and not even a subject of this Empire."

"Apologies, Your Majesty."

"Just go to the point." Replied Charlotte.

"I came to beg forgiveness for what I did, Your Majesty."

"And why are you begging it to me and not to my son. It was him that you have offended more than me. My only function is to guard the Imperial Family."

"Because I know that he is not keen to forgive me, so I came to beg to you, as a mother, to speak to him on my behalf."

Charlotte shook her head and stood up.

"He gave you many chances to return and have back your privileges as a member of the Imperial House, the last time even in spite of my strong opposition. Yet you refused, every single time. You just felt it would be better to... go with the gypsies and with an Eleven nobody ever heard of."

"I was immature, I could not realise the full dimension of the choice I was making."

"Now you do. Sorry that you learned to be responsible a bit too late."

"Please, Your Majesty. There must be something that I could do to correct my past mistakes. If you don't want me in the Imperial Family then fine, I am not even asking back my titles... Just let me stay here in Europe, even as a servant if you want." Insisted Leila.

Charlotte frowned and went to look at the window, which looked over the palace gardens.

"If I bring to Giulio your case, do you promise to leave this palace immediately and never talk to me again."

"Whatever you ask, Your Majesty, thank you so much."

"Be gone now. And see if you don't reappear here ever again."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Said again Leila, while bowing and quickly leaving the palace hopeful again.

* * *

**5th of August, 2024**

**Canton, Chinese Federation**

General Yuan Xiquan was inside the Longdan, a Chinese mobile control centre equipped with heavy artillery, in the outskirts of the Canton, one of the few main Chinese ports left in Chinese hands. The operation he was commanding was against the commander of the Southern Military Sector, General Wei Yubai, who was discovered to be leading a conspiracy against the monarchy.

'Eliminating competitors, a fundamental step towards my ascension.' He thought very satisfied as the operation was following.

"Here is General Xiquan speaking. The operation Celestial Peace has started, repeat, Celestial Peace has started." He announced in the radio.

The operation was meticolously planned to have the special forces sneaking inside the city and capturing the leaders of the plot. After this, the General would have parachuted the rest of his division into the city, subduing any possible resistance.

As by plan, at his signal, the special forces started entering the city from the sewers, heading in the direction of the Army headquarters. At the same time, with the pretext of an exercise in the South China Sea, the Beiyang Fleet had moved off the coast of the city, preparing to attack from the sea in case of need.

"How is it going with the invasion?" Asked NN entering the command room.

"Where have you been all this time?" Asked back the General.

"Taking care of some business."

"I can imagine..." Murmured the Yuan focusing again on the screen.

The operation was a total success. In less than an hour, the special forces managed to infiltrate the headquarters and arrested the rebellious generals and admirals while they were meeting. At the same time, as by plans, the naval infantry and the paratroopers entered the city, managing to disarm the local garrison before any meaningful resistance could be possibly put up.

Yuan lighted a cigarette. "Everything went according to the plans and as by plans, the newspaper are now releasing the news of my victory. The articles were ready one hour ago."

"It was a dangerous move. Xiquan." Replied NN.

"It was a perfectly calculated move." Replied Yuan. "Now I will be acclaimed as the hero of Canton and even the Tianzi will congratulate with me."

"Let me guess, you used the Geass on the generals to gather in that place at the time you wished, so that there would be no chances that the operation could go wrong."

Yuan smirked. "You might very well say that, I could not possibly comment."

"Just be careful. If you overuse your Geass, you might start suffering from collateral effects. Don't forget that this is a power meant for Gods, not men."

"Indeed. I will keep it in mind." Replied Xiquan thinking about it.

In that moment the image of the Tianzi appeared on a screen in the control room. Everybody stood up and greeted her.

"General Xiquan, I wanted to personally congratulate you for the brilliant result that you have obtained against those traitors. Moreover, to better acknowledge your strategic abilities, I will speak in favour of your promotion to Field Marshal."

All the officers and even NN herself applauded the General.

* * *

**7th of August, 2024**

**Catherine Palace, HRE**

Giulio had a stressful day. He was in fact kept busy during most of the time by the facts of Algiers and the growing disorders in Northern Africa. Right on the same day, a group of pro-independence workers had caused a fire in a state-owned oil refinery outside Benghazi. As all this was happening, in Austria the intelligence was able to discover an attempted terrorist attack at the Hofburg Complex. Now, during the evening, Oldrin Zevon had come to report to him some of her finding.

"So we now that there is a Britannian citizen involved in this?" Asked Giulio.

"Exactly, and we also know that there are Europeans involved in the attempted assassination to Nunnally. At least, that's what Scotland Yard has told us."

"Hmm... and what about the facts of Northern Africa?"

"That's with the Intelligence. Lucrezia wanted us out."

"Indeed... My sister is so stubborn."

"She knows what she is doing, don't worry."

"Said her mistress." Completed Giulio.

"And also yours." Added Oldrin with a smile.

"Yes... Fine, just..."

"You know your sister. She wants Rome to succeed and she has been pretty efficient in her job."

"True, true. I am just worried that the MI6 might be behind this."

"It's a possibility. After all we weren't able to dismantle the Britannian public administration after the war."

"And that was an unforgivable mistake. We should have occupied Britannia and destroyed it."

"It's not in your nature to violate pacts."

"Yes, indeed and it will never be." Replied Giulio.

"It's not in the nature of Rome. We have built this Empire as an act of defiance against the modern world and its lack of virtue. We won't be contaminated by it." Said Oldrin, reaffirming Giulio's ideal.

"Well, I wanted to ask you another thing too." Said then Giulio taking a cigar.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think of a union between Lucrezia and the King of Bavaria?"

"The King of Bavaria? Ludwig?" Oldrin seemed to be about to laugh.

"I'm asking is a serious question, Oldrin."

"Oh, yes of course, sorry. Well, I don't think that the Wittelsbach are that powerful. I mean, they are important but Bavaria... I would go for a Romanov, so that you ensure their loyalty."

"Oh no. I won't send the head of our intelligence to Moscow. Out of question."

"Right. Then what about some Hohenzollern, or a Habsburg? Also the Bourbon-Spain could be an alternative."

"I agree. Point is that this guy is fond of her and my mom is supporting him."

"Oh... Isn't your mom the first to claim that marriages are not a matter of love but of politics."

"Yes and she thinks the Wittelsbach are a great dynasty."

"Oh well, see how it goes. The Wittelsbach may not be the Habsburg, but they are still among the 21 Kings of the Roman Empire, which means that they are still of interest."

"That's also true, I will decide with time."

While they were talking, they heard something knocking at the door.

"Who's there?" Asked Giulio.

"It's Ayano, may I enter?"

"Sure, it's open."

She opened the door and entered the room, followed by Anubis, who went immediately to Giulio bringing in its mouth the leash.

"Anuubis! My doggo! Come here with your dad!" Said Giulio petting his dog.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Said Ayano entering the room.

"No, not at all. Please, have a seat. Would you like some ice tea?"

"Yes please, I came in a hurry." Replied Ayano. Giulio served her the tea.

"So, tell me, how may I help you?"

"Well, nothing concerning me personally, I have just received the report by the Iron Guard command in Turkestan that the Zilkhis have defeated the Persian Army and entered Tehran. Also, looks like they have beheaded the Sultan and his family and exposed their heads on pikes outside the palace."

"Interesting." Said Giulio taking some tea.

"Should we intervene?" Asked Ayano.

"I don't think so. At least not for now. I have got already enough to worry with China and the Congo. Yet we should prepare refugee camps in Iraq, Caucasus and Central Asia, in order to receive any possible refugees from Persia. But don't worry about this. I will seek a diplomatic solution."

"Sure and what should the Iron Guard do?"

"Just keep doing what you have been doing in Central Asia, we must avoid any potential destabilisation. As for the rest... let's go to a club tonight! I really want to have fun." Cut short Giulio.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Said Oldrin.

"Sure, sounds good, we need to have some fun." Agreed Ayano.

* * *

**10th of August, 2024**

**Rio Grande do Sul, Empire of Brazil**

Empress Carine of Brazil was sitting in the control room of the Arpia, the biggest flying fortress built in Brazil. In that cold morning of August, the Arpia was flying over the pampas of Rio Grande do Sul, in the Southern part of Brazil, near the border with the International Territory of Uruguay (ITU). The ITU was a neutral entity created in the years after the Great World War as a temporary solution to the territorial dispute between the Federation of Rio de la Plata and Chile and the Empire of Brazil. The territory was then to be administered in alternance with 5-years mandates, by the Holy Roman Empire, the Empire of Japan and by the Holy Britannian Empire.

The exercise that the Imperial Brazilian Army was carrying on during those days in Rio Grande do Sul were simulating the eventuality of a military invasion of Uruguay from Brazil and aimed at studying better the ways to quickly occupy the territory.

"Your Majesty, I hope you are aware that an invasion of the ITU would represent a violation of the Lancaster House Agreements and would lead to a declaration of war from Rome, Britannia, Japan and the Rio de la Plata." Warned Admiral Scipione Valerio Borghese, who was sent by the Roman Emperor as a military observer.

"You should not worry, Prince Borghese." Replied Carine. "We would be occupying the ITU only in the case of a collapse of the Lancaster House Agreements. In fact, our main focus is that of protecting the defensive line on the Uruguay River, rather than to fight the international forces on our border."

"You are planning a Blitzkrieg. That's what I see here. And that's what I will report back to the Emperor."

"I know, I know. That's why I have invited you here. See, I don't plan any hostile action against Rome. I just intend to show you that I am ready to secure the region in case of something going wrong in Europe."

"What do you mean with things going wrong, Your Majesty?" Asked Borghese suspicious.

"Well, it's that thing: Rome won the war. Rome rules the world. Rome has been helping reconstructing Britannia. Point is that many powerful Britannians are not happy to be subjects of Rome. And I think I know well enough the country my father has ruled for many years."

"Are you aware of something we should all be?"

"Not really. Mine was just a political analysis, I am just getting ready for something you cannot avoid."

"Well, avoidable or not. I am going to report what I have seen here. Then it will be between you and the Emperor of Rome."

"Of course, I haven't asked for anything different." Replied Carine. She was now looking from the large window of the control room to the exercise. She knew exactly what she was going to do and she had already in mind a plan to overcome some of Brazil's main limits. The investigations of the attacks in the Roman Empire and Britannia were slowly opening the way for an international crisis that could quickly escalate. She just had to be patient and make sure things would take the right turn.

* * *

**World News**

From El Clarin, 12th of August 2024

The Federal President Don Francisco Pereyra y Rosas has denounced the Brazilian military exercise in Rio Grande as a "General test of future imperialism." And has called upon the countries of the International Mandate for Uruguay to uphold the principles of the Lancaster House Treaty on the Territories East of the Uruguay River. The Brazilian Minister of War, Admiral Gregory Cochrane declared that the Empire "Is acting within its sovereign right." The declaration was echoed by the Ambassador of the Roman Empire in Buenos Aires, Duke Manuel de Linhares who declared that the Roman Empire has no objections to the Brazilian military exercise.

From BBC News, 13th of August 2024

In address to the House of Lords, Lord Henry de Montgomerie, Duke of Mercia, criticised the HM's Government for lack of action in containing Brazilian expansionism in the Rio de la Plata.

From LVX News, 15th of August 2024

As the Persian Empire collapses, hundreds of thousands of Persian refugees flee in the direction of the Iraqi, Anatolian and Armenian borders.

From LVX News, 16th of August 2024

Emperor Julius I gave orders to establish refugee camps in bordering territories. "These were our allies for many years and Rome does not abandons its allies in a moment of need."

From The Daily Imperial, 20th of August, 2024

Rome is behind attempted assassination!  
Scotland Yard's investigations revealed that poison used against our Empress has been produced by the German pharmaceutical company Bayer while detectives claim there are evidences that Roman Emperor could have ordered the murder of HM Empress Nunnally. The Foreign Office was quick in dismissing the charges, declaring, in a typical collaborationist fashion, that there is no conclusive result and that Scotland Yard is cooperating with the Imperial Bureau of Investigation.


	9. Good Friends, Bad Advices

**1st of September 2023**

**Winter Palace, Saint Petersburg, Holy Roman Empire.**

Lord Herbert Churchill, Duke of Marlborough and Ambassador of Her Britannian Majesty to the Emperor of the Romans was called by the Roman Emperor to answer questions before him and the Council of Ministers, presided by the Reichskanzler Prince Wilhelm von Metternich. The Discussion to be held on that day was the abrupt suspension of the Roman-Britannian cooperation in the field of anti-terrorism.

"Right Honourable Ambassador, please make yourself comfortable." Invited Giulio. The Ambassador sat. "As I assume you already know, you have been called today here to answer questions regarding the suspension of the cooperation between Scotland Yard and the IBI."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I am aware of that."

"The Empire is seriously concerned by this measure." Started then the Minister of Internal Affairs, Prince Pierre de Ligny. "Not only this move has not been fully explained by HM Government, but it also has serious international implications, once that it tampers the conduction of a complete and efficient investigation."

"Well, Honourable Minister, my government has suspended the cooperation in face of a lack of transparency from the part of the Imperial Bureau of Investigations."

"I have to disagree, Sir." Replied the Minister. "The IBI released all the documents it had under its custody concerning recent terrorist activity. Instead it was Scotland Yard that refused to cooperate when it resulted that Britannian citizens were involved in this new wave of terrorism."

"That's an absurdity! We never refused cooperation, we simply insisted that investigations regarding Britannian citizens in Britannian territory should be conducted by Britannian authorities. Instead you have been repeatedly refusing to explain to us why the poison used in the attempt murder of our Empress was produced in Germany by a European company."

"The Bayer is already under investigation and we have no intention to expose one of our main pharmaceutical companies without definitive proofs of involvement in illegal activities." Protested Herman Tideman, the Minister of the Economy.

"That's enough, gentlemen." Intervened Wilhelm von Metternich. "Lord Churchill, we would like to thank you for the time. I cannot help but observe that by doing so, your government has escalated the diplomatic dispute in a dangerous manner. The Imperial Government is therefore fully committed to a diplomatic resolution and hopes to resume as soon as possible cooperation with the Holy Britannian Empire."

In all of this, Giulio had remained completely silent, just watching how the discussion developed.

'The world is inflaming right across our Limes and all we can do is to watch and prepare for the worse.' Thought he, while reflecting about the abrupt manner in which Britannia ended an important cooperation agreement.

"Honourable Ambassador, thank you for the time. Now you will excuse me, but I have a meeting with the Chinese Ambassador... Whom I intend to meet without the presence of the Council."

* * *

**3rd of September, 2023**

**Tokyo, Empire of Japan**

Anya Alstreim, Empress of Rome, had made an unofficial trip to Tokyo to meet her friend Kaguya Sumeragi. Since the liberation of Japan from Britannian colonialism, Kaguya had managed to use her family's economic power to influence the country's affairs, holding herself government positions, such as Vice-Prime Minister, Minister of Foreign Affairs and more recently Minister of the Colonies. In that new capacity, her main concern was now the pacification of the Colony of Insulindia, the former Indonesian Federation, invaded two years earlier and since then never fully pacified. For this matter, she had decided to seek Anya's help, as not only the Roman Empire had interest at stake in the region, as the controller of the Malacca Strait, but also Anya was a military expert, having been in the past a Knight of Round and having served in several military campaigns under the banner of Britannia first and then of Rome.

"I am so happy you came, Anya. By the way, congratulations for the grand prix in Brazil, I saw you and Giulio won the competition."

"Thank you, Kaguya. It was a nice experience."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic, is everything going well there? Something between you and Giulio?"

Anya nodded. "Well, he is the Emperor and... I guess that's it."

"You feel like he has set you aside?"

"More or less... at time he is distant and cold, recently more often, even if he tries to hide this."

"Hmm... Does this has to do with Oldrin?" Wondered Kaguya.

"Maybe, but they have always been like that. You know, at time I feel he is frustrated with me."

"And why should he? You are being an excellent wife."

"Well." Replied Anya. "I haven't given him a heir yet."

"But you are still young."

"But there is a lot of pressure on us on this and this is not helping."

"I see... I know Giulio well and I am sure he cares about you and loves you. It's likely that he is just under pressure and he ends up behaving in this way."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know... maybe you should offer to help him, or make sure either Amedeo or Scipione Borghese begin to help him more, you cannot expect someone to manage half of the world alone and still be fine, after all!"

"Yes, you are also right Kaguya, although I don't know..."

"If it's the case maybe confronting him directly could be a solution, try to make clear your situation, I'm sure he won't remain indifferent."

Anya remained silent for a few moments.

"Thank you so much, Kaguya!" Said then. "I knew I could always count of you as a great friend!"

"No worries! I am glad to help. But now I would like to ask for your help."

"Sure, how may I help you?"

"It has to do with Insulindia. The colony we have established two years ago and that we haven't yet managed to pacify."

"Well, time and patience, you Japanese are better at this than us from the West."

"I know, but the problem is that the loyalty of the Black Knights is shaking. You know, they were created for a purpose and now many natives see them as a hope to expel us from there. Needless to say that the Black Knights are also not happy for being used as a colonial militia."

"You should have abolished the Black Knights after the war. Now, since you didn't, here's what you can do: order the Black Knights to commit some war crime against the native Insulindians. If they accept and execute it, then you will have destroyed their reputation and they will be seen as the Emperor's feared guard. If they refuse then they will become rebels. You will make the Imperial Armed Forces intervene, capturing those staying here in Japan and attacking those in Insulindia. So you liquidate them at once."

"The plan is cruel, but after all aren't politics inherently cruel?"

"You got it perfectly." Replied Anya. "Now let's make sure we have the support of General Tohdoh, Ohgi and the Emperor."

"What about Kallen? She is in charge of the Insulindian Theatre." Asked Kaguya.

"Politics require sacrifices, Kaguya. You know this well."

Kaguya sighed. "Yes. I guess so."

* * *

**5th of September, 2023**

**London, Holy Britannian Empire**

Prince Schneizel had gathered his cabinet at the Number 10th, Downing Street. The issue to be addressed on that afternoon was the recent vote at the House of Commons concerning the freezing of European assets within the Holy Britannian Empire.

"This is insanity. The Romans will react violently and we will lose much more than we could possibly gain with such an insanity." Protested the Foreign Minister, Lord William Le Despencer.

"Yet the votes in favour also came from the Conservative Party, even if from a minority within it." Observed the Party Secretary, Sir John Williams. "If we ask the House of Lords to veto it, we might lose the support of part of our own party, that might want to join the Imperial Resurgence Party."

"It's true, Sir Williams." Replied Schneizel. "Yet, the Whigs and some of the Labours were very against such retaliations and they might accept to form a coalition."

"The Whigs and the Labours with the Tories? That's utter nonsense!" Exclaimed the House of Commons Speaker, Dame Rebecca Thatcher, daughter of an important former Britannian Prime Minister.

"The alternative will be to call for an election, which if done now might still reward us." Said Schneizel, thinking of an alternative.

"But not if we are showed as traitors." Protested Lord Peter Acton, Chancellor of the Exchequer. "Which is what will happen if we block the economic sactions against Rome. Do you realise that the nationalist press is convincing everybody that the Romans did the attack?"

"The Imperial Resurgence Party should cease to be a problem within a week, gentlemen." Reassured Lady Martha Godwinson, Minister of Justice.

"I hope so..." Murmured Schneizel.

"What if we ask the House of Lords to reduce the magnitude of the sanctions against Rome? We can even use the excuse of investigations." Proposed the Minister of Foreign Affairs.

"I think that it would matter little. The Romans see us as co-hegemons, but they tolerate us as we are their allies, yet if we break the alliance then, well, they will respond." Replied calmly Schneizel.

"Well." Intervened Gino. "In case of a war with Rome the Knights of the Round would be ready to fight. I would personally hate this, but as they say across the Manche: 'Befehl ist befehl'."

"I doubt we would have a chance against the Kaiserlich Kriegsmarine." Replied Schneizel.

"Actually, we have studied some strategies, but it would be a long and costly war anyway." Observed Sir Richard Patton, Minister of War.

"Well, gentlemen, I will phone now to H.M. the Empress to see whether or not she could accept a smaller package of sanctions against Rome. Nonetheless, I think she was very clear when she communicated her intention to veto the current law, even in case the House of Lords would pass it."

With this, Schneizel stood up and left the room. He stayed out for around fifteen minutes and when he came back he seemed far more worried than previously.

"Ladies, gentlemen, we have a response by Her Majesty the Empress: she said that not only the package of sanctions must not pass in any way, but that it is important to quickly liquidate the Imperial Resurgence Party and resume the collaboration with the Holy Roman Empire."

* * *

**16th of September, 2023**

**Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

Towards mid-September, violences against foreigners in China had increased exponentially. Led by the mysterious man who used the title of Ba Wang and a mask portraying Qin Shi Huang, the Boxers, this ultra-nationalist secret society was continuously attacking foreign citizens and their properties, causing many victims. The situation was not received softly by any of the foreign powers with interests in China and as a result, on the 10th of September, the delegations of Rome, Britannia, Brazil, South Africa, Japan and other countries had officially protested before the Tianzi. Now, one week later, the Roman Ambassador to the Chinese Federation, Baron Alexander von Falkenhausen, was to present a solution on behalf of all the nations who controlled the Legation Cities.

Falkenhausen was in the Vermillion Forbidden City, accompanied by the Spokesperson of the Societé, Hector Clément, by his second-in-command, the Plenipotentiary Minister, Pyotr Mishchenko and the special envoy sent three days earlier from Rome, Prince Scipione Valerio Borghese.

After the customary exchange of formalities, Prince Borghese read the letter sealed by the Roman Emperor and the leaders of the other countries.

"To Her Majesty the Tianzi,

Over the past weeks, We the Emperor of the Romans, alongside with H.M. the Empress of Brazil, H.M. the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, H.M. the Emperor of Japan, the Right Honourable President of the Union of South Africa and the Right Honourable President of the Federation of Rio de la Plata and Chile have been growing increasingly concerned with the rising of xenophobic violence in China and in the International Cities.

It is feared by the international community that, should these violences ecalate, they might lead to an armed uprising that might endanger the international balance of powers and even the future of the Chinese Monarchy.

With this premise and considering the difficult situation in which the Chinese Federation finds herself at the moment, We and the other partners have decided to advance the following proposals:

1_ Extension of the action of the Settlements Police to the whole Chinese Territory, with mandate to repress any xenophobic movement and violence and ensuring public order.

2_ Establishment of Regional Commands of the Settlements Police in Mainland China, to facilitate the control and securitisation of the territory.

3_ Renaming of the International Settlements Police into International Police of China.

4_ Establishment of an Institute for Economic Reconstruction of China, to provide economic and financial assistance."

The proposal, initially received with hostilities by the members of the court, had left mixed feelings after the promise of economic assistance.

"Your Majesty, this is outrageous." Protested one of the Advisers. "Are they not happy to own our strategic resources and to control all of China's main ports? Now do they also want to have their own police controlling our territory? What will be next? The International Army of China, maybe with its headquarters directly in Rome or Tokyo?"

"Councillor Hu is right, Your Majesty." Said another. "If this trend is kept, soon we might see them appointing a Governor for the whole of China."

"Let me remind, Your Majesty, that the International Police Force would work alongside the Imperial Federal Police, not above." Objected Ambassador Falkenhausen.

"I would not object this proposal." Said Yuan Xiquan, surprising everybody.

"General Xiquan, I am sincerely surprised by you." Said the Tianzi. "Would you mind explaining your reasons?"

"Of course I won't mind. At the moment the Chinese Imperial Forces had all undergone a program of financial cuts and they are not operating at their full capacity. Moreover, nationalism is widespread among many military circles, as was demonstrated by the military operation carried on by me against xenophobic officers in Canton only last summer. This said, I am afraid that our Security Forces might often intentionally avoid the investigation and the prosecution of the Boxers and their leaders. For this reason, I am convinced that an international police force will help protecting the foreign citizens in China, complement our security forces and push them towards greater efficiency."

"Let's not forget that the Institute of Economic and Financial Reconstruction is very much needed by our country." Added another Wu Xiaoping, Minister of the Economy.

"Traitors! All of you!" Exclaimed a courtier, echoed by other.

"Silence!" Shouted the Master of Ceremonies.

"Does Your Majesty wish to take some time to think about our proposal?" Asked Borghese.

"Your Majesty, as an Army General I cannot help but pointing at the fact that such force would be very much in the interest of the Empire." Insisted Xiquan.

The Tianzi thought about it for another moment.

"I am afraid of the people's response to an international police force."

"We should fear a revolt." Said an Adviser.

"We should not." Replied Xiquan. "The Chinese people only revolts when the institutions are absent and do not control the territory. But this is not the case. We have full control of it and there is nothing to be feared."

"Be it then." Replied the Tianzi. "You will have your police and your institute. I fell that the Sun is setting over my dynasty, yet I think I am powerless over this. Let's only hope I will be proven wrong."

* * *

**World News**

From BBC News, 12th of September, 2024

Peaceful demonstration turn into riot after Scotland Yard attempted to arrest leaders of Imperial Resurgence Party in the Party Headquarters. Lord Montgomerie: "The Empress is hostage of her own siblings and of treacherous politicians!"

From LVX News Agency, 16th of September, 2024

Foreign Minister Pierre de Ligny declared that Rome is "Deeply concerned by the erosion of the rule of law in Britannia."

From Corriere della Sera, 20th of September 2024

Xenophobic violence runs free in China. Employees of the Societé Impériale pour l'Extréme Orient massacred in Yunnan. Minister of War Von Bulow: "From the 1st of October, the International Police will operate in the whole China."

From LVX News Agency, 23rd of September.

The Arab Liberation Front strikes again! Bomb explodes in front of the Navy Officers Circle of Tripoli. 9 deaths and 13 wounded.


	10. Southeastern Winds

**3rd of October, 2023**

**Schloss Neuschwanstein, Kingdom of Bavaria, HRE**

As was now a consolidated custom, on the 21st of September, coinciding with the end of the Summer, the capital of the Holy Roman Empire would be moved back from Saint Petersburg to Rome. During the transference, Giulio decided to take a few days to remain alone in the Schloss Neuschwanstein, the charming castle he had built in the Bavarian Alps. There he also wanted to have the meeting of the Directive Council of the Societé Impériale pour le Congo.

"Ladies, gentlemen, thank you for coming." He started. "I have decided to call for this extraordinary meeting in face of the letter that I have attached to your emails. I hope you have all had the time to read it."

Oldrin Zevon was the first to speak:

"Having read it, I think it is extremely concerning that this 'Chief Mobutu' have been able to unite the tribes of Southern Congo and eliminate the mafia."

"Without the mafia, now they are free to challenge the company rule. If nothing those Italian rogues were acting as deterrent." Observed Princess Cornelia, who was representing Nunnally.

"I am in favour of attacking them and disperse this Mobutu or however is called before ha manages to cause further troubles." Intervened Tsar Mikhail Romanov.

"I support this." Said Anya.

"We can attack them. Yet I am afraid we might alienate the support of the other tribes." Replied Giulio.

"Not if first we produce a serie of accusations against Mobutu. After all he has been subjugating realms that were recognised by the Company." Suggested Oldrin.

"This can be a plan... We capture this savage, we humiliate before the other tribal chiefs and then we throw him in jail after discrediting him before everybody. Yet to do so, we can only rely on the Force Publique, as the Free State of Congo is outside the sovereignty of any State and neither Rome nor everybody else would be willing to risk his soldiers for the sake of a private company with connections with the organised crime."

"If nothing we should at least try." Said Anya. "We should instruct the Governor to do so."

"We first need to reinforce the Force Publique. To do it would need at least 3,000 more units." Objected Cornelia.

"The Force Publique would need to have at least 150,000 effectives to efficiently control the Congo. At least. It's now at 15,000, it will never be able to enforce a damn thing, otherwise all those tribal fuckers would have all gone to the cemetery long ago." Said Giulio irritated.

"Let's commit 6,000 forces." Intervened Kaguya Sumeragi. "I will commit 2,000 alone and you all commit the remaining 4,000."

"I second this proposal." Said Mikhail Romanov.

"I have no objections." Replied Giulio.

"Same." Concluded Anya.

Quickly all the others agreed with the proposal by Kaguya to reinforce the Force Publique by 6,000 troops.

* * *

Following the meeting, Giulio went to a terrace in the Western Side of the castle, to watch the sunset. There was a cold wind and the yellow and orange dying leaves on the trees were reflecting the Sun setting. He lighted a cigar, while putting on a grammophone Wagner's _Siegfried Idyll_.

Knowing exactly where to find him, Cornelia reached him soon up there.

"Richard Wagner's music, cigars and Alpine landscapes, your little paradise, right?"

"The beauty of simplicity, Cornelia."

"It restores the soul, indeed, especially after a meeting like that."

"Indeed." Said Giulio remaining seated, forcing Cornelia to go until him. "You know, when I was a kid, back in Vermont, I would often disappear for entire days, only returning at night. Even though my parents always cared about me, there was always a sense of loneliness that I couldn't bear. My sister was too little, all my school friends lived far away and I couldn't play with the children of the peasants. So I would opt for isolating myself in the middle of the forest, taking with me few books, my dog... back then we had the good old Hercules and some food. I recall my mom always getting very mad at me, especially the first times I did it."

"I know how it feels, there is loneliness in power." Replied Cornelia.

"But what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger." Said again Giulio.

"And there we go again with Nietzsche... I would love to keep talking about this, but I came here to..."

"I know already. To talk about the tensions between our countries."

"Nunnally has been doing everything she could to de-escalate them."

"And I really appreciate this."

"But?"

"She won't last long. The Resurgence Party has been doing a great job in showing you and Schneizel as traitors manipulating her. The people hates you and Schneizel, is sympathetic towards your sister, but at the same time thinks that she isn't capable of ruling and the idea of a Republic is becoming more and more popular. I am quite well informed about what's going on."

"I see. But we need your help to de-escalate the situation."

"And how, if I may? Have you seen the protesters, just four days ago, trying to force the entrance of my Embassy in London? Some of my generals even suggested an intervention in England to secure Nunnally on the Throne, but then we agreed that this would only make things worse."

"So will you just let the monarchy fall?"

"Are the Armed Forces loyal?"

"The Navy, but I cannot make guarantees for the Army and the Air Force."

"Then there's little I can do to help, secure their loyalty and then we will talk. I feel that there is an obscure force operating to destroy me and all what I believe in. This time, I am afraid it might succeed."

* * *

**5th of October, 2023**

**Rome, Duchy of Latium, HRE**

Amedeo Farnese was sitting at his desk in Loggia Centrale, at Palazzo Farnese, the wonderful Roman palace located close to Piazza Campo de' Fiori and that belonged to his family before the French invasion in 1799 and that after the liberation of Italy was returned to his family, together with the other properties. He did not kept all of them: the Villa Farnesina, located in Trastevere was in fact donated to the Imperial Academy of Rome, the circle that gathered the brightest minds of the Empire, while the Palatine Hill was not returned, since it was a sacred hill. Instead, he administered it with the hereditary title of Custodian of the Palatine.

It was already around 6:00 p.m. and after having spent the last two hours taking care of matters regarding the Imperial Order of St. Raphael, he was now relaxing on an armchair, contemplating the frescos by Michelangelo. His resting was however interrupted by the butler.

"I hope there is a good reason for you to interrupt my moment of relaxation." Said Amedeo irritated.

"Your Highness, there is a lady who wants to see you."

"I am not receiving visits at the moment."

"But she claims to be your cousin, Sire."

"Who in heaven is she?"

"She says her name is Leila von Breisgau."

"What?" Shouted Amedeo raising from the armchair. "Very well... Please, let Mrs. Hyuga in."

Leila entered the room, Amedeo sat at his desk. She made a few steps in his direction.

"Usually, when a commoner is in the presence of a landed noble, he bows." He said bitterly. She obeyed.

"Apologies, dear cousin."

"Don't you dare calling me like this. You don't belong anymore to my family."

"Is the Imperial family so unwilling to forgive its members who commit mistakes."

"We are unwilling to forgive disloyalty and I think you know what."

Leila took a long breath.

"Amedeo..."

"Your Highness, Duke Amedeo of Parma and Piacenza, Custodian of the Palatine, Grand Master of the Imperial Order of Saint Raphael Archangel and of the Constantinian Order of Saint George. This is the only way you are allowed to refer to me."

"Apologies, Sire. I come to you after I have been facing the rejection by every member of the family and any sort of humiliation, including the eviction from the house of my friend Anna Clément, by orders of Giulio."

"His Majesty, Emperor Julius I of the Romans, King of Italy, of Germany and of Jerusalem, Duke of Latium, Marquis of Canossa and of all the other Domains Under the Sun. You will start referring to those above you in the appropriate way, Leila Hyuga."

"I do not have anymore that last name!"

"Nor are you a Von Breisgau. Perhaps your Jewish adoptive family will want you back, try with them."

"But I came here because..."

"My cousin did well in evicting you from there. I wonder why you have not been expelled from the country yet."

"He did, I still have two weeks."

"Donc foute le camp, chére Leila!" Replied Amedeo in French, which was the lingua franca of the Empire, other than the language spoke at official events of the court.

"Mais je ne sais pas où aller!"

"Non mi interessa." Now Amedeo had switched to Italian, language used by the Imperial Family.

"You cannot hate me that much, there must be something I can do for you. I am an experienced officer, I may have a place in the Order."

Amedeo laughed loudly. "You could get a place in the Court... as the court jester!"

At these words, Leila could not hold herself anymore and falling on her knees started crying. She was completely isolated. Gone her gypsies friends, her relationship with Akito, her position in the Japanese Imperial Army, she had now also discovered that even her family and what should be her homeland were not willing to forgive her old mistakes. Not even Ayano, who had fought under her command against Euro Britannia and Giulio himself, had showed any sympathy towards her.

Amedeo looked at her on the floor crying. He raised his eyebrows. His first impulse was to further humiliate her by doing some cruel joke, but even him at this point held himself. Clearly, he thought, she had suffered enough and perhaps this time she had learned the lesson.

"Errare humanum est." He pronounced solemnly, taking a sheet with his crest on the top of it and starting writing. "We can all fix our mistakes, we might just have to pay a very high price for it." He finished writing and signed the document. "Here's yours."

Leila raised her head and standing up, she took the document. She now even felt ashamed for not her self-humiliation. "What is it?"

"I am recommending you to the Règiment des Volontaires Royaux, this is a French Regiment that welcomes foreign volunteers and is at the moment stationed in Severobajkal'sk, in Eastern Russia. You will enter as Private Leila Breisgau, once that the loss of your title of nobility means also the loss of the predicate of nobility. No privilege will be granted to you in function of your past nobility."

"Is this the price I have to pay for forgiveness?"

"This is what you pay to live within the Empire, the forgiveness you will receive if you will deserve it."

"I will do my best to be worth of it, then. I will be eternally grateful to you."

"Do as you wish, now go."

* * *

**10th of October, 2023**

**Jakarta, Imperial Colony of Insulindia**

Kallen was sitting in her office, looking, with disgust at the orders that were on the desk, under her eyes. She was disgusted by what she had received four days earlier from Tokyo. Indeed, the whole idea of colonising Indonesia never convinced her and she had always been transparent on how she thought this whole idea was against the principles that inspired the whole Japanese fight for independence. Nonetheless, she had been accepting everything quietly, up to this point. Back in Tokyo, supported by the Emperor, Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Kaguya Sumeragi were consolidating their power and suppressing democracy, while Ohgi, despite being the Prime Minister, was becoming more and more a puppet in their hands. In the colonies, the Japanese Government was becoming increasingly violent against the natives and the Japanese Imperial Army was carrying on mass murders against subject populations that would not fully accept the Imperial rule.

This last order however, was far beyond anything she could possibly tollerate. In front of her desk, the order signed by General Tohdoh and by Kaguya Sumeragi was in fact telling her to carry on, with her Black Knights, massacres in 25 towns chosen arbitrarily and claimed to be bulwarks of rebel forces.

"Ohh, I will never do it!" She yelled, throwing the order away. In that moment on the monitor of her computer appeared a call by Kaguya. She answered.

"Hi Kallen!" Exclaimed happily Kaguya, whose image appeared on the screen.

"Don't you feel minimally ashamed?" Asked Kallen infuriated.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Replied Kaguya, pretending to be confused.

"Oh, you do! I know you quite well to know that you do, stop pretending."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talk about the insane order you and Tohdoh had just sent to me! You think I don't understand this your attempt to discredit me and the Black Knights?"

"Kallen, we have already talked about it. It's a matter of national security."

"It's a matter of imperialist ambitions that you have inherited from the Britannians! You wanted to free Japan from Britannia but now you are proving that you are not any better!"

"Countries have interests and struggle for power, Kallen. The fittest survive, the others..."

"Look at you. The former President of the UFN, one of the paladines of anti-colonial fight speaking like Charles zi Britannia!"

"That's enough, Kallen Stadtfeld. If you do not intend to execute the orders, I will make sure that you are permanently replaced and you will go to the court martial for insubordination."

"You can then already begin the process against me, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, because I refuse to subject the Black Knights to the humiliation of becoming imperialist criminals. But I have to warn that I am not going to surrender myself to you. If you want my head you will have to come get it, because from this moment onwards, I will fight you, with the same determination which I had fighting the Britannians." With these words, Kallen closed the call with Kaguya.

She took a long breath and then stood up and looked at the photos on her desk: Ohgi's marriage, then she, Kaguya and Nunnally and still another in which she was with Giulio on a boat, going to the Kamenny Island Palace in Saint Petersburg, only the previous summer. She took that photo and looked at it better.

"Well, you were the one who told me this would be a good idea." Saying so, she put the photo in her pocket. She then turned at the portrait of the Japanese Emperor, behind her desk and took it out. After this, she called her immediates and ordered them to lower the Japanese flag in all the buildings belonging to the Black Knights. She then sent another message to them: 'Execute Plan Freedom Wings'.

Once she had given all the orders, she reached the press room of the Black Knights headquarters and prepared to give a speech to all those living in Insulindia.

"Insulindians, this is a message to all of you,

I am Kallen Kozuki, commander of the 4th Army Group of the Free Order of the Black Knights and Commander-in-Chief of the Insulindian Military Zone.

The Black Knights, unit of which I am the commander in this region, were founded under the guidance of Zero during the Japanese War of Independence, as a force that would always stand for justice, equality, freedom and oppose imperialism and colonialism.

Unfortunately, since their regained independence, the Japanese have proved to be equal if not worse than their former colonial masters, embarking in colonialist wars throughout the whole Asia-Pacific Region and supporting the Roman Empire in oppressing the Chinese Federation. As Japan took this direction, the Black Knights were required more and more to act in ways that were inconsistent with their own values, being turned into a colonial militia.

The peak of this humiliation was reached four days ago, when the Ministry of War and the Ministry of the Colonies had sent us the present order, requesting us to exterminate the populations of twenty-five Insulindian towns, choosen arbitrarily, as part of their anti-guerrilla effort.

It was in response to this order that today, I have ordered my Army Group to rebel against the authority of the Empire of Japan and to seize the main public buildings of Jakarta as well as to disarm the Japanese Forces in all the territories of what is called Colony of Insulindia. From this moment onwards, we will stand on the side of the Indonesian people and of all those who suffer from colonial oppression.

From this moment onwards, the 4th Army Group of the Order of the Black Knights, proclaims its support to the revolution of all the oppressed, against imperialism and colonialism!

Freedom, Justice, Revolution!"

* * *

**10th of October, 2023**

**Rome, Duchy of Latium, HRE**

Giulio and Anya were sitting in the home theatre of the Quirinale Palace, the official residence in Rome, following the news concerning the declaration released by Kallen Kozuki, beginning a rebellion agains Japan. Giulio drank some Porto Wine.

"Well, I did my part." Said Anya.

"We make an excellen team." Said Giulio looking at the images on the screen with satisfaction.

"Are you sure this was the right thing to be done?" Asked Anya.

"It's in Kallen's nature to rebel and fight for her causes. It's in the nature of men to fight. It's in the plan of the Gods that a State prevails on the others."

"Is it? Haven't we pushed her to do it?"

"We may have accelerated her rebellion, but not pushed her to do it. A wave of war and rebellion is about to fall on us and I prefer to deal with it in smaller fraction, than all at once."

"Congo and Insulindia first, what then?"

"Britannia, most likely."

"Then may the Gods help us." Replied Anya.

"We are together in this, so nothing bad can happen to us." Said Giulio kissing her lips.

The news ended and Anya wanted to put on some music. As she changed channel, however, the first song she found Bob Dylan's _A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall_.

_Oh, where have you been, my blue-eyed son?_  
_Oh, where have you been, my darling young one?_  
_I've stumbled on the side of twelve misty mountains_  
_I've walked and I've crawled on six crooked highways_  
_I've stepped in the middle of seven sad forests_  
_I've been out in front of a dozen dead oceans_  
_I've been ten thousand miles in the mouth of a graveyard_  
_And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard_  
_And it's a hard rain's a-gonna fall_


	11. The Rain Begins to Fall

**16th of October, 2023**

**Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

Oldrin Zevon was in her office in Palazzo Massimo, the palace in Piazza dei Cinquecento, near Termini Train Station, that hosted the headquarters of the Imperial Bureau of Investigations. From there, she was following a special operation carried on by the Praetorian Guard in Northern Africa, more accurately in Southern Egypt, near the border with Sudan. The operation was being carried on late in the night and consisted of an assault at a secret base of the Arab Liberation Front, which according to the Imperial Intelligence, hosted several important leaders. Other than Oldrin, monitoring the operation were Lucrezia, who was doing it from Villa Torlonia, her Roman residence in Via Nomentana and by Field Marshal José Antonio Primo de Rivera, sitting at Palazzo Bonaparte, in Piazza Venezia, who was the new commander of the Praetorian Guard.

There was little to no communication between the commanders and the troops on the ground, who had been perfectly prepared for such operations. In fact, they managed to surround the base and silently occupy all the main ways of access. Then, by adopting a similar scheme of blocking escape routes, they went on occupying the whole complex sector by sector. The guards were poorly prepared and resulted to be highly inefficient when faced by the Roman special forces.

"Estos perros do not feel so confident when they cannot hide under a camel!" Joked Primo de Rivera, in his French that resented of a strong Spanish accent.

"Tell them that we need the leaders alive, if possible." Said Lucrezia.

"Both of you, quiet!" Exclaimed Oldrin while watching and eating a slice of pizza.

The Praetorians were now entering the control room and she wanted to see every detail of it.

As soon as they broke through the doors of it, they were received by the fire of those inside. For a very short interval of time, the soldier looked at a screen where, clearly in communication with the rebels, could be seen the hologram of a girl.

"Soldier, wait..." Said Oldrin. However, she could not complete her sentence, as the soldier had to change position and the communication was immediately interrupted.

"Have you seen something?" Asked Lucrezia.

"Yes, there was a girl on that screen, we should take the footage and see if we have can identify her. This could take us to some conclusion." Replied Oldrin.

"I will order my forces to do so, then." Stated Primo de Rivera.

"Amazing, thanks!" Replied Oldrin.

* * *

**Windsor Palace, Windsor, Holy Britannian Empire**

"Very well, the people is in open revolt and rioting all over London, the Army is suspecting of me and the Romans are losing their nerves with the situation and their Ambassador is making open threats against Britannia. Schneizel, have you got some other smart idea to finish off with the monarchy?"

Cornelia was infuriated at her brother gross and poorly organised attempt to have the leadership of the Imperial Resurgence Party arrested. The move had in fact backfired and was being now exploited to accuse Prince Schneizel of being plotting a coup d'état against his sister and the democratically elected government. In all this, Duke Henry of Mercia was whole situation in order to attack Nunnally's siblings while calling for new elections.

"Damnation, Cornelia! Something had to be done to stop the Lord Montgomerie."

"Something smarter, maybe!"

"I am afraid that keeping arguing in this way won't take any of us far." Said Nunnally from her bed. "It is clear to me that the only possible way out now is that you step down from your position as Prime Minister. I should call for an election, but this would mean a victory for the Imperial Resurgence Party, so I will avoid doing so. Instead, I will try to appoint a new Prime Minister, I think about Lord Rees-Mogg."

"Rees-Mogg, Nunnally?" Asked Cornelia. "You cannot appoint an aristocrat now. You need a commoner, someone who can speak to the people."

"You could appoint Baldwin or Adams."

"Adams is quite popular in America." Observed Nunnally. "So he could assure us support in the New World."

"Yet Baldwin monopolises conservative politics in Britain." Observed Nunnally.

"Let me step down, then. At least we will avoid the humiliation of having a member of the Royal Family expelled from the Conservative Party."

"I am ready to accept your renounciation, Schneizel." Said Nunnally solemnly. "Then you will take the diplomatic mission in the Chinese Federation."

"What will you do in the meantime?" Asked Cornelia.

"Give a speech. I know I am not yet fully in forces. But if I don't speak to the people and convince them to support my cause, then we will be lost."

* * *

**World News**

From BBC News, 17th of October, 2024

Breaking News: Prime Minister Prince Scheizel of Wales resigns. Empress Nunnally appoints Sir Francis Baldwin to lead the government ad interim. Empress to address Parliament on the 20th.

From BBC News, 19th of October

Resident Commissioner for the International Territory of Uruguay reported unusual amassing of Brazilian forces on the border. No declaration has come from Rio de Janeiro.

From Tokyo Herald, 20th of October, 2024

Uprising in Manchuria results in serious damage to Japanese assets, including Manchurian Railways. Prime Minister Ohgi accuses the Vermillion Forbidden City of being incompetent on matters of national security.

* * *

**21st of October, 2023**

**Palais des Tuileries, Paris, Kingdom of France, HRE**

Giulio was on an official visit to the Kingdom of France when the news concerning Nunnally's speech reached him and his entourage. He knew about Nunnally's intentions and wanted to follow her speech, so he did, together with Borghese, Amedeo and Ayano.

The speech had left them unimpressed, however. Nunnally had promised elections to the Britannian population, but only after the situation would have calmed, while she had decided to keep Baldwin in charge for the time being. Moreover she had decided to insist on the arrest of the leadership of the Imperial Resurgence Party and had announced her intentions to reconciliate with the Roman Empire.

"My friends, today we have lost Britannia." Said Giulio switching off the television.

"Don't exaggerate, Nunnally is still supported by capable people."

"Are you talking of Schneizel? He is now Ambassador to the Chinese Federation. Cornelia? The military hates her. The Knights of Round? They are just not enough, regardless of any nonsense that Gino will tell us. Baldwin? A career politician. Certainly not a statesman. Any ideas?"

"We could intervene in Britannia." Suggested Amedeo.

"Out of question. I don't intend to provoke a war now. We have already enough troubles with the Uruguay question, the Congo and most of Africa in revolt and the Japanese about to invade Manchuria."

"But if I am not mistaking, in Congo there is only the Force Publique fighting." Objected Ayano.

"But the Force Publique might turn out not to be enough. Should this be the case, the Congo Charter allows the Societé to request that the Holy Roman Empire and the South African Union take temporarily the control of the region, which would involve our country. After we have seen the whole Katanga taken by the rebels and many settlers slaughtered in ways I don't even want to describe, I am seriously thinking of doing it."

In that moment Olga Poroschenko, the Ukrainian intern working for the Emperor entered the room.

"Your Majesty, Milords, ladies, there is a phone call for Your Majesty. It is the High Commissioner of Uruguay."

"Wait to see." Said Giulio turning at the others. "More troubles coming."

Giulio followed the intern towards his office.

"What does the commissioner wants at this time?" Asked Giulio.

"He did not specified anything to me. But from the documents I have seen I am afraid there are troubles with Brazil."

"Of course, what else could possibly be?" Wondered Giulio.

He attended the phone call.

"Commissioner, here is your Emperor. I really hope there is a good reason for you to disturb me at this time."

"I apologise, Your Majesty. But the Brazilian Army is maneuvering on our northern border and the Platineans are doing the same on the Western one. We are preparing to be attacked from both sides."

"This can only be a joke. Either this or they have gone crazy. Let me phone Empress Carine. I'll get back to you."

Now infuriated, Giulio phoned Carine.

"Hi Giulio! How are things in the Old World?" Asked Carine happily.

"Don't you even try, Carine. I want to know what are you up to in Uruguay."

"You mean Cisplatina."

"I mean the International Territory of Uruguay, which is under the administration of the Holy Roman Empire and that you are about to attack."

"Oh, I am not about to attack. I've just got worried by the Rio de La Plata Federation moving its troops near the border."

"Are you aware that if you march into Uruguay I will be forced to declare war against you."

"I am, but are you aware that my dear little innocent lovely sister at this moments in Britannia is counting less than the two of spades?"

"And so?"

"And so that the Imperial Brazilian Agency of Information has found out a dispatch sent by the Duke of Mercia to President Rosas, of the Federation, telling him that if they take over, then they will support an immediate annexation of Cisplatina to the Rio de La Plata. Needless to say that I cannot allow this to happen."

"There are already Roman troops defending it."

"But if both them attack Rome, then the war will escalate."

"This is true... Listen, let's do that: I will call for an emergency meeting to discuss a new arrangement for the ITU. For now you just... just don't cause troubles."

"I agree. Are there any chances that you hand the territory back to me?"

"We will see, Carine, we will see this at the meeting. You still need to learn to be patient."

"Of course Giulio, I will. As a gesture of good will, I will then recall my troops from the border. For now."

"They shouldn't have been mobilised in first place."

"Have a good day, Giulio. I love you too."

* * *

**23rd of October, 2024**

**Vermillion Forbidden City, Luoyang, Chinese Federation.**

"With all respect to your Majesty, but the Japanese are occupying Manchuria, there is a terrorist organisation endangering your monarchy and the population is rebelling against the International Police. Shouldn't Your Majesty take a decision?"

Baron Alexander von Falkenhausen was enerved. The situation in China was only degenerating and the Tianzi seemed to be escaping from his control.

"You need patience, Baron Falkenhausen, the stabilisation of this country after what your Emperor did to us is certainly not going to be an easy task. Furthermore, the Chinese Federation is not in the conditions to fight Japan at the moment. Unless Rome accepts to help us." Replied Yuan Xiquan.

"We are not responsible for the incompetence of China's ministers, General Xiquan." Replied the German diplomat. "And Rome is already giving enough support. But my Kaiser has made clear that has no intention to attack Japan."

"Of course, how did I even dared to think that the Roman Emperor took seriously his motto: 'parcere subiectis et debellare superbos'"

"Don't you dare offending the Kaiser!" Shouted Falkenhausen.

"Indeed, that's enough." Intervened the Tianzi. "The Japanese need to leave Manchuria as soon as possible and we will work for that purpose. In the same way, the International Police will retreat into the Legation Cities as soon as China will be finally pacified."

"Then I am afraid they won't do so for a while." Intervened Schneizel, who had just arrived to present his credentials as Ambassadors. "Since I have arrived I have received news of increasing uprisings all over the country against the international forces."

"Your Highness, please!" Intervened the Master of Ceremony, calling Schneizel to follow the protocol.

"Apologies, Your Majesty." Replied Schneizel bowing. "I am Schneizel el Britannia, Prince of Wales and new Ambassador of Her Britannian Majesty to the Chinese Federation."

Yuan Xiquan smirked. In his mind, he was already seeing Schneizel, Falkenhausen and all those arrogant western diplomats accompanying begging for mercy, while suffering from of the most terrifying Chinese tortures.

* * *

**25th of October, 2023**

**Jakarta, People's Committee for the Liberation of Indonesia**

Kallen was studying with her staff the map of Indonesia, where after the initial impetus of the rebellion, now things seemed to be turning in favour of the Japanese.

"Chairwoman Kozuki, we need to find ways to connect the archipelago, with the supply lines cutted by the Japanese Navy we have no hopes of winning." Said General Sukarto, one of the former Indonesian General who had now joined the Black Knights.

"Well, but so far we have been able to expel the Japanese from most of the islands. Only yesterday we finished the liberation of Bali." Objected General Hatta.

"Yes, but we still cannot supply them. The Japanese will just wait for us to run out of supplies and collapse, then they will march into our cities acclaimed by the people." Objected Sukarto.

Kallen sighed. "In the end Giulio was right in saying that who controls the sea routes, controls the world."

"We still need to find a way around." Suggested General Okubo, a Japanese defector.

"We could rely on air superiority." Suggested Sukarno.

"But the Japanese have deployed the Hosho and the Akagi, which are two carriers of the Hosho Class."

"But the Japanese weren't able to dismantle their factories of fighters, were they?" Asked Okubo.

"Those in Jakarta and Bandung yes, yet those in Palembang are still there, just not active." Replied Kallen.

"We could reactivate them." Suggested General Suzuki, another of the Japanese rebels.

"We could. If we replace the sakuradite with diesel, we can still make the airplanes work. Yet, I think we should avoid exposing ourselves too much at the moment. Moreover, we should increase the artillery batteries in the straits." Said Kallen.

"The question of supplying the islands remains." Noted Sukarno.

"We shall use submarines convoys, I think we have the means to to so, although only in a very small scale. Hopefully soon the Japanese will be forced to fight in China and this should play in our favour." Replied Kallen.

* * *

**29th of October, 2023**

**Bajkal'sk, Imperial Territory of Irkutsk**

A military jeep was taking Leila Breisgau to her new home: the military base of Bajkal'sk, where the Régiment des Volontiers Royaux was stationed. As the car arrived, she was received by a female sergeant on the main patio of the base. Outside it was cold and despite not being winter yet, the snow had already covered fields and trees nearby.

"Private Malcal, at your service."

"Ease, private. I am Sergeant Major Elise Duval and I will be your superior. This is corporal Marine Robespierre and she will show you your accommodation."

"Yes, sir." Replied Leila saluting.

"By this way." Commanded the corporal.

"I've heard you come from the nobility." Said again Marine Robespierre, with a mocking tone.

"Not anymore, it's a long story." Replied Leila. Marine shook her shoulders.

"I don't blame you, my family well, I think you know. Then the monarchists came and screwed everything up. I had the wrong family name, so now I am here in Far East."

"I am sorry."

"I've got used, after all, this is the regiment of the exilees. By the way, this is where you will stay." Marine opened the door on a large dormitory.

"This is the one for female soldiers, you are at the bed 145, that way. The lunch will be in half an hour."

The two saluted each other and then the corporal left Leila alone. Leila reached her bed and laid down her things. She was feeling tired by the long travel, but she was not sad. For once she felt confident and hopeful. It was her chance to regain the trust of her family and her status and she would have taken it.

* * *

**World News**

From LVX, 29th of October, 2023

The Minister of the Colonies, Patrician Luciano Mocenigo has requested the military administration for Algeria, Libya, Egypt, Sudan, Central Africa, Western Africa, Kamerun, Gabon and Angola, as rebelious movements spread throughout Africa. / Elections in South Africa: Hendrik Verwoed's National Party obtains landslide victory. Verwoed promises cooperation with Rome and harsher measures against terrorists.

From BBC News, 30th of October, 2023

Empress Nunnally announced military intervention in London and prorogation of Parliament for one month. The Duke of Mercia: "The Conservative Party is misleading our Empress. We need to end Tory dictatorship."

From Xinhua News

Last foreigners in Xinjang and Tibet have been successfully exacuated. In Lhasa the National Liberation Council has proclaimed the Provisional Government of Free China. They promise "social justice, equality and liberation from the imperialists."

From London Times, 30th of October

Signatories of the Lancaster House Protocols to meet in Stockholm tomorrow to address recent escalation on Uruguay.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I apologise for not having posted any new chapter in a while, unfortunately I was stuck amidst lots of things to do. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and I hope I will be able to post more regularly during the upcoming weeks. Also, I do apologise for having posted the wrong chapter before. Unfortunaly, I haven't been well during the past days and this made me a bit less aware of what I was doing, so I posted the wrong chapter thinking it was this one, now I am posting the right Chapters. Once again, my apologies.


	12. On the notes of Attila

**1st of November, 2023**

**Stockholm, Kingdom of Sweden, HRE**

Hosted by the King of Sweden in his palace, the Conference of Stockholm was gathering the signatories of the Lancaster House Protocols on Uruguay: the Roman Emperor, the Japanese Prime Minister, the Empress of Brazil, the President of the Federation of Rio de la Plata and Chile and the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Started on the 31st of October, the conference however turned out to be a failure since the beginning. First, the Platinean President and the Brazilian Empress kept accusing each other of escalating the situation and claimed that the question on the sovereignty over Uruguay should be resolved immediately, then the Roman Emperor stated that in case of an immediate resolution, he would support Brazilian sovereignty, thing that provoked the reaction of Japan, which decided to support self-determination and of Britannia, which instead decided to support the Rio de la Plata claim. When Giulio approached the Britannian Prime Minister, this replied to him that his move was caused by internal pressures coming from the Imperial Resurgence Party, which by now was dictating the rules in Britannia.

Facing this situation, at the lunch break of the second day of the conference, Giulio decided to have lunch away from the other delegates, in the company of Empress Carine of Brazil. They went to the Bakfickan, a Michelin Star restaurant located at the Royal Opera House, an elegant place where they could discuss business without being disturbed.

"I have to say that after so many years in Brazil, I am now suffering much more with the cold." Said Carine as they entered.

"I can imagine."

"No, you can't. You spend half of the year in Saint Petersburg." Joked Carine.

"It's also true... Ehm yes, a table for two, please." Giulio interrupted himself to ask the waiter for a table.

They sat and without waiting for long ordered their dishes and a bottle of Brunello di Montalcino.

"So, this Saturday we go to La Scala?" Asked Carine, referring to something previously mentioned by Giulio.

"Yes, we will, it's the premiére of Verdi's _Attila_. Will you come?"

"I was thinking of returning to Brazil right after the conference here, but I think I can spend a couple of days in Milan."

"That would be great."

"For sure. Now, you will forgive me if I change argument, but..."

"I know, you want to talk about business."

"Yes."

"This conference won't find a solution, we both know this and if things in Britannia don't improve, which I doubt, I am afraid that when at the end of next year we will hand Cisplatina to Britannia, they will immediately favour their allies."

"So may I annex it?"

"No. If you annex it, this will mean war. I don't think we can avoid a war at this point, but I don't want to cause it and I want to delay it for us to ready."

"Well, so what do you suggest, if we cannot annex it?"

"Within ten days from now you will announce the intention of marching into Uruguay. I will leave the Commissioner aware of this and with orders to hand the territory to your troops without resisting, instead facilitating the deployment of Brazilian forces on the Western borders, so to avoid an attack from Rio de la Plata. Then you won't annex the territory, but appoint a High Commissioner and take it in administration from us."

"It could work."

"It won't take long until the others will abandon the Lancaster House Convention at that point. Then you will declare full annexation of Cisplatina. Deal?"

"Deal." Replied Carine smiling and shaking Giulio's hand.

* * *

**Press Updates**

From LVX News, 2nd of November 2023

"The conference was a fiasco." Declared Emperor Julius I on press conference about Stockholm meeting. No agreement reached on the International Territory of Uruguay.

From BBC News, 5th of November, 2023

On the occasion of the anniversary of the Powders Conspiracy, millions of citizens have celebrated in London wearing masks of Guy Fawkes and protesting against the militarisation of London and executive of Sir Francis Baldwin. Lord Henry de Montgomerie declared his support to demonstration calling for Baldwin's resignation. Empress Nunnally's health worsened. Empress retreats to Balmoral Castle, Scotland.

* * *

**6th of November 2023**

**Milan, Duchy of Milan, HRE**

It was a cold and humid evening of early November in Milan and there was a dense fog that made difficult to see even at 2-3 m of distance. In the crowded streets of the city centre, the Emperor with his family and guests were heading to the famous opera house La Scala, on five FIAT 2800 Ministeriale, which in the past belonged to the First Consul of the Italian Republic. The Emperor was coming accompanied by Empress Anya, Oldrin Zevon, his lover, Charlotte d'Orleans, his mother, Scipione Valerio Borghese, Chief of Staff and the Reichkanzler Prince Wilhelm von Metternich. Moreover, were coming as his guests Empress Carine of Brazil, with the Brazilian Ambassador to the Roman Empire, Manoel de Albuquerque Lins, Count of Rio Formoso and the Japanese Prime Minister, Marquis Kaname Ohgi.

As by protocol, they were the last to arrive and went to occupy the Imperial Box.

"Mesdames and Monsieurs." Announced the director of the Opera House. "Please, join me in welcoming Their Majesties our Emperor and Empress, Her Majesty the Empress Dowager, Her Majesty Empress Carine of Brazil, the Right Honourable Prime Minister of the Japanese Empire, Lord Kaname Ohgi, the Right Honourable Reichskanzler Prince Friedrich von Metternich and their distinguished guests."

All the presents in the theatre stood up and applauded the Emperor and his guests. Following their arrival, then the orchestra played in order the national anthem of each of the countries represented, in order: the _Inno a Roma _written by Lady Guinevere Farnese and Roman National Anthem, the _Hino da Independencia_, anthem of the Empire of Brazil and finally _Kimigayo_, the Japanese National Anthem. To this was followed a standing ovation to the Emperor and his guests.

"Nothing like a warm, Italian welcoming." Said Ohgi to Giulio.

"I hope you liked it."

"I did. I have to be honest, I always wished to visit Italy and to come here, since I was a high school teacher in Shinjuku."

"Well, then I'm happy you have had your dream realised."

"I will be more than happy to return the hospitality next June, if you want. I am working with the Imperial Opera House of Rio de Janeiro to have _O Guarani_, by Carlos Gomes." Proposed Carine.

"That would be lovely." Replied Anya.

"But when will we all be invited to Tokyo for the inauguration of the new opera, Marquis Ohgi?" Asked Prince Borghese.

"Should be next March. We will exhibit _Madama Butterfly, _by Puccini in partnership with Teatro La Fenice."

"Please, do it! It's my favourite work by Puccini."

"Shh guys!" Intervened the Empress Mother. "It's about to start!"

The lights were turned off and the orchestra started playing the Overture. The first scene was the of the Huns camp, where with the aria _Urli, Rapine_, Attila's warriors were greeting their leader with that first aria, that Giulio always loved, where the King of the huns was acclaimed for his deeds and depicted as a God of war, destined to the Valhalla.

Watching the scene, Giulio could not refrain from thinking about himself and the spiral that seemed to be, slowly but steadily devouring his empire and the world.

'Back when I fought Charles, the EU and Lelouch I was Attila.' He thought. 'Now however I am like Ezio. Defending my home from the entire world.'

His thoughts then moved on an other aria of the opera, that was to come only in the second act but that described well his feeling at the moment, it was Ezio's complaint, _Dagli Immortali Vertici._

Dagli immortali vertici

Belli di gloria, un giorno,  
L'ombre degli avi, ah, sorgano  
Solo un istante intorno!  
Di là vittrice l'aquila  
Per l'orbe il vol spiegò . . .  
Roma nel vil cadavere  
Chi ravvisare or può?

* * *

**13th of November, 2023**

**Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

Yuan Xiquan was lying on a sofa in his office in the Imperial Army Headquarters, he was having a very strong headache and his eyes were burning. NN arrived putting a humid warm cloth on his head.

"I told you not to abuse of the Geass. You need to be more careful or this might end up destroying you."

"If it does so after I will have saved China, then I will be fine with it." Replied the General.

"If you keep misusing it, it will destroy you much earlier."

"I will be more careful then. May I have some aspirine? I need to give my speech in two hours."

"Sure, take it." Replied NN giving him the medicine. "Do you think it is already the time for that speech?"

"Yes, absolutely, it is. The colonial world is the global countryside and it must rise at the same time that China rises."

"Interesting metaphore."

"Indeed. When you look at many of the revolutionaries of the past, you see that they were always focused on the cities and on controlling the cities. However, it is not in the cities that most of the people lives. Not in China and not in the World, if we look at the main world powers as being the 'cities'"

"So your plan is to encircle Rome, Britannia and Japan."

"Not all them. At least not now. You see, there is a contradiction within the West: the Britannians and the Japanese were left subjugated by Rome and they cannot accept this, so I will exploit this contradiction to make them fight each other and leave them and the Japanese completely isolated."

"I thought you didn't wished to destroy Rome." Observed NN perplexed.

"I didn't in principle. But I came to realise that if not completely destroyed they will rise again and seek revenge. Giulio is not a fool and knows well that should China be allowed to rise and become a major power, his empire would be threatened. Moreover he fears for Siberia and Transamur, where there is little population and many resources that could help China."

"Interesting strategy. But then I would like to understand the rationale behind the uprising that will happen in tomorrow here in Luoyang. Shouldn't we focus on the countryside?"

"Luoyang is the symbol of the old system and of the House of Shikai, that deposed the Qing in 1912, so it needs to be destroyed. When we will assault the Legation Quarter Rome, Britannia and Japan will intervene, destroy Luoyang and crush the rebellion in the cities. We will retreat to the countryside and then I will reveal myself and from there lead the people against the foreigners and the Tianzi, whom by that point will have lost all of her authority."

"Sounds like a good plan. As far as the Guardians of Hel are concerned, I can assure you that we will have soon under our control most of Africa and Britannia. That girl, Kallen Kozuki, is not acting under our directive, but I am sure that she can easily join our side and if not well... you can always use your Geass."

"Indeed. Well, I should get prepared. I will give the speech very soon."

* * *

The speech by the Bà Wàng, as General Xiquan titled the character he used to mask himself, gave his speech at 22h. The speech was released through the web thanks to the hackers working for the General, who were able to hack even some Western medias and use them to spread their message throughout the world. In this way, at that time, the people of every corner of the world could see that image of a man in traditional imperial chinese clothes, wearing a mask portraying Qin Shi Huang and sitting on a chair, with behind him a red background with the only image of a sun rising. A Chinese revolutionary song known as _The March of the Volunteers_ announced the beginning of the speech.

"Peoples of the World,

I am the Bà Wàng, the leader of the Chinese people in their fight against their oppressors. Today I come to speak to all of you bringing a message of friendship and peace.

Years ago, we had all seen the struggle initiated by Zero in Japan against Imperialism becoming a global fight for justice. Unfortunately, that revolution was hijacked by imperialists of today. The Euro Britannian nobles, with their Japanese flunkeys and the treacherous Princess Nunnally of Britannia had taken the leadership of it and misled the people into a new system of oppression. Colonialism, racism, inequality and authoritarianism have become the norm under them and we, the Chinese, have suffered just like all of you.

In this moment, as I talk to you, the people of China fights its war against the International Police and the colonial government sitting in the Forbidden city. However, our fight will be vain if you do not rise against those who oppress you and claim your rightful place in the world. It is for this reason that today, I am extending to all of you the hand of friendship and inviting to join the struggle of your Chinese brothers for justice. Our hand is also extended at the peoples of Europe, Britannia and Japan. We know it is not you, common men and women wishing only to peacefully carry on your life, who are responsible for our disgrace. Our fight is against those elites oppressing you, you are our brothers in the global struggle for justice.

The Imperialists are paper tiger and they will fall one after the other when the people will rise. Freedom, Justice, Revolution!"

* * *

While the world was listening appalled at the speech of Yuan Xiquan calling for a world revolution, at the residence of the Japanese Ambassador to the Chinese Federation the main representatives of the foreign powers had gathered to discuss the evolution of the situation. Guests of the Japanese Ambassador, Baron Hideki Omura, that evening were Prince Schneizel el Britannia, Prince of Wales and newly appointed Britannian Ambassador, Baron Alexander von Falkenhausen, Cécile Clément, the Roman Military Attaché, General Duke Hernan Francisco Moctezuma de Tultengo, the Commander of the International Police, John O'Leary and the Ambassador of the Empire of Brazil, Baron Pedro Henrique Wanderley de Cotegipe.

"The Chinese Federation is in open revolt." Started the Commander of the International Police showing the maps. "The rebels, Boxers and others, are attacking our police forces in the countryside and forcing our and the imperial forces to stay into the city."

"But we do have full control of the cities, don't we?" Asked Moctezuma de Tultengo.

"We do. Problem is that China is a rural country. Even worse: they are threatening the supply lines to the cities, which means that they will make us starve." Replied O'Leary.

"Could we ask for an allied intervention?" Asked Hector Clément. "The assets of the Société and of other foreign companies are being attacked all over in China and this has caused yesterday's drop in both Tokyo, Milan and Frankfurt stock exchanges."

"I have to correct you." Intervened Schneizel. "Yesterday the New York and the London stock exchanges have also gone through heavy losses."

"The Empire of Japan can deploy the 2nd Fleet, the Kwantung Army within nine days, if needed." Said Count Omura.

"The Holy Roman Empire can count on the Transamurian Army Group, the Singapore Station and the Pacific Fleet."

"Well, I am ashamed for saying this but I cannot make any guarantees for Britannia. Beyond that the 100 soldiers of the Black Watch will fight in case of need."

"If Britannia in the moment is not in the condition of helping, I am sure we will all understand." Said Alexander von Falkenhausen.

"In the meantime, I would start worrying about the possibility of an insurrection here in Luoyang." Said the Baron of Cotegipe. "The Intelligence of my country have reported evidences of a possible armed revolt in Luoyang, during the next days."

"Well, we should go tomorrow to the Forbidden City and request an increasing of the security around the Legations Compound." Proposed Hector Clément.

"Agreed, I am ready to go." Said Count Omura.

"Same for me." Said the Baron of Cotegipe.

"No need for an entire delegation." Cut short Falkenhausen. "As the Director of the Legations Compound, I will go on my own, bringing everyone's concern."

"I have no objections to this." Said Cotegipe.

"Neither do I." Replied Schneizel.

"If you all agree, then I will too." Concluded Omura. "And at this point I would like to propose that we drink some Sake hoping things end well." Added the Japanese Ambassador taking out a bottle and some glasses.

It was a silent and cold night in the old capital. Neither in the Chinese part, nor in the foreign compound could be heard any noises, something unusual for a city like that. An observer from above could have thought that the city was peacefully sleeping. Yet, the surreal silence was hiding the preparation for a massacre that history would have remembered for centuries.


	13. The Awakening of the Dragon

**14th of November, 2023**

**Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

It was a cold morning of mid-November and the Roman Ambassador was returning from his visit to the Forbidden City to request the establishment of a Chinese garrison near the Legations Compound. He had to learn, for his disappointment, that the Chinese Imperial Army had no troops it could commit to that purpose. Now he and his escort of Russian infantry soldiers were returning to the Compound. The city was unusually quiet: the streets were almost empty and few people besides the police forces (both national and international) could be seen walking around.

Everything escalated very quickly: the convoy was stopped at a crossroads by two small trucks blocking the street. There, it was quickly surrounded by hundreds of Boxers, who started throwing molotovs and firing at the cars. The convoy tried to go forward, but the Boxers fired at the wheels of the cars and motorcycles, forcing them to stop. The security agents started fighting the mob, ending however overrun by them. Vain was also the intervention of other policemen and of the platoon of Lutzows Jaegers stationed in the Compound, as they found themselves surrounded by a growing mob. Finally, even Ambassador Falkenhausen himself, who came out from his Porsche hitting the enemies with his sword, was overrun and killed by those rebels.

All those men dressed with the red tunics of the Boxers were coming out of every house and even from the sewers. In less than 20 minutes the whole city was dominated by rebels, which coming out from their hiding holes started attacking security forces, houses of officials and even civilians considered pro-European and moved towards the Legations Compound. There the German policemen at the gates were quick in closing them, leaving outside, the few policemen of the International Police Force and thousands of Chinese citizens deemed as 'collaborationists', now left to their fate.

* * *

From the Western Gate of the Vermillion Forbidden City the Tianzi was looking with horror at what was happening outside the walls. The view from there consisted of houses burning everywhere, mobs slaughtering people (mainly Chinese nationals, but also those foreigners who had the bad luck of being left outside the Legations Compound) and horrible screams coming from those who were being submitted to the cruellest tortures.

'Now there is no coming back...' She thought. 'When the Romans and the Japanese will come here they will have no mercy.'

"General Xiquan!" She called. Yuan Xiquan appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Order the troops to surround the city and begin the repression of this mob. This thing has gone way too far and now we need to show to the foreigners that we stand for law and justice."

"I would not advise doing so, Your Majesty."

"Xiquan! An Ambassador has just been killed by those rogues, we can't let it happen."

"Those rogues, Your Majesty, are doing it in your name."

"Then I will openly condemn them!"

"If you do. Then you will have to face a revolution. Not even the Army will stand on your side."

"So what is your suggestion?"

"I think the Europeans and the Japanese have now learned that they should not play with China. So instead of intervening, you should try to mediate. Just as we talk, more revolts are taking place in the Legation Cities, which means that soon the Europeans will lose any influence over China. Then you will have the conditions of make offers: the lives of their nationals for the independence of China."

"As if Giulio Galahad-Canossa would ever accept being blackmailed by me. But I assume I am left without options, so be it. Let the end of the House of Shikai begin."

* * *

As it became clear how the revolution was evolving, Zhou Xianglin left the Army Headquarters on a car without any escort and headed towards the Imperial Army Hospital, where Li Xingke was being treated. Zhou used to be Li Xingke's second in command and after the establishment of the UFN, she even became the Deputy Commander of the Black Knights. After the Weltkrieg, with the nationalisation of the Black Knights by Japan, she returned to serve the Imperial Chinese Army, where she had received the rank of Major General. She knew well that with the country in open revolt, Xingke was the only one that could stop that madness and avoid a war with the Rome and Japan.

She then rushed through the corridors of the hospital until Li's room. His disease was at a terminal stage and he was kept alive only thanks some advanced machinery. A gift sent by Giulio as a sign of respect towards the former Chinese General.

"Zhou... you came." Said he with a feeble voice. "Have you seen that? That Xiquan, he will... he wants to destroy everything."

"I need your help, General Xingke."

"My help? Am I still in the conditions of helping?"

"You are the Tianzi's guardian. You can always help."

Li Xingke gave a bitter laugh. Then tears fell from his eyes. His mind went back to when he was healty and fought against China's enemies.

"I am sick... Almost dead. There's nothing I can do."

"General Xingke... We need to save the Tianzi, or that madman will ruin her and the whole China."

Xingke pointed at the TV and shook his head.

"I failed my mission. I cannot even stand up... How could I drive a knightframe or lead an army?"

"Then tell me what I can do, please!" Exclaimed Zhou.

"You cannot stop a revolution, Zhou. Once it has started, it will go until it will restore a new order. All you can do is to wait. Wait for when the wave will lose its devastating strength, then lead the waters to a more harmonic course. That's all."

Zhou returned to sit. She took Li's hand and watched with him the images in the TV. After having taken control of the city, now the mob was striking at the Legations compound. Inside it, there were mainly civilians and only few hundreds of soldiers and policemen of the consular garrisons. They were Romans (mainly Russians, Prussians and Italians), Britannians (the Connaught Rangers and the Imperial Marines), Japanese (a small detachment of the 2nd Guards Brigades) and Brazilians (soldiers of the BOPE), other than few survivors of the International Police and a South African detachment of the Rhodesian Light Infantry. In total around 350 soldiers counting on around 30 knightmare frames, facing over a hundred thousand rebels trying to storm their fortress. Tough soldiers in a hopeless fight, she knew it and she preferred not to think of the horrible destiny that all those inside would have faced once the rebels would have entered the legation.

* * *

Major Roberto Nascimento was an experienced officer, commander of the small garrison of the BOPE stationed in Luoyang. The BOPE, Batalhao Operaçoes Especiais, was the special operations branch of the Imperial Military Police of Brazil. Born in Rio de Janeiro, Captain Nascimento had all his training with the Britannian Colonial Police of Area 6, under which he kept serving for years. There he led the special forces through several operations against the organised crime in the Favelas, which made of him an expert in urban warfare. Having become one of the founding members of the BOPE, he was sent to China with his unit when the uprisings began. It was a coincidence that on the day of the uprising in Luoyang he was in the Legations Compound, that he would have left in the following days.

Now Major Nascimento was walking through the marble entrance of the Roman Embassy, to meet with his fellow commanders and discuss the defences of the Compound.

Entering, a secretary accompanied him until the boardroom where the other leaders were sitting. These were the Plenipotentiary Minister Mischchenko, chargé d'affaires for the Roman Empire, Schneizel el Britannia, Count Omura, Baron Pedro Henrique of Cotegipe, General Enkvist and the other garrison commanders: Major Gariboldi for the Romans, Major Tokisada for the Japanese and O'Leary, the Commander of the International Police.

"There we go, here's our man!" Exclaimed the Brazilian Ambassador with pride. "Now we can start."

"Major Roberto Nascimento at your service." Said the Brazilian officer saluting the presents.

"At ease, major." Replied the Ambassador.

"Apologies for the delay." Said then Nascimento. "I was holding the Northern Gate."

"Not a problem, Major." Replied Schneizel. "We need to decide a strategy to defend the Legations for as long as we can. Until the reinforcements will arrive."

"And we hope they will arrive soon, because we estimate that our supplies, in an optimistic scenario, should last for a maximum of 60 days." Added Omura.

"Very well." Replied Nascimento, taking a seat. "I have been through worse situations than this. Let's get to work."

* * *

**Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

Giulio was waken up with the news of the uprising in China and of the foreigners slaughtered all over the country, other than the Legations Compound in Luoyang under siege. Informed of this, he immediately called his Chinese counterparts for clarifications...

"What do you mean 'your hands are tied?'" He yelled at the phone while heading to the hall where his mother and his sister were having breakfast.

"Are you kidding? Get them out of there now!" He shouted again, now appearing at the entrance of the hall.

"Negotiate? Lihua, what the fuck? The rebels are killing foreigners at random, there's nothing to negotiate!" He kept yelling at the phone.

His mother looked at him with annoyance. Lucrezia, his sister, instead took her cell phone and pretended nothing was happening.

"I don't give a fuck about your position! My citizens are being slaughtered in your country and you are there sitting as if nothing is happening."

"Withdraw the concessions? The Japs out of Manchuria? Lihua, I am not in the mood of any stupid joke."

"Not a joke? Not a joke? You will see what is not a joke. It won't be a joke when the armies of half of the world will invade your country and fuck it even more than when Gengis Khan burned it to the ground!" With these words, Giulio turned off the phone and threw it on the floor.

"Good morning, dear son. I hope you have slept well." Said Charlotte sarcastically.

"No, mom, I haven't slept well and this is not a fucking good morning! It's a terrible, terrible morning!" He replied sitting and serving himself with coffee and food.

"Don't eat too much, you will get fat." Replied his mother with indifference.

"Mom... what the Hell?"

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Haven't you seen the news? The Chinese revolting and the Tianzi, that stupid doll is just there drinking tea and pretending nothing is happening."

"Well, well, well, you should know what to do, by now."

"Lucrezia." Called Giulio. She raised her eyebrows and put her cellphone away.

"Yes, dear brother?"

"How can we take out the people from the Legations?"

"We can't." Replied her. "They are just too many to be taken out. We need the Army to step in."

"You can always negotiate." Said Charlotte opening a newspaper in front of her. "It's less expensive and the Chinese are willing to do it."

"And then I would humiliate the Roman Empire before the entire world." Said Giulio.

"Then you know it already: parcere subiectis et debellare superbos, isn't it?"

Giulio took a long breath.

"Yes mom, it's that way. I will liquidate them, for sure, I will send my best units to China and I swear, I will bring so much devastation that in comparison the Mongol invasions will look like a joke."

"Good. You said it." Said Charlotte with a smirk, behind the daily issue of _Le Figaro._

"I've heard we are going to war." Said Anya entering the room. "When are we leaving?"

"There we go..." Said Lucrezia focusing on her slice of cake. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Porto Alegre, Empire of Brazil**

Carine ne Britannia was at the HQ of the Southern Military Command to follow the operation of occupation of Uruguay. More than a military invasion, the Operation Harpia was a formal handover of the International Territory of Uruguay by the Roman administration to the Brazilians. This was the reason for which on that day, in the Brazilian Army Headquarters, together with the Empress was also present Brigadier General Bartosz Odrowaz, Roman Military Attaché assigned to Brazil.

"It's 10 o'clock." Said the Roman General. "You should be able to begin the operation."

"We are just waiting for the permission of the High Commissioner in Montevideo. We intend to avoid any incident." Replied General Costa e Silva, commander of the Southern Military Command.

"Let's just hope they move quickly. I can't wait to march on Montevideo." Said Carine, who was wearing a ceremonial uniform and intended to make her triumphal entrance in the Uruguyan Capital.

Finally the authorisation from Montevideo arrived.

Immediately, Carine took the microphone and communicated to the troops.

"Brazilians,

"Here is your Empress talking. Today we are righting a wrong that was made to our nation by the Treaties of Rome of 2019. Operation Harpia to start now, repeat, Operation Harpia starting."

The operation took place without any incidents. The first units to reach the border were the 19th Infantry Regiment, the 18th and the 1st and 12th Cavalry Regiments. These were greeted at the border by the Polish soldiers of the 5th Infantry Division "Warsaw", who immediately opened the passages and saluted them. After them, the other troops of the 5th and the 7th Divisions of the Brazilian Army moved across the border, while the Bavarian troops guarding it, handed their position to the forces of the Imperial Military Police. Soon the troops were marching across Uruguay towards the Western border, where only the previous day the Roman troops had to repeal an Argentinian attempt of incursion.

"Gentlemen, you will excuse me but I have a plane to Montevideo." Said Carine leaving the room.

In the march through Uruguay, only the first troops to enter were on their frames, prepared to fight. All the others who entered lately were wearing their parade uniforms and were entering the International Territory with their bands playing military marches.

From the sea, it was a detachment of the Southern-Southeastern Naval Command who first reached Uruguay with the destroyers Guarani, Potiguara, Tiete, Sao Francisco and Parahyba, the frigates Rio Grande do Sul and Santa Catarina and the missile cruiser Duque de Caxias. These were greeted by the ships of the South Atlantic Command at the Montevideo Naval Base, where the Roman Admiral Esteban de Munoz received the French-Brazilian Admiral Jean Debret for the ceremony of handing over of the base.

Finally, also the Imperial Brazilian Air Force moved into the Uruguayan airbases, where the Roman airplanes were only waiting for the authorisation to leave.

Carine ne Britannia made then her entrance in Montevideo at 14:00h local time. She was mounting on a white horse, leading two squadrons of Imperial Dragoons and other three of infantry from the North towards the city centre. The troops were on their parade uniforms and the band was triumphally playing marches and songs of the Brazilian Army. Thousands of Uruguayans were on the streets greeting the new occupiers, while the Roman police was keeping the streets opened to allow the passage of the troops. These kept marching until Plaza del Gobierno, where was located the Governor's Palace. There waiting for Empress Carine were the High Commissioner, Count Etienne de Gaulle, the Deputy High Commissioner, Count Herman von Hindenburg, and the Commander of the 5th Division "Warsaw", Count Pyotr Dunin-Borkowski together with two squadrons of Polish Hussars in parade uniform.

Carine dismounted and went to greet them, together with Prince Bertrand of Orleans-Bragança. After this, the High Commissioner gave a brief speech about his tenure as administrator of Uruguay and wishing all the best to the new Brazilian administration. His speech was then followed by Carine's thanks to the Romans for the good administration of the territory and for the cooperation. Finally, the brief ceremony was concluded with the lowering of the Roman flag, with the playing of the _Inno a Roma_ and the raising of the Brazilian flag, playiing the _Hino da Independencia. _After this, the Roman authorities finally left the city with their troops, who marched with their flags raised and playing Polish military marches. Although the ITU was still formally in place, this ceremony marked the begin of the Brazilian domination of the territory, that would have soon been renamed as Cisplatinean Province.

* * *

**Press Updates**

From BBC News, 15th of November, 2024

Central Workers' Committee announces general strike planned for the 1st of December. Imperial Ressurgence Party promises that will act as mediator between the Court and the Workers.

From Frankfurter Allgemeine, 17th of November, 2024

Emperor Julius to meet on December 7th in Tokyo with leaders of countries parties to the International Mandate to China. "The International Communiti cannot tollerate the slaughter of thousands of civilians." Has declared to the press Admiral Prince Scipione Valerio Borghese, Chief of Staff.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

This is the chapter I have posted few days ago by mistake. Now it should be making much more sense and as you can guess, the handing of the ITU to Brazil will have some consequences. Also, this week I have been posting more chapters, as during the past weeks I was less active and probably from next week for a few days to follow I will be absent again. As always, feel free to send me comments, questions or anything else.


	14. The Ultimatum

**1st of December, 2023**

**London, Holy Britannian Empire**

The general strike called by the Central Workers' Committee had the desired impact and managed to paralyse the Holy Britannian Empire. Indeed, from London to San Diego, passing through all the British Isles and North America, the whole country had stopped. Large demonstrations were taking place in all the Empire's main cities, including London where a very large crowd had gathered in front of Buckingham Palace, displaying red flags, protesting against the monarchy and singing songs such as _Bread and Roses _and _The Internationale._

While the whole Holy Britannian Empire was in turmoil, Lord Henry de Montgomerie, Duke of Mercia, had called the Secretary General of the Central Workers' Committee, William Ablett to his palace in Piccadilly Avenue, to negotiate a convenient resolution for the crisis.

The two figures sitting in a Victorian sitting room at the aristocrat's residence could hardly have been more different. Duke Henry, on one hand was a charming gentleman in his 30s. He had long blond hairs falling on his shoulders and wore a scarlet tail-coat with below a dark grey coat, with tie and trousers of a similar colour. Furthermore, the golden ring on his right hand with his family's crest, his way of sitting and his polished speech revealed his aristocratic background. On the other hand, David Ablett was a miner, who had worked since his 12 years old and despite being in his 20s, appeared to be older. He had red hairs and beard, had large hands and wore blue trousers, a Scottish shirt and a red jumper, finally, his way of speaking revealed clearly his affinity with the Welsh lower classes.

Ablett was examining the papers the Duke of Mercia had handed to him.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Asked then the miner. "I mean, we would be happy with some reforms and the end of the abuses by the nobility but this..."

"This is what you need to help your workers." Replied the nobleman.

"I don't understand... Replacement with the House of Commons by the Assembly of the Workers? Suspension of the Empress' powers and appointment of a Lord Regent? Isn't this a coup?"

"The House of Lords needs to be satisfied, for now, while the House of Commons is of no use whatsoever and the Imperial Family a parasite."

"So you plan on becoming Lord Regent?"

"And to make of you People's High Commissioner, which will replace the Prime Minister. You see Ablett, we need to get rid of that part of the nobility that exploits our land and people as well as of those useless and corrupt politicians."

"And what about the Empress? She might have made mistakes, but doesn't deserve to end badly, she is sincere in caring for her people, even though she might not be very capable."

"The Empress is seriously ill and I am afraid she might not survive for very long. She has been well intentioned towards the people, yet she has been a puppet in the hands of Prince Schneizel, Princess Cornelia and the Kinghts of Round. I plan on suspending her powers for now, yet on a longer term I think the country would have a better future if the monarchy would be abolished and instead of an Emperor we would have a Lord Protector elected by the House of Lords."

"This while the Central Workers' Committee would run the government."

"And most of State Agencies." Completed Lord Montgomerie.

"And do we have the means for enacting this?" Asked the syndicalist.

"Just tell your people to support the Imperial Resurgence Party. In the meantime we will make sure to have a snap election."

David Ablett nodded. "Very well, things being in this way, I think we have an agreement." He then said signing the document.

Duke Henry of Mercia smiled and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to make business with you, sir."

* * *

**6th of December, 2023**

**Balmoral Castle, Scotland, Holy Britannian Empire**

Nunnally was lying in her bed, looking at the snowy landscape outside her window. Over time her disease had worsened more and more and she was growing paranoid and depressed. She was getting the impression that the food was poisoned and for this reason she had started refusing it. Moreover, with the country in turmoil Cornelia had now to stay in London, away from her, while Schneizel was trapped in China. Giulio and Anya were also forced to stay away from Britannia, due to the worsening of the diplomatic relations between the countries. The only friends she could still see were Gino Weinberg and Nonnette Enneagram, who would spend long time with her. Even in this way however, she could not recover from her depression, that was forcing her to constantly take medicines.

On the morning of the 6th of December, an emissary from Downing Street reached the Palace with a document signed by Prime Minister Baldwin. She received the document in her chamber by the hands of Gino, while on the TV the BBC News was showing the syndicalist leader David Ablett pledging his support to the Imperial Resurgence Party.

"Nunnally." Called Gino.

"Yes?" She asked with her feeble voice.

"This is for you."

She took the document and read it.

"Oh no..." She murmured. "They want a snap election."

"You can always put your veto on it."

"It would be a civil war." She replied taking the Imperial Seal. "I won't be spared when the Imperial Resurgence Party will take power. So I hope at least my sacrifice will spare the lives of many more Britannians."

With these words, she placed her seal on the paper, giving the Imperial Assent.

* * *

**7th of December, 2023**

**Tokyo, Empire of Japan**

"Why are you chatting with Kallen?" Asked Lucrezia seeing Giulio typing on his cellphone.

"I plan on stopping in Singapore to meet her after this meeting. If you don't want to come it's fine."

"What? This will cause a diplomatic incident with Japan!"

"Don't worry, I will just want to see a friend."

"I think it's dangerous." Insisted Lucrezia. "Still, I will come so that later I will be able to go with you to Teheran."

"That's great!" Replied Giulio with a smile.

The Imperial Airplane landed shortly afterwards at the Narita International Airport, in the outskirts of Tokyo. The city was covered by snow, something unusual during that season. At the terminal, waiting for the Emperor and his entourage was a company of the Imperial Guard, five Mercedes and the Minister of the Colonies, Kaguya Sumeragi, who was sent to welcome the Romans, due to her close friendship with the Emperor.

Giulio was coming with Lucrezia, the Reichskanzler Wilhelm von Metternich and the Minister of War, General Ulrich von Moltke. All them were coming dressed in their military uniforms, as by tradition. For the occasion, Giulio and Metternich were wearing their Imperial Navy uniforms - Giulio due to his condition as Supreme commander of the Imperial Armed Forces, metternich due to his past military experience in the Britannian first and then Euro Britannian Imperial Navies - with the ranks of Commander-in-Chief for the former and of Commodore for the latter. Lucrezia and Moltke had instead their Prussian-styled Army uniforms, both with the ranks of Generaloberst.

Kaguya on the other side was covered by a white coat and had an equally white busby fur hat. When Giulio was in front of her she smiled and breaking all the protocol rules hugged him. The reception was warm, yet quick, due to the cold and soon the Roman delegation was accommodated in the cars and escorted to the Park Hyatt Hotel, in Shinjuku, where the other delegations were also accommodated and where the summit on China was supposed to take place.

* * *

The following day, the summit was opened by a military parade in which troops of the Japanese Imperial Army and of the Imperial Navy marched in front of the Imperial Palace, at the presence of all the international delegates. Giulio was left particularly impressed by the new generation of Shinkiro knightmare frames, that - he thought by himself - in battle may well challenge the new generation of Alexanders. Other element that positively impressed Giulio was the discipline of the Japanese soldiers, who marched in perfect synchrony goose-stepping at the sound ot _Battotai March._

Afterwards, the delegations were received by the Emperor in the palace, in order to begin the conference. At the meeting were present Giulio, with his delegation, the Emperor Naruhiko of Japan with Prime Minister Marquis Kaname Ohgi and the Chief of Staff, General Kyoshiro Tohdoh for Japan, for the Holy Britannian Empire were sent the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Sir Edward Spencer and the Minister of War, Lord Herbert Wellesley, Duke of Wellington, for the Empire of Brazil were present Empress Carine and her advisor, Prince Bertrand of Orleans-Bragança, finally, for the Union of South Africa were present President Johannes Verwoerd and the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Lord James Graham, Duke of Montrose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my palace." Started the Emperor when they gathered. "As the Emperor of Japan, We are very honoured to receive you all in Our residence. Yet We are deeply saddened by the circumstances of this meeting. As a matter of fact while we talk, several citizens from our countries are kept hostages in China. For this reason We do sincerely hope that this summit will reach a solution to the current tragic impasse. During the meeting We wil moderate the discussion, while Marquis Ohgi and Duke Tohdoh will speak on Our behalf."

Lord Wellington asked to be recognised.

"Lord Wellington, you may speak first."

"Your Majesty, leaders from the allied countries, me and Minister Spencer bring the greeting of our Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, who could not attend the meeting due to a health issue. Despite its internal turmoil, Britannia has followed with attention the facts of China and while it would be more willing to support a diplomatic solution, it is ready to assist the allies in case of military intervention."

"Thank you Lord Wellington." Said the Japanese monarch. "Emperor Julius, you may speak."

"Your Majesty, fellow colleagues, the Holy Roman Empire is outraged by the fact that Roman and other foreign citizens are kept hostages by Chinese rebels. To the outrage, it is added indignation facing the fact that the Empress of China has showed contempt towards international law and customs and decided to support those rebels. It is for this reason that last week We have declared for the Ober Ost, the Pacific Fleet and the Singapore Station the Defcon 2 level of alert. Rome has no wish to begin a war, but if her sons are to be endangered, then like the she-wolve that raised Romulus and Remus, she will fight with all her forces to protect them."

"Marquis Ohgi, you are allowed to speak on Our behalf." Said then the Emperor.

"Dear colleagues, while we understand your willingness to defend your citizens, we would like to urge all of you to rely on diplomacy in first place. China has not only large territory and population, but also an excellent system of coastal defence and a sizeable army. We may well win a war against the Chinese Federation, but the price could be higher than we can possibly think."

"Minister von Moltke, you may speak."

"With all respect to Herr Ohgi, the Chinese Imperial Army is large, but relies on largely obsolete equipment and has faced several cutting of funds, while the Boxers are little more and an exalted mob. It is my impression as Minister of War and veteran of the Britannian wars in Middle and Far East that a well coordinated action against them could lead to a quick victory by our coalition."

"Well, in 2014 the European United Republic got soundly beaten by the Chinese Federation." Observed Carine.

"This happened due to mistakes made by the incompetent Republican military staff." Replied Moltke.

"Other than by the fact that the Panzers Hummel were a total disgrace, even worse than the Chinese knightframes." Added Lucrezia.

"Please, order!" Said the Japanese Emperor. "President Verwoerd, you may speak."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Union of South Africa is deeply concerned by the wave of instability that is hitting the world. Back in Africa, native uprisings are posing a threat to white rule, while here in Asia, the Chinese and others rebel against the white man and its Japanese brethren. It is common belief in South Africa that it is about time to take a stand and fight this revolt against the natural order. For this reason I intend to communicate that the Union of South Africa is willing to commit a naval task force and 5,000 soldiers to a war against China."

"I knew we could trust the South Africans, even if they are Christians." Said Giulio with a smile.

"Thank you, Emperor Julius, the people of South Africa is proud to have a leader like you at the head of the civilised world."

"Empress Carine, do you wish to speak?" Askes then the Japanese Emperor.

"The Empire of Brazil has little to say on the matter. While most of our efforts are concentrated in protecting our borders, we would be willing to support an international effort to pacify China. Nonetheless, we would prefer to avoid a war without having first issued an ultimatum demanding that they cooperate with us against the rebels."

The discussion continued for three more hours. All the presents agreed on Carine's idea of issuing an ultimatum against the Chinese Federation and then proceeding with war only in case of a refusal. After agreeing on this point, they addressed the details of war plan against China. The Roman Empire would have attacked from Siberia towards Mongolia, while the Japanese from Manchuria would have taken Peking and Tien Tsin first and then advanced towards Luoyang. Moreover, Japan would have led a multinational force which included South African, Britannian and Brazilian forces to land in Taiwan and then in the Chinese coast, while another multinational force composed by Brazilian and Britannian forces would have attacked from the South, invading the Chinese tributaries of Philippines, Burma, Siam, Cambodia, Vietnam and Laos.

* * *

**8th of December, 2023**

**Konstanz, Grand Duchy of Baden**

General Friedrich Rommel was still at bed with his wife in their house in Konstanz, facing the Lake Constance when the Emperor called.

"Who in the Hell is calling?" Asked Rommel irritated, answering at his phone located next to the bed. "Ah... Your Majesty! I'm sorry... I was still sleeping." His wife, who was also sleeping, looked at him with surprise.

"No General, I am the one apologising for disturbing at this time, but I urgently need you." Replied the Emperor, who was speaking from his suite in Tokyo.

"Need me? Of course, how may I help?" Asked the Rommel.

"As you know I was here in Tokyo discussing which measures should be taken on China and well, our conclusion was that we will issue an ultimatum, which is to be officialised tomorrow. They will be given 12 days to satisfy our demands, if they don't, then we will go to war with China."

"I see, so I am supposed to take the lead of some field army?"

"No, Rommel. You will take the lead of the Army Group Centre of the Ober Ost, I am promoting you to Generaloberst."

"That's a honour Your Majesty..."

"No time for this, Rommel. I need you to fly still today to Irkutsk and take the command of the troops. Your mission is to prepare a quick invasion of China from the North. I want our troops to reach Luoyang in 20 days worst case scenario. You are one of the main experts on mobile warfare in this country, so I expect nothing less than a total victory. Generalfeldmarschal Lothar von Liechtenstein will meet you in Irkutsk to discuss the plan in detail." Said firmly the Emperor.

Rommel had a moment of hesitation, but then looked at the photo of his grandfather, the legendary Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, that in the 1940s led the EU Army to defeat the Britannians in the Great African War and in this way felt the courage returning to him.

"Your Majesty, I will be departing today in the afternoon. You won't be disappointed, I can assure you that we will raise the Eagle with the Fasces on the Forbidden City if needed."

"Magnificent, Sir. Roma Victrix!" Exclaimed Giulio.

"Roma Victrix!" Echoed Rommel.

* * *

**Bajkal'sk, Imperial Territory of Irkustsk**

Leila was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling of the dorm. She was exhausted, due to the long and extenuating training at extremely low temperatures. She came to find out that the life of an Imperial soldier was much harsher than she expected: not only they were submitted to very heavy trainings and exercises, evolution of the practices of the Britannian Armed Forces, but to this she had to add the humiliations and mistreatments coming from more experienced soldiers and at times even from the corporals.

It was already night and they were getting ready to the lowering of the flag when Sergeant Major Robespierre entered the dormitory. All the girls stood up.

"Very well ladies, I have just received some news from our superiors: from tomorrow we will conduce exercises near the Mongolian border. According to what has been sent to us from the Army Command, Rome has issued an ultimatum against China and we are expecting to be very soon at war with the Chinese Federation..." The sergeant, having a strong anti-monarchist familial background and being republican herself had a moment of hesitation. "Roma Victrix!"

"Roma Victrix!" Replied all the others, Leila included. Unintentionally, she said it louder and with more convinction than the others.


	15. Dura Lex, Sed Lex

**12th of December, 2024**

**Singapore, Imperial Settlements of the Strait**

After the official visit to Japan, Giulio and his sister headed South, to the Roman colony of Singapore, where they were supposed to meet with Kallen Kozuki, who was now leader of the Independent Federation of Indonesia. While at the arrival, the Emperor was received with all the honours by the Governor-General of the colony, the meeting with Kallen happen in the Imperial Suite of the luxurious Raffles Hotel, a historical hotel built in Singapore during the first years of Britannian colonisation.

"Giulio, I insist this is stupid and dangerous." Complained Lucrezia to her brother.

"Then you can go." Replied Giulio. "Kallen should arrive in 10 minutes and I have no intention to cancel the meeting now. I will be more than happy to spend time with her alone."

"That's exactly why I am staying. To keep you out of troubles."

"You are so lovely, dear sister..."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" Asked Giulio.

"Kallen Kozuki."

"Please, come in!"

Kallen opened the door with the key given to her at the reception and entered the suite. She was wearing a grey business attire with a skirt that ended right above her knees. Her appearence could be that of any young professional working for a bank or for a multinational.

"You may reject Britannia as much as you want, but your timing remains stereotypically British." Joked Giulio as she entered.

"I was expecting this. But let me remind you that the Japanese are even more punctual than the Brits."

"I hope you had a nice trip, Kallen." Said Lucrezia.

"Not the easiest, with the Japanese bockading our sea routes and having air superiority, but still doable." Kallen sat on an armchair around a small table, facing Giulio and his sister.

"We are very happy to see you." Said the Emperor.

"And we hope not for the last time." Added his sister, thinking of Kallen's situation.

"Yes, yes, I know... this time I have messed up." Recognised Kallen.

"You don't tell." Replied Lucrezia serving herself with Porto wine.

"Lucrezia, for the Gods sake!" Exclaimed her brother taking the bottle from her and serving Kallen first and then himself.

"Cheers!" Said then Giulio raising his glass.

"Cheers!" Replied Lucrezia and Kallen.

"I know I did something serious this time." Continued Kallen. "But I was ordered to commit a war crime... plus the Empire of Japan is far away from what Lelouch wanted Japan to become. That's..."

"An Asian version of the Roman Empire?" Asked Lucrezia with sarcasm.

"Lucrezia please, stop!" Exclaimed again Giulio. "Kallen, what you did is something serious, indeed. I mean, you have started a war against Japan. I have nonetheless to recognise some responsibility in this, when I have advised you to follow your conscience... Knowing you."

Kallen laughed. "Even though I thank you for the advise you gave me last summer, I think I would have ended up in this way in any case, sooner or later. It's just not in my nature to accept injustice. It doesn't matter who is the perpetrator."

"I know, I know it well." Replied Giulio. "Just be careful with this. Often those you think are your friends will reveal themselves ungrateful and stab you in the back, while your enemies will always be implacable."

"I know... and you? Are you my friend or my enemy?"

"You know it already. As much as I may like and respect you, I am still the Emperor of Rome."

"I know. All this is very sad though." Replied Kallen.

"We just belong to two different worlds, I cannot allow you to make your view prevail just as you couldn't tollerate mine if you were in my situation."

"I wouldn't say two different worlds. The world is the same for everybody. Two different poles maybe, you remember? The Yin and the Yang." Replied Kallen with a smile. Giulio smiled back.

"Indeed, I like it more, two poles that still complete each other." As he was speaking, he put his hand forward to take some of the pastries that were on a course on the table, for his surprise not finding any and touching the silver bottom of the course.

"Lucrezia!" Exclaimed the Emperor. "Did you ate all the pastries alone?"

"You talk, I eat." Replied his sister, with her mouth still filled by the last one.

* * *

**World News**

From LVX News Agency, 16th of December, 2024

Emperor Julius met with the Persian Diarchs in Teheran. Announced mutual recognition between Rome and Zilkh Dynasty. Queen Shamma: "Iran has no hostile intentions towards Rome and its allies."

* * *

**20th of December, 2024**

**Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

Major Roberto Nascimento was sitting in front of the fireplace at the house of the commander of the Roman garrison in the Legations Compound, Major Giuliano Gariboldi.

"Well, no food, access to water blocked, medicines finishing and ammunitions too... at least we still have some scotch." Said the Italian officer, serving another glass to the Brazilian colleague.

"Yeah, better to drink and not think about this mess. Who would have thought we would have ended up this way?"

"Dying in the hands of the Chinese?"

"No... Drinking and having depressive thoughts." Joked Nascimento.

"Well, at least we've got good alcohol. This is a Gordon & McPhail." Replied Wrangel with a bitter laugh.

"Nonetheless, I have to say that to resist for more than a month under such conditions has not been a bad result. If only we could receive news from outside..." Thought Nascimento.

* * *

While the two officers were having a break from their duties, at the residence of the Roman Ambassador, the leaders of the compound were discussing the plans.

"Shouldn't we seek to obtain a releasing of at least women and children?" Proposed Hector Clément, thinking of their desperate situation.

"This would be reasonable." Said the Baron of Cotegipe while trying to warm himself near the fireplace.

"I would also second that." Added Ambassador Richard Terreblanche, South African Ambassador to China.

"Sorry to disappoint, but the Chinese will never accept that. Or better, they will accept, only to slaughter all the civilians as soon as they will be outside the walls. They want our heads." Objected Schneizel, taking his third glass of brandy.

"It will make little difference, then." Stated General Dimitri Enkvist. "Since the beginning of the siege we have lost 30% of our force and used more than half of our ammunitions. We cannot warm ourselves properly, we cannot eat properly and now we cannot even cure our disease. The Chinese may well keep us under siege and wait for all of us to die here." Concluded the Spanish General.

"Be it then." Said Plenipotentiary Mischchenko, who had become chargé d'affairs for Rome after the murder of Ambassador Falkenhausen. "If we will have to die here, then we will die, but not without taking many of them with us to Hell."

* * *

The Tianzi was drinking hot chocolate and looking from an upper room of her residence at the fortified Legations Compound, where for over a month the battle has been raging, right in front of her palace. She was worried. Worried about the ultimatum, of course, worried about her people and even about herself.

As a matter of facts, by not listening to the ultimatum she had not only isolated her country, but also herself and now had realised how much she had been a puppet through all her life. First she was a puppet of the Eunuchs, who almost turned her Empire into a Britannian colony, then of Lelouch and his Black Knights, then she became the puppet of Rome and now of that General Xiquan. In all this, the only thing she had learned was that she was extremely unfit to rule an State and maybe now she was closer than she has ever been to her deserved downfall.

"Your Majesty." Called Yuan Xiquan entering the room.

"Ah you..." Said the Tianzi with indifference.

"Something is wrong?"

"I am thinking of accepting the ultimatum."

"Your Majesty, there is no need for that."

"No need? I think instead that there is no need to see this country destroyed by the forces of the whole planet."

"Your Majesty, our troops are strong and our coastal defences are highly efficient. The international forces will disintegrate at the first contact with the Chinese forces."

"Yes, yes... Just as the Boxers are being disintegrated by a bunch of foreigners locked in the compound, right."

"When the Chinese Army will be on the field. The Legations Compound will hardly last more than six hours."

"I hope so, Xiquan, for your own sake." Replied the Empress turning back to the window. She knew her threat had no effect, after all she was now prisoner in the palace, while all the powers were with Xiquan and the ministers.

* * *

**21st of December, 2023**

**Balmoral Castle, Scotland, Holy Britannian Empire**

Nunnally was in her room, watching at the TV the results of the snap elections. While she did what she could to have them called for January of February, in the end the Imperial Resurgence Party and the Syndicalist Movement were capable to obtain to have them still in December, in exchange for ending the general strike. In the room following the elections with her were Cornelia, Gino and Lord Gilbert P. Guilford, husband of Cornelia. The results that they were digesting with a large dose of fatalism were catastrophic: the Imperial Resurgence Party had won in England, in the East Coast, in Eastern canada (except for Québec), in the Mid-West and in Oregon, securing with this an absolute majority. The Conservative Party was the main opposition party, having won in Scotland, in the Dixieland, and in Western Canada. The Parti Nationale Quebecois was victorious in Quebec, the Irish Catholic Union in Ireland (except for the North that voted for the Imperial Resurgence Party) and the Whig Party in California.

"We're done!" Exclaimed Gino, seving himself some Porto wine. "When should we depart for Europe?"

"No! No! No!" Exclaimed Nunnally. "This is a disgrace! Those fanatics will now hijack the country and drive us into a war with the Holy Roman Empire."

"I've always considered insane this idea of universal suffrage and enlarging the powers of the Commons, so don't look at me." Stated Lord Guilford with a certain resignation in his voice.

"Should we leave the country or take some measure like a secession?" Asked Cornelia.

"Absolutely no." Replied Nunnally, who seemed ro regain her energy. "If we do so, we will lose legitimacy. We must stay and make clear to the Duke of Mercia that the source of legitimacy in Britannia is the Crown, not the House of Commons, nor the Syndicates and even less the Imperial Resurgence Party."

"Here in Scotland we should be safe." Observed Gino. "Notwithstanding the fact that they are Jacobites and would gladly have back the House of Stuart."

"And here we will stay, also as a demonstration of detachment from the new executive." Stated Nunnally.

"Good choice... and safest one." Replied Cornelia. "I would never like to manage your security in London in this moment."

"With this I assume we will make the Duke of Mercia travel until here to take the oath, right?" Asked Gino.

"Wait a moment, the appointment of the Prime Minister is not automatic." Observed Guilford. "The House of Lords must come together five days from now, which will be a nightmare because most of its members will be on holidays and then decide if recommend Lord Montgomerie or someone else for the role of Prime Minister. As a member of it, I would gladly push for the IRP Secretary, Sir Oswald Mosley, who is well known for being a staunch royalist."

"That's a good idea. Go forwards with that." Said Nunnally.

* * *

**Imperial Villa of Canazei, County of Tyrol, HRE**

As by habit, Giulio left Rome on the 20th of December for his winter villa in Canazei, in Fassa Valley, near Trent. This was a villa he had built in the middle of the Alps for his winter holidays, in a place where he could spend his time removed from the court and the imperial elites, only with those he would be willing to invite there.

"I come here to relax a bit and instead here I am... taking care of bureaucracy." Complained Giulio looking at the gardens from the window of his office.

Indeed, the timing for his holiday was not ideal: that was the day of the expiration of the ultimatum on China, which meant that from that day, the Holy Roman Empire would have been officially at war with the Chinese Federation. In addition to it, the IRP-syndicalist seizure of power in Britannia had now encouraged anti-monarchist forces across Europe to begin demonstrations in cities such as Paris, Frankfurt, Moscow and others. All this while in Congo the Force Publique was defeated by a large force led by this mysterious leader known as Chief Mobutu, who was now marching on Léopoldville, slaughtering any opponent.

Oldrin entered the office.

"I have just talked to Metternich and told him to take care of all State matters while you are on holidays. Also, Borghese has assigned General Graziani to the African theatre and I am intensifying counter-insurgency activities. Also the Imperial Senate is going to vote the Imperial Security Act, that should temporarely restrict some freedoms and expand the powers of the secutiry forces."

Giulio turned and sat behind the desk.

"Thank you for everything." He said.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"I just need to be left alone."

"Giulio... I know well of these your moments. Don't you want to tell me what's happening?"

"It's just... Ah, never mind."

"I do mind, Giulio! Especially when you react like that and refuse to talk."

"Better not."

Oldrin pushed a chair, sitting next to him.

"What's making you feel so bad?"

Giulio shook his head. "Everything falling apart and I feel completely powerless to avoid it."

"But we will go through it, we did it once."

"We did and at what cost? Guinevere, Philippe, Cecilia and many others, so much suffering... Who will be now? Lucrezia? Amedeo? Ayano? You? Who else must die because of my own dreams of grandness?"

"They weren't fighting for your dreams of grandness, Giulio! Nobody was fighting to make you happy. We all fought because we shared your cause!" Replied Oldrin taking his hands. He held hers.

"Thank you, Oldrin. Without you I don't know where I would be at this point."

Oldrin smiled and kissed Giulio. "Now stand up, let's take a walk and then go back to work, you just have to sign the new law about national security and then you'll be on holidays." Said Oldrin standing up.

"I am vetoing it." Replied Giulio.

"Why?" Asked Oldrin surprised.

Giulio took the folder on his desk and threw it into the fireplace. "Because it's inconstitutional. Either they ask me to take back all of my powers or they respect the people's freedoms. Dura lex sed lex."

"Oh... Okay. I thought they acted on your interest..."

"My interest is the guarantee of justice and the defence of the nation. I don't respond neither to the Comitia Curiata, nor to the Imperial Senate, they are the ones responding to me, because I have the Mandate of the Gods. Now let's take our walk."

* * *

**22nd of December, 2024**

**Bajkal'sk, Imperial Territory of Irkutsk, HRE**

Leila and the other girls in her dormitory were waken up abruptly by the alarm and the red lights. It must have been around 2 am. Without asking questions, she immediately put on her uniform and without waiting for a single moment rushed outside to the position of her platoon in the patio. There waiting for them was the commander of the regiment, Colonel François de Montfort. In a matter of minutes, the whole 4th Régiment de Volontaires Royaux was gathered in front of the mast where normally would have been raised the flag.

"Soldiers" Started the colonel. "Just thirty minutes ago we have received orders by my superiors to mobilise and attack the Mongolian positions on the border. As you know yesterday our Emperor has declared war to the Chinese Federation, as part of an international effort to put an end to the xenophobic violence sponsored by the local government. Our Emperor doesn't expect from us anything less than a total victory. The Mongolian Army hasn't had yet the time to prepare. We shall break through their borders and march through it in less than a week. For Crown and Country, Roma Imperatrix!"

"Roma Imperatrix!" Echoed the soldiers.

'There we go' Thought Leila. 'My cousin could hardly stay more than a few years without getting involved in a colonial war... It's in his blood.'

* * *

**World News**

From Corriere della Sera, 23rd of December, 2024

The Imperial Roman Army has started the offensive against the Chinese Federation this morning. While details remains classified, it is known that Roman troops have crossed this the border with the Khanate of Mongolia and that other forces are attacking from Western China. A Japanese force has began is striking from Manchuria.

Security Law vetoed by the Emperor. "It violates our Empire's Constitution. The people's freedoms and rights can only be restricted by Our Sovereign Will, in cases of extreme necessity. Let's not forget that the Roman Legal Tradition is fundamental for the existence of this country." Declared the Emperor in a press release.

From LVX News Agency, 24th of Decembre, 2024

Anti-monarchist riots throughout the country are being repressed by the Gendarmerie Impériale. Emperor Julis I condemned all political violence and abuses by the police forces and called for a return to institutional debate, emphasising the importance of the rule of law.

House of Lords recommends Lord Henry de Montgomerie for the Prime Ministership of the Empire. Empress Nunnally to officially appoint him by this evening through official communicate.

From BBC News, 24th of December, 2024

In speech at the House of Common, Lord Montgomerie declared that Britannia will commit the 7th Fleet and 200,000 soldiers to the South-East Asian theatre, against China.


	16. The Yule Purges

**25th of December, 2024**

**Canazei, County of Tyrol, HRE**

"Giulio, are you ready? We'll be late for the _Sol Invictus_." Said Anya, waiting for her husband to come out of their bedroom.

"Yes darling, just a second." Replied Giulio. He was not well, as his eyes were burning in an unbearable way, no matter how much he would wash them. He looked at the mirror in the bathroom of the suite and saw that the sign of the Geass had appeared in his eyes, with a vivid red colour.

"Giulio, come on!" Insisted Anya. "Are you putting makeup?"

"Anya, I need Excallibur, immediately!"

"Are you serious? It's in Rome."

"I need it."

"Right, I will see what I can do. In the meantime there are some contact lens where the other medicines are, take those."

"Yes, of course..." Replied Giulio. 'As if they were to resolve anything.' He thought, keeping it to himself.

Giulio finally left the bedroom and went down to the main hall together with Anya. Both were wearing their winter uniforms in Prussian Blue, with Pickelhaube helmet for Giulio and the Hussards cap for Anya. In addition, both were covered by heavy grey mantles in Arctic fox skin. In the hall, they were met by Charlotte, Ayano, Amedeo and Oldrin, with whom they headed to the large sled waiting for them outside, with which they would have reached the Temple of Helios at the Col Rodella. To go there on a sled in the middle of the winter was a long and painful trip, that lasted more than two hours crossing the forests and going upwards on the mountain, at more than 2000 m of altitude.

As they were crossing the forests covered by snow, Giulio seemed relieved, he even put his head outside to enjoy it better.

"Put your head inside, Giulio!" Exclaimed his mother. "You will get a cold! It's -15°C out there!"

"Yeah, I can feel it, I'm freezing." complained Oldrin.

"Me too! It's deadly cold!" Said Amedeo. Even though the sled was covered, the cold would penetrate anyways, making the trip even tougher to do.

"Come on, guys! Think that after the celebration we'll get Vov and Strudel at the Rifugio." Observed Ayano, who seemed to be the only one to share Giulio's enthusiasm. Even Anubis could not stand the cold and was trying to warm itself up lying behind Giulio's legs.

* * *

The celebration took place around 5 a.m. in order to have it coinciding with the sunrise. Together with the _Dies Natalis Romae, _the _Parentalia, _the _Renovation of the Fire of Vesta,_ the _Liberalia_, the _Ludi Romani _and the _Larentalia,_ the _Dies Natalis Solis Invicti _was one of the most important of the Empire, to which all the members of the Imperial Government were supposed to take part. While the religion in the Empire would be very diverse, with every population worshipping a different pantheon, but always recognising the divinity of the Emperor, those mentioned above were civic-religious celebrations, to which the whole Empire would be supposed to participate.

The Sol Invictus would begin on the 24th of December with the traditional dinner, inheritance of the Christian tradition of celebrating the Christmas and that had survived even the French Revolution. At 9 pm then, the Emperor would give his Speech to the Empire, expressing his wishes to all the subjects and talking about the situation of the Empire, the challenges to be faced and the prospects for the next year. Then at midnight there would be the celebration of the Sol Invictus, a ritual that the Emperor would perform at the temple at Col Rodella, in the Italian Alps, where he would sacrifice a bull to Helios. Finally, the following day would be characterised by celebrations and another big ritual at noon. This was the agenda that between the 24th and the 25th of December, Giulio and his family would always follow and that they were to abide on that cold night.

* * *

**27th of December, 2024**

**Marlborough Lines, Hampshire, Holy Britannian Empire**

Cornelia knew well that after the seizing of power would come the purge of the Armed Forces and of the Intelligence. She just did not thought it would happen that fast. On the 25th of December, while the Britannians were celebrating the Christmas-Yule, the House of Commons, now controlled by the Imperial Resurgence Party, had approved a motion to prosecute several high ranking Britannian officers, on fabricated grounds of Treason and Corruption. The House of Lords was forced to approve the bill thanks to the surprising detention of Lord Guilford on the 24th and the action by the Boudicca Brigades, a newly formed militia dependent from the IRP and the Central Committee of the Syndicalist Movement, that ensured that the Lords would pass the bill.

Now it was done. Revolutionary officers and members of the Boudicca Brigades were going after several Britannian officials, be them from the military, from the diplomacy, or any other State entity. Included in the list were Cornelia herself and all the Knights of the Round.

She could see the rebels coming in the direction of her office from the cameras through which she could monitor the whole building. They were meeting some resistance by the few loyalist soldiers who were left there and this allowed her to destroy all the documents and archives.

"Shit... They're going to fast." She said between herself while throwing more and more documents into the fireplace.

She then destroyed her computer using a hammer. The soldiers were coming closer and she still had too many things to destroy.

"Ooh fine!" She exclaimed, leaving her office and entering Lord Guilford's. There she went to the closet where he kept all his drinks.

"Sorry to do that, Gilbert."

Taking a bottle of scotch, Cornelia went back to her office and used it to make a Molotov, then throwing it inside her office, letting everything burn.

"Your Highness, Captain Graham here." Called an officer at her radio. "The helicopter is ready."

"Captain Graham, I am coming." Replied Cornelia.

To leave the building was not easy. On one side were the rebels looking for her, on the other the building was on fire.

"Graham, I need you to pick me up at the rooftop." Said Cornelia.

Received.

Captain John Graham was a Scottish officer recently promoted Captain with qualification to drive the helicopter. Coming from a Tory and Jacobite background, any objection he could have to Britannian rule over Scotland were obscured by those he had to Syndicalist and Nationalist rule over the whole Empire. In this way, when the Imperial Resurgence Party and the Syndicalist Movement seized power, he did not hesitated in siding with the Imperial Family, which was why he with Sgt. Bakers as gunman were now on a helicopter in a dangerous attempt to rescue Cornelia.

The building of the Supreme Command was in flames and from the rooftop Cornelia was signaling to them. However they were coming under fire by the rebels on the ground. This made impossible, as Graham had hoped to do, to throw a rope and then take Cornelia in safety, instead forcing them to a dangerous landing under enemy fire. While Graham attempted the landing, Bakers fired with the automatic gun at the rebels, managing to kill some of them. Finally, as they had landed, Cornelia entered quickly the helicopter.

"Thanks for rescuing me. Now out of here and quick, before they come over with a knightframe."

"Yes, Your Highness." Replied Graham, departing. "In which direction should we go?"

"We go to France, Dieppe. Can we reach it?"

"Shouldn't be an issue. This boy is moved by Sakuradite batteries." Replied the officer.

The helicopter kept flying towards the South-East, in the direction of France. Inside, all were hoping not to be intercepted by the pilots of the Imperial Air Force.

* * *

**31st of December, 2024**

**Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

The Sun was setting on a Forbidden City covered by snow, the Tianzi, from her apartment, was looking at the Legations Compound as by now she did almost every morning. This was so close to her palace, yet apparently unconquerable for the Chinese.

Since the 15th of November the building was under siege, first by the Boxers, now also by the Imperial Army, yet everything seemed to be pointless. Those few hundreds of Europeans, Britannians, South Africans and Brazilians locked there were determined to fight until the end. General Xiquan reached her.

"Your Majesty, I bring good news." Started the General. "The combination of our naval and coastal defences have managed to prevent the landing of the Japanese and South African forces in Shanghai."

"But not in Taiwan." Replied coldly the Tianzi.

"We count on taking it back soon."

"You can target it with your missiles as much as you want. Still our Army is being soundly beaten on every front and by everyone."

"This information is inaccurate, Your Majesty, we are resisting well in Indochina."

"But this morning the Bogd Khan of Mongolia has capitulated to the Romans. The Japanese have occupied Peking and are now pushing southwards... By the way, just this morning the Roman Emperor has declared his intention to burn to the ground the Forbidden City and cover it with salt, like the Ancient Romans did with Carthage!"

"This won't happen, Your Majesty. That man is sick and ambitious and thinks he is the heir of Caesar, but he is just a megalomaniac that so far was just lucky enough. The Chinese people is with you and those imperialists are paper tigers."

"Keep this nonsense for yourself, Xiquan." Replied the Tianzi. "And leave me alone now."

* * *

**2nd of January, 2025**

**State of Inner Mongolia, Chinese Federation**

Inside his mobile command at the top of the long column of Roman troops, Field Marshal Friedrich Rommel was studying the maps of that region of China, looking at the quickest route for Luoyang. Moving southwards from Urga, the Roman forces were had now passed through Ordos; they would be first reaching Yulin and then Yan'an, already in Shianxi. This would have been the last town on their way before having to face the highlands of the Shanxi Province, where the Imperial Chinese Army had assembled in order to resist the Roman offensive. They would have to crush those forces to reach Luoyang and they had to do it quickly in order to prevent the Japanese from arriving first, this was an order by the Emperor.

"Field Marshal, we have news from the Ober Eurasia." Said his aide-de-camp, Brigadier Oscar Hammel, who also used to be an EU Army officer who fought under Giulio and Leila in the W-0 unit. "King Ludwig of Bavaria ordered the offensive."

"They attacked? Seriously? What in Hell came to his mind?" Wondered Rommel surprised and irritated.

"If you allow me to say, Sir, I don't think we can understand the logics of those nobles from Britannia."

"Of course we can." Replied Rommel. "Before this country would become a monarchy we have been fighting against them... And we defeated them several times."

"Still, I think it was easier to deal with them as enemies than to be under their command." Replied Hammel.

"They reason like medieval knights, that's it." Replied Rommel. "King Ludwig wants to marry Lucrezia, but Giulio would like her to marry the Prussian or the Austrian King. So he does his best to impress his liege. Luckily Lucrezia is a quite pragmatic person who understands the dynamics of political marriages, otherwise at this point we would have had a rather troubled situation."

"Sacrificing men in order to impress, that's what I criticise." Said Hammel, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, in the European United Republic things were even worse. How many times were we stopped from conducing an attack or taking some necessary action on the ground of economic or even political costs? Now at least we are treated like a fundamental component of the State and not like a necessary evil to be tolerated."

"Yes, this is true... Well, let's focus on the battle plans, we were saying that once we arrive in Yan'an, we should split the column in three groups?"

"Exactly." Answered Rommel. "One under the command of General Radetzky, that should head to the East, in order to break the Chinese lines in Luliang and then go South, towards Zhengzhou. The other, under General Graziani should go West, reach Qingyang and from there Xian. The remaining forces, under my command will seek to break the Chinese lines south of Yan'an and march straight on Luoyang."

"In this way the Chinese will have to spread their armies, which should facilitate things for us."

"We are faced by the inconvenience of not having air superiority until the airports will be operable. This forces us to be quick. The Japanese have made the mistake of spreading their troops to control more territories, so they are now slowed."

"Of course, sir, but let's not forget that we need to maintain the supply lines at full efficiency." Reminded Oscar Hammel.

"This is what the Teutonic Order is here for." Replied Rommel.

"But Sir, Grand Master Guderian has already protested."

"They will have more than enough opportunities to prove themselves, Guderian will see. If so far we have faced so little resistance in entering China there must be a reason, Hammel."

* * *

The Regiment des Volontaires Royaux was one of the last of the long Roman column entering China. They were now passing through Ordos and Leila, from inside her knightframe, could see around her an impoverished city, that since the Euro-Chinese War of 2014 had never recovered from the devastation provoked by the Europeans. This was why the population assembled on the streets was looking at them with so much anger.

"They see no difference between us and the European United Republic. For them all the foreigners have only brought disgrace." Said Patrick Abdalla, a French-Lebanese soldier from Marseille in the radio.

"Maybe they have a point." Commented Leila. "Power corrupts anyone that reaches it."

"Power is for the greedy. Be them Chinese nobles, European republicans, Britannian aristocrats, their main objective is to fill their pockets and increase their power."

"Do you think it's their only objective? You really don't believe there might be something else?" Wondered Leila.

"I highly doubt it. What else can someone want in life, other than material comfort?"

"What about eternity, immortality?"

Patrick laughed. "You are naive, Leila. These things do not exist, the only thing that exists is what you can touch, taste, hear and see, all the rest are just fantasies."

'I think I know someone that could prove you wrong' Thought Leila without giving any reply.

* * *

**3rd of January, 2025**

**Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

From his throne in the Quirinale, Giulio was starring at the small delegation of Britannian exilees that was standing in front of him. All three members of it were well known to him: Lady Milly Ashford, who had recently published a book about the Great Global War (how the conflict that began with the Britannian-EU War, included the Black Rebellion and the Roman-Britannian War was known), Sir Gino Weinberg, Knight of One of the Imperial Order of the Knights of the Round and Cornelia li Britannia, Countess of Guilford.

"Your faces would not make me think of anything good even if I were not aware of what has been happening in Britannia, so please, go to the point." Said Giulio, without hiding his disappointment.

"We and those who are still loyal to Nunnally need the help of Rome to overthrow the nationalists and the syndicalists." Started Gino.

"Overthrowing them? After the people of Britannia supported their rise to power?" Questioned Giulio.

"If we don't, they will take us into a war." Said Milly Ashford.

"Yet if we do anything now, we are the ones starting a war." Objected Giulio.

"Not if the intelligence carry on a covert operation." Pointed out Lucrezia.

"If you find out about something that could work, then be my guest." Replied the Roman Emperor. "But for the time being, with the Armed Forces purged and the press under their control, I don't see many options."

"If I may, Your Majesty, Scotland, were Nunnally is now detained, is strongly against this regime, as they have traditionally been Jacobites." Observed Cornelia.

"The Clément Industries would be more than happy to provide materials for a rightful cause." Said Anna Clément, who was present at court on that day.

"Thank you for the offer, Lady Clément." Replied Giulio. "But these are moves that need to be done carefully. Now if you don't mind, I would like to address this issue with my ministers and military staff, in order to understand whether or not it will be the case of intervening. As far as you are concerned, I will grant you the status of political refugees and so I will seek to do with all of Nunnally's loyalists."

"Your Majesty, I beg you." Insisted Milly Ashford.

"Nunnally is seriously ill and nobody of those who are now in power want to see her alive." Added Cornelia. "We cannot let her die, you can't for the friendship that ties you together."

Giulio closed his eyes for a moment and took a long breath.

"I will do my best to ensure that she will be well and taken here as soon as possible. As you know I feel responsible for her own life and I love her as a member of my family. Even so, I need to be careful. Just four years ago we had ended a brutal war, which claimed the lives of dozens of millions of people. Should we face now a second one?"

Saying so, Giulio stood up and headed towards the exit of the Throne Hall.

"Lucrezia and Anna, come with me, with have some things to discuss."

They left, followed by the Noble Guard, the three representatives for the Britannian loyalists had to make them space and were left behind in the Throne Hall, disappointed and without any guarantee, other than those for their own lives.


	17. A Bloody New Year

**5th of January, 2025**

**Léopoldville, Free State of Congo**

Léopoldville was sunk in chaos. The Force Publique had failed to effectively defend the Free State from the rebels and in spite of the private interests of the Roman Emperor himself and of many other powerful Roman, Japanese and Britannian citizens who owned the State, none of the major powers would intervene. Indeed, many saw the Free State of Congo as an unjustifiable stain in the image of the Rome, that in spite of its rhetoric on the Mission to Civilise, had sponsored a joint venture between the Emperor and other billionaires to exploit an immense and rich piece of Africa.

Now this system was falling apart, as the troop of the mysterious Chief Mobutu were advancing into the city. His troops were already plundering the native districts of Léopoldville, while the last troopers of the Force Publique were trying to hold them in order to allow the full evacuation of the European District. From the top of the Governor's Palace, Peter van Oldenbarnenvelt was looking at the ongoing battle in the city.

"They have advanced weaponry and rely on sophisticated tactics..." He commented while assessing what he was seeing.

"Sir, we should go." Said the commander of the Force Publique, General Johannes Costermans.

"Tell your troops to get me some of their weapons. If we go back to Bruxelles with more information, then we might even receive some award."

Despite clearly distressed, the General took his radio and gave the order his immediates.

"Look at those knightframes... Where they might be coming from?" Continued the Governor.

"Unfortunately I cannot tell. Zilkhstan maybe?" Wondered General Costermans.

"Could be, but seems strange... What about the Indian Raj?"

"That would be against the Treaty of Bombay." Objected the Commander.

"Not quite. The treaty forbids the sale of weapons to enemies of the Roman Empire, but Congo is not part of the Empire, it is a private property of the Emperor and of few associates."

The battle went on, with the Force Publique falling back more and more towards the European District. Looking at the efficiency of the rebels against experienced soldiers, both Oldenbarnevelt and Costermans were growing more and more convinced that their enemies must have been helped by some foreign power. Finally, the General was called by his immediates.

"Governor, I have just received the communication that our troops have managed to capture two of their Knightframes."

"Very well, let's go now. I don't want to end up in the hands of those savages."

* * *

**6th of January, 2025**

**Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

Schneizel was on the top of the North-Eastern Bastion, looking at the Forbidden City, while smoking a cigar. His thoughts were lost in memories of the past, more exactly to when he went to Luoyang for the marriage of his brother Odysseus eu Britannia with the Tianzi... That seemed to be a century ago!

The world had changed dramatically since that evening in which he played chess with his brother Lelouch, dressed as Zero. Back then China was in the hands of the Eunuchs and Britannia was the greatest world power, trying to subjugate it through a dynastic marriage. Giulio Galahad-Canossa was a terrorist and traitor, wanted dead or alive by the Britannian authorities and sentenced to death for high treason by the European United Republic. There was no Roman Empire, his family was mostly intact and he still had no idea of his father's insane plans of using the Ragnarok Connection.

"You should not stay here, Your Highness." Said Hector Clément coming upstairs. "You would be an easy target for a sniper shooting from the Imperial Palace."

"Oh well... I doubt we will survive for much longer anyway."

"I wouldn't be that pessimistic." Replied Hector. "During last night one of our Macchi has been flying over Luoyang and has dropped this message." Said Hector showing it to Schneizel, who took it."

Schneizel read it loud: "The Ober Ost congratulates all the troops for the fierce resistance of the Legations Compound against the enemy. If you are receiving this message it is because we have taken note of your presence, of which we could have no idea up to this moment due to Chinese counter-intelligence measures. While we can only imagine the harshness you must be going through, we would like to encourage you to keep resisting, as we intend to send supplies as soon as military and metereological conditions will allow us doing so. In a matter of days, the Imperial Roman Army, together with Brazilian, South African, Britannian and Japanese forces will be marching into Luoyang. We are close. Good luck! Signed: Generaloberst: Friedrich E. Rommel."

Hector smiled. "See, they are coming!"

"Let's hope it's true." Replied Schneizel. "Please, make sure everybody knows about this, it will certainly rise the morale of the troops."

"Yes, Your Highness! I really can't wait for them to be here, I have never wanted so much to go home like in those days."

"So this will be the end of your Asian adventures?" Asked Schneizel.

"Most certainly yes! I think I will live in France from now onwards and work with my father. What about you?"

"I think I will also go back home after this. With the Imperial Resurgence Party rising I am sure there will be a lot of work to do there."

In that moment a group of South African soldiers from the Rhodesian Light Infantry reached them.

"Gentlemen." Started their commander. "I need to ask you to leave immediately, the Chinese are about to attack us."

* * *

Not far from there, in the Forbidden City, General Xiquan was sitting in a lounge, reading some ancient treatise of military strategy.

"The Europeans are advancing from the North and will be here in two weeks in an optimistic scenario, the Legations are still holding, how do think you will win this war?" Asked NN puzzled by Xiquan calmness.

"Let the Europeans come and destroy the old China, everything goes according to the plans. They will come, burn down the Forbidden City and humiliate the Tianzi. At that point we will be far away from here and we will fight them in the countryside, making their life a nightmare. Rommel is a good General, but he has been stretching too much his supplies lines and he is underestimating what can happen outside the cities."

"Be it the way you wish then." Replied NN. "Just make sure to keep the Burma Road open, so that we can send you the new knightframes from India."

"Don't worry about that, the Burma Road is not at risk... Instead, when will those knightframes arrive?"

"Soon, Xiquan, very soon."

* * *

**7th of January, 2025**

**Balmoral Castle, Scotland, Holy Britannian Empire**

Nunnally was sitting in the Throne Hall of her Scottish residence. Despite her physical weakness, she wanted to show strength before the representatives of the treasonous parliament that claimed to be acting in her name. Yet she was well aware that by that point her hands were tied. Purged the Rounds, the loyalist officers and the House of Lords, she was left entirely in the hands of the IRP and the Syndicalist Movement. The State was by this point under his control and there was little she could do in order to deter them, especially since the last institution standing on the Duke's way, the Privy Council, was unable to gather and take decisions, as its members were either exiled, killed or jailed.

'If the Empire that my ancestors created must fall, it will at least fall with dignity.' She thought, while the Master of Ceremony announced the envoys from Westminister. These were four civilians and an Admiral from the Imperial Navy, she recognised the Admiral: Lord Oswin Soresi, cousin of Kewell Soresi, member of the Purist Faction killed in the Battle of Narita, in 2017. Like many former members of the Purist Faction, Oswin had always hated Nunnally's reign, that he saw as direct consequence of Lelouch's rebellion. He was the first to come forwards and with all the possible arrogance to announce what was the effective dismissal of Nunnally.

"Your Majesty, we come here as representatives of your subjects. We are here to inform you that worried by your health condition, the Parliament of Britannia has found that you are unable to exercise your powers and therefore voted for the suspension of your power until your full recovering. For the time being, the Prime Minister, Lord Henry of Mercia, will take the position of Lord Regent of the Empire."

"I am willing to accept the suspension of my powers, yet I cannot appoint Lord Montgomerie as regent. According to the customs of the Realm, the Regent needs to be a person different from the Prime Minister. While possibly a member of the Imperial Family, can also be a member of the nobility and is of exclusive choice of the monarch or of the Privy Council should the former be unable to make a similar decision or dead." Replied Nunnally firmly.

"Allow me to remind Your Majesty that most of the members of the Imperial Family were killed during Prince Schneizel's attack at Pendragon, in the summer of 2019. The remaining ones have all been declared traitors and banished from the Realm by our Lords and Empress Carine of Brazil has renounced to all her rights or claims when she took the Brazilian Throne." Replied Lord Soresi.

"I retain the right of appointing someone of my choice to the Regency and I intend to do so."

"Your Majesty, from the moment in which the Parliament has found you unable to exercise your prerogatives, you also do not enjoy of this right. If you insist in doing so, the Armed Forces will be obliged to intervene to make sure that the will of the Parliament as legitimate representative of the people is enforced."

Such an open threat left Nunnally shocked. Despite the turn that the situation had taken, she never thought the HM Government would dare to go that far. Yet, such was the situation. She knew well that she could have challenged them and gone forward by starting a civil war. The Scottish and the Irish would have likely supported her, as well as all the Constituent Countries located South of the Mason-Dixon line, in America. Yet the traitors now were everywhere in her palace and could have murdered her easily, while her condition did not allowed her to attempt an escape towards Edinburgh or Dublin. There was a further problem: formally, Britannia and Rome were still allies and it was extremely unlikely that the Roman would have attacked Britannia while fighting on their same side in China.

"Be it then, you won." She finally said. "I have no other options than to accept."

The delegation seemed relieved.

"Very well, I thank Your Majesty on behalf of Your Loyal Government." Replied Soresi. "As a demonstration of the sincerity of Your Subject's concern with Your health we would like to invite Your Majesty to move to the St. James's Palace, in London, in order to..."

"That's out of question." Cut short Nunnally. "I intend to remain in Balmoral, for the time being."

Soresi seemed angered by her response.

"Your Majesty, you need to understand that if the monarch is not in the capital, this might be seen as..."

"I know very well what it means. Yet I intend to remain here, as it is my belief that my health will better recover here than in London. Now I assume you must have several important businesses to take care of, gentlemen."

Soresi closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. We wish you once again a quick recovery."

The delegation then bowed and left the Throne Hall. As the gates were closed behind them, Nunnally held herself from showing any emotion in front of the court: in spite of her disastrous situation, she would have kept showing strength.

* * *

**9th of January, 2025**

**Quirinale Palace, Rome, HRE**

Giulio was walking up and down in his office, in the presence of Metternich, Anya, Amedeo and Borghese, with whom was discussing the policies to be followed towards Britannia.

"So is Your Majesty sure about not recognising the Regency in Britannia?" Asked Metternich.

"More than sure, yes, for us Montgomerie will remain Her Majesty's Prime Minister." Replied Giulio.

"I hope you are aware that this might be seen as a provocation by the Holy Britannian Empire, other than creating a serie of practical problems." Warned the Reichkanzler.

"The time for appeasement has passed." Said Anya. "We must punish the usurpers."

"Anya, please, without exaggerating. We have just lost Congo. We are already busy in China and we need to look after whatever the Hell Carine is doing in South America. If we can avoid a world war I wouldn't mind."

"Yet, I would not completely exclude the possibility." Said Scipione Borghese. "Lord Montgomerie knows what he is doing and he is likely willing to begin a war against us. Thus we should not exclude the possibility of striking first."

"I agree with Lord Borghese." Stated Amedeo. "Right now maybe not, but after the end of the conflict in China we should think of doing it... Maybe a black ops operation in which our commandos murder Montgomerie and the Britannian leadership will be enough."

"That will never work." Objected Metternich.

"If we go to war, I will want to be sent to the frontline." Said then Anya.

"If you want you can go to China." Replied Giulio. "Because for the time being I won't do anything against Britannia, as we are still formally allies. Yet, as soon as the Chinese Government will surrender, I will impose economic sanctions on them."

"I warn you that Britannia will react strongly at this." Warned Metternich, who was growing worried.

"Ultimately, if they want a war they will get it, but at least I won't be the one starting it."

"And I, as your loyal Reichskanzler, will do my best to avoid a military escalation." Added Metternich.

* * *

In the Roman headquarters of the Imperial Bureau of Investigations, located at Piazza Dante, Oldrin was now meeting with all the main detectives of the anti-terrorist unit in order to address the new findings regarding the wave of terrorist attacks against Rome and Britannia.

"During the last three months we have been able to detect a total of 50 attempted terrorist attacks out of a total of 53." Explained Michel Lambert, one of the detectives of the anti-terrorist unit. "The three we failed to detect were the attack at the French School of Baghdad, last November, the attack at St. Sophia also in November and the attack at the Moscow Metro Station, in December. The first two were carried out by anti-colonial movements, while the third one was carried out by the Russian Proletarian Guards."

"This is well known, Lambert, but do we have anything new?"

"Yes, Lady Zevon. Intervened Pyotr Kaczinski, a Polish detective. "First of all we have managed to track down some of the leaders and of the structures coordinating all those terrorist groups. At the last meeting, the information that we had collected was about the Syndicalist International being behind those terrorist movements. Well, thanks to that fragment of information that allowed us to find out about Nina Einstein, we have come to the conclusion that there is a secret society, which we have named as The Consortium, which is coordinating not only the Syndicalist Internationale, but also the IRP, the Boxers and many powerful networks."

"A secret society... Like the Freemasons?" Asked Oldrin.

"Similar, but not them." Replied Damiano Dalla Chiesa, an Italian member of the team. "This society names herself as 'The Grove' and includes members of the political, cultural, scientific and economic elites of several different countries. They are moved by a strange idea, lying in some sort of gnosticism, a mixture of certain esoteric practices with the Enlightmenent."

"In all this, Kallen Kozuki..." Wondered Oldrin.

"Has nothing to do with them, at least from what we know." Continued the Italian.

"This was the farther you could get, right?" Asked Oldrin.

"Exactly." replied Lambert. "This thanks to our finding about Nina Einstein, who disappeared right after the end of the Great Global War but was not very careful in cancelling all her footprints."

"We nonetheless suspect there might be more." Added Kaczinski. "Thanks to some mentions concerning a 'Geass.'"

"A Geass, eh?" Replied Oldrin assuming a serious expression. "If there is a Geass, then there must be something very sinister behind this... Gentlemen, you will have to go further in depth into this as I am sure, it's not stopping at the Consortium."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Dear readers,

I hope you have been enjoying the last chapters. As you can see I am trying now to integrate this element of a secret network into the story, which I hope to be able to do, as there are already many characters and subplots. Do feel free to write your comments, suggestions, questions etc.


	18. 58 Days at Luoyang

**12th of January, 2025**

**Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

The Imperial capital was sunk in chaos. The news of the collapse of the Line of the North arrived in the city at around 2 a.m. and since then the citizens seemed to have completely lost their mind. People was now rushing to take the trains or the airplanes as fast as possible, before the arrival of the international forces. All this while the Boxers and the Imperial Guard had started a last desperate attack at the besieged Legations Compound, hoping to be able to conquer it and slaughter its residents before the arrival of the Europeans.

Yuan Xiquan and NN were rushing through one of the gardens of the forbidden city until a small square, where one of the helicopters of the Chinese Imperial Army was waiting for them.

"Quick, NN, we must leave as fast as possible, in a matter of minutes the Roman Air Force will make of this place a Hell on Earth!" Exclaimed Xiquan.

"Where are we going now?" Asked NN.

"To Nanking. There is where we will reorganise the resistance and strike back."

* * *

From her bedchamber, the Tianzi was looking at the helicopter carrying Xiquan and NN away from Luoyang and from the Roman Forces.

"Your Majesty, we should have another helicopter called for you." Said a staff officer entering the room. "The Europeans will be here in a matter of hours."

"Those cowards... they are fleeing and leaving their sovereign behind." Said the Tianzi with bitterness.

"Your Majesty..."

"No!" Replied the Tianzi. "I am not going anywhere... I will put on my ceremonial attire and receive them with dignity in the Throne Hall. I am destined to fall, so I will do it with the little dignity that is still left to me."

* * *

At the dawn of the 9th of January, the situation of the Legations Compound was growing increasingly desperate. Only three knightframes were left functioning and the soldiers were now using their last rounds of ammunitions. Most of those soldiers were by this point either dead or seriously wounded, leaving the amount of people capable of fighting around the 150 units. Even the commanders and even the young Hector Clément, despite his total lack of military experience had to pick up a gun and do his part.

He was now staying at one of the breaches in the wall, where a trench was set up using sandbags, tables and any sort of material they could find, using a FAL taken from a fallen Rhodesian soldier.

"To the Hell with all of you!" Shouted standing up and firing repeatedly at the mass of enemies rushing towards their position.

"Down Monsieur!" Yelled a French female soldier taking him down. "This is risky and we are about to use the Napalm."

"Uh... thank you soldier..."

"Céline Monsieur, Isabelle Céline."

"Thank you, Isabelle."

"You're welcome. Anyway, you did well for a businessman." Replied the girl smiling at him.

Depite the napalm, soon many of those Boxers were on them, with their swords and knives and they had to defend themselves using their own knives and bayonets.

"Not one step back! Defend the flag! For France! Montjoie Saint Denis!" Shouted Captain D'Estienne D'Orville while fighting the Chinese warriors with his sword.

Hector Clément, short of any respectable weapon for mélée fight, took up a baseball club that was involved in barbed wire and started hitting the enemies, aiming at their heads.

The fight was going well, as he was managing to take down many of the enemies, he felt possessed by some sort of savage impetus, as he kept hitting his enemies almost compusively.

Suddely, he felt a deep pain in his right leg and felt on his knees. As he turned back at were he guessed the hit must have arrived, he saw a Boxer raising a sword, ready to finish him off. The blade then fell on him. He closed his eyes and raised his mace. After a few instant during which nothing happened, he opened his eyes again and noticed that he was able to stop the attack, while Captain d'Orville had shot the enemy at the head with his Luger, from whose barrel was still coming out the smoke. All around, the Boxers were beginning to disperse and flee in disorder, while a couple of missiles fell near the Compound Walls.

"C'est fini, Monsieur!" Said the French nobleman with a smile they are fleeing.

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Hector falling on his back and looking at the sky. He was losing blood from his leg and before fainting he could still hear for Captain d'Orville calling for a doctor.

* * *

Prince Schneizel el Britannia was piloting one of the last Alexander T-04 that were originally destined to the International Police. He was not far away from the position where the French were fighting, but was defending a breach at the Northern Gate, where the last men of the Rhodesian Light Infantry had a truly hard time in holding against never-ending waves of Chinese soldiers. Now however, after a serie of missiles and artillery shots had hit the city, all the enemy units had fled in disorder and a spectral silence had fallen upon the city.

'This is not normal, there must be something...' He thought studying the battlefield.

He then gave the order: "To all the units, maintain position, repeat maintain position."

The silence was then broken by the noise of the motors of military airplanes at full speed.

A Rhodesian soldier near Schneizel murmured then: "Wait, but these are..."

He did not have time to finish his sentence that five Eurofighters flying in spearhead formation passed above the skied of the Imperial Capital and of the Legations Compound, releasing the Red-Golden colours, representing the HRE.

The view received an ovation by all the soldiers, while even women and children came out from their shelters to look at the scene, now everybody had the hope that perhaps the nightmare might be finally over.

Minutes after, coming from the North, what was heard was a sound of combined drums and trumpets, that the Rhodesians recognised immediately as playing _The Saints_, the Regimental March of the RLI. The sound came closer and closer and finally, from the mixed fog and dust appeared first two officer in the parading uniform, one holding a sword and the other the orange-white-blue flag of the Union of South Africa, after them the military band and then the men of the RLI.

"It's our lads! They came!" Shouted Colonel Walls, commander of the Rhodesian detachment, as his men rushed to greet their comrades.

The second to come were the Italian soldiers of the 1° Divisione Alpina "Tridentina" and of the 3° Reggimento "Savoia Cavalleria", who reached the Western Gate with their knightframes, playing the Alpine March _La Trentatrè_ and bringing in triumph the Chinese flags they had captured in battle.

"I nostri! La nostra bandiera!" These were the shouts of the Italian civilians and soldiers as they rushed outside of the compound to go greet their boys, bringing flags and flowers.

From the Southern Gate the first to arrive were the Brazilian troops, who also came with all the pump and circumstance, playing the _Cançao do Expedicionario._

"Chegaram gente! Viva o Brazil!" Shouted Major Nascimento flying a Brazilian flag from the top of the walls.

The Brazilians were followed by the Russian Cossacks of the Don Cossacks Division, who paraded through Luoyang on their horses, their ceremonial uniforms at the sound of the _Don Cossack's Marching Song_.

From the Eastern Gate then came the Japanese, at the sound of _Hohei no Honryou,_ also received as heroes by the inhabitants of the Compound.

The last to reach the Legations Compound, from the Western Gate, were the Prussian of the 1st East Prussian Infantry Division "Kronprinz" and the Austrians of the 3rd Sudtiroler Kaiserjager Regiment, who came goose-stepping at the sound of _Radetzkym__arsch._

* * *

Any resistance in the city was dispersed and only the Imperial Guard was still willing to put on a fight, having barricaded herself inside the Forbidden City in order to protect the Tianzi.

Field-Marshal Friedrich Rommel entered the city on a Mercedes Benz, escorted by the Russian soldiers of the Preobrazhensky Regiment, who were sent there after the Emperor had made clear his intention to enter in the recently conquered Luoyang, parade through it on his horse and order himself the destruction of the Forbidden City.

"Isn't incredible how quickly a war can be turned into a theatrical piece?" Asked Rommel to his assistant, Brigadier Oscar Hammel.

"Indeed Sir, still I would have advised the Emperor against parading through Luoyang."

"As if it would be of some use. That lad is stubborn and has little to no care for his own life."

"He is young and imprudent." Said Hammel, but Rommel shook his head.

"He is indifferent towards death. He is horrified by the idea of having to wait for it at an old age, so he has made D'Annunzio's motto _Memento Audere Semper _his own. He wants to dare, to risk his life and challenge the fate."

"Well, I assume you must know him better than I do, Sir. Still, I cannot help thinking that D'Annunzio died in a miserable attempt to take over Italy with a coup and proclaim himself _Duce d'Italia_."

"Well, in his case I believe we have passed this phase, now the main problem is making the realm surviving."

"Do you think it will, Sir?"

"He has made all he could to de-personalise his rule and he is right in doing so, yet there are still many things to happen, who knows..."

* * *

The Imperial Airplane arrived at the Luoyang International Airport in the afternoon, few hours after the occupation of the city had taken place and the last pockets of resistance were crushed. He was coming accompanied by his wife, Empress Anya, by Duke Amedeo of Parma and Piacenza and Duchess Ayano, by Admiral Scipione Valerio Borghese and by Baroness Anna Clément with her parents, Count Jean-Pierre Clément and Countess Madeleine, both them coming to see Hector.

At their arrival at the airport they were received by Generaloberst Friedrich Rommel and by the Preobrazhensky Regiment, who greeted them doing the Roman Salute and shouting "Roma Victrix".

"Roma Victrix!" Replied the Emperor also doing the Roman Salute.

"Field Marshal Rommel, my sincere congratulations!" Said then Giulio saluting him with the Legionary handshake, taking the forearm instead of the hand.

"Your Majesties, it's a honour. Would you follow me to the cars, so we will reach the city and begin the parade?"

"With pleasure! Had my horse arrived well?"

"Yes sir, your Bukephalion has arrived better than all of us."

"Perfect, so you will parade with me until the Forbidden City, where we will follow up with the blowing of its walls and the dethroning of the Tianzi." He then turned at the rest of his delegation: "Because today, we will teach the Chinese that only Rome is _Caput Mundi_!"

Giulio was euphoric and so were all the members of his group with the only exception of the Clément, who were instead worried about their son Hector.

As by schedule, the Emperor took his horse at beginning of Tienanmen Avenue, which led all the way to the square that had the same name, Generaloberst Rommel instead, would be parading at the side of the monarch, but on a black horse. They would come escorted by the Preobrazhensky Guards, with its Regimental band and by detachment of the "Savoia Cavalleria". To sum up at the theatrical atmosphere, Giulio was wearing an Austrian-styled dark blue ceremonial uniform, with golden buttons, a white mantle and a dragoons-styled helm, while also bearing the insignia of all the Dynastic orders and Excalibur. Rommel, who originally would have preferred to dress in a more sober manner, was nonetheless forced to put on his ceremonial uniform of the Kingdom of Wurttemberg, with the bicorne hat and all the decorations.

The two paraded until reaching Tienanmen Square, where they stopped in front of the Gates of the Vermillion Forbidden City. The place was besieged and the allied forces could have broken in at any moment, had not the Emperor requested them to wait in order to allow him to make his triumphal entrance. There Giulio went closer to the gates, the cold wind was hitting his face, he gazed for a moment at the huge gates, from which no sign of life came, then spoke:

"Sons of China,

We are Divus Augustus Julius I, Imperator et Rex Romanorum, Pontifex Maximus et Rex Italiae. You are guilty of betraying and challenging Rome and as such, you are condemned to receive a punishment that will remain in history, like we did in the past with Carthage, Gallia and many enemies. If you surrender, however, We will show mercy and spare your lives and those of all the others inside those walls. If you don't, then prepare to face the might of Rome."

No response came, until a soldier, from the top of the gate shouted at them.

"If you want to enter the Forbidden City, you impure devil, then you will have to first pass on our corpses."

Giulio laughed and then drove his horse back into the lines.

"General Rommel." He called. "Time to begin the fireworks."

The Roman artillery fired and in less than five minutes reduced the walls that protected the Forbidden City, that since 1915 was symbol of the rule of the House of Shikai, into dust. As this happened, an immense curtain of dust covered for a few instants the Forbidden City, it seemed almost as if the city herself, aware of the loss of her sacrality, was making a last, desperate try to cover herself before the unwanted foreigners that were about to violate her.

The dust dissipated and the delicate but majestic lines of the palaces and gardens of the Forbidden City revealed themselves before the Europeans. That was a place in which for over a century nobody, except few privileged could enter, as it was where the connection between the material world and Heaven lied, personified by the Tianzi. Now however, all this was at the mercy of the hated foreigners. Only a dozen of Imperial Guards in their knightframes, stood now between the Romans and the Tianzi.

"Let me take care of them." Said Anya arriving in her knightmare frame, the Mordred. Without waiting for any response, she activated the Hadron Cannons and fired at them, annihilating all of them and incinerating few nearby buildings in less than a minute.

"Thank you, darling!" Said Giulio smiling at her.

"My pleasure!"

* * *

Minutes after the sacrilege was completed, Giulio and Friedrich Rommel entered the Throne Hall on their horses, followed by their soldiers. The Tianzi was sitting on the throne and looked at them without showing any emotion, around her, the last advisors and courtiers who did not wanted or could not flee. As they entered the Hall, Rommel stopped at the centre of the room, while Giulio, always on his horse, went on until facing directly the Empress of China.

"Nice try." He said. "But poorly done, that's why it will cost you the Empire. For your people, it will cost their nationhood."

"If you think you can colonise us, then you will soon be proven wrong. We are an ancient people, with longstanding traditions, just like yours."

"And so?" He asked. "Your armies are crushed and your country is under invasion. With your overthrowing, the last forces loyal to you will surrender and this land will finally know its place, among those who revolted against Rome, in the _Pax Romana."_

"Please, be realistic." Insistent the Tianzi. "The Chinese are a tough and resilient people, they will never let you strip them of their dignity and right to exist."

"Then we will exterminate all of them." Said Anya, who had now left her knightframe, entering the room. "And we will colonise this land with Europeans."

"Anya... Giulio... Please, be reasonable, don't do something like that, in name of our old friendship..."

At these words, Giulio slapped her face.

"There is no friendship with the enemies of Rome. Lihua of the House of Shikai, I proclaim that from this moment onwards you are deprived all of your titles and privileges as Tianzi and that the Chinese Federation, from now onwards, ceases officially to exist as a political entity. Roma Victrix!" Pronouncing these last words, he turned at his soldiers and raised Excalibur, as they replied shouting twice "Roma Victrix!". After that, Lihua in tears was stripped all of the regalia identifying her royal status and was carried away by two soldiers.

* * *

**Press Updates**

LVX News, 11th January, 2025

Luoyang Delenda Est!

Following the successful occupation of the city and the dethronement of the Tianzi, our Emperor has ordered that the Vermillion Forbidden City is to be rased to the ground and its remnants are to be covered with salt. "China will still participate to the _Pax Romana_, as a colonial province." Has declared Our Emperor in a speech. Japanese Prime Minister Ohgi declared himself concerned by Roman ambitions.


	19. Hostis Generis Humani

**11th of January, 2025**

**Luoyang, Occupied China**

Following the conquest of Luoyang, the Romans gave an impressive party in the Forbidden City before burning it down, to which they also invited the allied leadership.

"Your Majesty, this is Field Marshal Grand Duke Henry Velaines of..."

"Yes, I know Grand Duke Velaines. He used to be the Viceroy of Euro Britannia, long ago."

Said Giulio interrupting King Ludwig of Bavaria, who was introducing to him some important guests. Saying so, Giulio shook Velaine's hand.

"Pleased to see you again."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty."

Ludwig intervened again: "Now, this is Lady Kaguya..."

"Kaguya!" Exclaimed Giulio hugging and kissing twice Kaguya Sumeragi. "In the end you came!"

"Yes! In a hurry, but here I am."

"And I couldn't be happier to see you here! Kallen is also looking forward to see you."

"Wait a moment, is Kallen here?" Asked Kaguya alarmed. Giulio and the others started laughing.

"It was joke, don't worry." Reassured Giulio.

"I mean... Personally I would have no objections. But I am a minister and she..."

"Yes, I know, don't worry."

"Because of my personal friendship with the Tianzi I feel obliged to inquire about her fate after the capitulation." Asked Kaguya, now more serious.

"We will bring her to Rome." Replied Anya.

"Oh yes and we plan to parade her through Via del Corso naked and in a cage." Added Ayano, who was next to Giulio.

"Ayano, for Jupiter's sake!" Exclaimed Amedeo.

"What?" Asked Kaguya appalled.

"They are joking." Intervened Giulio. "I plan to keep her in the Sassuolo Ducal Palace, made available to us by the Dukes of Modena and Reggio. This until the end of the war, then she will receive a pension and will be allowed to live freely in the Empire."

"May I visit her?" Asked Kaguya.

"She is already on her way to Italy." Replied Giulio.

"Mesdames and Monsieurs" Announced the Master of Ceremony. "Let us all stand up to welcome His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Julius I of the Romans, Emperor and King, King of Italy and of all the other Domains under the Sun, with his wife, Her Imperial Majesty Anya of the Romans, Empress and Queen Consort, Countess of Coeur D'Alene."

Everybody stood up to applaud them, after which the orchestra played the _Kaiserhymne _and the _Inno a Roma. _

"Ladies and gentlemen" Started the Emperor. "I am pleased by the warm reception. I would like first of all to thank Generaloberst Rommel, to whom I have conceded just a few hours ago the Imperial Order of Jupiter Optimus Maximus and all those who have fought so far in this campaign. The Gods are in our favour and soon we will all be celebrating in our homes. Now please, let's have the orchestra resuming playing and let's cheer at our victory."

* * *

**12th of January, 2025**

Anna Clément was with her parents visiting her brother, now recovering at the Imperial Army Hospital of Luoyang, which was now being administered by the Roman Occupation Force.

"Son, how are you feeling today? Are you recovering? I have brought you some food." Asked Countess Madeleine, giving her son a basket with food.

"Thanks mom! And yes, I am feeling better, but the doctor said I will need to stay here for still two or three days, before being transferred back to Europe." Replied Hector.

"Really?" Asked Count Jean-Pierre. "Do we really want to trust those Chinese?"

"Dad, the hospital is not anymore administered by the Chinese, now there are our Army's doctors here." Said Anna.

"True, but honestly I would love if I could get out now. I am truly fed up of China, East Asia and all this mess."

"We know of this, Hector." Replied his father. "If you want I can see if they let you go for some money."

"Dad, for Heaven's sake!" Exclaimed Anna.

"My sister is right." Replied Hector. "Better if I stay here, after all they are telling me to do so for my own sake, not theirs. By the way, how was yesterday's party?"

"It was great, the food was amazing and we had the orchestra and a tenore of La Scala, of Milan singing, also there were many friends of ours." Replied Countess Madeleine.

"I could see some of the celebrations on TV. Giulio is a true megalomaniac." Said Hector, thinking of the many displays of power by the Emperor.

"Other than arrogant, egocentric, cynical and narcisistic beyond any tollerable limit." Added his father.

"Come on dad! He always respected you!" Intervened Anna. "He is a good person, he just has his moments."

"I just don't like how he treats other people." Replied Jean-Pierre. "Like, he wanted to slap the Tianzi in front of everybody just to show who was the boss, and he did this to someone that used to be his friend and that always had great respect to him. Then he treated the King of Bavaria like trash during the whole evening."

"He didn't, King Ludwig was insisting too much with him over marrying Princess Lucrezia and he lost his patience."

"Yes, but he could recall, sometimes in his life, that his sister has also her own feeling and that he cannot marry her off to any stranger just because of business."

"Oh no!" Exclaimed the man on the bed next to Hector's.

"All good, sir?" Asked Jean-Pierre.

"I know him..." Said Anna perplexed.

"He is Li Xingke, former Chief of Staff of the Chinese Imperial Army." Intervened Hector. The man however did not seemed to care.

"That's a disgrace..." Murmured again Li Xingke pointing at the TV. All the Clément looked at it.

On the screen was being sohwed the current edition of LVX News, in which a German journalist with a triumphalist tone was describing the scene that was being showed: the destruction of the Forbidden City.

The international troops were plundering the compound, taking out statues, jewelry and all the other treasures kept inside, while other soldiers were throwing gasoline and other inflamable materials on the buildings (most of them in wood) and inside them, preparing to set everything on fire.

"Your Emperor shouldn't do this... He knows very well what the Forbidden City means for the Chinese." Said again Li with an increasingly weakened voice.

"Well, you talk about someone who plundered the Buddhist temples during the Euro-Chinese War in order to enrich his private collection of antiques." Replied Hector.

"He will regret doing this... He is liberating against him a force that he cannot imagine... You must stop him!" The last words came almost strangled as Li Xingke fell back on his bed prey of convulsions.

"Call a doctor, soon!" Exclaimed Anna.

When the doctors arrived it was too late. Li Xingke, former personal guard of the Tianzi and Chief of Staff of the Imperial Chinese Armed Forces was lying dead on his bed. Outside the Hospital, the flames had already started devouring the Vermillion Forbidden City, before the astonished eyes of the whole world.

* * *

**Press Updates**

From LVX News, 12th of January, 2025

The Forbidden City Burns! Emperor Julius: "A lesson to all those who think of challenging the might of Rome. When the flames will die, it will be covered with salt." Parade in Rome to take place, will exhibit the former Tianzi and Chinese banners as war trophies.

From The Tokyo Herald

Roman Forces burn Luoyang's Forbidden City to the ground. Prime Minister Ohgi Kaname: "An action to be condemned. We are in China to re-establish the order, not to plunder."

From BBC News

Rome burns Luoyang to the ground. Lord Mercia: "An act of pure and simple barbarism. Giulio Galahad-Canossa is a landsknecht, not and Emperor."

From The Times of New Delhi

Raja of India condemns Roman plunder of Luoyang and outrage to the Tianzi. "The world needs a new order, free from the prevarication of the Northern Barbarians."

From Globo News

Empress Carine greets conquest of Luoyang: "Rome and Brazil stand together against anyone wishing to challenge the world order and bring back the old chaos. Congratulations to our soldiers in China and to our brave allies."

From Die Transvaler

Luoyang is taken! President Verwoerd travels to Italy to meet with Emperor Julius. "After the success of our partnership in China, we look forward to extend it to deal with terrorist threats in Africa."

* * *

**13th of January, 2025**

**Nanking, Chinese Federation**

Yuan Xiquan was drinking his tea together with NN and General Wu Enlai, a young nationalist general who had gained his trust and had become his right arm.

"General Xiquan, you will allow me, but now the foreigners are in Luoyang and most of our armies lie defeated. How shall we move?"

"General Enlai, have you checked the news?" Asked back Xiquan.

"I did, sir."

"So you must have seen that our victory has just started."

"Sir, I beg your pardon?"

"You will get used to his way of speaking." Said NN.

"Well, as I guessed, Emperor Julius as much as ingenuous he may be, is still an impulsive youngster. In his willingness to show off his might even in an unnecessary circumstance, he has exposed all the contradictions of the Roman Order. Now it is up to us to take advantage of them and provoke the collapse of the system."

"After our naval victory against the Japanese it is quite possible to push back in the North. Some victories on land, may indeed push the others to give up." Observed Enlai.

"And that's why you will soon meet with the Ambassadors of Japan, India and Rio de La Plata, while I will meet that of Britannia." Replied Xiquan. "We must dominate the intermediate zone, in order to surround and strangle Rome." Replied Xiquan.

"Dominate? Sir, I am not sure we can think of dominating in our situation." Objected Enlai.

"Just be patient, young Enlai and you will see. In our desperate conditions we have repelled a Japanese naval invasion and if they delay the signing of a peace treaty we may even take back Taiwan, which will certainly destabilise them. The Chinese are now willing to take their revenge, but are waiting for a new leader, as Lihua has now lost the Mandate of Heaven. Yesterday they burnt to the ground the Forbidden City, but soon it will be Rome that will be burning."

* * *

In the evening of that day of January, while the Chinese were returning to their homes, on all the TV station of the country was broadcasted an official communicate coming from the Eastern Theatre Command of the Chinese Imperial Armed Forces.

The communicate came with first the image of a new flag, red with a Golden Sun at its centre, while followed by a new anthem that soon would have been known as the _March of the Volunteers. _Following this opening, the image of General Yuan Xiquan appeared on the screen. He was dressed in a military uniform and the background was that of a white wall, with as only decoration a painting potraying Qin Shi Huang.

"Sons of China." Started the General. "Today the foreign devils have occupied and burnt the Forbidden City. This has been an outrage to the whole of China and many of you at this moment are shocked and desperate in front of the failure of our Empress in defeating them.

The failure by the Tianzi however means only one thing: that she has lost the Mandate of Heaven and the burning of the Forbidden City lies as a demonstration of it. China is not dead nor have the Heavens abandoned it. The Middle Kingdom must rise again, for without the Middle Kingdom the ties between men and the Heaven are severed.

This is why, Chinese, this is not only a fight for China, but for the emancipation of the whole mankind. Those imperialists have invaded us, but they are paper tigers, which will turn into ashes when the Red Banner will be high on the East.

The fall of the Tianzi means the beginning of the Revolution. Only yesterday the Beyiang Fleet has defeated the Japanese near our coasts and prevented them from landing, while our troops, having reorganised themselves, have already stopped the Imperialists' offensives.

I call upon you, Chinese, to follow me. From the countryside and the cities, join me against the Imperialists from within and without. We shall win this war, return China to its rightful position in the world and create a new order, based on justice and harmony.

The East is Red!"

* * *

**14th of January, 2025**

**Castelporziano, Duchy of Latium, HRE**

Giulio was about to receive President Verwoerd at the Imperial Villa of Castelporziano, in the countryside of Latium. He would have received him together with Metternich, Anya and Amedeo, who were sitting with him in a small lounge, waiting for the South African President.

"Your Majesty, allow me to say that the move of burning down the Forbidden City has been diplomatic suicide." Started Wilhelm von Metternich, without hiding his irritation.

"Come on, Metternich, it wasn't that bad." Replied Giulio.

"If until now Rome had the respect of the international community, after that episode this has been lost! The world is pointing at us as _hostis humani generis_."

"Well, I wonder if they will point in the same way at our Armed Forces." Replied Anya.

"Even with the forces that we have, I highly doubt that Rome could ever stand against half of the world, with the colonial empire in revolt." Insisted the Reichkanzler.

"That's why we need the South Africans on our side." Cut short Giulio.

"Your Majesties, Prince Metternich, President Hendrik Verwoerd."

Hendrik Verwoerd entered the room and all they stood up. He was a tall, middle-aged man, with a short grey beard and hairs and grey eyes. Near him, Giulio, with his 1m 78cm would look short, not to talk about Anya.

"President Verwoerd, be very welcome to our country house." Started Giulio extending his hand. Verwoerd shook it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, it's a honour to meet you and your wife." Replied the South African also kissing Anya's hand.

Giulio then introduced Metternich and Amedeo: "This is Prince Wilhelm von Metternich, the Reichkanzler and this is my cousin, Lord Amedeo Farnese, Duke of Parma and Piacenza and Grand Master of the Imperial Military Order of St. Michael."

"Very honoured."

As they were introduced, the Emperor invited the President to take a seat and after the servants had brought a bottle of Porto and glasses, the talks began.

"So, Your Majesty." Began Verwoerd. "Allow me to begin by saying that my people was delighted by the cooperation between our forces in preserving white supremacy over China."

"And we are grateful for the heroism demonstrated by the Rhodesian Light Infantry in Luoyang."

"Ah well... the good old RLI, these are tough lads and I have to recognise it even though I am a proud Boer."

"No doubts about it. Anyway, allow me to say that I have always been fascinated by European and Britannian colonialism in Africa, especially as far as South Africa and Rhodesia were concerned."

"Am I mistaking or a member of your family served in South Africa?"

"Sir Engelbert, yes." Replied Giulio. "Commander of the colonial forces. Fought the Second Zulu War, the Second Boer War and the First Matabele War, was killed with Major Wilson's Shangani Patrol."

"Sorry for interrupting your exchange of memories." Intervened Anya. "But perhaps we should get back to business."

"Of course!" Replied Verwoerd. "I've heard you've had troubles in your colonies."

"Indeed." Replied Giulio. "Those damn terrs are giving us some headaches."

"I know, they have already started crossing the Zambesi, but down there it's that thing: we slot floppies."

"Good to know, good to know. I personally believe that at this stage a Roman-South African cooperation is fundamental, if we want to preserve Africa in our hands. You see, I sincerely believe that the white man has been designed by the Gods to rule over those lands and the day he will fail his mission, well, better to prepare to the worse." Replied Giulio.

"I see we speak the exact same language on African matters, Your Majesty. However, as for any matter of international affairs, I have to ask what will be the exact terms of our cooperation and which gains the Union of South Africa may have."

Giulio smirked.

"I was waiting for this question. We offer to create a Joint African Interforce Command, which will include both South African and Roman Generals, under the direct supervision of us, first. Second, we offer to modernise your ground forces by providing you 10,000 units of infantry knightframes type Alexander T-5, that are the most modern model produced by the Clément industries plus other 500 elite knightframes that we will discuss in a second moment. Moreover, we propose to liquidate the _Societé pour le Congo _and to replace it with a new Directorate that will include a 30% participation by South Africa. 15% to the State, 15% to the Verwoerd Family. Finally, I offer to the SADF Navy 30 Destroyers of the Triarii Class and 10 Light Cruisers of the Attilio Regolo Class. Is it enough?"

Hendrik Verwoerd nodded with surprise.

"It's much more than I have expected, but then I have to ask, what to you demand in exchange, other than the command of the African Command?"

"South African full cooperation in repressing the African rebels, the establishment of a permanent military alliance between our countries, which will commit both parts to help each other in case of war with a third power, a free trade agreement and the permission to establish a naval and air presence in Cape Town."

"We should discuss about the trade agreement and the military bases."

"We can discuss the trade agreement if you wish. Yet I will be intransigent on the military presence at the Cape. It's a strategic position and it is crucial for the Kriegsmarine to be able to strike from there."

Verwoerd thought for some more moments.

"Would you like to think over it for a few days, sir?" Asked Amedeo.

"No need. I will need to think about the trade, but for the rest we have a deal."

"Amazing!" Exclaimed Giulio smiling and shaking his hand.

"I will be pleased to address with Mr. President the details of the agreement." Said Prince Metternich.

"Magnificent, just don't take too long."

"Indeed, we will have soon to go to the North." Added Anya.

"I beg your pardon, where should we go?" Asked Verwoerd.

"Well, don't you want to choose the elite units knightframes?" Replied Giulio.


	20. The Emperor's Car Makers

**14th of January, 2025**

**Fiorano Modenese, Duchy of Modena and Reggio, HRE**

It was a snowy morning of mid-January and the Fiorano Circuit was unusually crowded. There, all the directors of the most prestigious car makers of the River Po Valley were gathered to receive the Imperial Family and the President of the Union of South Africa. There were present the board members of the Ferrari, of the Maserati, of the Lamborghini. Only foreign presence was that of the Porsche, whose President came from Stuttgart for the occasion. This was an unusual event, given that neither a competition, nor a car exhibition was planned on that day.

In spite of this, there was great agitation and impatience over what was about to be displayed and everybody seemed well determined to challenge the umid cold of the Modenian countryside to see what those four entrepreneurs had prepared. For now, no information on the matter was released and from the speakers the only thing coming out were songs by Lucio Dalla, Pavarotti, the Overture of Rossini's _Gazza Ladra_ etc. The people was gathered close to the stands were food and drinks were being served. Inside a lounge instead, the organisers were waiting for the Emperor to arrive.

Finally, from the speakers it was announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, let's get ready to welcome His Majesty, Emperor Julius of the Romans and Her Majesty, Empress Consort Anya, along with the Right Honourable President of the Union of South Africa, Hendrik Botha."

From the speakers started playing the _Marcia Trionfale_ from Verdi's _Aida_ and long convoy of Maserati Levante came from the Via Abetone amidst the acclamations of the locals, then entering Via Enzo Ferrari and stopping in front of the headquarters of the Scuderia, where the Emperor, his delegation and his guests showed themselves to the people.

All those gathered began to greet him enthusiastically.

"Eccolo! Eccolo!"

"L'Imperatore!"

"Viva il nostro Imperatore!"

The Emperor seemed to be in a great mood on that morning, his smile, in spite of his desfigured appearance, betrayed a sincerity in his sentiments and even from his eyes seemed to be falling some tears. He was saluting his subjects and breaching the protocol he even accepted coming close to the barriers and shaking some of them hands, causing general surprise. Accompanying him were Duke Francesco IV of Modena, Anna Clément, Amedeo, Anya and Ayano.

On the plaza in front of the Ferrari Headquarters they were received by the President of the Ferrari, Count Luigi Ferrari di Maranello, the President of Maserati, Count Giovanni Maserati di Castelfranco Emilia, the one of Lamborghini, Count Piero Lamborghini di Sant'Agata Bolognese and the President of Porsche, Landgraf Ulrich Porsche von Maffersdorf.

"We are honoured to receive Your Majesties and Your Excellency here." Said Count Luigi Ferrari.

"And I think there is hardly a city in the whole Empire where the Emperor is more loved than in Modena." Observed the Duke of Modena. "Since his arrival yesterday morning there has been an incredible queue in front of the Ducal Palace of people asking for an audience with him."

"Also I would say there is hardly any city in the whole Empire where I feel more at home than in Modena. This was the city of my teenage and the homeland of my ancestors and will always have a special place in my heart."

"All this makes us even more honoured." Replied Giovanni Maserati. "If Count Ferrari allows me, I would like to invite you to the reception we have prepared inside."

"A reception?" Asked Ayano suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Could be a nice idea, given how cold it is out here." Said Anya.

* * *

During the reception were offered typical products from the region: charcuterie, Grana Padano, balsamic vinegar, tigelle and as only "imported" product the wine: a fine Brunello di Montalcino from the Grand Duchy of Tuscany... all this despite being around 11:00 a.m. and the fact that all the guests had already an abundant breakfast at Modena's Palazzo Ducale before leaving.

"Every time I am here or in Parma I end up stuffing myself with food." Joked Ayano while eating a tigella with Parma ham.

"You stuff yourself with food anywhere and at any time." Replied Amedeo.

"Don't you dare!"

Close to them Anna Clément was asking Anya about some court gossip.

"I have heard that Giulio will allow the marriage between King Ludwig and Lucrezia."

"Heard? By who? Giulio has actually placed King Ludwig in charge of the occupation of Tibet and Xinjang in order to keep him away from the Court."

"Really? And do you think that our Emperor would consider a Habsburg-Este for his sister?" Asked the Duke of Modena coming close to them.

"I think you might get the governorship of Polinesia or New Caledonia, if you don't calm down." Replied coldly Anya. The Duke left them without saying a single word.

"At least he would go to a place that is warm and sunny!" Joked Anna.

"Sorry, I can't stand this Court nonsense." Replied Anya.

Close to them, Giulio was listening to all the entrepreneurs and and the South African President discussing business. He was visibly bored by them, as one of the things he could never stand were discussions over money. He hated them. He always hated counting money or discussing prices, which he considered as a petty, non-aristocratic and unpleasant activity. In the past, this characteristic made him gain the reputation of wastrel and caused his mother's anger several times, as he would spend huge amounts of money on tailor-made clothes, luxury hotels, clubs and restaurants and any sort of exhibitionistic amusement.

"All this discussion on what you can offer and how much you ask is truly fascinating." He intervened exasperated. "But now I ask: when do we get to see the knightframes tested?"

"In exactly 15 minutes, Your Majesty." Replied Count Luigi Ferrari looking at his pocket watch.

* * *

The exhibition of the new knightframes took place in the testing circuit, with the Emperor and all the authorities sitting in the Honour Tribune.

The first knightframe to be exhibited was the Lamborghini Thunder. This was a shining dark-yellow knightframe, slightly bigger than the Alexander T-06 (so around 7m), which was the new standard of the Imperial Roman Army. This frame, other than on standard equipment, could count on new rotating blades in titanium, capable of cutting in half a Northumbria (the new Britannian frames). As was announced, this model would have been adopted by the Praetorian Guard.

The second to be exhibited was the Maserati Ghibli, named like one of the company's most recent cars. This was a grey frame, of similar size with the addition of two small cannons similar to the Hadrons but smaller and even more powerful. This one, it was announced, would have been used by Iron Guard, announcement that made Ayano assume a triumphant smile.

"All those frames will be restricted to the four corps of the Imperial Guard, right?" Asked Anna Clément, who was at the moment representing the interests of her father's company.

"Of course, Lady Clément, even because none of us works with mass production. We could not possibly supply the Imperial Army." Replied Piero Lamborghini.

"Even because the Crown has a contract with the Clément Industries on the supply of military equipment." Observed Amedeo.

"In any case, I believe I am speaking on behalf of everybody when I say that we are open to work with the Clément Industries to produce even better and more efficient equipment." Replied Ulrich Porsche."

"I strongly encourage you to do so." Intervened Giulio.

The third knightframe to be exhibited was then the Porsche Ferdinand. This was another elegant and stylish knightframe, equipped with an advanced stealth system and conceived for special operations and spying. This was destined to the Swiss Guard.

The last one to be exhibited was the Ferrari Maranello. A red frame, fastest than all the others and conceived mainly for melee fights. This one was to be used by the Emperor's Noble Guard.

"Having fun, President Verwoerd?" Asked Giulio.

"They are all exceeding my expectatives!" Replied the South African statesman pleased.

The exhibition of the frames continued with the display of their weaponry and potentialities, while the presenter was describing how each of those machines was carefully prepared, as the best cars of those producers.

"Our share will be delivered by the end of July, Mr. President." Informed Luigi Ferrari.

"Not a problem, if they have this level of quality." Replied Verwoerd.

As the exhibition ended, the President of the Ferrari took the microphone.

"Would your Majesty allow me an announcement?"

"Of course, please." Replied Giulio.

"Your Majesties, Honourable President,

Thank you all for coming despite the cold and especially thanks to Their Imperial Majesty and the Delegation of the Union of South Africa for joining us. I hope on behalf also of my colleagues that you enjoyed this exhibition of what will be the weapons of the elite units of the Roman Army and of the South African Defence Force. Before concluding the event, however, I would like to present before all of you a gift that the Scuderia Ferrari, together with the Maserati, Lamborghini and Porsche have decided to make to Your Imperial Majesties."

"If it is an attempt from your part to make me replace the Mordred, I will warn you that it won't work." Said Anya to Giulio.

"I swear, I have nothing to do with this."

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce our exclusive joint projects: the Romulus and the Hersilia."

These were two silver-coloured knightframes, built in such way that they would recall the armour of the ancient Roman generals, with incided on the torax a bas-relief portraying the myth of the foundation of Rome.

"Not even a bit discrete, yet quite gorgeous machines, I will admit." Observed Anya.

In the meantime, the presenter began explaining how they were potentialisations and synthesis of the Mordred and the Augustus, seeking to combine the best weaponty of the former (the Hadron Cannons) with those of the latter (the blade and the guns), to which was also added a potentialised system of shields based on that used by the Shinkiro. Internally, the knightframes presented comfortable pilot cabins, with space for a co-pilot, handmade seats in leather and any sort of optional.

"They have perfectly understood the Roman way of waging war." Joked Giulio. "The maximum of elegance combined with the most lethal and efficient weaponry. So that the enemy can die looking at something nice and fancy."

"Your Majesties, we would like to ask if it would not be your wish to do a test drive?" Asked Ulrich Porsche.

"A test drive?" Asked Anya.

"Sure, why not!" Exclaimed the Emperor enthusiastic.

The Emperor and the Empress tested their new frame for some 30 minutes, further entertaining the public, before finally leaving the circuit amidst the acclamation of the populace. After the event, they went to have lunch with the South African delegation and the entrepreneurs in the nearby Castle of Spezzano, where they were guests of the Counts Pignatti-Morano.

* * *

**18th of January, 2025**

**Yunnan, Military Administration of Southern China**

The war meant for Leila the opportunity to make progresses in her military career. Starting from the bottom, her past military experience helped her in distinguishing herself from her companions-in-arms and soon after the beginning of the invasion of Mongolia found herself promoted to Corporal. After the conquest of Luoyang and her successive deployment in Southern China, she detached herself fighting against the remaining pockets of Chinese resistance in the region, which led to her further promotion to Corporal-Major first and then to Sergeant.

Her unit, the Régiment de Volontiers Royaux, was now integrated in the 89th French Assault Brigade and had as a mission that of patrolling the forest of Yunnan, which were part of the communication line between the Provisional Government of Free China, based in Nanking, the Kingdom of Burma, the only Chinese Tributary not to have been invaded by the Britannian forces and the Empire of India, which in spite of the alleged neutrality, it was known, was supplying the Chinese resistance.

Leila and her unit had stopped in a small open field to take some rest. They have been spending the last two days patrolling extensively the forest near the border, as the Imperial Intelligence had claimed there was a supply route passing through it and the commander of that military region, an arrogant French noble who had just arrived from Paris, expected them to find the passage and destroy it.

"This mission is pointless! If the lads from the intelligence are so smart, why don't go themselves after the convoys?" Complained a corporal.

"We have been assigned a mission, corporal Papandreu, we will execute it." Replied Leila while eating some chocolate.

'I am hating it too.' She thought. 'But I will get back my place in my family'.

"Yes madame. Apologies, Sergeant." Replied the Greek soldier.

Right after his complaint, as the soldier turned his back to Leila, his head was smashed by a shot coming from inside the forest.

"Sniper!" Shouted Leila. "To your frames! Fast!"

The sniper managed to take down other three or four soldier, causing the panic in the company, before hitting Leila in her leg.

"Shit!" She cried as an unbearable pain from her leg diffused itself through the rest of her body. She nonetheless managed to reach her knightframe and enter it. While her soldiers were firing at where they thought the shots were coming, she took some time to put some medication on her wound.

"Soldiers, I need you to disperse yourselves and find that sniper!" She ordered while herself entering the forest looking for it. In the meantime, the shooter had taken down another soldier right in front of Leila.

This time however, she could see from the hole left in the other frame, the direction of the shot and once she turned up the radar, capable of localising other frames. Yet, nothing appeared.

'The bastard must have a stealth system... Let's try with the thermic sensors."

A shot hit her frame. For her luck, her courasse, managed to hold it.

"There you go!" She shouted firing several times, in the direction of the enemy frame. This was severly damaged but attempted an escape.

"Troops, to me! I found it." She communicated. "I want him alive."

Soon the other soldiers were on the sniper, closing his ways to escape. Leila fired another time, disabling his main weapon and then using the harkens immobilised it. The pilot attempted an ejection, but was quickly tracked and captured by two soldiers of the company. Finally the prisoner was brought to the field where they were resting before.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've got a hero." Mocked Leila coming out of her Alexander to interrogate the prisoner, while other two soldiers were holding him. The sniper was a young man, probably around 19, with a light skin. Likely he was from Northern China.

"We will kick you all back to the West, imperialistic scum!" Yelled the Chinese.

Another corporal punched him in his mouth.

"Listen soldier, I do not wish to hurt you, but I need some information..."

"You can go to Hell, stupid bitch!" Replied the sniper.

"Corporal Bernal." Called Leila. "Take him away. I want him to talk. You have 20 minutes." The Corporal, expert in tortures, took the prisoner away with the other two soldiers and then started torturing him. During the following 20 minutes, undescriptable cries of pain and suffering, mixed with supplications for mercy could be heard ceaselessly in the area. While this happened, Leila found herself thinking about how her wish to regain the lost condition and the trust of her family was leading more and more to the loss of her sense of humanity.

'I will get back my place. I must do it.' She told herself again.

"Sergeant Breisgau, here is the prisoner." Said Corporal Bernal.

The prisoner was covered by blood in his whole body, his nose was broken and one of his eyes was smashed. He was crying and stammering, while spitting blood mixed with saliva.

"Now let's talk." Said Leila. "Who sent you? What was your mission?"

"Nobody. I acted on my own."

"Speak, you dog!" Shouted one of the soldiers kicking him.

"I am a soldier of the 19th South China Infantry Regiment, part of the 12th Infantry Brigade. My mission was to eliminate spies and sabotators."

"Spies and sabotators? Sabotators of what?" Asked Leila, while looking into his wallet.

"I meant, that could be passing by... this is a border zone after all." Replied the soldier.

Leila took out from the wallet the photo of a little girl, likely in her 9-10s.

"Is this your daughter?" She asked.

"No, madame. My sister."

"Does she lives in your hometown... Tien Tsin?" She asked, looking at his ID card.

He nodded.

"I would feel sorry if we had to make her a visit... You know that we can just ask to the Japanese and they can easily find her?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Then speak, or she will suffer in your place." Insisted Leila. The soldier started crying.

"It's better if you talk, what is the Chinese Government hiding here?"

"From this route we receive the supplies from India. Around 100 Knightmare Frames daily, produced by the Imperial Industries of India."

"That's better. Where do they usually pass?"

"It depends. Tonight they would have passed here, but after I have screamed so much..."

"Where will they go tomorrow?" Asked Leila.

"I don't know... They decide each morning."

"Maybe your sister will know." Said Leila.

"No! I-I beg you... Leave my sister alone."

"Then how can we know?"

"You-You need to enter Burma. There's a small village called Tangyan. There's the place they decide everything."

"You know that if you lie, dog, your sister will die a slow and painful death?" Asked Corporal Bernal.

"No, please. I am telling the truth. I swear." Said the soldier in tears.

"Where exactly, is the base in Tangyan?" Asked Leila.

"South of the city... There's a forest... There is a hill higher than the others, on the other side of it you pass the Pang River, also on its top there's an antenna, looking like a radio station, you cannot miss it. Also I suggest that you go now, as if they understand that I gave you information, they will certainly evacuate it. I can be your guide."

"Amazing. That's all what we needed to know. Thank you for the information, soldier." Replied Leila coldly.

"What should we do with the soldier?" Asked Bernal.

"Please, let me be your guide or send me home... Me and my sister are orphans and she doesn't have anyone else other than me."

Leila felt some sympathy for the young soldier and his sister, thinking that had he died, she would have faced an unknown destiny. She repelled those thoughts almost immediately and taking out her Luger shot the poor man in his head before he could say anything else.

"You should have thought of it before enlisting in the rebel forces." Replied Leila looking at the corpse. "Now let's go prepare the soldiers, we leave to Burma right now."


	21. For What It's Worth

**17th of January, 2025**

**Nanking, Provisional Government of the Free China**

The cars of the People's Liberation Army were advancing through the now renamed Heavenly Peace Avenue, towards the Imperial Palace of Nanking. Inside the palace, General Yuan Xiquan, now self-proclaimed Head of the Provisional Government of the Free China was waiting for his guest, seated in the Imperial Throne. Around him, was gathered a court almost exclusively of military officers, that clearly reflected his political ambitions.

A Colonel entered the room and stopped in front of the Throne, saluted Xiquan.

"Chairman Xiquan, I am introducing the guests: Marquis Ohgi Kaname, Prime Minister of Japan, General Kozuki Kallen, Chairwoman of the Provisional Government of Indonesia and Lord Peter Truman of Lamar, Special Envoy of the Holy Empire of Britannia."

"Welcome to my capital, ladies and gentlemen. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Invited Xiquan. The Colonel showed to the three guests their seats.

"I know that all of you are coming here on secret trips, but also that we all have a common enemy and I know that you are bringing to me proposals. Do not worry about my men. All of those here are under my direct control. One of a very strict kind." Said Xiquan with a smirk.

At these words, Kallen realised with terror that all those men seemed to be controlled by a Geass.

"But let's ear what you have to say. Ms. Kozuki, would you like to start?" Invited the General.

Kallen stook up.

"General Xiquan, I want to salute you on behalf of the People of Indonesia and of all our allies fighting for their freedom from the Imperialists. Those imperialists include the Japanese, whose Prime Minister is today sitting on my side for reasons that are beyond my abilities to understand. Nonetheless, I am here to say that the peoples of Southeast Asia look with hope and solidarity at the people of China and hope to be able to build an alliance that will be capable of ending colonial domination across the world."

Xiquan nodded.

"Prime Minister Ohgi, your name has been mentioned, would you mind clarify your position?"

"Chairman Xiquan, it is a honour to be your guest. While I do fully understand the complaints of Chairwoman Kozuki, I can assure you that I would have never betrayed the principles and values of the Black Rebellion, of which I have been myself an active leader. Unfortunately, Japan has been hijacked by imperialist elements, represented by the Imperial House of Japan and the nobility, of which General Duke Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Countess Kaguya Sumeragi are members. These are elements that had no scruples in betraying the Black Rebellion and placing the country, after chasing away the Britannians, in the hands of the Euro Britannians and their leader: the reactionary Giulio Galahad-Canossa, an ambitious man without principles. If you accept me as an ally, I am however ready to begin a campaign to free Japan from foreigners and monarchists, bringing back the United States of Japan. First and foremost, as a gesture of good will, I am ready to order the evacuation of those Indonesian lands still under our occupation, other than of those Chinese lands that we have occupied, except for Manchuria, which I intend to return after the consolidation of an alliance."

After this speech, Ohgi went to back to his seat and Xiquan invited the Britannian representative to speak.

"General Xiquan, honourable guests, I bring the greetings of the Regent of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lord Henry de Montgomerie, Duke of Mercia. During the last months, the Empire has gone through substantial structural changes that, still ongoing, are reshaping it, towards more democratic and balanced forms of government. The revolution that took place last November has put an end to the rule of the House of Tudor, a dynasty that since the times of Emperor Edward VIII had turned more and more selfish and divided, with members of the family carrying the whole country into their private conspiracies and absurd endeavours. Last blatant example of this, the usurpation of the Throne by Lelouch vi Britannia, followed by the rule of Nunnally, a puppet in the hands of Rome and of her siblings Cornelia and Schneizel. Now, under the new alliance between the Imperial Resurgence Party and the Syndicalist Movement, the country will be reorganised, setting aside once forever the old imperialism and old intra-dynastic fight. It is our intention to join a coalition of free nations and together fight for the establishment of a new order based on freedom and justice, to replace the system of oppression created by Rome. It is for these reasons that today I am here on behalf of my Government."

Yuan Xiquan nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to welcome you here and I do sincerely hope that we will be able to reach an agreement that is advantageous to all of us."

* * *

**19th of January, 2025**

**Tokyo, Empire of Japan**

Kaguya Sumeragi was sitting in a lounge decorated in Empire Style, inside the Embassy of the Holy Roman Empire. She was contemplating the painting located in front of her, an impressionist painting portraying Paris in the Belle Epoque.

"The last time I saw Paris... Her heart was young and gay..." Sang Kaguya while waiting to be called for her vist.

"Countess Sumeragi." Finally called an officer of the Imperial Gendarmerie coming out of the office. "Her Highness Princess Lucrezia is ready to receive you."

"Wait, what?." Said Kaguya confused, entering the office also decorated in Empire.

"Hi Kaguya!" Exclaimed Lucrezia giving her a hug and kissing her face. "I am happy to see you again! Please, make yourself comfortable. Tea? Hot chocolate?"

Lucrezia seemed sincerely happy to see her, after all, they were now good friends. However, throughout the six years of their friendship, Kaguya had learned that it was often behind such displays of affection and such angelical smiles, that Lucrezia would hide the most devilish intentions.

"Thank you, I'm fine." Replied Kaguya while sitting. Better not trust what she would offer her to drink.

"Some water then?" Asked again the Roman Princess.

"I'm really fine, thanks."

"Alright." Said Lucrezia sitting in front of her. "I think you know the reason for you having been called here, don't you?" Insisted Lucrezia.

"No... I was expecting to meet with the responsible for economic relations."

"I'm sorry about that, I needed a disguise. I wanted to call you here to discuss about Ohgi."

"Ohgi, what's wrong with him?" Asked Kaguya perplexed.

"I want you to get rid of him." Said Lucrezia firmly. "Either you work at it, or Rome will, with its own methods."

"Sorry, Lucrezia, I don't understand, why you want to do that?"

"Because we know he has been meeting with our enemy: Yuan Xiquan. Rome cannot afford a pro-Chinese Japan and therefore either you end his government or there will be consequences."

"Alright, alright, I will see what I can do."

"The Kodoha Faction has been dissatisfied with his government already since long ago. General Tohdoh is planning on seizing power since at least 2023 as far as we know. He wants to become the new Shogun."

"And the Emperor?" Asked Kaguya.

"My agents are meeting with him this afternoon. There are no chances he will be against us. What about you?"

"I guess I am left without choices."

"You are a reasonable person." Replied Lucrezia with her smile, now not anymore angelical, but rather viperine.

"And you a snake, Lucrezia."

"Then what would you call yourself? Last time I have checked, the Kaguya Industries were left in a pretty nasty situation by the Economic policies of Ohgi. Also, would it be interesting for your families to lose all your assets in Insulindia? Just be honest and admit that you were just waiting for the occasion."

"Fine, fine, you won, I will admit, I was. At least tell me, what should I do now?"

"You will meet General Tohdoh at... 12:30 at Ise Sueyoshi, the famous restaurant in Minato, there you will receive further information."

"Right, I should then start going." Replied Kaguya standing up and preparing to leave.

"I come with you, you know, I love sushi." Said Lucrezia following her.

* * *

**22nd of January, 2025**

**Sassuolo, Duchy of Modena and Reggio, HRE**

"May I?" Asked Giulio knocking at the door.

"Sure, you are the captor, I am the prisoner." Replied the former Tianzi, Lihua, without turning at him. He entered the room.

Since her demise, Lihua was held as a prisoner in the Ducal Palace of Sassuolo, in the Duchy of Modena, where she was kept under strict control by the Roman Emperor. She was melancholic, outraged and humiliated and when Giulio arrived was in a room of the palace facing the gardens, drawing a landscape of her native China.

"Hi..." Said Giulio uncertain, in front of her lack of responsiveness. She did not even turned at him, as she kept focused on her painting.

"Hi." Replied her.

"What are you drawing?" Asked Giulio.

"Home."

"Well, that's nice... After this finishes, you will be allowed to go back... At least so I hope."

"Am I supposed to actually believe this?" She asked.

Giulio sat on an armchair next to her.

"I just wanted to know if this place was fine or if you preferred something else."

"It's fine, considering that you first paraded me through Rome, in a cage." Replied Lihua bitterly.

"Listen, Lihua, under those circumstances I could only act that way, it was a political move."

"Yes, yes, as always. Do you really believe this justification or it just makes you feel better when you think of all your misdeeds?"

"My misdeeds, as you call them, are keeping together the largest Empire that mankind has ever seen!"

"Keeping together through terror, while the leader of it is every day less a human and every time more a monster."

This response left Giulio infuriated and instinctively he slapped her on her face, making some blood spill from her mouth. Lihua cried.

"That's exactly what I was talking about! The noble knight I have met years ago would have never left things reach this point. You think you are rising a new civilisation, but all you are rising is terror and misery, while you turn blind and proud!"

Those echoed in Giulio's mind, leaving him speechless. After a moment he tried to reply: "Lihua, I..."

He did not knew what to say. Instead he stood up and left, without adding anything else.

* * *

**Tangyan, Kingdom of Burma, Tributary State of the Chinese Federation**

"Are you alright, Sergeant Breisgau?" Asked Maria Gautier, one of Leila's unit soldiers.

"Yes, soldier Gautier, it's all right, let's move on." Replied Leila.

In fact, it wasn't. She wanted to move into the jungle to reach the Chinese base at any cost, in spite of her wound getting infected and the pain becoming unbearable. Yet she was determined to get there. She wanted to find out the path followed by the 'Burma Convoys' and destroy them at once. The trip was nonetheless difficult. The knightmare frames would often remain stuck in the mud and struggle in passing through the jungle. Moreover, the command had likely localised them and was sending patrols and setting traps to make them lose the direction, thing that had made them accumulate already two days of delay. To worsen things, now the communication with the rest of the troops was impossible.

At some point, Maria Gautier put on the song _For What It's Worth_, by the Buffalo Springs.

"Soldier Gautier, stop it immediately." Ordered Leila.

"Please sergeant, nobody is around here."

"Alright, fine." Replied Leila with a sigh. In the end she was also finding the music enjoyable.

They finally reached the Chinese base in the night. This was an underground, well-guarded command, which they could estimate must have been protected by around 200-250 Chinese and Burmese soldiers, against the 9 soldiers left in Leila's unit. In order to succeed, Leila decided that the best solution was to force them out from the command and keep most of the enemy troops busy in the jungle, while she and few others would enter the place, establish contact with the rest of the Army and send them all the information. It was a suicidal mission, but she still hoped to be able to succeed.

The first part of the plan consisted in placing explosive and automatic guns all over the jungle, assigning four soldiers to this part. She and the other five would have stayed ready to make the incursion.

The first blows near the base took place at 01:00 a.m.. This immediately catched the attention of the guards, who started firing back. As the automatic guns took down the few soldiers, the whole command was in alarm and the Chinese-Burmese decided to counter-attack. As this happened, the guns were retreated and also the explosions took place in other places around the base. Moreover, the four soldiers assigned to the mission also did their part, taking enemies inside the jungle and engaging them. There they further divided in two groups of two people and through the same device of explosions and automatic guns, divided and dispersed the enemies, convinced to be fighting an entire Roman regiment, in the forest.

As this happened, Leila enacted Phase Two: Corporal Vidal, their communications expert used some special frequencies to disturb the communication of the base, while Bernal, the sniper took down the few guards left at the entrance of the base, allowing them to enter. The place was made of small tunnels, meant to make impossible for a knightframe to pass through them. Luckily, the Alexanders could use the insect mode, which allowed them to pass even through smaller corridors.

'Anna you are a genius!' Thought Leila while entering the enemy command.

There were few soldiers left inside the base and none of them using a frame, which made extremely easier for the Roman force to eliminate them, while quickly advancing into the command centre and the communications room. There, Leila's orders were to force the operators to inform the troops that the situation in the command was under control and that a small Roman force was eliminated.

"Corporal Vidal. Please, reprogram the signal, we need to talk to our command." Ordered Leila to the communications expert.

"Yes, Sergeant."

In the meantime she looked at some maps.

"Amazing, so these are the routes that you use to supply your forces eh?" Wondered Leila, looking a the maps. "Is this an underground train?" She then asked to the commander of the base, a Chinese general. He did not replied. She shot him in his knee. Making him fal and scream for the pain.

"Is this an underground train?" She asked again.

"It's under construction." Replied the officer. "For now all the transportation happens through trucks. Since your air force has began to strike at the Burma Road we have constructed those tunnels, while part of our convoys still travel on the surface, so that they can mislead you."

In that moment, Corporal Rossi, in charge of the operation in the jungle called.

"Sergeant Breisgau, we are running out of explosive and Private Nicholas is dead, I'm afraid they are beginning to figure out that this was a bluff."

"Understood, Vidal, hurry up!" Shouted Leila at her subordinate.

"I'll do my best!" After few more minutes Vidal shouted: "Connections established."

A female voice came out from the radio: "You are talking with the Roman Army Command of Southern China, Communications Department, talking to you is Tenant Olivia Reuel.

"Olivia! Here is Sergeant Leila Breisgau, of the Platoon n. 10 of the Régiment des Volontiers Royaux."

"Leila! Long time no see!"

"Listen Olivia, I am inside a Chinese military base in Burma. We will be attacked soon but I am sending to you the routes of the Burma Convoys with all the details."

"That's amazing, I will immediately alert the High Command. If you send me also your coordinate, I will have reinforcement dispatched."

"Do it, please! I also need a doctor."

In the meantime, Corporal Rossi called Again.

"Enemies are rushing back to the base, I am the last left here and not for long. Sorry."

Maria Gautier, taken by panic, pressed the trigger of her Beretta automatic gun, killing the Chinese General and all his staff. Alarmed by the shots, also the soldiers in the communications room killed the operators they had in their power.

"Maria, why?" Asked Leila.

"Sorry, I was taken by panic."

Leila noticed that a button supposed to lock the entrances and pressed it, making several reinforced gates isolate the base.

"Hurry up, Vidal!" Insisted Leila. "We need to scan all those maps before the Chinese get in here."

While Vidal was doing his job, Leila realised that the Chinese-Burmese forces had surrounded the base. One blow was heard, then another and another. They were forcing the gates...


	22. The Man, the Emperor, the Monster

**23rd of January, 2025**

**Kingdom of Burma, Tributary State of the Chinese Federation**

The Chinese-Burmese force had blown up the main entrances of the base were now entering it. Inside, the few soldiers left to Leila were strategically positioned in the intricated corridors, taking down the Chinese soldiers one by one. While numerically superior, the Chinese-Burmese were faced by the problem that their knightmare frames could not go much in depth inside the base, as unlikely for the Alexanders they were only projected to fight in open spaces, in this way, whenever the Europeans would find themselves overran, they would enter the corridors, forcing the enemies to leave their knightframes, thus becoming easy targets. In this way, the soldiers commanded by Leila Breisgau were able to hold for more one hour without major difficulties.

After one hour, however, the first difficulties emerged:

"I'm running out of amno..." Announced Bernal. "I think I'll have to... Aaah"

"Soldier Bernal has been taken down." Informed Vidal. "Enemies advancing through section 4."

"I noticed it." Replied Leila. "Gautier. Go take that position."

"Yes, sergeant-major." Replied Maria Gautier entering her frame.

Less than fifteen minutes later, however, also the other soldier was killed in action, so that Leila's unit was now only composed by her, Vidal and Maria.

"Ohh fine. Maria, come back to the control room and throw grenades in the corridors to slow their advance, we are three left."

Maria executed the order and managed to retreat to the control room, where they tried to oppose a last resistance. The enemies were now advancing without knightframes, but as they approached the room, they threw several grenades, making some of the walls fall. In the meantime, Leila felt more intensely the pain originated by her wound. Soon the fight between the three Europeans and the Asian forces began with the latter throwing themselves against the enemy frames.

"We have ammo for further 15 minutes, Sergeant!" Announced Vidal right before his frame was hit by a rocket.

"The Hell!" Exclaimed Leila looking at the knightframe of her soldier burning.

"Sergeant Breisgau." Called Maria. "I just wanted to say that it was a honour to fight in your unit." Saying so, she took off the frame's swords and charged the enemies engaging them in a melée fight, slaughtering many of the enemies, but also exposing herself to their anti-frame artillery.

Soon after, a voice came out from the radio.

"Bravo calling unit Charlie, anyone listening? Repeat, Bravo calling unit Charlie."

"Here is Sergeant-Major Breisgau." Replied Leila.

"Ah... Bonjour mademoiselle!" Replied a French officer. "Here is Lieutenant-Colonel Jean D'Estienne D'Orville, of the Chasseurs Parachutistes. We are now landing at your position!"

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Leila.

Seconds after more blows and shots were heard from the entrances of the base and within a matter of minutes the Chinese and Burmese gathered around the entrance of the command room had dispersed rushing towards the gates of the base, where they met their fate with the French paras.

* * *

**25th of January, 2025**

**Mount Cauriol, County of Tyrol, Kingdom of Bohemia-Austria, HRE**

"May I ask what kind of suicidal thought is taking you to climb the Mount Cauriol in late January, Giulio?"

In spite of having accepted Giulio's idea of challenging the snow, the ice and the winds of the Alpine winter, Amedeo could not hide his dissatisfaction for being at more than 2400m during that season, fo no reason besides Giulio's insane decision to go there.

"I just thought it was a good time to stay away from court, State matters, women... I mean, you got it."

"And did we needed to come here? Wasn't the house in Canazei a satisfactory solution."

"Evola would often compare Alpinism to a spiritual exercise. I mean, when you are climbing the mountain you forget about any other mundane matter, it's just you and the mountain, that you need to overcome by getting on top of it and then also getting back."

"Indeed, nice, now I see."

"You don't seem convinced." Replied Giulio.

"Are you reading my mind?"

"Just listening to your voice. Since the end of the last war I never relied on my Geass, not even once."

"Not even when you convinced me to come here?"

Giulio laughed.

"Eh, okay... I might have used it once."

"You bastard..."

"I know, sorry."

They stopped in a small open space, at around 200m from the top of the mountain. Giulio offered some chocolate to Amedeo, who accepted it.

"Drink?" Asked then Giulio.

Amedeo took it and drank.

"What's that?"

"It's Vov. It's produced here in Northern Italy. It's with eggs, Marsala, alcohol..."

"Guess must be strong, but it's good."

"It is, I have more of this... Actually even more of this than of water..."

"That's why nobody wants to come with you to do Alpinism, Giulio!"

"I know... Sorry for taking you up here, but I needed to talk."

"About?"

"The other day I visited the Tianzi..."

"Wait, did we came until here to talk about women?"

Giulio continued.

"I visited her, but she was very cold and angry at me."

"Well, you know, when you slap her in front of your army and then you parade her in a cage through Rome."

"She told me this, but I tried to explain that it was nothing personal and..."

"That's your problem, you see? You first decided to be Emperor Julius I of the Romans and not Giulio Galahad-Canossa, which was fine. From this, however, you have turned into the blind and mechanic machine of the Roman State. You justify everything with the _raison d'etat_, even your relationship with Anya... You speak to her more of having a heir for the Empire than of anything else and trust me, she is suffering because of that, because she feels like you don't care about her. You treated the Tianzi the way you did for the same reason: it was functional for the Roman State. But I ask you: was is right for Giulio Galahad-Canossa to do that? Even more: since Giulio is dead and only Julius lives, was it honourable for an Emperor?"

Giulio close his eyes and took a long breath.

"Maybe you're right... At least to a certain extent. Since I took the crown, I took for me the mission to rule according to justice. Yet, my experience so far has demonstrated me that an Emperor, especially while consolidating a new State, has often to be ruthless and to put the interest of the State above everything else. Thing is: where lies the border between a pure and simple injustice and a harsh decision for a greater good?"

"Well, this is something you will need to find out yourself. Your sense of justice is naturally different from mine. I can question your actions though, and try to push you to take the most reasoned decisions."

"I would be grateful if you could! The crown is a burden, much heavier than anyone else may think!"

"No worries, dear cousin, I fully understand your position."

"Now let me ask, how are things with Ayano, are you on better terms now?" Asked Giulio, now reassured.

"Well... Kind of... Let's keep climbing! It's better if we get to the top before the sun starts setting." Was Amedeo's reply, standing up and preparing to continue.

"Great idea! In any case tonight we will stay at the Rifugio Cauriol! Their goulash is amazing!"

"Oh Gods! Fine, I guess."

* * *

**27th of January, 2025**

**Quirinale Palace, Rome, HRE**

Giulio walked fast through the corridors of the palace, followed by Amedeo and by Anya.

"I have been in Rome for less than one hour, and there's already people looking for me! Then they wonder why I always leave!"

"But Giulio, it's Schneizel, he wants to talk to you about something." Said Anya.

"Oh God! Now I really feel like I want to get on a train and return to the Alps."

"There's him, Cornelia, Gino, Nonnette and the Brazilian Ambassador, the Viscount of Ouro Preto." Informed Amedeo.

"What's this? An attempt of assassination?" Asked Giulio sarcastic.

At the entrance, two cuirassiers opened the gates of the hall and as he entered everybody stood up. Giulio did not reached the throne, but stopped at the centre of the hall and called the four visitors. With them however, also came the Master of Ceremony, whom Giulio allowed to speak first.

"Your Majesty, the Ambassador of Japan, Count Sato is here."

"Ah tell him to go to... No, fine, tell him to come here. Now you four, what's happening now?"

Seeing that they were hesitating and inviting each other to speak first, Giulio asked the Brazilian Ambassador to begin.

"Your Majesty, my Empress demands the permission to declare the full annexation of Cisplatina, as it is rightfully ours."

"For the fiftieth time, tell her that she is not allowed to so until..."

"Giulio." Called Amedeo. " The Federation of Rio de la Plata and Japan have both abandoned the Lancaster House Agreements this morning."

Giulio turned back to the Ambassador.

"Very well, then just do it and get out of here."

In that moment the Japanese Ambassador reached the group.

"Count Sato!" Exclaimed Giulio. "I believe you owe Us some explanations."

"Your Majesty, I actually came to bring you a request from..."

"First you explain to US why combat between Chinese and Japanese troops have ceased, why you are retreating from Insulindia, have abandoned the Lancaster Agreements and why two amphibious divisions have been deployed in Karafuto Island. To strike where from there? North?"

"Well, Your Majesty, it is the belief of the Japanese Empire that the current international order needs some reform, in order to survive, power have to be better distributed between the other actors and relations need to be more balanced. Prime Minister Ohgi is going to explain everything tonight, in an address to the Imperial Parliament."

"I see... the world uniting against Rome, you can go, Ambassador, I am taking no requests from Tokyo. Your country has already choosen its own field."

"But sir..."

"Go."

In a corner of the hall, Lucrezia smirked. Her trap was laid and soon the press would have learned of a serious cooling of relations between Rome and Japan. The days for Ohgi were counted.

"Now you." Said Giulio to Schneizel, Gino and Nonnette. "My dear friends, how may I help you?"

"We came with two requests." Started Nonnette.

"Very well, I am listening."

"The first, is that you support the formation of a Britannian Government in Exile. So that we can begin to mobilise the Britannian dissidents to overthrow the Duke of Mercia." Said Gino.

"And the second is that you give us support for a landing in..." Started Schneizel, being interrupted by Giulio.

"Please, come with me." He then said taking them outside the throne hall through a service door, to a room used by the servants to keep things used for maintenance and cleanings.

"Sorry but at court there are just too many persons listening. So you wanted to do an invasion of Scotland?" Asked the Emperor.

"Yes, using Britannian exilees. It would be an independent operation, so that Rome wouldn't be damaged by it."

Alright, I can support it. You will be in charge of the ground forces, while my Air Force and the Navy will provide you support, supplies and all the rest."

"And for the other idea?" Asked Gino.

"No, at least not yet. As long as I will need to maintain diplomatic relations with London I cannot recognise a government-in-exile based in Rome, sorry. After you will have secured your position in Scotland, then yes."

"In this case we should start by mobilising the forces, organising the Knights of the Round and prepare everything for the operation.

"Perfect." Replied Giulio. "I will put in contact with the Intelligence, the Navy and the Air Force to make sure that you receive all the needed assistance. Ideally, I think the operation should take place between April and May."

"Thank you for the support, I believe you understand how important is to me to rescue my sister." Said Schneizel.

"Don't worry, dear friend, you know well how much Anya and I care about Nunnally as well. We both wish to bring her to safety."

* * *

**3rd of February, 2025**

**London, Holy Empire of Britannia**

David Ablett went to see Duke Henry of Mercia at the Westminster Abbey. The place was completely empty, for the sole exception for the chorus doing some training.

"Sir Ablett, good to see you. I hope you are enjoying your new condition as member of the Order of the Garter." Started Henry de Montgomerie.

"Lord Regent." Started Ablett. "I am, but I remain worried by the fact that the Empress keeps showing absolutely no support towards us."

"She is just a spoiled girl." Replied the Regent. "And will be dead by the summer, thanks to the poison we are administering to her."

This for Ablett was far beyond what he could accept. Yet, during the previous weeks he had learned to fear the new leader of Britannia, as not only, he was a cruel and ruthless man, but he also had at his disposal the Geass, power that allowed him to exercise full control over anyone.

"Still sir, I do believe that the Bayer and all of Rome's pharmaceutical apparatus must have already found a cure, after all, they had developed it."

"Well, not really, indeed we had stolen the poison, that was nothing more than an artificially developed bacteria from them, but it was modified by... Well, let's say a third part."

"May I ask who?"

"Of course, yet I may not reply to you. I will only say that this is people that wants revenge, against Rome, Giulio and all those who benefitted from the Black Rebellion."

In that moment they stopped in front of the grave of Lelouch Vi Britannia. This was a simple grave, on the abbey's ground, with written on it: "RIP Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia and All the Other Crown Domains Under the Sun. Pendragon, 5th of December 1999 - San Francisco, 2nd of August, 2019"

"Do you recall the fuss that Giulio and Nunnally caused to have him buried here with State funerals, funerals that only they, of all the world leaders, attended?" Asked Lord Mercia.

"I do, indeed. A fair attitude from their side." Said Ablett.

"A stupid attitude, as a matter of facts. There was no reason to pay such honours to a dead enemy. Even more so universally hated. An attitude could only be justified with the absurd idealism of those two."

"So don't you believe that even the worse enemies deserve at least some dignity?"

"Idiotic Medieval notions. Britannia is based on the ideology of natural selection and prevalence of the stronger over the weaker and it should stick to that. Men are not only inherently unequal, but also they are little more than animals. Do you see lions and wolves burying their preys? No, because there is no necessity to do so, it's not natural. However, Giulio and Nunnally are incoherent, because while they accept the idea that there is some sort of natural selection, they still believe that men have a soul and they still believe in Gods. So they are full of imbecile scruples about being merciful with a defeated enemy, following an ethical code while fighting, being loyal to their allies and even tributing honours to someone who did so much harm to both! All Medieval nonsense!"

Ablett felt an impulse to reply, but then gave up, he preferred not confront his superior and limited himself to change argument:

"Well, sir, I believe you did not called me to discuss philosophy and history."

"No, indeed, I wanted to tell you what will our next steps be."

"Well sir, I am listening."

"As you know already, we will be signing soon the peace treaty with the Nanking Government and also begin to support Indonesia and Congo. Now I want you to take the next step."

Ablett felt apprehensive. "Yes, sir, I am listening."

"You will declare your support to syndicalist and anti-colonial movements across the world and reorganise the Syndicalist Internationale in order to provide military and political support to those movements. I intend to strike at Rome this summer and when this will happen, they won't stand a chance."

"Sir, as you command."

* * *

**Jakarta, People's Federation of Indonesia**

Kallen was sitting in her office in what was now the Presidential Palace, a Japanese-style villa originally built as residence H.M.'s Governor-General of Insulindia. Since the agreement with Yuan Xiquan, things were slowly but steadily improving. Military support had started to arrive from India and China, also thanks to her old friend Rakshata Chawla, who was now Minister of Scientific Research in the Empire of India and who was lobbying on the Mahraja to assure more privileges to the newborn Indonesian State. In addition to it, the Japanese had by this point retreated from the islands and were negotiating a truce with them. In Tokyo, Ohgi now seemed to be consolidating his influence and prevailing over the imperialists Tohdoh and Kaguya, as was demonstrated by his recent decision to recall the Special Commissioner for the Black Knight and restore their autonomy. Now she was looking at the plans prepared by her military staff to strike at the Roman Strait Settlements and at its local tributary: the Federation of Malaysia.

"Mrs. President." Called her secretary knocking at the door.

"Yes?" Asked Kallen.

"There's a visit for you."

Without waiting for the permission, a pale girl, tall around 168cm, with long, light green hairs and golden eyes entered the room. Kallen recognised her almost immediately.

"CC?" She asked.

"Long time, no see, Kallen."


	23. The London Peace Conference

**3rd of February, 2025**

**Jakarta, People's Federation of Indonesia**

"I don't understand, C.C.." Said Kallen. "You used to be the slave of the House of Galahad-Canossa, always at their service and now you are coming here to offer me the Geass in order to fight against your masters?"

"As a matter of fact, they are not my masters anymore. Giulio released me from the curse after defeating Lelouch, in his position I wouldn't have done the same, but that was his choice."

"This I can understand. What I don't understand, however, is why now you want to give me a Geass. Are you seeking to take some revenge against Giulio?"

"Nothing as such. It's for your own safety, you need it."

"Ah, right, you mean because of my allies? The Chinese leader does have one, right?"

"Him and the Duke of Mercia, whom you haven't yet met, but that I am sure you will. In a near future I believe also the Persians will come up with something, they have been silent so far, but are much more dangerous than all the others put together."

"The Zilkhis? Of course... Well, is there something else I should know? I mean, who are these allies that I have got? I believe they are not just after defeating Rome."

"You're right, Kallen." Replied C.C. "Indeed, they are all being led by the Guardians of Hel, does it says anything to you?"

"Not really."

"What about then the massacre of the Geass Order?"

"This of course! I was there!"

"And Nina Einstein?"

"The crazy girl in love with Euphemia? Of course. Giulio labelled her as 'The Crazy Jew'".

"She is a member of the Guardians and she is still to play an important role in what is coming."

"And what is coming, CC? I want to know."

"The Guardians of Hel were a branch of the Geass Order. You see, the Geass Order was an ancient institution meant to guard that power and make sure it would only end up in the right hands and that it would serve only, let's say, rightful purposes."

"Ah and Giulio, Charles zi Britannia, Bismarck Waldstein, VV, did they all have 'rightful purposes' in mind?"

The Order was a failure since the beginning and it could only be, once that any action from my part was necessarily destined to benefit my masters, the Galahad-Canossa, thanks to the curse made by Sir Edwbard. This was above my will."

"Right, so what about the Guardians of Hel?"

"They emerged in the 18th century, from a group within the Order that followed the so-called Path of the Titans. In other words, they believed in the need to subvert the whole cosmic order, so that they could become themselves the Gods of a new Golden Age. Charles was a follower of that path as well. Giulio and his followers instead follow the Path of the Olympus and they aim at reaching the apotheosis, however within the existing order, that they see as the only possible."

"Oh yes, I recall Giulio, Lucrezia and all that people filling themselves with this esoteric insanity."

"Yes, well, they had a point."

"And now the Guardians of Hel are behind the movement against Rome, is it?"

"Exactly, they first tried with the American Revolution, they failed, then with the French Revolution, which was a partial success, then they infected Britannia, Shin Hyuga Shaing also relied on them, although never had contact with the Guardians, to take over Euro Britannia. Now they want to destroy Rome, because Rome is one of those sacred cities that still bears the Light of the North."

"I am tempted to call you crazy and tell you to leave, but then I remember that you are 1000 years old and you have seen King Arthur."

"To be exact I'm 1524. I never encouraged anyone to accept the Geass, as it brings isolation and sadness to the bearer, yet if you wish to survive, I am afraid you have little choice."

Kallen remained in silence, thinking about it.

"Right, I will accept it." She concluded. "But with only one condition: I want to have the Geass Canceler, so that I will never be able to use it for any evil purpose."

"Sadly this is not in my power, I don't choose the kind of Geass, it's the Geass that chooses how to manifest itself."

Kallen sighed. "Be it then, I accept, whatever will my destiny be."

* * *

**World News**

From LVX News, 6th of February, 2025

Emperor Julius to award heros who detected the Burma Road with the Imperial Order of Ares at the Quirinale.

Proletarian Vanguard strikes again. Large explosion at the Lille's plant of the Clément Industries. IBI: Military equipment have been used in the operation.

"Japan is betraying its allies." Says Minister of Foreign Affairs, after Japanese forces cancelled landing in Taiwan.

From BBC News, 8th of February, 2025

Representatives of Chinese Government, Indonesia, India, Japan, Congo, Indochina, Burma and Siam to meet in London to discuss peace settlement. Rome promises retaliations.

From Globo News, 11th of February, 2025

Empress Carine I of Brazil proclaim official annexation of Cisplatina. "The Empire of Brazil retakes what is rightfully Brazilian" Declared Prime Minister Albuquerque Lins to the press.

Roman Ambassador to Brazil: "Rome fully endorses the annexation of Cisplatina by Brazil."

* * *

**12th of February, 2025**

**London, Holy Britannian Empire**

It was a cold and foggy evening in London, one of those typical winter evening in Southern England, humid, cold and with a dense fog. The delegations participating to the London Peace Conference were all gathered in the Presence Chamber of the Kensington Palace. There were the Regent of Britannia, Lord Henry of Mercia, the Chancellor of the Nanking China (how Yuan Xiquan's regime was now called) Hu Liheng, Mobutu I, King of the Congo, Marquis Ohgi Kaname, Prime Minister of the Empire of Japan, President Kallen Kozuki, of Indonesia and several other leaders.

The past days had been of intense negotiations, as not only they sought to make peace, but Lord Mercia also pushed to find an entente between the different States. Now, after four intense days of negotiations, the objective was reached and an agreement was found. When the Regent entered, announced by the Master of Ceremony, everybody stood up to greet him with an applause. The room was crowded not only by the diplomats of the delegations, but also by several journalists, analysts and scholars who wanted to follow the event. Across the world, there war awareness of the historical significance of that event: Rome was for the first time completely excluded from the negotiations and even more: this treaty was being made in spite of an explicit condemnation by the Roman Emperor. For many, this marked the end of Rome's world supremacy.

Sitting on a corner of the room, was also Milly Ashford, who after publishing her book on the Great Global War, collecting memories of many (leaders, veterans and civilians) who participated in it, Giulio himself included, had now become a world renown journalist. Now she was there, reporting another historical moment.

After the usual formalities, the Duke of Mercia, for the occasion in his uniform of the Britannian Imperial Army, read aloud the terms of the treaty:

"(...) The signing parties to the treaty do hereby agree and declare that:

1_ All hostile activity against China and its former tributaries is to cease with immediate effect from the entrance into force of the present document.

2_ China's national integrity is to be fully restored. All foreign troops in Chinese territory must withdraw from it within three months from the entrance into force of the present codument.

(a) Only exception is made for the Japanese Administration of Manchuria, which is to end by the 12th of November, 2025.

3_ The Philippines are to be recognised by all parties to the treaty as a Crown Colony of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

4_ All of China's former Tributary States are to be granted full sovereignty.

5_ The People's Federation of Indonesia is to be recognised by all the parties to the Treaty as an independent and sovereign State.

6_ All the signatories to this treaty recognise each other an inherent right to exist.

7_ The Emperor of Rome is to be held responsible for crimes against humanity and war crimes due to:

(a) The destruction of a major Chinese cultural and religious site, through the destruction of the Luoyang Forbidden City.

(b) The illegal, slavery-based exploitation of the Free State of the Congo, through the Societé Internationale du Congo. For this crime, all the company's shareholders are to be held accountable as well.

(c) The deliberate acts of plundering, massacre of civilians and theft of artworks that he has committed while an officer of the Armée D'Italie of the European United Republic during the Euro-Chinese War of 2014-15.

(d) The usage of the Tsar Bomb over Boston, during the Great Global War.

8_ None of those crimes must be by any means associated with the Roman people, as the responsibility is only individual.

In addition to what has been said, all the parties signatories of the treaty committ to:

1_ Facilitate through any possible mean the execution of all the clauses of this treaty.

2_ Enhance political, economic and military cooperation between themselves.

3_ Collaborate between themselves and with any other State interested in doing so,for the establishment of an international organisation that will ensure that the principles of sovereignty, independence and equality established by this treaty are not violated or threatened by any external actor."

Everybody stood silent, as the Duke of Mercia finished reading all those clauses. Milly Ashford, sitting in her corner, felt a sense of terror taking control of herself, as she started thinking that Rome would have never accepted a similar document. 'By God! These men are declaring a world war and are doing it as if it was nothing!' She thought, while finishing her notes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first step of a new order based on justice and equality, an applause to all of us!" Called Kallen, while all the presents responded with an enthusiastic applause. Her voice however was distant and cold, as she herself did not seemed convinced at all of what she was saying.

After the end of the conference, as Milly was already leaving the Kensington Palace in the direction of Hyde Park, she felt someone from behind pushing her arm.

"Kallen..." She said surprised.

"Congratulations for your first book, Milly, I never had the opportunity to congratulate with you in person."

"Oh... Thank you." Replied Milly confused by Kallen's sudden arrival.

"I am sure that the second one will be an equal success. After today, I have no doubts you will have the chance to write it."

Milly nodded, even more disoriented by her former schoolmate.

"One last thing." Said Kallen. "Get on a plane and go back to the Continent as fast as you can. London is not safe for you."

With those words, Kallen disappeared in the middle of the crowd once again.

* * *

**Imperial Villa of Castelporziano, Duchy of Latium, HRE**

"And so begins the Second Global War. May the Gods be with us." Said Giulio solemly, while following at the TV the news concerning the newly signed Treaty of London.

He wanted to retreat for some time from the city, going to the Imperial Villa located in the countryside of Latium, where he would often go for hunting during the weekend. On that day, were with him his loyal Reichkanzler, Wilhelm von Metternich, the Chief of Staff, Scipione Valerio Borghese, the head of the Praetorian Guard and Minister of the Imperial Household, Marquis José Antonio Primo de Rivera, Giulio's sister, Crown Princess Lucrezia, Duchess of Constantinople (Giulio had modified the salic law to allow female succession in case of not having male heirs), the Empress Consort, Anya and the Duke and the Duchess of Parma, Amedeo and Ayano.

"It's not yet said." Said Metternich. "They are clearly trying to put us under pressure, so we should not give them what they want, but find ways to balance, so to force them to accept negotiating. After all, we are the status quo power, they are the ones trying to revise the system."

"If I may suggest, Your Majesty, we should put in place the Operation Sakura." Intervened Borghese.

"Your Majesty, this would equate to a declaration of war!" Exclaimed Metternich alarmed.

"Operation Sakura? What would this be?" Asked Ayano.

"The Operation Sakura, Lady Farnese." Started Borghese. "Has been conceived in 2021, when the Treaty of Vladivostok settled permanently the status of Sakhalin/Karafuto and the Kuril Islands."

"To make it short." Interrupted Lucrezia. "Upon command by the Emperor, two airborne divisions departing from the Cita Air Base would land in those islands, to be immediately followed by the 155th Naval Infantry Brigade and the Krasnodar-Harbin Naval Infantry Brigade. The operation would take place at night and would seek not only to seize the islands, but also to capture as many Japanese soldiers and ships will be possible."

"And the legality of the operation is grounded in the status of Shared Sovereignty of the islands, which makes them a Roman/Japanese territory administered by the Empire of Japan." Added Primo de Rivera.

"It remains nonetheless a dangerous operation, which will certainly lead to escalation." Stated Metternich.

"Yet, at the current moment, the Japanese could easily strike at our coasts from Sakhalin, if they want." Observed Anya.

"And a similar action, if successful, would destabilise Ohgi and his government, giving a chance to the Kodoha." Added Lucrezia.

"Well, it's about time that some people out there learns what's their position in the World. Borghese, you will kindly inform the Ober Ost that the Sakura are flourishing in the mountains." Concluded Giulio while pettying Anubis.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Replied the Admiral.

* * *

**World News**

From the Tokyo Herald, 14th of February, 2025

Karafuto and the Kurils Invaded!

Yesterday evening, a large expedition from the Holy Roman Empire landed on the islands. Taken by surprise, the troops under command of General Hayashi could oppose little resistance against the invading force. According to estimates by the Ministry of Defence, the Roman Forces must have captured around 6,000 soldiers, 140 pilots and approximately 3,000 sailors. The Imperial Navy reports that 10 destroyers and 4 frigates have been captured by the Romans etc.

* * *

**15th of February, 2025**

**Tokyo, Empire of Japan**

Kaname Ohgi was perfectly aware that the wrong response to the crisis could have costed him his political career and perhaps even his life. Indeed, his entente with Britannia and China had met the hostility of the nobility and of the Emperor himself, while the recognition of the independence of Indonesia had costed him his popularity among the Armed Forces. The re-establishment of the Black Knights was instead a smart move, although it was still not enough to balance the coalition that was being formed against him.

Now the Operation Sakura had meant an unbearable humiliation for Japan's Armed Forces. Without almost any resistance, thousands of Japanese soldiers and officers were surprised by the Romans and forced to surrender. Two Japanese provinces were now under Roman occupation and 14 warships were being brought by the Romans to their naval base in Vladivostok.

"The chauffeur is waiting, darling." Said Villetta, seeing that Ohgi was being very slow with his breakfast.

"I know... And the Emperor is too."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, you're right, I should go." He said standing up and going to take his coat.

"It will be fine, you will see." Said Villetta.

"You think so? I think today I am going to be eaten alive, first by the Emperor, then by the Parliament."

"Then they will show themselves for what they are. All you did, you did to defend the country."

"Yes... Yet looks like the country doesn't want to be defended. It looks like they prefer being Rome's slaves."

He then gave a kiss to his son, Naoto, who was having about to leave to go to school.

"Villetta, promise me that if I tell you to do so, you take Naoto and leave immediately for my parents' house in Nagasaki. Promise!"

"I will, Kaname, now go, or you will be late."

Kaname Ohgi left with this mood his house, to go to comply with his institutional duties.


	24. The 15th of February Incident

**15th of February, 2025**

**Tokyo, Empire of Japan**

Kaname Ohgi looked tired and distressed while having dinner at home. Indeed, he had a nightmarish day, having to face the accusations by the Emperor, the Parliament and by the Armed Forces, commanded by Tohdoh. To make things worse, in spite of being under house arrest, due to the investigations regarding the charges of slavery and torture in the Congo Free State, Kaguya had called for a press conference at her home, where she openly spoke against him, bringing up several accusations and critics.

"You seem distressed, dear." Said Villetta. "Should we take the weeken off?" Asked Villetta.

Ohgi shook his head. "I believe I'm done, it's over."

"You mean that you won't stay in government for long?"

"Let's hope it's just that."

"It's going to be a good thing, I think. This time in politics has been too heavy for both of us. We can move South, to Nagasaki or somewhere else, Naoto will grow there much better than in Tokyo, you can resume teaching..."

"I want you to leave Tokyo tonight." Said Ohgi peremptorily. "And take Naoto with you."

"What?" Asked Villetta surprised.

"You will go to the house in Enoshima. If anything happens, you leave as soon as possible and go away from Japan."

"Kaname, I don't understand."

"I am afraid something is going to happen, still tonight. Have you heard the Emperor's speech a noon? 'A storm is going to wipe Japan soon. Some trees, those that are not deeply rooted in the land of Yamato, will fall, take care.' Who do you think he meant with such speech? The Kodoha?"

"I think you may be exaggerating things, I mean..."

"Just do as I say, please, I love you and I would never allow anything bad to happen to you."

* * *

Lucrezia Galahad-Canossa arrived at the Tokyo-Narita International Airport at around 18h on a line flight of Alitalia from Rome-Fiumicino. She was wearing a red dress, covered by a black coat. As she entered the Terminal she was immediately recognised by two agents of the Japanese Intelligence.

"Your Highness." Said one of them.

"Amaterasu has prepared the house for Venus."

Lucrezia smiled.

"How cute. I hope she has also prepared a nice dinner."

* * *

Kaguya's mansion in Azabu seemed to have been transformed in a military headquarter, during the late afternoon. General Tohdoh, Admiral Yamamoto, General Mishima and all the high ranked officers that belonged to the Kodoha, the _Imperial Way Faction _had gathered there to prepare for that evening's event. The agents of the Kempeitai tasked with surveilling Kaguya instead were ordered by the Emperor himself to allow all this to happen.

"By this time, our men should have started closing all the airports, train stations and ports." Said Admiral Yamamoto looking at his pocket clock.

"Princess Lucrezia will be here in a matter of minutes." Announced Kaguya. "So please, make yourselves comfortable. The dinner will be served as soon as she will arrive." The officers left the sitting room, heading to the dining hall of Kaguya's mansion.

Lucrezia Galahad-Canossa, Crown Princess of Rome and Duchess of Constantinople arrived on a Toyota SUV belonging to the Intelligence.

"Hi darling!" She said loudly as she entered the house.

"Hi Lucrezia!" Responded Kaguya hugging and kissing her friend. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"It was fine, I was afraid of finding the airport already closed."

"Oh no, a perfect timing. And we are just preparing for dinner. Please, come!"

When they were all seated, the footmen served the wine, a Bourgogne.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Started Kyoshiro Tohdoh raising his glass. "Today, with the help of the Roman Intelligence, we will restore Japan's glory and rid the Land of Yamato from traitors and republicans. To the New Japan!"

"To the New Japan!" Replied the others.

* * *

The Incident of the 15th of February, as it will be remembered, began at 19:35, with the Military Police of the Japanese Imperial Air Force closing all of the country's airports, followed by analogue units in the Navy and the Army closing ports and train stations. At 19:50, 40 Mitsubishi 16 of the Imperial Navy's Air Force, departing from the aircraft carrier Hosho, stationed in the Yokosuka Naval Base, attacked the headquarters of the Order of the Black Knights, located in Shinjuku, destroying completely all its buildings and killing most of its commanders, including General Kento Sugiyama, Commander-in-Chief of the Black Knights and Ohgi's best friend.

While this was still happening, at 20:00h, officers and soldiers of the Kodoha faction, abruptly began to murder other pro-government colleagues in the barracks or even in their own houses. At 20:15, soldiers of the Japanese Imperial Army took over the country's TV and radio stations and through them communicated the entering into force of the martial law, imposing that all the civilians stayed at home. Following this order, soldiers of the JIA and the military police took the streets throughout the country, enforcing the martial law. At 20:30 the headquarters of the Japanese Freedom Party, to which Ohgi belonged, together with those of the allied parties, were stormed and burnt to the ground by the Army, while many politicians were killed in their own houses (the order issued by Tohdoh was clear on not making prisoners). Also at that time, some of the commands of the Black Knights, more specificallly those in Hokkaido, Osaka and Kagoshima, attempted to oppose some resistance, that was however to be put down by 01:00 a.m. By 22:00h Tokyo was under the control of the Kodoha and so was most of the country.

* * *

After convincing Villetta to leave, Ohgi had also sent home all of his servants and retreated in the small shrine in the gardens of his house, waiting for his fate. He waited for long, surrounded by the most total silence, while only far away the shots and the noises made by soldiers slaughtering thousands of fellow Japanese only guilty of not belonging to their same political faction could be heard.

'Let's hope at least my family will be fine.' He thought.

At 22:00 the intercom ringed.

"There they come." He muttered. Ohgi paid his last respects to the ancestors and then crossed the garden. The intercom ringed again.

'What a hurry to kill me.' He thought.

He went to the mansion's hall and opened the gate, from where normally he would have entered with the car and the smaller entrance.

This time from the gate entered a truck, with several soldiers on it, who immediately broke inside the house, securing it. One of the soldiers pointed his rifle at him, while another searched for weapons.

"I would not be so insane to attempt resisting." He said with some sarcasm.

After this was done, he saw two girs entering from the smaller entrance and walking through the alleyway of his front garden. Immediately, he recognised both of them as being Kaguya Sumeragi and Lucrezia Galahad-Canossa.

'That bitch Galahad-Canossa! I knew she was involved in this.' He thought.

"We are sorry to show up at this time and in this way." Started Kaguya.

"I hope we are not disturbing." Said Lucrezia with a sinister smile.

"Not at all, I was actually waiting for you." Replied Ohgi.

"That's amazing. Unfortunately, the purpose of our visits is not the happiest." Continued Kaguya. "As I think you could see, those trees who were not well rooted in the Land of Yamato are now falling."

"So I hope that those of your garden are rooted in Japanese and not Italian soil, otherwise you may have a problem too." Replied Ohgi.

In the meantime, a soldier came, bringing Ohgi's Katana.

"I don't have time to discuss politics, Kaname." Continued Kaguya, now harsher. "In the name of His Imperial Majesty the Emperor, I am declaring you under arrest on the grounds of high treason, rebellion and corruption."

"A rebel accusing the Prime Minister of rebellion? That's ridiculous." Replied Ohgi.

"Yet, thinking of our old friendship and of the fact that we fought together in the Black Rebellion, I am willing to give you a choice: either you are arrested tonight and tomorrow exposed to public humiliation, with the revocation of all your honours, ranks and nobility titles, before being hanged in the public square, or you take your sword, go back to the shrine and committ Seppuku. It's your choice."

Ohgi suddenly lost any sarcasm and became much gloomier, looking at the sword held by the soldier.

"Can you at least guarantee for my family? I want my wife and my son to be left alone and that at least some property or money is left them to live."

"Kaname, you know the law: traitors and rebels are punished with the confiscation of their properties and the loss of all titles. Also I cannot guarantee for your wife, as she is not only a Britannian citizen, but also a former member of the military, your son instead will be given to your parents in Nagasaki."

Ohgi had to held his tears, at the idea that he was about to die was the least, but that his whole family would have fallen into disgrace was unbearable.

"There is absolutely no friendship between us. I should have known from the beginning the kind of viper that you were. You never believed in the Black Rebellion, did you? For you it was all about yours and your family's interests."

Kaguya shrugged her shoulders.

"I do what is in the interest of the House Sumeragi and of the Tenno, nothing more and nothing less. Conspiring against Rome, was never in the interest of any of them, then you betrayed me first, by arresting me, now make your choice."

"Then give me my sword!" Exclaimed Ohgi. "I will committ the Seppuku in the garden, so that I will do it before the all of you and before the Gods, which I am sure will judge your actions."

"Very well." Replied Kaguya with indifference. "My soldiers will be witnesses of your suicide. Me and Lucrezia however, will stay here and get some tea. You can go, goodnight."

* * *

**Press Updates**

15th of February, 2025

From LVX News Agency

BREAKING NEWS: Armed Forces seize power in Japan./ Former Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi found dead in his house. He committed Seppuku./ General Kyoshiro Tohdoh appointed Prime Minister by the Emperor.

Emperor Julius on Japan: "The monarchy has been saved. Congratulations and good luck to Prime Minister Tohdoh."

From BBC News

BREAKING NEWS: Nationalist officers seize power in Japan./ Prime Minister Ohgi brutally murdered in his house.

Duke Henry of Mercia: "Military coup is an unlawful rebellion against a democratically elected government. There will be consequences."

* * *

**17th of February, 2025**

**St. Augustine, Constituent Country of Florida, Holy Empire of Britannia**

The Gottwald Estate was one of those antebellum, neoclassical, white plantation houses, located West of Saint Augustine, Florida. There the Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald lived since the end of the Great Global War, when after signing the surrender of the Holy Empire of Britannia and ensuring the ascension of Nunnally to the throne he had retired, conducing a private life. He had back his family, he had married, but he could not have back his normality, as during the war, following the Battle of Narita, he was turned into a cyborg, in order to save his life, due to the seriousness of the wounds he had suffered. This brought him to be very reserved and to choose not to have kids, as he perceived himself as a monster.

On that chilly afternoon of mid-February a black Ford drove through his estate, stopping in front of his house. First, the choffeur came out and opened the door, letting a General come out. The man, middle-aged with already grey hairs, dressed with the khaaki uniform of the Britannian Imperial Army, entered the veranda of the mansion and knocked twice at the door, the butler came to open almost immediately.

"May I help you, sir?" Asked the butler.

"Yes, I am General James Howe and I am looking for Lord Jeremiah Gottwald." Replied the officer.

The butler let him in and brought him to Jeremiah, who in the sitting room, seated in front of the fireplace, together with his wife.

"General Howe, you came on time for the tea, make yourself comfortable." Invited Gottwald.

Howe sat in one of the armchairs in leather in front of the sofa on which Lord Gottwald was sitting with his wife, Lady Esther.

"Lord Gottwald, allow me to say that it is a honour for me to be received here, this country will never forget that..."

"That I brought it to surrender to what were considered as little more than a bunch of rebels, I know it already." Replied Jeremiah sarcastically.

"Oh no! I wanted to refer to all what you did to ensure that the monarchy would be restored."

"Yes, sadly it did not lasted long, sic transit gloria mundi. Now tell me, please, what brings you here today? I am sure it's not just a courtesy visit."

"Unfortunately, it's not. Her Majesty's Army wants you back."

"I am not coming back." Replied Gottwald drinking some of his tea.

"But sir, the Empire is about to go to war."

"And I am not coming back, I left the Army, politics, everything forever."

"Sir, don't you understand that the homeland and the Empress is threatened?" Insisted the General.

"Is she? Tell me, General, do you at least know Empress Nunnally? Have you ever met her or Lelouch when he was alive?"

"Only in official ceremonies."

"Then you don't know them, at least not as much as I do. Also you have no idea of the relation between the Roman Emperor and Nunnally. Trust me, it's not Emperor Julius who threats our Empress, the threat is in lying London."

"This is treason, Milord! Emperor Julius has ordered her poisoning, this is well known!"

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders. "I won't argue forwards, or I will end up arrested. You can just refer to Lord Mercia that I am not going to fight for him. You will have to find your way out of this by yourselves. Have a good day, General Howe."

"I cannot hide that this will bring disappointment upon all of us, but if this is your choice, I won't argue with it. Have a good day, sir." Replied the general standing up and putting his hat on.

* * *

**18th of February, 2025**

**Rome, Duchy of Latium, HRE**

Upon Lucrezia's return to Rome, Giulio decided to organise a meeting with the Britannian dissidents, in order to discuss the plans for overthrowing the Duke of Mercia. For this reason, on the same evening that his sister arrived, he wanted her to join him, Oldrin, Gino and Cornelia for an informal meeting at Harry's Bar, an historical Belle Epoque bar in Via Veneto, made famous by Federico Fellini's movie _La Dolce Vita._

"Today is Japan, tomorrow is Britannia, my friends." Said Giulio raising his Negroni for a cheer.

"To Britannia!" Replied the others.

"It's a pity that Anya didn't join us, what happened?" Asked Cornelia.

"You know how she is." Replied Giulio. "She is not a big fan of social gatherings."

"Indeed, she has never been." Observed Gino. "I remember back when we were in the Knights of Round."

"To be honest I am also quite tired, so forgive me if I am not very responsive." Said Lucrezia yawning.

"No worried, you just arrived from a long trip." Replied Oldrin. "So, should we discuss the plans?"

"Please, Gino, would you like telling us more about them?"

"Sure, we are gathering soldiers and officers among the emigrees to prepare the landing force. The Clément family is already providing us with weapons and all instruments necessary to carry on the operation."

"What about the situation in Scotland, Lucrezia?" Asked Giulio.

"The intelligence is gathering information and preparing the local forces to the rebellion. For now, four Scottish Brigades are ready for action and we are working to get more of them. Keep in mind that the locals are also very much against republicanism and syndicalism."

"But now I would like to know from you: by when would you like to carry on the operation?" Asked Cornelia.

"With my military staff we have decided to carry on the operation in mid-April. We believe it would be the best time to strike, due to meteorological conditions. The Navy will provide you logistic support while the air force will cover you from above and make sure the Britannian Air Force doesn't leave its airfields."

"We have deployed the whole II. Squadron of the Atlantic Fleet to help you." Added Oldrin.

"Magnificent, I can hardly wait to see the _Germanicus_and the _Scipio Africanus_in action." Said Giulio thinking of the two most modern Roman battleships.

"And I really hope we won't need to use them during the Operation Jacobite..." Replied Giulio, with a bitter laugh.

* * *

**20th of February, 2025**

**Luoyang, Reichskommissariat of Northern China**

Leila Breisgau and Maria Gautier, the only two survivors of the raid in Burma reached Luoyang at noon. While landing, from the window of the plane, Leila looked at the ruins of the Forbidden City.

"You know that the Emperor seems to have taken for himself the statue of a golden tiger from the Han Dynasty and some more artworks from the Qin and the Tang Dynasty?" Asked Maria.

"Everybody took a souvenir from the Forbidden City, literally everybody, soldiers, officers, bystanders. At least he is a man of culture who will take great care of what he took."

"Well, I didn't took anything did you?" Asked Maria with some bitterness.

"Ohh well... Actually I did: a Buddha made with coral from the Liao Dynasty."

"Leila! This is barbaric!"

"Oh come on, if I didn't do it, someone else would."

* * *

Leila and Maria, only two survivors of the unit, were received at the Joint Operations Command Headquarters, in the place that had previously hosted the Chinese Ministry of War. There, they were both received in a ceremonial hall by the Commander of their regiment, Colonel Louis De Montcalm, by Generaloberst Rommel and by the Reichskommissar, Generaloberst Carlo De Bono.

Once in front of the two officers, Leila and Maria stopped and saluted them.

"Sergeant Major Breisgau, Private Gautier." Started Rommel. "Yours have been one of the most ill considered, dangerous and costly actions of the campaign. An entire unit was annihilated."

"I take full responsibility for it." Said Leila.

"We are already aware of your responsibility." Replied Rommel. "In spite of this, the action has made possible to discover the Burma Road and by extension to cut down the supplies coming from the Indian Empire to China and both of you gave proof of courage and valour."

"When the petition was presented to us and to the Commission we could make no objection on the matter." Added De Bono.

"For this reason, the Ober Ost has agreed in granting to both of you, Sergeant Major Malcal and Private Gautier, the Second Class of the Iron Cross. In addition to it, at this moment, the Military Staff in Rome is examining a petition for promotion for both of you."

At those words, Leila and Maria looked at each other smiling, while Rommel came forwards putting on their uniforms the medals.


	25. On the Notes of Madame Butterfly

_The month of February 2025 has been decisive in determining the direction of world affairs. The Treaty of London had not only consolidated a new alliance under the leadership of Britannia and China, but has made all the signatories of this alliance declare that Emperor Julius I of the Romans was an international criminal, thus denying any legitimacy to his government and ending any possibility of compromise. On the 1st of March, the signatories of the Treaty of London, with the addition of the Federation of Rio de La Plata and Chile, the Republic of Peru, the Republic of Gran Colombia and of the Empire of India also signed the Protocol of New York, through which they established the Community of the Free World, a military-political-economic alliance aimed at containing the Roman Empire._

_On the other side, the Roman Empire responded by calling the Conference of Delphi, on the 15th of March, through which it created the League of the Oracle, which included the Empire of Japan, the Union of South Africa, the Empire of Brazil, the Federation of Malaysia and the Federation of the West Indies (both Roman protectorates). At the beginning of the conference, upon request of the Roman Emperor, the oracle was consulted and it announced that the "Second Titanomachy had started and that no man had control over its outcome."_

_While in Delphi the alliance was being signed and sealed with rituals and sacrifices to the Gods, things were going sour for the Roman Empire. The Syndicalist Internationale, based in Rome and piloted by Lord Mercia through his puppet, David Ablett, had began to promote strikes and revolts throughout all the Roman Empire. While the Eurasian Syndicalist Movement, active in Continental Europe and Russia, by already particularly strong, other subversive forces also grew in the Union of South Africa, the Roman Colonial Empire and in the Federation of the West Indies, where regimes based on racial segregation had made extremely easy for the Syndicalists to mobilise the native populations against the colonists. The same happened in the Roman Arab World, where the syndicalist agents could exploit both Islamic and Secular Arab Nationalists, respectively led by the rivals Muhammar Al-Gaddafi and Bashar Al-Assad, to mobilise the Arab World against the Roman Empire. _

_In Eastern Asia, the Empire of Japan, only ally left to the Holy Roman Empire had now become a military dictatorship under the leadership of Duke Kyoshiro Tohdoh, who ruled the country with an iron fist, after having conduced mass murders against all dissident groups, nationalised all the medias and seized foreign assets - except for the Roman ones, which were conveniently purchased by the Japanese Government at prices often above the market average -, all this with the support of the nobility, the Shintoist clergy and the Taisei Yokusankai, only political party allowed in the Empire of the Rising Sun. However, with the exception of the Roman Empire, Japan was surrounded by enemy countries: the Nanking China in the West, the People's Federation of Indonesia in the South, and the Holy Britannian Empire across the Pacific Ocean, now controller of the Philippines and expanding its 7th Fleet._

_China, on the other hand, was now on the offensive against the Roman and Japanese Empires, also helped by the partisan resistance taking place in the occupied territories. While its armies remained inferior to those of Japan and Rome, they were however becoming more efficient and capable of inflicting greater losses to both. This had forced, by the end of March, the Romans to retreat from most of Southern China, holding only the coastal region including Canton, Macau and Hong Kong._

_Finally, in South America, Brazil was now paying the annexation of Cisplatina (formerly Uruguay) with geopolitical isolation. All its neighbours had allied with Britannia and were now preparing to simultaneously strike at the Empire of Brazil. On the other hand, helped by the League of Delphi, the Empire of Brazil was already beginning to mobilise and the tropical empite had to prepare contingency plans for a military invasion from the Spanish Speaking America._

* * *

**5th of April, 2025**

**Petropolis, Imperial Province of Rio de Janeiro, Empire of Brazil**

The Imperial City of Petropolis was built under the reign of Emperor Pedro II of Brazil to be a holidays town for the aristocracy residing in Rio de Janeiro. This was a function that it had kept both under the Britannian domination, as well as after the restoration of the country's independence, in 2020. Located in the highlands West of Rio de Janeiro, it was surrounded by the wonderful landscapes of the tropical forest, but had a chilly climate, characteristic of that mountanious region. Despite the month of April being still the season of rains, Empress Carine had choosen that place for the celebration of her marriage with Prince Pedro Gastao of Orleans-Bragança, heir of the Imperial House that ruled Brazil before the Britannian Invasion of 1891-5.

The marriage was to be celebrated in the Cathedral of Saint Peter of Alcantara, by the Imperial Church of Brazil, following the liturgy of what used to be the traditional latin Catholic mass. This was an event of international relevance, attended by the members of the House of Orleans-Bragança, the remaining members of the Imperial House of Britannia, except Nunnally (so Cornelia and Schneizel), the Roman Imperial Family, the Japanese Imperial Family, together with high ranked officers of those and all the other allied states. In addition to them, were also present the highest authorities of the Empire of Brazil and all the Brazilian nobles with the Grandee Status and the high ranked officers of the Imperial and Military Order of Christ, of Saint Benedict of Avis and of Santiago of the Sword. Finally, filling the last rows of the cathedral, were several distinguished citizens, to represent the third estate.

After celebrating the initial formulas of the mass, the ceremony of the marriage began with the entrances of the two spouses: first Prince Pedro Gastao, accompanied by his grandfather, Prince Bertrand, who also had the honourary title of_ Pater Patriae, _who was serving on that day as marriage godfather for his grandson and then Empress Carine I of Brazil, having as her marriage godfather Emperor Julius I of the Romans.

The ceremony followed the solemn protocol of Christian royal marriages, with the Empress, after the officialisation of their marriage, conceding to her new husband the status of Prince Consort of Brazil and Duke of Sao Paulo. Following the end of the ceremony, a gala dinner followed by the grand ball was organised at the Imperial Palace of Petropolis, summer residence of the Empress.

* * *

"May I go back to our room at 22:00h?" Asked Anya, while they were at table having the dessert.

"Anya come on, don't be rude!" Replied Giulio. "Let's at least dance the first walzers together."

"Can't Lucrezia or Ayano do it in my place?"

"No way! Ayano is dancing with Amedeo, at it is obvious that it should be and Lucrezia is dancing with the King of Austria and I want her to do so. Anya please, stop being childish."

"Alright, you won... But after the first two I will go to bed!"

"Fine, fine, after the first two you go wherever you want."

"I am sorry, but I am tired, I arrived three hours ago from Rome, not like you and the others, who had two days to rest and get ready. Also, do we really have to go to that opera thing in Tokyo two days from now?"

Giulio looked at that almost astonished by her behaviour.

"Yes? I mean... Do you have something more important to do than attending official State events? Are you forgetting that we are the Emperor and Empress of Rome and not Mr. and Mrs. Galahad-Canossa?"

"Alright... I give up." Replied Anya with resignation.

* * *

The dinner had now finished and in the ball room the guests were having champagne and chatting, before the orchestra would begin to play. Cornelia and Schneizel went both to talk to Carine.

"We would like to thank you for inviting us, Carine." Started Schneizel.

"We didn't expected it and we are glad you are willing to reconcile."

"I thank you for having accepted." Replied Carine with a smile. "We are the last survivors of the family and we should try to be united and help each other. All of our other siblings have died except for Nunnally and all of this simply because we never cared about each other and have been constantly trying to kill ourselves."

"Indeed, those rules were stupid and cruel and inflicted us so much suffering." Replied Cornelia thinking about Euphemia's tragic fate.

"Maybe in the end, being defeated by Rome was a good thing, at least it ended that unbearable killing spree." Observed Schneizel with some bitterness.

"Anyway, let's not think about the past." Cut short Carine. "Let's think of the present. We are together now, we have reconciled and above anything we have to save Nunnally's life. I think this should be our common goal."

"I agree. To Nunnally!" Said Schneizel raising his glass.

"To Nunnally!" Replied Cornelia.

"To Nunnally." Said Carine raising her own glass.

* * *

Not far from them, Empress Mother Charlotte d'Orleans was talking to her cousin Bertrand d'Orleans-Bragança.

"I am so happy to see the young generation of the family thriving and making its own path." Said Charlotte. "In the end, the future belongs to them."

"God wanting, there will be a future." Replied Bertrand, without hiding his pessimism.

"You don't think so?" Asked Charlotte.

"I am just worried. There is more than half of the world wanting your son's head."

"He'll find a way through it. He is smart."

"I have no doubts of it, after all he managed to do what he did with all odds against him." Replied Bertrand.

After some silence, the old Brazilian Prince spoke again.

"I am nonetheless worried by a thing about him."

"I hope it's not his marriage? I have never fully approved that marriage of him with Lady Alstreim, but you know how stubborn he can be..."

"Oh no, not this, it has to do with religion. I am worried that he has decided to resurrect so many pagan idols and throw the peoples of Eurasia into spiritual disorder. Also, it saddens me to know that not only he is worshipping those...'Gods', but he is also prosecuting the Christians, turning Churches into pagan temples and doing things as such. I am worried for him."

Charlotte laughed sweetly.

"Ah, Bertrand, you old bigot! I don't think you should be overly worried. I mean, he is still young and you know how those kids nowadays are: first they begin with weird music, that Metal thing, then they read Nietzsche, Evola and some other crazy philosopher, then they begin doing this weird stuff. I am more than sure that it's just a phase that will pass as he will grow more mature."

"Well, fine, if you say so..." Replied Bertrand, not at all convinced by her words.

* * *

**9th of April, 2025**

**Tokyo, Empire of Japan **

The visit of the Roman Emperor and his family to Japan, in April 2025, marked the final official blessing to the Restoration of February, as the coup d'état carried on by the Kodoha was known in Japan's official narrative. The Roman Entourage arrived in Tokyo on the 8th of April, including as part of the delegation the Emperor, the Empress, the Empress Mother Charlotte, Princess Lucrezia, Duke Amedeo of Parma and Piacenza and his wife, Duchess Consort Ayano. Their stay would have been of four days. On the first day, when they would arrive, they would have been first welcomed at the HM's Embassy to the Empire of Japan, from where they would have left for the Imperial Palace, to be by the Emperor with all his government. On the second day, they would have paid an official visit to the Yasukuni Shrine, in Tokyo and then in the evening they would have took part to the inauguration of the Imperial Opera of Tokyo, with premiere of Puccini's _Madama Butterfly_, co-organised by the Opera of Tokyo and the Teatro La Fenice, of Venice. On the third day, they would have visited the Imperial Naval Academy of Yokosuka, the INS Yamato and the INS Musashi, before returning to Tokyo to sign, at the Imperial Palace, the Treaty of Freedom and Cooperation Between the Holy Roman Empire and the Empire of Japan and formalising the return of the territories, troops and equipments captured during the Operation Sakura. Finally, they would have departed from Tokyo-Narita in the morning of the 12th of April.

* * *

There was a large crowd inside the hall of the newly built Imperial Opera of Tokyo, waiting for the arrival of the authorities to begin the inauguration. Projected by the Austrian architect Gustav Gluck, the building was based on the Bayreuth Opera, projected for Wagner's operas in the 19th century and was among the biggest in the world. Gathered in the hall for the inauguration were many Japanese nobles and distinguished subjects, including Kaguya Sumeragi, foreign diplomats residing in Tokyo (except for the Chinese, who had declined the invitation as an act of protest against the Japanese reconciliation with Rome) and other distinguished guests.

The first to arrive was the Japanese entourage, escorted by the Imperial Household Guard and coming in seven carriages from the Imperial Palace. It included the whole Imperial Family, Prime Minister Tohdoh and the Minister of the Imperial Household, Colonel Terauchi Maeda. After them, the Roman entourage came on seven Maserati belonging to the Embassy. Their delegation, other than the original group that came to Japan, also included Don Fernando de Medina Sidonia, Duke of Medina Sidonia and Ambassador of Rome to the Emperor of Japan, with his wife, Duchess Victoria and his children: Don José and Dona Letizia. In addition to them, Anna Clément, who happened to be in Japan for a negotiation on behalf of her father, was added to the list of the guests.

At their arrival at the Opera, they were first received by an applause, accompanied by the flashes of the cameras of the photographers gathered around them. The first to make their entrance were Giulio and Anya, the former in a smoking with all the honours on it, the latter in a pink dress, also showing all of her decorations. After them, came all the rest of the delegation. As they made their entrance, the orchestra played the _Kaiserhymne_, to welcome them.

"Are you better now?" Asked Giulio to Anya. "Or will you want to leave earlier also today?"

"Not at all, I am more than happy to be here. Let's just hope we will go quickly to watch the opera."

The Roman monarchs greeted their Japanese counterparts with a handshake, as they were peers. The rest of the delegation instead, bowed, as by protocol.

Following the welcoming addressess, they proceeded with the speeches. In growing order of importance, first spoke the Maestro of the Orchestra, the Director of the Opera, the director of La Fenice and then the Roman Emperor, who gave a brief speech celebrating and then finally the Emperor of Japan.

"Sons of the Land of Yamato" Began the Emperor.

"Only last month this country had rid herself of those forces that were opposed to all those traditions that for two millenias have characterised our civilisation. Those were the heirs of the Black Rebellion, which stood against tradition, monarchy and order on behalf of modern, subversive false values.

As We said in that occasion, nothing comes without consequences and putting in doubt the connection between the Heaven and the Land of Yamato would liberate a wind, that would wipe out all those trees whose roots did not stood deeply and firmly in Japan's land.

Now, thanks to the effort of Our loyal vassals, Duke Tohdoh first of them, to our Loyal Armed Forces and to the Taisei Yokusankai, Japan is seeing the light again. Our destiny has now been rejoined with that of the Romans, this excellent nation, just as old as ours, that together with us has received a divine consecration to rule over the World. It is therefore natural that the Japanese and the Roman people, with the blessings of the Gods, will make history together.

This theatre, result of the collaboration between Roman and Japanese, combined with today's opera, _Madama Butterfly,_ composed by the Italian Giacomo Puccini to portray the first contacts between Japanese and Romans and presented today thanks to the collaboration between the Opera of Tokyo and the one of Venice, stand as eternal proof of the brotherhood between our peoples.

Long live Rome!

Long live Japan!"

With those words, everybody cheered to Rome and Japan, raising their glasses of champagne. This marked the official inauguration of the Opera, after which the guests could finally follow inside to the prèmiere of _Madama Butterfly._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I hope you are enjoying the chapters until now and I hope everything is clear. I do apologise for the constant delays and irregularities but other than my personal commitments, the current situation in Italy has distracted me a bit from writing. I will nonetheless try to keep publishing whenever I can and as frequently as possible, but as you can imagine.

Thanks for the patience,

Freiherr von Dorndorf


	26. His Majesty's Most Loyal Syndicalists

**15th of April, 2025**

**Naples, Kingdom of Naples and Sicily, HRE**

At their return to Rome, Giulio and Anya found a country in turmoil. The leader of the Pan-Eurasian Syndicalist Movement, Diego Negrin Lopez, ahead of the Pan-Eurasian Congress of the Syndicalist Movement, to be held within two weeks, had called for a general strike, as a demonstration of force. While the Syndicalist Movement was not majoritarian within the Holy Roman Empire, it had the support of a large share of the society, that the new monarchical and reactionary system had placed on the losing side. Under his leadership, the syndicalists were pushing forwards a radical agenda, calling for the abolition of the Roman Cult, of the Monarchy and for the establishment of a Syndicalist and Internationalist Republic.

Since the situation in Rome was growing tense due to the converging in the city of all the syndicalist groups and movements, Giulio and his wife decided to move temporarely to Villa Rosebery, their residence in Napoli, monarchist bulwark. While there, Giulio had decided to summon both Lucrezia and Oldrin, to find with them, as heads of the IIA and of the IBI, a way to put an end to this syndicalist uprising.

"As you can imagine, to be almost taking shelter in the city where I usually come to order my suits, enjoy the Sun and the sea and go to the Yacht Club is quite an annoyance." Said Giulio while meeting them in his office, facing the amazing Gulf of Naples."So I hope you have something to bring to me to solve the issue."

"Well, my agency has already been able to track all the transactions made by the Syndicalist Internationale to fund our local Syndies, so we are cracking down on them, while already this afternoon we will deliver a nice scandal to Mr. Negrin Lopez, as his network of illegal funding and money loundering will be on every single newspaper of the HRE, including their official newspaper, the _Marianne._"

"You're a bloody evil genius!" Exclaimed Giulio laughing. Anubis, lying next to Giulio's desk yawned, almost as if to manifest his little interest for the matter.

"And here I enter in scene." Said Oldrin. "As you know, on the 1st of May the Eurasian Congress of the Syndicalist Movement will be called and Negrin will go there extremely discredited. So, I have been tracking down his main rivals and possible ways to exploit them."

"So please, tell us what the IBI has found."

"There are two main names that will dispute with him: Guy Valois and Nina Berija. The Secretary General of the Syndicalist Movement for Northern and Southern France and the Secretary General for Georgia."

"I've read some articles of Valois." Intervened Anya. "He believes in the Roman Empire, the Roman Cult and the Historical Mission and is aligned with our foreign policy."

"This sounds great!" Exclaimed Giulio.

"If it wasn't that he is republican. He firmly believes that the Roman Empire must become a Roman Republic, in order to succeed." Replied Oldrin.

"This is why we should bet on Nina." Said Lucrezia. "She is a Democratic Syndicalist, so she is more moderate and less dangerous."

"Democratic socialist, eh?" Asked Giulio. "Sounds like a person with no ideas and principles, ready to sell herself."

It was Oldrin that replied to him:"Yet she is the most reasonable among them, as she is the one more favourable to compromise with the monarchy and the nobility and..."

"As I said! She bears no ideal, she is just too mediocre to believe in something! She can only think of economic reforms! I respect much more the other two leaders, as at least they envision a model of society different from mine and they fight to reach it!"

"Yes Giulio, but you need to understand that here we need someone with whom is possible to reach an agreement, not to have a nice philosophical debate." Intervened Anya.

"And you think that a mediocre woman with no ideals is the best person for an agreement? How can I trust someone that has no values beyond the economic prosperity?"

"She has good chances to become leader of the Syndicalist movement, though." Observed Oldrin. "Because she is the only one that has managed to obtain reforms, in the Kingdom of Georgia, where she is active."

"She has been important to ensure that the Georgians would remain loyal to the local monarchy." Observed Lucrezia.

"I don't deny this." Replied Giulio. "But I cannot stand the idea of giving power to someone that holds no ideals. She may be a good negotiator, but she is also going to be a good mercenary. I know that I cannot trust Negrin, because his values do not contemplate national loyalty, as he is an internationalist, but at least I can respect his belief in a world proletarian revolution, as much as I find it an absurdity. I can also respect Valois, because he believes in a Roman Republic and puts the interest of the nation above anything else. Maybe we can even reach an agreement with him, which in my view will be more solid than anything I can get with this Berija girl."

"Valois can even accept a compromise with you, but will never be loyal to you." Replied Oldrin. "He will side with you when the war will begin, but will turn against you right after its end. Nina Berija instead has demonstrated that although she would prefer a republic like the EUR used to be, she can live with a monarchy like ours. Plus she will inhibit all the revolutionary impulse of the Syndicalist Movement, turning it into an institutional political association..."

"In a moment in which we need to mobilise every sector of the society for a total war, we don't need institutional people, we need ardent nationalists, Oldrin." cut short Giulio.

"We can turn her into this kind of leader." Observed Lucrezia. "She is beautiful, young and charismatic. Just give her the right rhetorics and ideas in exchange of the meaningless economic reforms."

"I am almost going myself to meet with Guy Valois to find a deal with him." Replied Giulio.

"If you do, I will ask the divorce!" Threatened Anya.

"That's backstabbing!" Protested the young Emperor.

"I won't let you screw the whole country on the eve of a world war just because you want a revolutionary friend to discuss politics and philosophy while having your stupid whisky!" Insisted his wife.

"Oh... fine, you won! You know what? Let's call that stupid girl and take her here so I can talk to her and see if there is some use that can be given to her."

All them looked relieved.

"Now if you will excuse me." Resumed Giulio standing up. "I will go for a walk with my dog."

At those words, Anubis immediately stood up and barkled with excitement, while Giulio took its leash.

* * *

**16th of April, 2025**

**Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

Nina Berija was returning from the rally ad Piazza San Giovanni to her place in Garbatella, a working class district in Southern Rome, where she could find a room in the house of a family of workers and Syndicalist comrades. Walking back to the appartment in which she was staying, she looked around herself. There was an intensive ongoing work in the district, as the Emperor had decided to tear down all the working class houses built from the 1950s onwards and replace them with new buildings. Also the streets were being restructured, the asphalt was replaced with cobblestones and trees were being planted.

'In his nostalgia for a bucholic past, in the end the Emperor is actually trying to make the life of his subjects better.' She thought, thinking of the criticism that was moved against the monarchy at the rally.

She was opening the front door of the building when she heard a car stopping right behind her.

"It's her... Go!" She heard someone whispering and before she could even think of anything someone put a bag on her head.

"Help! Help!" She shouted, trying to escape, but the kidnappers were stronger and managed to immobilise and handcuff her.

"Aiuto! Aiuto!"* She shouted in Italian, hoping that someone would understand. Yet in return, she was hit in her stomach. Soon after she was put in the luggage van and carried away.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, in terror.

Nobody answered.

"Please, don't hurt me, I don't have anything..."

"Shut up! Or you will regret!" Shouted a male voice.

* * *

**Gaeta, Kingdom of Naples and Sicily, HRE**

Nina had estimated to have remained inside the car for around two hours, before it stopped and she was dragged through several corridors and stairs. She was terrified to the point of not finding even the energy to talk.

'Who must be they? Maybe the Imperial Intelligence? Why? What did I do wrong?' She kept wondering while finally the kidnappers had forced her to seat and tied her hands and feet. At this point the fear of being tortured became more and more feasible.

"Let me go, please! Whoever you are!" She begged once again. Nobody replied.

She remained there, tied and with her head covered for a long time, which she could not quantify, until she could hear the noise of some people coming in her direction and speaking in Italian.

"Ma che problemi hai?"** Asked a male voice with a slight French accent. "Was there any need to do something like this?"

"I am sorry, Giulio, I wanted to do like in the movies." Replied a female voice. "Plus it's always good to scare this kind of people a bit."

"You are sick." Replied the other person again.

The conversation seemed incredibly absurd to Nina. All this just "to look like in the movies?". She nonetheless recognised the male voice, as she had heard it often on TV and radio: it was the Emperor, Julius I.

As soon as the group was around her, the bag was removed from her head and after the initial impact of the intense lights pointed at her, she could recognise the persons gathered around her. Four of them were probably security agents of the IIA, tall, with dark suits and marble-like expressions, she imagined that there was likely also one behind her. Right in front of her was the Emperor, dressed in a grey tweed, while using a red tie. Seeing him in person, left her even more impressed. Now, without makeup or special effects, she could notice the real effect of the scars and burns he had on his face. Next to him, she recognised Princess Lucrezia, with her green eyes, long dark hairs, pale skin and sinister smile, somehow between the angelical and the diabolical.

The Emperor spoke first.

"Ms. Berija, I would like to thank you for coming to our meeting and I am pleased to meet you."

For a moment, Nina remained speechless. Thanking for coming to the meeting? Was it a joke?

"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty." Replied Nina. "I would also like to thank for making available to me the transportation until the place of the meeting."

"I apologise for the inconvenience, yet I needed to make sure you would attend our meeting."

"Ah, of course, now I understand. I assume this is how in Britannia you invite a girl to a date, right."

"You better talk with more respect to my brother!" Shouted Lucrezia punching her face.

"Lucrezia! What are you doing?" Yelled Giulio.

"Sorry, brother..."

"Out of here!"

She left without saying a word.

"You too, out of here!" Ordered Giulio at the agents, who immediately left. "And close the door!"

"Now you have to forgive my sister and... well, the IIA and its political police, they are used to deal with enemies of the State, so you can imagine."

"Of course, of course..." Said Nina, this time much more politely. She had lost all the courage she had created when she first saw her interlocutors. "May I have some water and some ice? I haven't been drinking for hours and now I think I am loosing blood from my mouth."

"Yes, of course." Replied Giulio, bringing close a tray with a bottle of water and glasses, together with some ice and bandages. Nina looked at him, who looked back at her, apparently without understanding.

"Ehm... Your Majesty..."

"Ah, of course!" Replied the Emperor untying her arms.

"Thank you." She replied while taking the water and then pushing the ice on her lips.

"Your sister knows how to defend herself!"

"Well, she is the head of the Intelligence, she has to." Replied Giulio. "Now, I think we should get to the reason for you to be here."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I assume you want from me some sort of information."

"Oh, I don't need any kind of information, I need a candidate at the Eurasian Congress of the Syndicalist Movement."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I want you to be my candidate at the Congess."

Nina was now confused, she was not expecting something like that in any way.

"Sir... I mean, Your Majesty, how can I be the candidate of His Majesty at the congress of the most anti-monarchist organisation of the country?"

"Of course, not openly. You will work closely with the IIA, which will ensure you win the election. Upon your victory, you will make sure that the movement falls into a more institutional line and does not cooperate with the Internationale, is it clear?"

"Well, I am not yet sure of how this will work but as long as Lucrezia doesn't punch me again, we may talk about it."

"She won't, if you will do what she says."

"But allow me a question, Your Majesty: why me?"

Giulio hesitated for a moment.

"Depending on me I would have sent the cavalry on you and all the others, my sister and the head of the IBI decided that to infiltrate the movement and corrupt it from within would be better. Initially I was against their choice of looking for you, as I think that you are a charming, yet empty box that only thinks of economics, but then they... Well, they won the argument, so here you are. Work for us and we will make you leader of the Syndicalist Movement, other than grant you a position in the government."

"Oh... So you want to grant me a government position in exchange for making of the Syndicalist Movement a controlled opposition? Have I understood correctly?"

"Exactly."

"Sorry." Replied Nina. "But I prefer to be killed here than to become a traitor. I know you don't think so, but I also have my values and principles to uphold and becoming the puppet of the powerful ruler of the moment would go against all of them."

Giulio was taken aback by the response, as he expected an easy acceptance from her part.

"If you refuse I will let you walk away this morning, but it won't take long before the Syndicalist Movement is outlawed and the IBI will take some serious measures against it. Are you aware of that?"

"Not of the part that you would let me walk away, but I guessed all the rest. Still I think is better that way, than to be turned into a controlled opposition that will mislead its supporters."

"On the other hand, if you accept, you will be made Minister of Labour, a position that will be created ad hoc for your case." Continued Giulio. "In that position, you will be able to bring before me all of your concerns concerning the working classes, their needs and proposals for improving their life conditions. Is it such a detestable deal?"

"Will I be allowed to speak freely on the flaws I see and on the solutions I think should be implemented."

"Like any other minister. As you know, I tend to leave a quite large margin for people to speak up, as long as they do not begin to challenge the legitimacy of the system."

Nina took some more water.

"As you know, as far as the system is concerned, I do not have revolutionary dreams like some of my comrades, still, I do believe that in principle a democratic federal republic would be better than an authoritarian monarchy."

"You do also realise that if tomorrow a republic was to be established, this country would fall apart?"

"I do fully, that's why I say in principle."

"This means that I can count on you as my Minister of Labour?"

Nina nodded.

"Amazing, I am sure it will be a productive collaboration." Replied Giulio with a smile. Looking at him now, after that conversation, paying attention at the way he dressed, spoke and moved, Nina could even recognise a certain charm, in spite of his mutilated face.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She replied making a slight bow with her head.

* * *

**17th of April, 2025**

**Nanking, Empire of China**

The Enthronement Ceremony of General Yuan Xiquan was being followed by the press of the whole world. Despite more sober than the one choosen by Giulio, with its mixture of Medieval and Ancient Roman lithurgies and that used by Nunnally, which followed instead the traditional Anglican formula, even the Chinese ceremony, based on those used for centuries by the Chinese monarchs, had its own pomp and circumstance.

The ceremony began in the afternoon at the Nanking Fuzimiao Temple, on the Qinhuai River, with the offering of prayers to the Heaven, source of legitimacy for the Emperor. After that, the Xiquan paraded until the Forbidden City, inside which he was enthroned on the Imperial Dragon Throne. Following his enthronement, the Edict was read from Tiananmen Gate. In the first row, together with China's highest authorities, were following the ceremony the relatives of Yuan Xiquan, including his wife and children and NN. In the row behind were all of China's allies, with only the seats reserved to the Japanese delegation left empty, due to their change of position. There was still another member of the Guardians of Hel that only Giulio and few more people in the world could recognise: Nina Einstein.

The Edict was read. Yuan Xiquan was proclaimed Emperor of China. The Dragon was awakened and ready to reconquer its place in the world. The red flags of the new Empire were now being raised all over the Middle Kingdom, while in the occupied zones, the population was beginning to rebel against the Roman invaders. The East was Red.

* * *

**Translation**

* "Help! Help!"

** "What's wrong with you?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Replying to an observation made in my previous chapter, I would like to clarify that I do not use the Britannian Calendar, like in Code Geass, but the Gregorian Calendar. Moreover, I haven't recalculated, adapting to the CG timeline, but I have decided to set the whole story in the 21st Century. This was just because otherwise I would have been forced to make several adaptations also to the history behind the story, which could have caused considerable confusion.


	27. The Operation Jacobite

**30th of April, 2025**

**Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

The rain had been falling heavily on the Eternal City for the last four days, causing several floods, as demonstration that in spite of the extensive urbanistic works ordered by Giulio, there was still a lot to be done. In spite of that terrible weather, Nina Berija had to get on a taxi and leave her place in Garbatella to reach the Emperor at Quirinale, in the centre of Rome.

As she entered the palace, she was welcomed by a butler, who took her upstairs to a sitting room decorated in Napoleonic style. There was Giulio sitting in front of the fireplace, with his loyal hound Anubis next to him. He was reading a book, while drinking some Porto.

"Your Majesty." Said Nina bowing. Immediately the dog rushed in her direction and sniffed her, who remained completely paralysed, terrified by the animal. Then the dog returned to its place, next to its owner.

"He just recognised you as a friend." Said Giulio. "Hounds, especially Hungarian Hounds are very loyal to their owners and brave hunters, but rather inoffensive with other humans, so you should not fear."

At those words, Nina smiled shyly and went forwards.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, may I offer you some Porto or anything else?"

"Some Porto will be fine." She replied while gazing at the book Giulio had left on the table.

"_The Peloponnesian War, _by Thucydides, are you familiar with it?" Asked Giulio.

"Of course, it was one of my first readings when I went to college."

"An amazing treatise on the human nature and on the dynamics that shape international politics. Isn't impressive to think that in such a long time, so little changed?"

"Well, maybe the answer lies in your first sentence: the human nature."

"So you think it is in human nature to oppress and fight each other?" Questioned Giulio.

"Well, I think these are components of human existence, with which we have to deal."

"So there is no point in you carrying on a battle for the dispossessed, if it's in human nature, the Brits had understood it well."

"Britannia's social darwinism is not inaccurate. But you cannot say I am wrong by carrying on class struggle, once that I belong to the working class and by extension I have to defend the interest of my own class and make sure they prevail, just like you did for the nobility."

"Makes sense, so in your view the historical subject, to rely on Hegel is not the Polis or the nation, but the social class?"

"Exactly."

"So for you history is just a constant fight between different classes to prevail over each other?"

"Yes..." Replied Nina, now less sure.

"But what about Athens vs Sparta, Rome vs. Carthage, the Papacy vs the Empire etc. Normally, in history, the social classes of a same political unity unite against a common enemy."

"Just to a certain extent, after all, didn't the Hilots revolted against the Spartans during the Peloponnesian War? That may be a very exceptional case, but then the whole Roman history is marked by conflict between the plebeians and the nobility, in the Middle Ages you have the Jacqueries and the Bauernkriegs, finally in 1789 the French Revolution."

"Well, you are citing to me some very distinct episodes, some of them that indeed do favour your argument, others less. For example, take the Bauernkrieg: it was a revolt of free peasant and lesser nobility, in response to the attempt, by the higher nobility to reduce them into serfdom for the former or reduce their power for the latter. So I don't deny that this is a kind of conflict that appears, from time to time, when you have the rupture with an established order, because the human nature is instinctively conservative and does not revolts, if the accepted order is maintained. There is more, usually wars make those below more willing to accept the oppression from those above, in order to defeat the common enemy. Anyway, summing up, my point is that you cannot understand all the complexities of history from this perspective."

"You may still have a point on this dynamic of history, but still I am not convinced of the benefits that your authoritarian system should bring. As you just admitted, war benefits the elites, which means that you would be more willing to go to war and indeed you never thought twice before waging a war. In second place, I believe that a democracy, by allowing all the classes to have voice and allowing the rule of the majority, reduces the class struggle, and creates a better environment for everyone.

After saying so, Nina took some of her Porto.

"Democracy presents the advantage of allowing every voice within the State to be heard. But the State is like an organism and cannot be ruled from below. Just like in your body your legs and arms could not decide for your brain. That's why you need a qualified ruling elite, capable of administering without letting the impulses of the people prevail and a monarch above them, to ensure that each component of the Organism-State complies properly with its own function. A monarch ruling alone, on the other hand, would degenerate in a tyrant, an aristocracy overly powerful would quickly turn into an oligarchy and a pure democracy in an oclocracy, ruled by demagogues, that's why I think you need an equilibrium."

"Similar to Polibius..." Said Nina looking at her glass. "Well, in this case, I will gladly be de democratic element in your monarchical-aristocratic government." Concluded the girl.

Giulio drank some more of his Porto. He was now feeling reassured by the person his sister and Oldrin had decided to put at the head of the Syndicalist Movement.

'Very well.' He thought by himself. 'She is definitely not as mediocre as I thought.'

* * *

**1st of May, 2025**

**Aberdeen, Constituent Country of Scotland, Holy Empire of Britannia**

Half past midnight, while most of the Romans and the Britannians were peacefully sleeping, the Operation Jacobite was about to begin. Commanding the operation was Prince Schneizel of Wales, Crown Prince of Britannia, who was monitoring the whole operation from the deck of the SMS Wotan, a modern missile cruiser of the Roman Imperial Navy, send by Admiral Borghese to give support to the operation.

At 00:12 the first unit of the HM Loyalist Army, the 1st Loyalist Gurkhas Regiment, led by the Cornelia li Britannia, landed in Aberdeen, on the Eastern Scottish coast, slaughtering the local Britannian garrison.

"Tyrconnell to Wotan, the Highlands rise." Announced Cornelia.

"To all the units, the Highlands are rising, repeat, the Highlands are rising." Announced Schneizel at the radio.

The second unit to land in Scotland was the Loyalist Airborne Brigade, who landed in Aberdeen with the support of the Imperial Roman Air Force. In the meantime, at 00:40 the Knights of Camelot, led by Gino Weinberg and Nonnette Enneagram, landed with the 3rd Loyalist Highland Regiment in Dundee, where they were joined by the Black Watch and the Imperial Scots. Soon after, with the naval and air support of Rome, more units of the Her Majesty's Loyalist Army landed in Aberdeen, Dundee and Inverness, taking by surprise the regular forces of Britannia.

* * *

**Balmoral Castle, 02:00 a.m.**

Nunnally was woke up abruptly by the sound of fire and combat all around her castle. She tried to ring the bells to call the servants, yet nobody came. She then tried to yell them twice, still nothing. She decided to remain at bed, waiting for someone to come.

The combat became closer and closer to her apartment. There was people crying, others firing, then some melee fights, then silence. The door of her room was then taken down and in front of her appeared a Scottish officer, that she recognised from his kilt as being member of the Empress' Own Cameron Highlanders. The man saluted her.

"Your Majesty, I am colonel Adam Douglas-Stuart, Earl of Moray and commander the Empress' Own Cameron Highlanders, at your service."

"At ease, Lord Moray." Replied Nunnally. "Would you like to update me on the situation?"

"Naturally, Your Majesty. Your brother, the Prince of Wales has landed with a loyalist army in Aberdeen and with the support of your local supporters, is seeking to liberate Britannia from the Londoner usurpers. As this happened me and the other members of the Scottish Army found ourselves to choose between the side of the Regent or that of Your Majesty. Once that our oath goes to Your Majesty in first place, we had no doubt about where to stand."

Suddenly, Nunnally felt happy and hopeful.

"That's amazing, so, what are the orders now? Should we leave for Aberdeen?"

"If you wish so, Your Majesty. Yet your brother has recommended that you stay here in Balmoral until the area won't be under full control of the Loyalist Army. He is also sending here Lady Nonnette Enneagram to ensure your personal safety and a Roman medical team, which should help with your health issue and with your transportation to a safer place when will be the time."

"Thank God! I knew my prayers would be heard! In this case I won't move from here, but I will give my contribution by launching an appeal to the Britannian people, I know I cannot do much to help, but the little I can do I will."

* * *

**Wilhelmshaven, Kingdom of Prussia, 04:30**

Emperor Giulio, together with Anya, his military staff and King Friedrich Wilhelm of Prussia had all reached the port of Wilhelmshaven, in Western Germany, early in the morning, in order to be able to monitor the Operation Jacobite.

"No, no, no, they have taken way too long." Said Giulio looking at the situation on the digital maps.

"By this point they should have occupied the whole of Scotland, instead they are still stuck in the Eastern part." Observed Lord Scipione Borghese.

"May I intervene with my new frame?" Asked Anya.

"No way! You are staying here. This is not an operation of our regular forces. We can only give some air and naval support." Replied Giulio.

"If they fail, do we have at least a plan to rescue Nunnally and the leaders of the operation?" Asked the King of Prussia.

The Chief of the Army, Count Otto von Moltke his head: "As His Majesty has said, we cannot intervene, they will have to get out of there by themselves."

"Excuse me." Called a female operator with a Eastern European accent. "Looks like the Britannians have ordered a full scale counter-offensive. They have mobilised all the forces of the Home Islands Command and also all the air squadrons."

Giulio shook his head. "Shit, we will have to recall our air forces. We cannot engage Britannia's forces in this moment."

The young emperor then called Schneizel, who was still on board of the SMS Wotan.

"Schneizel, order the rescuing of Nunnally and get your men out of here." Ordered Giulio as soon as the Prince of Wales appeared on the screen.

"Can't you give us some further support? We will try another offensive..."

"Schneizel, you should have done it three hours ago! Now the whole Home Islands Command is mobilised and in less than one hour they will be on you with ground, air and naval forces. Get the Hell out of there!"

Schneizel nodded.

"Right, I will do my best, for how long will you be able to give us support?"

"Thirty minutes in an optimistic estimate." Replied Baron Herbert von Richthofen, Commander of the Imperial Roman Air Force.

"The Navy will still be able to stay there for one hour, after that, in order to remain, we will be forced to engage the Britannian forces." Informed Duke Aimone of Savoy-Aosta, commander of the Imperial Roman Navy.

"Well, you got it, Schneizel, now you figure out what you will do."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Replied the Britannian Prince, turning off the communication.

The Britannian Forces however advanced much faster than they expected and soon they began to attack the Loyalist Army in several key positions, including the city of Dundee, where the Knights of Camelot, led by Gino Weinberg, did their best to resist. Up North, the 1st Airborne Division of the Britannian Army landed at the Balmoral Castle, surrounding it and engaging the Cameron Highlanders and Nonnette Enneagram.

"The Britannian air forces are shooting down our planes!" Informed an operator. "Our ships are withdrawing."

"Who gave that stupid order?" Shouted Giulio. "Tell Admiral De Suffren that the ships shall stay where they are, unless he wants to go to the court martial!"

"Should we mobilise our air wings located in Norway and Denmark?" Asked Richthofen.

"Yes, definitely! We have been attacked first, so let's strike back." Replied Giulio.

"In this case, I will order them to establish air superiority over Scotland, Your Majesty."

Giulio nodded without saying a word.

"As a matter of facts, you don't want our fleet to withdraw, but you haven't sent them any help and probably the Brits are about to send their submarines on them." Observed Anya referring to Giulio. "Let's send a detachment of destroyers from Norway."

"We could send the 15 destoyers docked in Oslo." Suggested the Duke of Aosta.

"I am also in favour of that." Said Borghese.

"Well, you may proceed."

Another hour passed and by this point the Sun had risen and Scotland had become a battlefield. The Loyalist Army was now chased back to the coastal cities, with the Balmoral Castle completely cut off. At sea, the submarines of the Britannian Navy had attempted to strike at the Roman fleet, but were intercepted by the destroyers sent from the Kingdom of Norway. Furthermore, the Romans had sent 4 air wings, two of them equipped with the P-50, the most recent generation of fighter produced by the Panavia.

As the Scottish Highlands were turning red with the blood of Loyalists and Regular Forces, from Balmoral, Nunnally decided to launch an appeal to her people. She had decided to wait until the morning, assuming that there would be a greater chance to be heard by her countrymen, rather than at night, while most of the country was still sleeping.

"Sons of Britannia,

During the night an army of people Loyal to the Crown has landed in Scotland, where helped by the Scotsmen has began a struggle to liberate our beloved Britannia from the usurpers that sit in London and claim to act on my behalf. They claimed I was incapable of ruling, but this was false, I am here and leading this uprising against the usurpers. That's what they are, the Government sitting in London has no legitimacy whatsoever, the sovereignty comes from the Crown, not from the Parliament. I therefore call upon you, as your Sovereign, to revolt against the usurper and join the only legitimate Britannian forces."

* * *

**London, Holy Empire of Britannia**

Duke Henry of Mercia was sitting in his office, in his palace in Piccadilly Avenue, triumphantly smoking a cigar and drinking whisky, when David Ablett entered in a rush.

"In Wales you don't follow the tradition of knocking at the door?" Asked Lord Mercia with indifference.

"Apologies, Milord..."

"No worries, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in Westminster?"

"I have delayed the gathering of the Workers' Council of one hour, as I wanted to discuss this document first, Sir." He replied showing to the Duke a folder.

"The Republic Act? What's to be discussed about it?"

"Well, it's something without any precedent in Britannia's history."

"We are making history, my friend! Times are mature: Edward VIII van Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, Lelouch zi Britannia and Nunnally zi Britannia, all of them have proved disastrous rulers, capable only of imposing tyranny, killing their close kin and betraying their people. We will now proclaim a republic under the banners of nationalism and syndicalism, disband that medieval legacy called House of Lords, call for a Constituent Assembly and create something completely new, a Revolutionary State."

"Sir, but will this pass through the House of Lords?"

Lord Mercia laughed.

"The only Lords left, by this point, are those who are committed with the Revolution, not many, I will admit, but enough to pass this act."

"One last thing, what will then do with Empress Nunnally? She is not mentioned anywhere here?"

"She will cease to be a problem by the evening, now go! You have to be in Parliament!"

* * *

**Balmoral Castle, Constituent Country of Scotland, Holy Britannian Empire**

The castle had fallen. After a fierce resistance, the men of the Cameron Highlanders were overrun by the Regular Forces. The last dozen of soldiers, with Nonnette Enneagram and Nunnally, had now retreated to the Craigowan Lodge, at around one mile from the main castle, seeking to oppose a last desperate resistance, in the hope that some rescue could come.

Nunnally was waiting in the main hall, on her wheelchair and covered with a blanket. Outside she could heard the last soldiers giving their best to defend her.

'Am I really worthy so much sacrifice?' She wondered. Indeed, she started thinking all her trajectory, at least since Lelouch had started the Black Rebellion. During all that time, she had little to no influence over the events that developed around her. Most of the time she served as an instrument for the ambitions of others. Maybe she should have never accepted becoming the Empress, Schneizel or Cornelia would have done a much better job. Ironically, they were both fighting for her now, while the only thing she could do was a pointless and desperate appeal to her own people. She then thought that at least she could count on good friends who always sought to help her: the students from the Ashford Academy (Milly, Rivalz and Shirley, who faced a tragic fate), Suzaku, during part of her life, Giulio and Anya. At least, she thought, if her life was to finish on that morning, she could say she had a good life, even without having been a particularly good ruler.

The fight outside the Craigowan Lodge continued for some more time. Nonnette Enneagram was then the last to fall to the overwhelming regular forces, then the silence fell upon the Lodge. It remained so for few instants, until the door was shot down and a group of soldiers entered the place, with their guns pointed. They were then followed by an officer, a Brigadier General, Nunnally could tell, who held in his hands a syringe. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Wel, well, well." Said the officer. "Time to end your pain."


	28. The Commonwealth of Britannia

**1st of May, 2025, 08:40 a.m.**

**Wilhelmshaven, Kingdom of Prussia, HRE**

There was silence at the Wilhelmshaven Naval Base. The HM Loyalist Army was entirely defeated. Most of the soldiers and even of the Knights of Camelot were either dead or captured, while the few who survived were now trying to return on board of the Roman ships. Only up North, in Inverness, the forces under the command of Cornelia li Britannia were managing to resist the Regular Army. No news were coming from the Balmoral Castle.

"I can't believe we lost her..." Muttered Giulio, thinking of Nunnally.

"Hey, maybe there is still hope. The map is just not showing information." Whispered Anya, holding his arm.

"And so, also Aberdeen goes." Stated Scipione Borghese. "Let's at least hope that the forces in Inverness will manage to withdraw."

"Good thing is that the Britannian Navy has given up on attacking us. Otherwise at this point we would have a full scale war." Observed the Duke of Aosta.

"Roman Squadron about to enter the English Air Space." Announced one of the operators.

"Please, Dominika, do identify them." Ordered Borghese.

"It's the Iron Guard!" Exclaimed the girl after receiving information from them.

"What the Hell?" Shouted Giulio standing up. "I said no Roman ground forces over there! Who gave this order?"

"Request of contact by the commander of the Squadron." Announced the operator.

"Put them on screen." Ordered the Emperor. Immediately the image of Ayano Kosaka, appeared in the screen.

"Ayano?" Asked Giulio. "Is this a joke? Which part of 'no Roman ground forces' did you failed to understand?"

"I am sorry, Giulio. But it is our duty to save Nunnally and you know it well." Replied the girl.

"Your duty was to stay in Rome and not cause troubles."

"That what was you ordered, but certainly not what you wanted me to do." Replied Ayano.

"Has she gone crazy?" Asked Borghese.

"No, Lord Borghese." Replied Ayano, calmly. "I am well aware of the bound that links all of us with Empress Nunnally of Britannia. I knew, when I heard of the fall of Balmoral, that something had to be done. We could not leave her in the hands of our enemies."

Giulio nodded.

"I am sorry about this." She then said. "I take full responsibility for what I am doing. There is no one else to blame, only and exclusively me, it was my own idea and I am willing to accept any kind of punishment if I come back. But now I will act."

Giulio looked at the screen and with tears in his eyes smiled with approvation.

"She is not crazy, Lord Borghese, she is being more Roman than all of us at the moment. Go Ayano, do your duty, best of luck!"

Ayano smiled back.

"I will, Your Majesty. I won't fail you." The communication ended.

* * *

The attack of the Iron Guard at Balmoral Castle was quick, lasting less than one hour. The Iron Guard reached the castle and caught by surprise the Britannian Forces still there, who were quickly overpowered and dispersed by the Roman special forces. Without waiting for longer, they rescued Nunnally and left, in the direction of Wilhelmshaven.

As soon as they succeeded, they sent a short message to the Loyalist Forces in Inverness and to the SMS Wotan: 'We have Nunnally. Heading to Wilhelmshaven.' This communication was sufficient to convince Cornelia to order the evacuation of the town, while with the retreat of the last soldiers of the Loyalist Army, also the Roman Navy and Air Force were finally recalled.

* * *

At the Wilhelmshaven Airfield, The Emperor and the Empress were the first to arrive to wait, with all the medical staff, for the Britannian Empress. The second to arrive, with the recognition jet of the SMS Wotan, was Prince Schneizel el Britannia. After him, finally the Iron Guard Squadron arrived.

Ayano was the first to come out of the Trinacria, the flying fortress used by the Iron Guard as flying command centre. She was in tears and Giulio rushed in her direction.

"I'm sorry... I could do nothing about it!" She said crying.

"It's fine, you did well, you were right." He replied hugging and kissing the girl.

"No! You don't understand!" She said distancing herself.

"What happened?" Asked Giulio confused.

Ayano took a long breath and still hesitated. In the meantime, even Schneizel came closer to them.

"Nunnally vi Britannia is dead." She finally said. "The Empress of Britannia is dead!" She repeated.

"Oh no..." Said Giulio shocked.

"No... It can't be true!" Exclaimed Anya, in a rare moment in which she betrayed her emotions.

Schneizel felt on the mud on his knees, shaking his head, then looked at the sky, without saying a word.

Two doctors came then out of the Trinacria, carrying on a stretcher a the thin and pale body of a girl with long brown hairs. Her eyes were closed and her expression was that of someone peacefully sleeping an eternal sleep. That was the body of Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th and last Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

* * *

**From BBC News**

Opening: playing _Land of Hope and Glory_

Presenter: Ladies and gentlemen, we are interrupting our noon news in order to broadcast the speech of the Right Honourable Henry de Montgomerie, Duke of Mercia and Regent of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Lord Mercia [sitting at a desk, in Buckingham Palace]: "Citizens of Britannia, yesterday night our beloved country has been object of a vile attack by the Holy Roman Empire, that relied on mercenaries, supported by its own Navy and Air Force and on internal traitors, to overthrow the Government of the People and hijack our Empress, which has been used by them as a tool to further boost the rebellion. While our forces have managed to fight back and crush the uprising, our beloved Empress, already seriously ill, has died in their hands, during their attempt to carry her away from Britannia.

Britannians, during the last six years, we have all been victims of betrayal: betrayal by unpatriotic nobles, by the Imperial Family, by self-proclaimed allies who only sought to exploit us, by usurers and corrupted politicians. This shall be no more, Britannia is not to be left behind by the natural selection, Britannia is stronger and fit even to radical changes. We shall fight and strive to prevail and overcome all of our enemies, internal and external.

It is for this reason that earlier today, both chambers of our Parliament, symbol of the sovereignty of the people, have voted the Republic Act, putting an end to the old, consumed and rotten monarchy, that had indeed its moments of glory, but has proven unfit for the modern challenges. From this moment and forever, Britannia shall be a Republic, known as Commonwealth of Britannia and in virtue of the mandate given to me by the Parliament, I take for me, from this moment onwards, the title of Lord Protector of the Commonwealth of Britannia.

All Hail Britannia!

All Hail Our Commonwealth!"

* * *

**2nd of May, 2025**

**Bologna, Imperial County of Bologna and Forlì, HRE**

The failure of the Operation Jacobite had disastrous repercussions on the Holy Roman Empire. First of all, the whole establishment came under major criticism by those sectors of the society who were opposed to a war with Britannia. The Reichkanzler, Prince Wilhelm von Metternich had announced his resignation and so did the President of the Senate and that of the Comitia Populi (the lower house). Giulio and his family retreated in Bologna, with the Britannian Imperial Family, Gino Weinberg and other close friends, in order to organise a proper funeral for the last Empress of Britannia. Across the Empire, were declared three days of national mourning.

In the meantime, Bologna had become the gathering place of many illustrious foreign visitors, who wanted to pay a last homage to Nunnally vi Britannia: from Empress Carine of Brazil and her husband, Prince Consort Pedro Gastao of Orleans-Bragança, to Kallen Kozuki, Chairwoman of the People's Federation of Indonesia, to Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Prime Minister of the Empire of Japan, Kaguya Sumeragi, the South African President, Hendrik Verwoerd and many others. Only absentees were the representatives of the Commonwealth of Britannia, for obvious reasons and those from the Empire of China, that could not send representatives due to the state of war with Rome, but nonetheless sent a message expressing the Emperor's sincere condolences.

Nunnally's body was resting in an open coffin, at the centre of the Basilica of San Petronio, the never-concluded gothic cathedral located in Piazza Maggiore, where people could give her a last salute. Giulio went forwards, through the enormous church, towards the coffin of the old friend and former lover.

"I wish I was a better sister... I feel so guilty!" Heard from his left. Turning in the direction of the voice, he saw Carine ne Britannia, crying, while hugging Oldrin, who looked at him and made a sign with her head, to salute him. Forwards, he also saw his sister, sitting and crying, while trying to say the _Pater Noster. _Closer to the coffin, leaving, he saw Kallen Kozuki.

"Hi..." She said, almost as if unsure about what to say.

"Hi." Replied Giulio.

"All this is terrible, isn't it?" She asked, showing her grief.

"Please, not now and not today, I really don't want to talk."

"I know it was not your fault." She insisted, taking his arm. "Please, let's talk, whenever you want."

Giulio wanted to smile at her, but he could not find the forces and the will. "Yes, let's talk, later today. Just not now."

"Sure... Whenever you want." Replied Kallen.

The view of Nunnally inside the coffin brought immediately Giulio back to his childhood memories, more specifically to his father's funeral, in the family chapel in Vermont. Fo a moment, he saw very clearly all of his family, dressed in dark, his mother with a long black dress and a veil and Euphemia li Britannia with Clovis la Britannia trying to make him feel better. Those memories were immediately dissipated and his attention fell on that angelical corpse, lying right in front of him. He touched her hands, now pale, cold and joint together.

"There you go too, Nunnally and I stay, in this world of sorrow and desolation. I hope you have found peace and joy, wherever you may be and I hope you will forgive me."

After saying so he turned back and walked towards the exit of the church. It was in that moment that his eyes crossed with those of Lihua, the former Empress of China. She seemed to want to say something, but Giulio immediately continued walking and left the Basilica.

* * *

Nunnally vi Britannia was buried in San Petronio, after State Funerals celebrated by the Archbishop of Canterbury, following the Anglican rite, on the 4th of May of 2025. The news caused sorrow and commotion across the whole world, with the only exception of the Commonwealth of Britannia, where any news concerning Nunnally's funerals were censored. The Empress was dead, the Republic was proclaimed and the Gotterdammerung was now set.

* * *

**5th of May, 2025**

"And so, also Nunnally goes too. Sooner or later this time arrives for all of us." Said Kallen, with resignation. She was having tea with Giulio at the Caffè Marinetti, inside the prestigious Hotel Baglioni, in Bologna's centretown.

"Indeed, so it is." Replied Giulio. "Are you going back to Indonesia this afternoon?"

Kallen nodded. "My flight leaves at 15:00h."

"I just wish things could be different." Said Giulio. "Soon we will be fighting each other."

"I know and it deeply saddens me. But I think it is unavoidable, if you wish to create a new world."

"Why don't you just stay out of this war? You don't need to join it. We can find a way to have Japan recognising Indonesia. I am sure Kaguya will help."

Kallen shook her head. "I appreaciate your efforts, Giulio, but I cannot betray the pacts that I have made, plus you know it well, we represent two views that are at each other's antipodes. One cannot prevail if the other survives."

"... But one also cannot exist without its opposite half. Or you wouldn't have given me that marble Yin Yang."

Kallen smiled. "That's also true, who knows what Fate has prepared for us."

In that moment Lucrezia reached both in the café.

"Giulio, we have news for you. From the Syndicalist Congress."

"Duty calls you." Said Kallen, trying to encourage her friend.

"Indeed..." Replied Giulio with a sigh. "Well, may the Gods protect you, Kallen!"

"And you as well." Replied Kallen. "You need much more than I do."

With those words, Giulio and Kallen kissed each other before taking different paths.

* * *

**6th of May, 2025**

**Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

Giulio and Nina Berija were sitting outside the Casino dei Principi, a dependency of Villa Torlonia, one of the many properties of the Roman Imperial Family in the capital.

"What a pleasant day, and in such a garden." Said Nina looking around.

"Together with Villa Ada, it's one of my favourite residences here in Rome."

"But then why do you stay at Quirinale? Here looks much nicer."

"Because here I am more removed from the city life, that happens in the centre and it's harder for a subject willing to see me to come here than to Quirinale. You see, the challenge of a monarch is that he has to be close enough to the people, in order not to look removed from the Kingdom, yet not too close, in order not to lose his sacred dimension."

"Indeed... I never thought of this, even while dealing with the King of Georgia."

"You mean that he is one of the extremes? If so, he is a bad King."

"Oh no! Nothing like that..."

Giulio laughed.

"You still don't trust me. You fear that I may harm the others just because I wish to."

"No, no, nothing like that." Replied Nina embarrassed.

"Well, I hope to convince you that I am not this kind of bloodthirsty tyrant, although at times I have to act as if I was one... Ah look, there comes Antonio."

The Marquis José Antonio Primo de Rivera, Commander of the Praetorian Guard and Minister of the Imperial Household arrived there on a golf cart, driven by a servant. As he went down and reached the Emperor, he could not hide his surprise and disappointment at the view of Nina Berjia, but immediately bowed respectfully at his monarch.

"Greetings, Your Majesty! If I may ask, what is the leader of the Pan-Eurasian Syndicalist Movement doing here?"

"Greetings, José." Replied Giulio. "Allow me to introduce you Ms. Nina Berija, she is a friend of mine and of the Empire."

"Sir, I keep not understanding. She is a republican." Replied Primo de Rivera.

"Not anymore, she will help ensure a fair and equilibrated administration of the Empire."

"I have handed this morning to the IBI a list with all the Syndicalist leaders and activists suspected of having ties with subversive and anti-monarchist groups. The Syndicalist Movement will, from now onwards, endorse only the legitimate fights of the workers and abandon any eversive ambitions against the natural order."

"What a relief." Replied Primo de Rivera still uncertain.

"But there is more." Continued Giulio. "I want you to step down from the Imperial Household and from the Praetorian Guard."

At those words, Primo de Rivera looked frightened.

"B-but, Your Majesty, I always served you with loyalty and devotion, since the time you were a guerrilla leader in Russia and I was the commander of a lost Spanish Division, don't you recall? I-I..."

"I am aware of that, José and that's why I won't go back on my decision. As you know, the recent escalation with Britannia has brought Wilhelm to resign from the position of Reichkanzler. He just doesn't feel like he can continue in the position. As I had to accept his resignation, I have decided to form a new Government. We have a horizon of war, which means that I need a Reichkanzler that is capable to lead a country in a war. Borghese could have been good choice, but he is not apt to political leadership, my cousin Amedeo well, we know him, Ayano already told me that she doesn't want to be involved in politics, Oldrin was willing to do it, but it is somehow known that she is my mistress, so better not, Lucrezia makes an excellent spymaster and will remain so... So there you are."

"You mean, that you want me to become Head of Government?"

"Of course, if you don't want to I can look for someone else, I believe Ferdinand von Habsburg-Lothringen may like..."

"No, no, it's fine, I accept."

Giulio smiled. "That's amazing. Now let me explain why Nina is here: she is to be included in your new executive, as Minister of the Workers."

"I look forward to work alongside you and the other members of His Majesty's Government. My main purpose will be that of finding ways to improve the conditions of life of our working classes, while our country mobilises for war. After all, a healthy and strong population will be more motivated to support our effort."

"Of course! If such is the will of His Majesty, I do not dispute it." Replied the Spanish noble. "Ms. Berija, I look forwards to work with you, I am sure you will bring valuable contributions to the Empire."

"I am sure you will get along well. Antonio, could you prepare me the list of the ministers by tomorrow morning? I would like to see it approved by the Imperial Senate by lunch time. Also make clear that Nina is appointed by my own sovereign decision, so that they won't try to veto her election."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Replied Primo the Rivera, doing the Roman Salute.

Giulio stood up, followed by Anubis, who reached him running from the nearby forest.

"You can go now, best of luck. Today and forever: Roma Victrix!" Concluded the Emperor responding to the salute.

"Roma Victrix!" Exclaimed Nina, also doing the Roman Salute.


	29. The South Rises Again

**7th of May, 2025**

**Tallahassee, Constituent Country of Florida**

The Proclamation of the Republic in London had sparked outrage across all the Constituent Countries South of the Mason-Dixon Line, where the landed aristocracy and the Tory electorate rejected the idea of a republican Britannia and of a combined government of nationalists and syndicalists, while the agrarian elites feared for their lands.

In response to the situation, the Governor of Florida, Lord Francis Primrose, decided to call for an extraordinary session of the Senate of Florida, State institution that gathered all the main landowners of the region.

After the situation was presented, there was great uproar in the council. Due to Britannia's censorship, a large share of the Senators saw the Holy Roman Empire as guilty for Nunnally's death, as was claimed by the BBC, supported the idea of first waging war on Rome, then dealing with Lord Mercia. Others, who managed to have access to foreign sources, blamed Lord Mercia and began to call for the secession. In order to obtain greater support for secession, the Governor claimed that should they decide to secede from the Commonwealth of Britannia, they would be joined by other neighbouring Constituent Countries.

After the lunch break, the situation further escalated, when news arrived that the Lord Protector had sacked the Tory Governor of Maryland, accused of promoting secessionist activities and after appointing a Special Commissioner, had imposed martial law on the territory, dissolving the civilian administration. The news sparked terror among the Senators. The balance had now shifted again, but against the secessionist party, as many did not thought Florida could sustain a secessionist war.

Lord Jeremiah Gottwald had remained silent through the whole meeting. He felt no loyalty towards the new Republic, but at the same time he had a certain contept for his peers, who were willing to surrender all their freedoms and rights out of fear. After observing the whole debate during most of the day, finally his will to take a revenge against Lord Mercia prevailed and he spoke.

"Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, you are recognised." Said Lord Primrose.

"Thank you, Right Honourable Governor. Ladies and gentlemen, noble vassals of the Empress of Britannia,

I know some of you since a long time, I fought alongside many of you in what was Area 11, in the Middle Eastern Front and in the African Front, against many different enemies. Some of you were present at the Battle of San Francisco, against the Holy Roman Empire, others followed the then Princess Carine ne Britannia in the Great Southern Rebellion against the rule of Lelouch vi Britannia, yet now, I fail to recognise most of you. What happened? Is aging making you more coward? Have you grown so used to a life of comfort and luxury to prefer to keep rotting in your villas while some of the greatest injustice of history happens before your eyes and our beloved South falls? Is it?

Only yesterday I talked to the Marquis of Cour d'Alene, Lord Francis Alstreim, father of Rome's Empress Consort, Anya Alstreim, former Knight of Six. He told me of the investigation conduced by Rome Imperial Bureau of Investigations on Nunnally's body. She was killed with a lethal injection nearly one hour before the arrival of the Iron Guard. Now, you can claim that this was made up by the Roman Intelligence, of course, there is always this possibility. But please, do keep in mind that the IBI, in a proceedure that would have never followed, decided to conduce the investigation before the eyes of 25 physicians from different countries of the world, including many of Britannia's allies and all of them have found the same. This for what concerns our former Empress.

As for what concerns us, we have been witnessing, since the last December, what can be considered at all effect a coup d'état. Lord Mercia, an ambitious revanchist with dictatorial ambitions, have allied with the Syndicalists, a subversive movement enemy of any healthy value and of the nobility, to impose his illegitimate rule over our land. Just as we talk, our brethren in Maryland are fighting a desperate fight to defend their own rights and freedoms from this revolutionary oppression. Today it's them, what about tomorrow? Will it be Virginia? Georgia? Louisiana? Florida, perhaps? There is no compromise with tyranny, Milords, either we fight it and we do it now, or it will kill all of us, burn our houses and enslave our beloved ones.

This is why I, Lord Jeremiah of the House of Gottwald call upon you, landed nobles of Florida, if there is at least a single drop of Britannian blood left in your veins, to vote for an immediate declaration of secession of the Constituent Country of Florida from the Commonwealth of Britannia. Thank you, Right Honourable Governor."

After Gottwald, nobody wanted to raise any objection and the Governor called for a vote over secession. The large majority of the Senators of Florida voted in favour.

* * *

**Press Updates**

From LVX News, 7th of May 2025

BREAKING NEWS: The Constituent Country of Florida, of the newly established Commonwealth of Britannia, has officialised in the afternoon the secession from the Commonwealth. The Florida Defence Force has mobilised and disarmed the Army Garrison. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs recommends caution to the Roman citizens in Florida, while the possibility of an air bridge to evacuate them is being considered.

Agents of the IBI have cracked down on the Pan-Eurasian Syndicalist Movement, arresting thousands of activists and leaders accused of having ties with eversive organisations. The Secretary-General, Minister Nina Berija: "The Movement will cooperate with the institutions. We are committed to fight for the workers' rights and the time in which this organisation used to be a safe haven for terrorists and enemies of the Crown are over."

From CGTN

Roman invaders withdraw from Tibet and Xinjiang. After failing to break the resistance of our brave people, Generaloberst Ritter Friedrich von Rommel has ordered the evacuation of Western China. A step forwards towards our national liberation.

From BBC News

Leaders of the Community of the Free World to gather on the 14th in Jakarta, Indonesia, to address retaliations against HRE.

* * *

**London, Constituent Country of England, Commonwealth of Britannia**

Now residing in Buckingham Palace, Lord Mercia was following the news of the recent uprising in Florida. On the screen, he could see the images of the people celebrating through the streets of Tallahassee, flying the Confederate Flags, used during the Jacobite Rebellion of 1861-1865 and singing _Bonnie Blue Flag._

"Have you seen that?" Asked David Ablett reaching the Lord Protector at the palace. "The southerners are rebelling."

"Nothing that our Army won't be able to deal within a matter of days. With little air force an no Navy where do they think they can go?"

"But the uprising might expand to nearby regions..."

"That's why I am using it to impose the military administration on all the Constituent Countries south of Mason-Dixon Line. And because I care about the rural workers of the region, we will finally enforce land reform, by confiscating the lands from the aristocracy and redistributing them among the workers."

"With all respect, Milord, I still fail to understand you." Said Ablett coming to sit on a chair in front of Lord Mercia.

"What is that you do not understand?"

"How comes that an aristocrat wants to destroy the monarchy and the aristocracy, preferring to ally with us?"

"Because, my friend, I believe that the monarchy has made its course and once it did, it started consuming our nation's energies, nearly killing it. As this happened, I decided to unite the most vital elements of our nation, those being the nationalists/revanchists and the syndicalists and with them overthrow the old system and design something completely new."

"A National-Syndicalist State?"

"If you want. A new Sparta, where there are no longer established elites, but each citizen starts from a same step to find his own place in a hierarchical state. All this in a society that celebrates the warrior ethic and lives in constant tension and mobilisation, having an internal healthy competition subjected to the greater good which translates in struggle for supremacy abroad. Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes, I think so." Replied Ablett with perplexity.

"Now Ablett, I hope you bring me some good news."

"I do, Sir. Reports from the MI5 inform that the Roman Empire is facing a situation of open war in Angola, Egypt and Sudan and Central Africa."

The Lord Protector laughed.

"That's amazing! Let them be consumed by war in the colonies. When we will strike at them, they won't stand a chance. Now please, take some Porto and let's cheer."

The Britannian noble served a glass of Porto to his guest.

"To the Nationalist Revolution!" He said.

"To the Revolution!" Replied Ablett.

In the meantime, while they were cheering, the news at the TV were showing the Governor of the Constituent Country of Texas stating his support to Florida and also proclaiming the secession...

* * *

**8th of May, 2025**

**Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

"How was it?" Asked Giulio to Nina, while walking through the corridors of the Palace.

"How was what, Your Majesty?"

"Your press conference."

"Fine. I was nervous."

"You will get used."

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Said a blonde Britannian girl, bowing at the passage of the Emperor.

"Good morning, Milly." Replied Giulio. "Nina, this is Lady Emily Ashford, my personal biographer. Milly, this is Nina Berija, new Minister of the Workers."

"I have read your book." Said Nina while shaking Milly's hand.

"Oh, I hope you enjoyed it." Replied Milly.

"A fascinating reading, congratulations for the research."

"If you want you can keep talking, I will go to the Throne Hall, they are waiting for me there." Said Giulio leaving the two behind.

"Buenos dias, Vuestra Majestad!" Exclaimed Primo de Rivera bowing, right before the gates of the Throne Hall.

"Good morning, Chancellor."

"There's a Brit inside, wanting to see you."

"Be more specific, who is 'a Brit'?" Asked Giulio irritated.

"It's Sir Gino Weinberg."

"Then it's not just 'a Brit'! Is my best friend and you shall talk of him with more respect!"

Two cuirassiers opened the doors and the Master of Ceremony announced the Emperor and the Reichkanzler. Everybody stood up.

"Roma Victrix!" Echoed in the hall, while all the presents did the Roman salute.

Giulio went forwards and sat on his Throne.

"Your Majesty, Sir Gino Weinberg, former member of the Her Majesty's Loyalist Army wishes to address you." Informed the Master of Ceremony.

"Master of Ceremony, you will admit him to Our presence."

Gino Weinberg came forwards, bowing twice, as by protocol and stopping in front of the Throne, he was wearing his uniform of Knight of the Round, white with a dark green mantle.

"Your Majesty, as you know, yesterday the Constituent Countries of Florida and Texas rebelled against the rule of the usurpers who killed the Empress of my country. Today, it has been already announced that they have been joined in the secession by Alabama, Mississippi, Georgia and Louisiana and that other of the territories South of Mason-Dixon are preparing to join the rebellion. Because I am myself from Alabama and there still resides my family, but also because I see that with an imminent conflict with Britannia, this rebellion may turn to Rome's advantage, I would like to demand your permission to be sent there as Officer of Connection and observer, in order to assist them in this unequal fight."

Giulio considered his friend's word for a moment.

"Sir Gino Weinberg, you are Our friend since a long time ago and since We have met you, years ago now, in Pendragon, We knew We could always trust you and your loyalty. Were you a less competent soldier We would never allow you to go there, as We would know it would be certain death. However, considering your military competences, combined with your determination to defend your land and your family, determination against which no reason could hold, then We authorise your mission to the rebel States. If you are ready, you can depart for Havana already this evening and from there, you will be able to reach Key West, in Florida, in safety."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Replied Gino. "I am grateful for receiving your trust. You won't be disappointed."

* * *

**10th of May, 2025**

**Rio de Janeiro, Neutral Municipality, Empire of Brazil**

As she would do every afternoon, Carine ne Britannia was having her coffee in the gardens of the Sao Cristovao Palace, where she used to reside. With her was her friend, Viscountess Amélia de Albuquerque Lins of Rio Formoso, daughter of the Brazilian Prime Minister.

"You see Amélia, all my life I have treated Nunnally with contempt and only now I realise that I have lost a sister that never stopped caring about me, in spite of everything."

"I am sure that wherever she is, she knows you never wished her anything bad, Carine, but you cannot let the loss of a member of your family affect you so much. You are a married woman and an Empress, you need to look forwards."

"Yes, you're right, but it still hurts. You know, all my siblings with the exception of her, Schneizel and Cornelia died when Pendragon was bombed. So did my mom, while my father had died a bit before. Of them, only Nunnally sought to reconcile with me, although I was never fully committed to it, but now..."

"What about Schneizel and Cornelia, do you talk to them?"

"Not really, we never liked each other that much... But what could you expect in a family where we are all after killing each other out of some stupid darwinistic law!"

"Carine, come on! I can imagine but this must mean, but those times are over. You should at least try, especially in a moment like this. I am sure they won't reject you now."

Carine kept sipping her coffee. Then took a long breath and looked strait in Amelia's eyes.

"You know what I will do? I will destroy Lord Mercia and all his friends. I will burn his house and hang him in the public square, that will do."

* * *

**11th of May, 2025**

**La Havana, Federated State of Cuba, Federation of the West Indies**

Once Gino Weinberg had arrived in Cuba, reaching Key West turned out to be harder than he thought. As more Constituent Countries seceded from the Commonwealth, the Britannian Republican Navy had imposed a naval blockade on those rebelious territories, which was made more efficient by the implementation of it also by the Empire of New Spain. Now the HRE, which was supplying those States with guns and other equipment, had to rely submarine tankers, which would depart in those moments during which the coasts were not being patrolled.

"I wonder if Giulio will ever equip the southerners with some warships? Would make many things easier." Wondered Gino while looking at the port workers embarking the materials on the submarines.

"Knowing Giulio, he will likely give them some ships, but not enough to allow them to be autonomous, so he will be able to keep them checked, while however wasting more resources with his West Indies Fleet." Said a female voice behind him.

As Gino turned he recognised immediately Leila Breisgau, the renegade cousin of Giulio.

"You here? What are you doing?" He asked, displeased by the surprise.

"Oh, I was readmitted into the Armed Forces, but as a soldier and without any noble title."

"Which is more than fair." Replied Gino, harshly.

"Yes, I guess I deserved it."

"And now? Are going to join the southerners?"

"Oh no, I am being sent there as an instructor. The Southerners may be brave fighters, but are recruiting out of their peasantry."

"Fair enough, fair enough. What's your rank now?"

"Marshal, I've been promoted yesterday to be able to carry on the mission, I am going to Tennessee."

"I may end up there at some point, but for the time being I believe I will be in Tallahassee or New Orleans."

In that moment, the captain of the submarine, a mulatto with the uniform of the West Indies Commercial Navy, reached them.

"Buenos dias! We are departing."

The convoy, made up of ten cargo submarines departed soon after towards Key West. The Sun was rising on La Havana in a colourful tropical sunrise, revealing the beautiful Colonial Baroque architecture, mixed with the Art Nouveau and Art Deco grand hotels, cassinos and clubs on the seaside. The tranquillity of the city, mixed with its happiness and festivity, which justified the fame of the island as 'Rome's summer villa' would have made unimaginable the storm that would have soon reached it.


	30. The Drums of War

**14th of May, 2025**

**Jakarta, People's Federation of Indonesia**

The Conference Hall of the Jakarta Hyatt Grand Hotel was full of journalists, diplomats and statesmen from the member States of the Community of the Free World. The air was impregnated with the smoke of the cigars and cigarettes and people was talking loudly. On one corner, David Ablett, President of the Commonwealth Constituent Assembly and Secretary General of the Britannian National Front, the movement that had now merged the IRP and the Syndicalist Movement, was discussing with Don Esteban Hernandez-Yturbe, Prime Minister of the Empire of New Spain, the proposals to be brought to the council. On another, President Rosas, of the Federation of Rio de la Plata and Chile, was discussing with his colleagues from Grand Colombia and Peru the idea of striking at Brazil. Kallen was getting ready to the event, convening with CC.

"In the end Giulio got what he wanted." She said. "He is getting us to begin the war, so he can keep his name clean."

"Typical of him." Observed CC.

"I cannot blame him. Some people here wanted this war at all costs... I don't need to tell you who."

"Oh yes, the Guardians of Hel. Trust me, they are much worse than him and his Roman Empire."

"Still, at this point I need to stand by my allies. Even because the Japanese will never forgive my rebellion."

"I know. I want to help you surviving all this, you deserve it."

"Thank you, CC."

The assembly was then called to order with closed doors by the chairman, an Argentinian judge named Miguel Echevarria.

After the opening of the debate, the first to talk was David Ablett, representing Britannia.

"Representatives of the allied countries,

During the past weeks the Emperor Julius I of the Romans has showed all of his Empire's warmongering intentions, first by attempting a coward attack on our country with mercenaries and then by promoting the secession of some of our provinces, where he could leverage on landed elites whose power was about to be liquidated, in order to begin a civil war." The man made a pause. "While by this point our Home Islands have been completely secured, the HRE keeps supplying the southern rebels through its Caribbean protectorate: the Federation of the West Indies, an oppressive dictatorial regime where all the power lies concentrated in the hands of a tiny elite of European and Britannian landowners. For this reason, it is believed in Britannia that as a retaliation to the Roman aggression, we should strike at the Federation as it clearly violates international law and perpetrates a regime of injustice against its own citizens. This, we believe will send a clear signal to Rome, that the Free World has no intention of tolerating any longer its prevarications."

After him, it was the representative of Grand Colombia to talk, objecting that to strike at the Federation would have also meant to strike at Rome's Caribbean Fleet and begin a war against Rome. This argument was then countered by the representatives of New Spain, who instead announced his country's committment to a similar operation. After that, the representative of Rio de la Plata and Chile also proposed to have more than one operation, with Rio de la Plata and Peru striking at Brazil. Finally, the Rajah of India and General Zu Enlai, representing China, suggested that India, China and Indonesia should also strike at Singapore cutting the supply lines between Rome and Japan.

"At this point, the Chair would like to hear the position of Indonesia, which hasn't yet been hear here." Stated Echevarria.

Kallen shook her head and took a long breath and stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen,

It is my belief that whatever path you may choose, it will lead to total war with Rome. If we impose an economic blockade, as proposed by the delegates of Grand Colombia, admitting that it would be feasible, Rome will certainly react militarily. If we strike at the West Indies alone, which are a Roman colonial protectorate, they would also have to react. If we strike at the West Indies and Brazil, then it will be even worse, as it will involve the whole Deplhos Alliance. If we strike at the West Indies, Singapore and Brazil then we will have a total war. At this point you would do better by deciding to at once declare war to Rome and all its allies.

As far as the People of Indonesia is concerned, it is not in its interest to go to war, neither with Rome, nor with anyone else. However, we could not possibly forget that the ambition of Emperor Julius has brought him to attempt an indirect attack on Britannia, that he is smuggling weapons into rebel territories, that his forces are slaughtering hundreds of thousands of innocents in Africa, that one of his main allies, Japan, is now a totalitarian regime, led by a group of fanatics that betrayed the values of the Black Rebellion, values that we still uphold and that the other ally, Brazil, has illegally invaded an international territory with the blessings og Rome.

I could go forwards mentioning one by one the many injustices that the Empire has committed in the name of an abstract and irrational idea of _Pax Romana_, but this is not the case. It is the case to say that Indonesia is ready to stand by its allies and fight for a world in which all the peoples would be free to rule their own land according with their own will and in which it won't be a megalomaniac sitting in Rome who will determine it."

Her speech was received by applaused and cheers, while she sat again. She had no other choice, she knew it, and this feeling of impotence before history was something that was truly upsetting her. In the meantime, Echevarria motioned to enter the voting procedure...

* * *

**Montgomery, State of Alabama**

While in Indonesia the Community of the Free World had convened to adress the retaliations against Rome, in Montgomery, Alabama, a Congress of the Independent States had convened to decide on their future organisation. These Were: Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, Arkansas, Indian State (formerly Indian Territory), Tennessee and Kentucky.

Gino Weinberg had reached Montgomery on the 12th, but was not allowed to partake to the main negotiations which took place on the previous day, as the local authorities first wanted to make sure of his mandate by the Roman Emperor. On the following day however, he participated already in the morning, when the Treaty of Confederacy was presented. This was a provisional document that, like the one released in 1861 and then in 2020, established that the CSA would be organised as a republican confederacy, with an interim President to be elected by the Congress. There was however also said that following the stabilisation and consolidation of the State, a monarchy would have to be established, following the Jacobite Succession.

Gino left the Congress House to go for lunch at a nearby pub, where he hoped to meet with other leaders, including Lord Francis Alstreim and Lord Jeremiah Gottwald.

In the pub, there was a cheerful atmosphere, as all across the secessionist States the perspective of reviving the Confederacy was rising great hopes. On a corner, a group of Alabama Defence Force officers was singing an old song from the Britannian Civil War of 1642-1651.

"Here's a health unto His Majesty  
With a fa la la la la la la  
Confusion to his enemies  
With a fa la la la la la la  
And he who does not drink his health  
I wish him neither wit nor wealth  
Nor yet a rope to hang himself  
With a fa la la la la la la"

Gino did not have to look around for long, until noticing Gottwald signaling to him with his hand.

"Good to see you, Orange." Said Gino reaching him and greeting Jeremiah with a hug.

"Nice to see you, Gino, allow me to introduce you to Lord Francis Alstreim."

"Milord." Said Gino shaking his hand.

"My daughter talked a lot of you." Replied the gentleman standing up and greeting Gino. Lord Alstreim was a pale tall gentleman, with grey hairs and a duelling scar that crossed his face from the left to the right side.

"We are friends since a long time ago, as we both served in the Knights of the Round under the reign of Charles III."

"I know, I know. Please, have a seat."

As they sat, a waitress came and asked if they wanted to order. As they did, they quickly moved to discuss politics.

"Gentlemen, as I assume you know, I have been sent by Giulio and Anya to ensure the success of the new Confederacy."

"Other than the alliance with Rome. My daughter told me about it."

"Not that we have many choices, other than joining Rome." Observed Gottwald.

"In any case there not many objections to it. Only the Texans are a bit more leaning towards the Republic, yet still, the Deep South, the Cherokee, the Choctaw and Virginia are staunchly monarchists."

"Very well, then what about the positions within the new State? I assume today you will also be voting for the President."

In the meantime the waitress came, bringing their beers and sandwiches.

'In a different context I would ask for her number.' Thought Gino looking at her coming and going.

"I am not running for the Presidency." Stated Jeremiah. "I will take over the Army."

"I will go for the presidency instead." Announced Lord Alstreim. "Although I am not fully sure they will vote for me, since I am a northerner, but let's hope so. The alternative to me would be Davis."

"Davis, the Baronet Peter Davis descended from Jefferson?"

"Yes, him." Replied Alstreim

"That will be interesting." Observed Gino. "If you win, we'll have the father President of the CSA and the daughter Empress Consort of Rome."

"Well, gentlemen." Intervened Gottwald raising his turnip. "To the Confederacy."

"To the Confederacy!" Cheered Gino and Francis Alstreim.

One hour later, they were back in the Congress partaking to the closed-doors debates concerning the future of the South. In spite of the Constitution being largely already drafted, there were still some debates, mainly concerning the extension of the right to vote to the lower classes. Most of the presents regarded it as an absurdity, yet some representatives from Arkansas made the point that unless it would be done, it would have become harder to mobilise all the population. In the end it was decided that while the election of the President and of the Senate would have remained reserved to the landed nobility, the election of the House of Representatives, however, would have been opened to all the white and native american citizens (the Southern elites considered this even too much already). The other element of debate was the creation of the Confederate Armed Forces, by merging the State Defence Forces and those defecting units of the Commonwealth Armed Forces. This was an issue raised mainly by the representatives of Texas, who were jealous of their own independence and would have preferred to have independent armies with a unified command. Here was only the intervention of Gino, who made clear that the directives from Rome were for a united army that brought the Texans to cede. Finally, the session was ajourned at 19:00h and the Declaration of Confederation was published right after, bringing to large celebrations all across the Old Dixieland.

As soon as the meeting ended, Gino left the place. He was tired, felt a headache and needed to walk. He never liked parliamentary meetings, as he found them pointless and time-consuming. Outside, the sun was setting and there was a chill breeze. Standing in front of the Alabama Capitol, he looked at some people in the street flying the Confederate Battle Flag and singing _Bonnie Blue Flag._

"Here we go, dear friend." Said Jeremiah Gottwald reaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let the Third Civil War begin. May God help us."

"May God save the South." Replied Gino.

* * *

**15th of May, 2025**

**Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

The court was all gathered in the Throne Hall of the Quirinale, in the Eternal City. On one extremity of the room, sitting on their thrones, were Giulio and Anya, wearing their crowns and ceremonial attires. Next to them, on the right was the Empress Dowager Charlotte and on the left the Crown Princess Lucrezia, Duchess of Constantinople (Giulio had modified the Salic Law to allow female succession in case of the absence of male heirs). In front of them, in the first rows, were all the members of the H.M. Loyal Government, the commanders of the four corps of the Imperial Guard (Swiss Guard, Praetorian Guard, Roman Noble Guard and Iron Guard), the Grand Masters of the Four Imperial Military Orders (Saint Michael, Saint Raphael, Malta and the Teutonic Order), the President of the Senate, the President of the House of Corporations and the commanders-in-chief of the Imperial Armed Forces. Behind them were the Kings of the HRE: the Kings of Bohemia-Austria, Hungary, Galicia-Lodomeria, Poland, Bavaria, Sardinia-Piedmont, Spain, Portugal, Aquitaine, France, Naples and Sicily, Prussia, Wurttemberg, Hannover, Belgium, Netherlands, Serbia, Georgia, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Greece, Bulgaria, Romania and the Russian Tsardom. Behind them, were the representatives of the nobility sitting in the Imperial Senate, from Princes (highest nobility rank) to Knights (lowest rank). Finally, in the last rows were the special guests and the journalists, each of them identifiable either by the uniform of their office or the one indicating their noble rank, while the members of the third estate wore formal civilian attires.

Sitting at the throne, Giulio was giving his solemn announcement.

"... Given the trend that has been established in international affairs, given the rise of tensions and the abandonment of dialogue between nations, given, finally, the need to cautiously address the threats to the world order sent by some dissatisfied members, We as the Emperor, have decided to suspend the traditional transference of the capital to Saint Petersburg for the Summer months. Furthermore, from this day onwards, the Council of Ministers shall examine strategies to gradually prepare the country for the possibility of an armed conflict, while We and our Diplomacy shall devote all of our efforts to de-escalation and pacification.

May the Gods help us!

May the Gods defend the Roman Empire!"

While launching one last appeal to pacification, Giulio knew already that this would be in vain. The battle drum was already rumbling in the horizon and the enemies of Rome had already assembled their forces to end once forever an ambitious project of a few ambitious men and women who dared to think of themselves as the legitimate heirs of Caesar.

* * *

**16th of May, 2025**

**Singapore, Imperial Colony of the Strait Settlements**

Patrician Cesare Maria Foscari, Governor-General of the Colony of the Strait Settlements woke up on the morning of the 16th of May expecting to begin a day like any other. He knew of the growing of tensions in the world, yet in Villa Singapore, the neoclassical residence that hosted the Governor of the colony, life was still proceeding as always. At breakfast, while hearing his wife talking of the organisation of the next pic nic in the gardens, with the members of Singapore's colonial elite, his mind was all for the updates that he had received on the previous day by the local military command, concerning the moves by the Indonesians just across the strait.

Their breakfast was interrupted by the arrival of the butler.

"Milord." Said the man, calling the Governor.

"Yes, Mr. Weiss?"

"There is a call for you, it's the Emperor."

The Governor was left surprised by the unexpected call and rushed to his office to attend the phone.

"Your Majesty?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, Lord Foscari, but I need you to declare the martial law in all the colony, with immediate effect."

"This is serious decision, Your Majesty, what's happening?" Asked the Governor.

"There have been some moves by those countries styling themselves as Free World that are making me fear that soon we will be at war. Remember that Singapore is crucial to secure the supply lines between Europe and Eastern Asia and it is a strategic imperative that it holds."

"We will do our best, your Majesty."

"You must. I have already dispatched a carrier group, the 10th Greek Light Infantry Division and the 12th Imperial Hungarian Hussars.

"Very well, I will then call for a meeting of the Military Council this afternoon to prepare a defensive strategy."

"Perfect. You will still be able to count of the Malayan Royal Armed Forces, so I believe you shouldn't have too many problems. Just make sure you keep the Strait navigable."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Best of luck, Foscari."


	31. Middle Eastern Rearrangements

**17th of May, 2025**

**Somewhere in the Syrian Desert, Imperial Protectorate of Syria and Lebanon, HRE**

"Waiting in a tent for a rebel leader to come. Does it look like something intelligent to you?" Asked Giulio to Nina Berija, who was waiting with him for the Syrian leader Bashar Al-Assad, leader of the Pan-Arab Revolutionary Army.

"Well, if anything happens our forces should be ready to intervene, right? Plus I know Mr. Assad personally and I can assure you that he is a perfectly reasonable person."

"If anything happens, you will take full responsibility for it." Replied Giulio, without hiding his lack of trust.

"In any case, thank you for agreeing on trusting me up to this point."

"I hope for you that I don't regret it."

It did not took long until a military Jeep was seen in the horizon heading towards them. As it came closer, they could recognise the flag of the Pan-Arab Revolutionary Army.

"Look, there they are!" Exclaimed Nina. "And alone."

"Come with me." He ordered standing up and going outside.

The car stopped at a few meters from them and from it came out a General, who was driving and the revolutionary leader, Bashar Al-Assad. Assad was a tall and thin man in his 50s, with a short moustache and wearing a dark suit. The appearance of the man was such that Giulio struggled to see him as the revolutionary leader that had caused so many problems to the Roman forces in Syria and as a result, suspecting that he may be just a secretary, remained at his place, waiting for Assad to introduce himself.

The two Syrians stopped in front of Giulio and Nina, expecting the two to first welcome them. Realising that Giulio would not have moved first, it was Nina who spoke:

"Salam alaykum, General Assad." She started shaking the hand of the man with the suit.

"Alaykum salam, Comrade Berija!" Replied Assad.

At this point also Giulio greeted both Assad and the General, inviting them inside the tent and offering them water, as a sign of hospitality.

"Please, gentlemen, make yourselves comfortable." Started Giulio. "I have decided to call for this meeting as it is my belief that it is about time to end the suffering of the Levantine populations that since the beginning of our rule, had never known peace. Thus, I am willing to find a peace agreement with your forces."

"Is this, then?" Asked the General. "Is it not because you are about to go to war with Britannia and China and your colonial Empire will likely crumble like a castle of cards?"

"General Omar, the Roman Empire has never been blind to instances of social justice and to the wellbeing of its subjects and the fact that I am now the Minister of Labour proves it." Said Nina, keeping an institutional coldness.

"So you hope to be able to buy off the Arab Liberation Front as you did with the Syndicalist Movement?" Asked again the General, referring to the Emperor.

"General Omar." Intervened Assad. "Thank you for your relevant points, but from this moment onwards I will be the one conducing the negotiation. Emperor Giulio, Minister Berija, I beg to forgive him, he is just very zealous on matters concerning the cause."

"We do fully understand, Mr. Assad." Replied Giulio. "And We take no offense from this."

"Very well. Speaking on behalf of the Arab people, I believe my demands to you are rather simple and you probably know them in full, by now: Full independence of all the lands under Roman control in the Levant and the Arab Peninsula..."

"Not Northern Africa?" Asked Giulio puzzled.

"That's under the jurisdiction of General Gaddafi."

"Which does not collaborate with you anymore, apparently..." Observed Nina.

"That's none of your business." Intervened the General. Giulio smirked.

"So, resuming, we demand full independence and the retreat of all the Roman forces from the region, other than the transference of all the oil fields under our control."

"And you know well that we cannot give you any of them, don't you?" Replied Giulio politely.

"Then there is no point in staying." Cut short Assad.

"But we can reach a compromise." Said Nina. "Plus, there would be no point in granting you all that land that you demanded, unless your aim is that of having the House of Saud hanging you and establishing a huge Middle-Eastern Caliphate."

Assad nodded. "So, what do you propose in exchange?"

"End of discrimination laws against the Arabs in the Levant, possibility for you to organise a political movement, amnesty to the members of the Pan-Arab Revolutionary Army."

"What about a Federated State encompassing Syria, Lebanon and Iraq? The Greater Syria, we will be your allies against Persia, plus we will be secular and syndicalists, thus posing no threat to your rule."

Giulio shook his head. "You could be a Tributary State. Yet, if you gain independence now, you will circumscribe your influence to a specific area and you would lose the ability to balance Gaddafi."

"So you want me to balance Gaddafi, isn't it?" Asked Assad.

"I want his head on a silver course, that's what I want." Replied Giulio.

"This changes things a lot. Because in order to do so, I cannot appear like I am your ally, or I will lose popular support. At the present moment, I do already balance him, but I would need more weapons to liquidate him."

"We can provide you all the material you need." Intervened Nina.

"I will let you crush Gaddafi and the House of Rashid, while in the meantime set a transitional administration for Syria and Lebanon, preparing for the independence. For the time being, I can make no guarantees for Iraq.

"These are reasonable terms. I have one last request, though: I would like Rome to recognise Alawism."

"No." Cut short Giulio.

"But this will allow you to gain the favour of a fair share of the Shia population."

"I said no. For centuries the three semitic religions, Islam, Ebraism and Christianity have only brought disgrace to the world, the French Revolution among many disgraces made us the favour of annihilating them, now I will take civilisation back on track by restoring our ancestral cults. Allowing a semitic religion is not something that I will ever consider."

At this point, it was Nina who turned at him. "Giulio, please, you must be pragmatic, we need some freedom of religion to gain the favour of the people."

"No, no, ten thousands times no! Last time, Rome yelded to the Christians it fell, this won't happen again!"

At this point, it was Assad who spoke, keeping his calmness and manners.

"Well sir, as much as I am not fond of religions in general, I have to say that Alawism might actually help reaching your objectives." Giulio raised his eyebrows. "This because Alawism unlikely the traditional Religions of the Book, has a strong esoteric component, with influences from Neo-Platonism, Gnosticism and other cults. It's almost a form of Syrian paganism, if you wish. Thus, practically speaking, it might help you in reaching your aim of destroying completely the old religions, by imposing another one that is still native of this land."

Giulio stood silent for a minute, looking at Assad and the General.

"I will have to think on this." He said. "I want to have another meeting next week, six days from now, where I will bring you my answer on this and my final proposal."

"Be it then." Replied Assad standing up.

Giulio and Nina also stood up and greeted the two rebels by shaking their hands.

* * *

**19th of May, 2025**

**Nanking, Empire of China**

Sitting in his throne, Yuan Xiquan was looking at his two older kids: Crown Prince Liao and Princess Min. One 22, the other 16. One captain in the Imperial Chinese Army, the other about to graduate at the Imperial Naval War College of Ningbo.

"Father, I am here to demand that I am redeployed to an area of combat." Said Prince Liao. "It is unacceptable, other than humiliating for me, as Crown Prince, to be kept in the occupation force of Hong Kong, where absolutely nothing happens."

"There are no humilitating positions, my son, when you are serving the country. Moreover you should respect the hierarchy and bring this complaint to your superior. Remember, you may be the Crown Prince, but as an Army Officer you are a lieutenant." Replied calmly his father.

"But father, my superiors refuse to transfer me because they fear for my life."

"Indeed, they are right. Imagine what a victory would it be for the Romans if they could parade you through their capital like they did with the poor Lihua. Even more, imagine if you were killed."

"I understand this point, but this was why the late Qing and the Shikai Dynasty were overthrown: they distanced themselves from their Empire. While this is fine for the Emperor, as he must reside in the Forbidden City for a good reason, the same cannot apply to his children. They are Royals, but they need to expose themselves and lead their country in the battlefield. Or they will be perceived as cowards and the subjects won't come to respect them, when they will reach the throne."

"Father, I want to join my brother in his complaint." Said Min. "While I am yet to enter in service, I want to make sure that nothing like this is going to happen to me. I am studying to serve on a warship and if I am not deployed after my graduation I will study to get a specialisation for that. So please, do not allow that because of similar superficial concerns I am kept in minor positions at home."

The Emperor of China nodded. "You both have a point and I think you deserve to fight. After all, grandness comes out of struggle and you cannot be spoiled at court." He then made a pause. "Be it then, I will petition your superiors to make sure you are not treated differently from your fellow officers. Be mindful however, that if their decision is moved by the fear that you might put in risk the other soldiers, then I will make no objection."

"Thank you, father." Said Liao. Both bowed to their father, before leaving. Min looked at NN, sitting on a corner. She never trusted that girl and she was growing more and more suspicious of her intentions.

* * *

**21st of May, 2025**

**Fredericksburg, Commonwealth of Virginia, Confederate States of America**

Gino Weinberg arrived at Fredericksburg in the early afternoon. He was coming from Richmond, where during the morning he had been meeting with General Lord Edward Hamilton, commander of the Army Corp "Virginia" and with Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, Chief of Staff. At his arrival in the town, they were received by Brigadier Ellicott, aide de camp of General Hamilton, who took them to inspect the works along the Potomac River.

"So, from what you were telling us, this is supposed to be a secondary front, correct?" Asked Gino looking at the fortifications that were being built both on the Confederate and on the Commonwealth sides of the river.

"That's right." Replied Hamilton. "The Yankees are concentrating their forces up North, in the region of Alexandria and further up, in Poolesville, bordering with Leesburg County."

"So why are we in Fredericksburg, if nothing is going to happen here?" Asked Gottwald, showing his irritation.

"Let me show you why, gentlemen." Said Hamilton taking them on a jeep downhill and then back towards the rearguard. There, Hamilton showed them hundreds of old trucks, all of them loaded with missiles and deployed in line.

"Good God Hamilton!" Exclaimed Gottwald.

"The MGR-1 Honest John?" Asked Gino surprised. "First of all, where did you found them? Second: are you seriously thinking of using them? The Britannian Army had them in the 1950s!"

"They were all kept in an Army depot near here, together with thousands more of old-fashioned, but still working toys." Replied Hamilton.

"This is insane." Said Gottwald. "It's a miracle that the Commonwealth Air Force hasn't yet located and destroyed them."

"Oh no, not a miracle, sir." Replied Hamilton. "It's all thanks to the Confederate Air Force."

"Fine, fine, but what are you planning on doing with this?" Asked Jeremiah.

"Bomb the enemy's position. This will be our first move, then the lads from the Empress Elizabeth's Own Virginia Cavalry Brigade will cross the Potomac and advance on Waldorf first and then to the Andrews Base."

"Is it a raid or an offensive aiming at conquering land?" Asked Gino. "Because in case it is a raid it may work, but for the time being, the Confederate Army is still too weak to carry on occupation of enemy territory. You can only count of the Defence Forces that belonged to the States and few men from the Army reserve."

"Oh no, it will be a raid." Replied Hamilton. "We aim at destroying the Andrews Air Base and at striking at the Commonwealth's rearguard, so to inflict them heavy losses and dissuade them from continuing the offensive on Alexandria."

"You should assign more units to the operation." Observed Gottwald. "The Cavalry alone will be quickly outnumbered and outgunned. You should have at least two more infantry brigades joining it."

"Yes, sir. This shall be done." Replied Hamilton, thinking of the troops he could deploy.

"Very well, now me and Lord Weinberg should go. We are flying to Lexington still today, since that seems to be a far more critical front than this one. Good luck, Lord Hamilton."

General Hamilton and his aide de camp saluted Gino and Jeremiah, who saluted back, before leaving.

* * *

**Knoxville, State of Tennessee, CSA**

Leila reached the barracks the 23rd Tennessee Infantry Regiment "New Market" during the morning. This was one of those regiments whose formation was commissioned with urgency by the Confederate Government, as the forces that were mobilised by then were by far inferior, in numbers and equipment, to the Commonwealth Forces. The situation was supposed to improve slightly with the arrival of the Britannian dissident forces that survived the disastrous Operation Jacobite, but this would have taken still two weeks and they would have still been in disadvantage. While the existence of many military academies and colleges allowed the southerners to have a sizeable officers body, they were lacking soldiers. As a result, the CSA Government decided to impose the compulsory military service to all the country's white citizens, and commissioned the creation of fifteen new divisions, other than requesting airplanes and warships from Rome.

Leila arrived at the barracks of the regiments with a group of thirty Roman instructors, mainly from Germany and Denmark. As she arrived, the went up to a podium, from where she would have addressed the soldiers. She looked at them first: most of them teenagers, almost all of them coming from poor white families, most of them males, but still a few girls were also drafted.

"Soldiers of the "New Market"" She started, catching their attention. "I am Marshal Leila Breisgau, from the Roman Imperial Army and I will be your instructor for the next three months. While I come from a family of Britannians, I was born and raised in what was then the European United Republic and I have always little contact with the reality of the New World. I will therefore spare you from empty speeches on the secession, on Dixieland, on the monarchy or on anything else. I don't know what are your thoughts on the matter and it's not my duty to come to know them or to interfere with them. I am here with one task: that of turning you from civilians to fully operational soldiers in a quarter of the time that usually takes to train a regular soldier. I can see in your faces that most of you would prefer to be elsewhere, doing something else and as I said, it is not my job to question you on this. Yet, I believe it is in the interest of all of you that of returning home alive and the only way to do so will be by being able to prove yourselves on the battlefield. This is my mission and you can be sure I will do anything in my power to succeed in it."

* * *

**23rd of May, 2025**

**Damascus, Imperial Protectorate of Syria and Lebanon, HRE**

If the first meeting was held in the secrecy of a tent in the Syrian Desert, the second one was held with all the pump and circumstance in Damascus, the colonial capital of Syria and Lebanon. Giulio waited for Bashar Al Assad at the Governor's Villa, with the Reichkanzler, Marquis José Primo de Rivera, the Minister of War, Count Vincenzo Montecuccoli degli Erri, the chief of Staff, Prince Scipione Valerio Borghese di Sulmona, the Minister of Labour, Nina Berija and the Lord High Commissioner for Syria and Lebanon: Prinz Eberhard von und zur Lippe-Detmold.

Bashar Al Assad arrived with a large delegation, escorted by a detachment of his own troops and paraded through the city, being acclaimed by the Syrians, who were highly dissatisfied with Rome's colonial rule. Finally, as they arrived at the palace, they went to greet the Emperor and his delegation. Assad came this time accompanied by his wife and kids and by most of the members of his government, outnumbering the Roman delegation.

Giulio and his delegation greeted them with friendliness, but given the unexpected size of the Syrian delegation, in order to avoid a situation of disadvantage at the moment of negotiating, he decided that the negotiations would have happened with closed doors, only between him and Assad. Only Nina and Assad's aide de camp were allowed inside, under the condition of remaining in silence and strictly in order to take the minutes and register the terms of the agreements.

"I am waiting for your offer, Your Majesty, as you know well my conditions." Started Assad.

Without saying another word Giulio started: "Revocation of all the laws discriminating against the local population."

"As was agreed." Replied Assad.

"Legalisation of the Ba'athist Party in Syria-Lebanon, Palestine, Jordan, Iraq and in the Maghreb."

"That was also in the program, so we get a political branch."

"Establishment of a Constituent Assembly to be elected by the local population."

"Which will exclude the settlers." Said Assad.

"There are no settlers in Syria, as this is not a colony but a protectorate." Replied Giulio.

"What about the Persians in Northern Syria?"

"They are refugees." Replied Giulio. "They will retain this status, I hope."

Assad nodded. "What about alawism?"

"It will be authorised, under Roman supervision of Rome until the independence."

"Amazing."

The Roman Emperor continued: "Now, the Pan-Arab Revolutionary Army must cease all hostility against Roman forces and Roman assets. In exchange Rome will provide weapons and training to it, as long as it will accept fighting the Arab Liberation Front and the rebels in the Arab Peninsula."

"No objections on this."

"After a Constitution will be drafted and the region will have reached a reasonable degree of peace, Syria and Lebanon will be turned into Tributary States, turning to be fully administered by its native population."

"What about Iraq?" Asked Assad.

"Roman colony until the Persian threat won't be eradicated."

"That might take years."

"So it will be." Replied Giulio. Assad thought about it.

"This the the best I can offer, this or nothing." Insisted the Emperor.

"Very well." Replied Assad. "I accept."

"In this case, Sir, I believe we can proceed to the signing of the agreement." Said Giulio. "It's a pleasure to make business with you."


End file.
